Amor, Dame una oportunidad
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Que pasará con Nanoha después de haberse casado con Fate, si no la ama pues amm no se sólo léanlo (lameto cambiar el nombre . "pero asi se escucha mejor xD")
1. Chapter 1

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores xD

DAME, AMOR UNA OPORTUNIDAD

Capítulo 1

Las cosas a veces empiezan sin querer y fluyen ,no creo que ese sea el caso, me case con una desconocida por así decirlo en contra de mi voluntad...  
-Acepto-  
A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos horas, esa era la única palabra que seguía retumbando en mi cabeza.  
Me había casado y con honestidad podía decir que me sentía completamente infeliz. Es increíble como mi vida estaba dando un giro de 360 grados.  
Aun no estaba lista para casarme, sin embargo ahora me encontraba atada a alguien, a alguien a quien ni siquiera amaba… ni quería un poco.

― Es una buena persona, no te faltara nada con ella― Me había dicho mi mamá semanas atrás después de que élla me propusiera matrimonio enfrente de su familia y mi familia.  
Y ella tenía razón, nada me faltaría puesto que élla era millonario. Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que me faltaría amor… pero no lo hice porque no quería comenzar a discutir.

Ahora me encontraba en el mismo coche que élla, en el asiento del copiloto con mi cabeza recargada contra el vidrio, pensando en todo lo que paso desde que la conocí aquel día en la tienda de relojes de mi madre. Hubiera jurado que era la primera vez que nos veíamos, pero al parecer no era así puesto que élla había ido a la tienda no con el propósito de comprar un reloj, sino invitarme a salir.

El coche se detuvo, pero yo ni siquiera lo note, no sino hasta el momento en que vi su silueta a través del cristal. Me incorpore y ella abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano, la cual tome para ayudarme a bajar. Ella se dirigió a la cajuela para sacar un par de maletas mías, luego juntos caminamos hasta la entrada, el abrió la puerta y ya adentro coloco la maletas en el piso.  
― Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Nanoha― Dijo élla con una media sonrisa.  
― Gracias― Fue todo lo que pude decir debido a que mi voz temblaba.  
― Te presentare a dos personas muy importantes para mí, pero antes llevaremos tus maletas a la habitación.

La habitación, pensé. ¿Sería acaso que élla me daría una propia? Rogaba que así fuera, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era casi imposible.  
Subimos las escaleras, eran alrededor de 32 escalones. Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca, ella giró el pomo de la puerta y cuando esta se abrió quede impactada ante la belleza de la habitación. Era grande a comparación de donde solía dormir en casa de mis padres, todo estaba decorado de manera lujosa, la habitación era beige con detalles en verde olivo… al parecer élla no había olvidado mi color favorito.

― Esta será tu habitación, espero que te agrade― Dijo abriendo la ventana y amarrando las cortinas para que esas no se estuvieran moviendo.  
― Es muy linda, gracias Fate― Dije sonriendo pues en verdad estaba fascinada  
Un momento… dijo ¿TU habitación? Eso significaba que ¿no compartiríamos? Mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas.  
― Yo duermo en la habitación de enfrente― Dijo agachando la cabeza― Por si llegas a necesitar algo, sabes dónde encontrarme.  
― Gracias― Dije con timidez.  
No podía creer que desde que llegue a esta casa la única palabra que decía era gracias… si seguía así ella no tardaría en recalcármelo.  
― Vayamos abajo, quiero que conozcas a Linith y a Arf― Dijo empujándome con la mano a la salida― Ahora eres mi esposa y por tanto ellas están a tus servicios.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina ambas estaban sentadas en unas sillas y cuando nos vieron entrar se pusieron de pie con una gran sonrisa.  
― Ella es Linith, es quien se encarga básicamente de todos las labores domésticas de la casa y en especial de cocinar. Ha sido como una madre para mí, por lo que espero que sepas llevar una buena relación con ella.  
Linith caminó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo cálido.  
― Bienvenida a casa, cariño― Dijo con amabilidad.  
― Gracias― Dije una vez más.  
― Ella es Arf, su esposa. Como ya te imaginaras élla es como mi padre, pero no solo eso, también es mi amiga. Ella mantiene los jardines siempre verdes, además realiza trabajos de carpintería y muchas cosas más.  
― Mucho gusto, señorita, estoy a sus órdenes― Dijo estrechando mi mando  
― Gracias― Me preocupe cuando escuche como Fate daba un respiro profundo, era obvio que estaba cansado de escucharme decir esa palabra.  
― El camino de la Iglesia para acá es largo, ¿deseas algo de beber Nanoha? ―  
Abrí mi boca a manera de sorpresa puesto que Linith sabia mi nombre.  
― Hemos escuchado mucho de ti― Dijo Linith mirando a Fate  
― No, gracias estoy bien―  
Linith rio levemente.  
― No seas tímida― Dijo llenando un vaso de agua  
― Acostúmbrate Linith, Nanoha no habla mucho, o al menos no el día de hoy  
― Lo lamento, Fate― Dije apenada.  
― No tienes por qué disculparte― Aclaro su garganta― Linith, ¿te importaría si Nanoha se queda un momento aquí contigo?  
― En absoluto. Pero por favor no me digas que vas a trabajar…acabas de casarte― Dijo la sirvienta y a la vez su nana con cara de enfado.  
― Solo iré al despacho a revisar unos papeles, no tardo más de 10 minutos― Dijo élla con una media sonrisa.

Linith solo dio un pequeño gruñido y Fate desapareció de la cocina, al igual que Arf quien dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer.

― Cariño puedes tenerme confianza, tenlo por seguro. Ahora toma asiento, platiquemos―  
Me senté regalándole una sonrisa, luego coloque mis brazos sobre la isla.  
― Hoy preparare Lasaña, la comida favorita de ambas, según me dijo Fate― Dijo sacando todos los utensilios de cocina.  
― No deberías molestarte―  
― ¡Oh, claro que sí! No todos los días Fate. se casa… además se ve que eres muy linda tanto por dentro como por fuera.  
― Gracias― Me sonroje  
― Por favor no me agradezcas de todo― Dijo ella sonriendo  
― De acuerdo…Linith… ― Dude por un momento ― ¿Solo viven ustedes tres en esta casa tan grande? ―  
― Oh no… mi hija Hayate también vive aquí… solo que aún no sale de vacaciones de la escuela, pero pronto estará aquí― Dijo mientras guardaba los platos en la alacena.  
― Oh, ya veo. ―  
― Nanoha… sé que Fate puede parecer una persona mala, sin sentimientos, pero créeme que élla no es así, te lo digo yo que la he visto crecer. Dale un tiempo para que te muestre en realidad como es… estoy segura que terminaras amándola― Dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Me quede callada y cuando estaba a punto de hacerle una pregunta, Fate entro a la cocina.  
― Ya regrese― Dijo sentándose a mi lado― ¿Han encontrado un buen tema para conversar?  
― Algo así― Dijo Linith mirándome.

― ¿Te parece si vamos un rato al jardín en lo que la comida esta lista? ― Pregunto rozando mi mano.  
― Yo… preferiría ir a mi habitación a desempacar― Dije levantándome. La verdad es que no quería pasar tiempo con ella  
― Yo puedo hacerlo― Se ofreció Linith  
― Es muy amable de tu parte pero estoy acostumbrada a hacer todo yo sola― Hice una mueca― Espero no te ofendas  
― Linith, por favor encárgate de sus cosas― Dijo Fate con voz recia.  
― Pero…  
Ella no me dejo seguir hablando, se levantó de su asiento, me tomo con delicadeza del brazo y atravesando la cocina me llevo directo al jardín.  
― No me importa a lo que estés acostumbrada― Dijo colocándose enfrente de mí― Ahora las cosas serán diferentes, te guste o no.  
― Yo solo quería ahorrarle trabajo a Linith― Dije en apenas un susurro  
― Pero ya has visto que para ella no es ningún problema, ¿o no? ―  
― Si… yo… lo lamento―  
― Deja de disculparte por todo― Me tomo por los hombros― No soy tu dueña o ama como para que te sientas con la responsabilidad de pedir disculpas  
Lo mire perpleja.

.

Que tal les parece este fic si lo se me van a matar y decir "primero termina los otros dos que tienes!" T-T y aparte porque Fate se casó con Nanoha? Pueees~ ya lo verán más adelante xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen**

Amor, dame una oportunidad

CAP 2

― Pero es como si lo fueras― Dije con un nudo en la garganta― Prácticamente pagaste por mi  
Fate apretó los dientes del coraje  
― Ya te dije que eso no es cierto― Dijo con un tono molesto  
― Le regalaste a mi familia varias propiedades y lujos… eso prácticamente es sobornar― Dije mirándola a los ojos.  
― En realidad tú no sabes cómo son las cosas, así que por favor no hables― Paso una mano por sus cabellos a manera de desesperación ― Sé que te desagrado, que no eres feliz con nuestro matrimonio y que posiblemente nunca lo serás… pero al menos trata de no hacerlo más difícil.  
― Lo intentare― Dije sintiéndome débil debido a lo que acaba de escuchar.

Como un impulso Fate estrecho a Nanoha entre sus brazos. Sentía coraje por lo que ella había dicho pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por haberla atado a su lado. Fate no tenía intención de hacer su vida miserable, por el contrario quería hacerla feliz. Ella sabia de muchas mujeres que desearían estar en el lugar de Nanoha y era por eso que no lograba explicarse Fate porqué ella no.  
Tal vez su rechazo fue lo que hizo que Fate. se obsesionara cada vez más con ella… desde la primera vez que la vio se propuso que ella sería su esposa. Y lo había logrado… había logrado que Nanoha Takamachi estuviera a su lado, ahora lo único que restaba era ganar su corazón.

― La comida tardará unos minutos en estar lista― Dejo de abrazarme― ¿Qué te gustaría hacer mientras?  
― Me gustaría ir a mi habitación a leer un poco ― Dije sintiéndome intimidada por su mirada― Si eso está bien contigo, claro.  
― Te acompaño― Dijo tomando mi mano, la cual yo solté  
Ella me fulmino con sus ojos color rojo zafiro.  
― Lo lamento, aun no me acostumbro a todo esto― Dije intentando tomar su mano, pero ella la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón  
Me sentí avergonzada.  
― Camina― Dijo dándome un leve empujoncito que apenas sentí.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, lo mire y le agradecí. Ya adentro me tire en la cama… no precisamente a leer…sino a llorar. No quería que Fate me escuchara por lo que tape mi cara con una almohada. Sentí como poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando, hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

― Fate.― Dijo Linith llamando a la puerta del despacho  
― Adelante Linith―  
― La comida esta lista― Frunció el ceño― Pensé que Nanoha estaba aquí contigo.  
― Esta en su habitación― Dijo levantándose de su silla― Iré a avisarle que baje a comer  
― Bien, las espero en el comedor… lo he preparado de una manera especial para ambas― Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
― Gracias― Le agradeció Fate cuando paso junto a ella.

Ella subió hasta la habitación de Nanoha, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se quedó callada para ver si escuchaba algo, pero al no escuchar nada decidió entrar sin tocar. Cuando la vio recostaba en la cama una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro. Se hinco a su lado y la observo durante un momento… fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había llorado. La sonrisa de Fate. había desaparecido, se maldijo a sí misma puesto que sabía que ella era la causante de ese llanto.

― Nanoha ― Dijo sacudiéndola bruscamente

Nanoha Punto De Vista

Al sentir que alguien me sacudía abrí mis ojos con preocupación  
― ¿Pasa algo? ― Fue lo primero que pregunte  
― La comida esta lista, bajemos― Fate se puso de pie  
― No…te  
― No me digas que no tienes hambre porque es un comentario que ignorare… te espero afuera, no tardes.  
― Esta bien― Caminé hacia el cuarto de baño.  
Al salir de la habitación, pude observar como Fate. se encontraba recargado en el barandal de la escalera de forma atractiva, caminé hasta ella.  
― Listo―  
Fate. me miro de arriba abajo de manera detenida.  
― No me he hecho nada― Le dije enojada, por la manera en la que élla me había mirado.  
― No hace falta que te arregles para que yo te mire… siempre me has parecido atractiva al natural. Además si hiciste algo… borraste los rastros de la humedad de tus ojos.

Nanoha sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de color rojo escarlata. Abrió la boca para pedirle que se guardara ese tipo de comentarios pero el celular de Fate. sonó y dio media vuelta entrando en su habitación. Ella no la esperaría, así que bajo hasta el comedor y ahí se encontró con un hermoso arreglo florar y una cristalería cara.

― Wow, que bonito―  
― Oh Nanoha… no te oí bajar― Linith llevaba la comida a la mesa― me alegra que te guste, lo he hecho yo misma.  
―Tienes mucho talento Linith― Le sonreí― Es precioso  
― Gracias, ahora por favor toma asiento― Me senté― Y ¿Dónde has dejado a Fate.? ―  
― Ella recibió una llamada telefónica y se ha quedado en su habitación.  
― Ya veo― Dijo pensativa― ¿Quieres comenzar a comer de una vez?  
― No, será mejor que espere a Fate.… quiero evitar discusiones―  
― Eres muy inteligente― Linith rio― Ella te quiere

En eso Fate entro al comedor  
― ¿Quién la quiere, Linith? ― Pregunto ella recorriendo la silla para tomar asiento.  
― Tu cariño, tú la quieres― Linith tenía una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba  
Fate. prefirió no dar comentario alguno ante la afirmación de Linith.  
― Nanoha― Me llamo ella para atraer mi atención  
― ¿Si? ― Pregunté con nerviosismo  
― Mañana mismo salimos de viaje a Hawái― Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.  
― ¿Mañana? ― Repetí perpleja― Pensé que no tendríamos luna de miel  
Fate. rio en un tono alto  
― ¿Para qué gastar dinero en una luna de miel cuando ninguno de las dos la merecemos? ―

La miré confundida, ahora sí que no entendía nada.  
― Entonces…  
― Es un viaje de negocios― Dijo Fate antes de dar un sorbo a su copa― Acabo de enterarme con la llamada que conteste… por cierto, no tuviste la paciencia suficiente para esperarme.  
― No entiendo entonces porque he de acompañarte― Respondí enojada― Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona tu empresa  
― Eso ya lo sé― Ella me dirigió una mirada intensa― Pero eres mi esposa y quiero que estés enterada de mi vida laboral. Además es tu obligación pasar tiempo conmigo  
― Eso era antes, en estos tiempos….  
― No me importa como es en estos tiempos― Me interrumpió― El punto es que quiero que vengas conmigo… es una orden no una propuesta  
Quería comenzar a pelear… quería dejarle en claro que no la dejaría pasar por encima de mí.  
― Pues yo no quiero ir― Dije poniéndome de pie― No me puedes obligar  
― Claro que si― Dijo Fate también poniéndose de pie, provocando que me intimidara― Linith preparo esta comida con mucho gusto… así que siéntate y come... fin de la discusión― Respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse.  
― Al menos…  
― He dicho fin de la discusión― Me dirigió una mirada que hizo que agachara la vista.  
― Al menos déjame hablar contigo después de comer  
― Lo pensare― Llevo un bocado de lasaña a su boca  
Miré mi plato y luego a Linith, quien me miraba con tristeza, decidí dirigirle una sonrisa antes de probar el platillo.  
― Esta deliciosa, Linith― Dije al fin tomando otro bocado.  
― Gracias, me retiro― Dijo con un intento de sonrisa, que más bien era una mueca.

De vez en cuando miraba a Fate. , pero ella ni siquiera despegaba la vista de su plato. Al terminar, se puso de pie y me miró fijamente.  
― ¿Pasa algo? ― Pregunté fingiendo inocencia  
― Te espero en mi habitación para hablar del tema, estoy cansada y quiero relajarme un poco… por lo que te suplico que mínimo esperes unos minutos antes de subir― Dicho esto dio media vuelta y fue escaleras arriba.

Linith llego a recoger los platos.  
― Mi niña, ¿me permites darte un consejo? ―  
― Claro― Dije ayudándole a limpiar la mesa  
― No discutas más con Fate… acepta ir de viaje con el… tal vez te diviertas.  
― Lo que me molesta es la manera en la que me lo dijo. Pudo habérmelo pedido amablemente―  
― No discuto eso… pero después de todo, las intenciones de Fate son buenas. Ella no quiere que pases tus días encerrada en esta casa  
― Por eso pienso escaparme― Linith dirigió hacia mí su mirada llena de sorpresa― No te preocupes, solo bromeo, aunque ganas no me faltan  
― Acompáñala… lo más probable es que no sean muchos días, bueno ese es mi consejo, tú sabrás si lo tomas o no, Nanoha  
― Gracias Linith, ahora déjame ayudarte a dejar la cocina impecable… Fate ha dicho que la deje descansar un momento―  
― ¿Por qué mejor no vas al jardín? Hace unos mementos salí y el sol brilla como nunca.  
― Bueno― Dije no muy convencida― Ya regreso

Nanoha camino hacia el jardín y cuando estuvo ahí decidió recostarse en el pasto boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Fate., que se encontraba en su habitación, camino hasta la ventana y mientras observaba el paisaje tan hermoso que la ventana le permitía ver, bajo la vista y pudo observar a su esposa. Fate. no lograba explicarse que era lo que ella había despertado en ella, pero cada vez que la miraba, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, se sentía feliz… aun cuando discutía, le encantaba admirar a su esposa quien lucía adorable con su frente fruncida.  
Estuvo tentado a gritarle desde su ventana… pero no lo hizo ya que ella se puso de pie e ingreso a la casa. Fate. se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

.

Que tal les va gustando como ve este fic xD (y si mejor cambie el nombre así se escucha mejor uwu…  
y sobre cada cuando lo subiré….pues estoy en eso cada cuando lo subiré mmm.  
jejeje al parecer no sé cómo ni cuándo lo podría subir XD..

Hasta la próxima!..


	3. Chapter 3

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen**

Amor, dame una oportunidad

CAP 3

―Adelante― Dijo con voz cansada  
Nanoha entro por la puerta y no pudo evitar pasar los ojos por toda la recamara de su esposa. Realmente era hermosa era dos o más veces más grande que la suya, era más que obvio que a Fate le gustaba tener espacio para caminar.  
― Oh… veo que has venido― Dijo Fate incorporándose― Dime cuáles son tus razones para no ir al viaje conmigo  
Respiré profundamente  
― Ninguna, he cambiado de parecer, si iré contigo― Había decidido seguir el consejo de Linith  
Fate estaba totalmente sorprendida, jamás pensó que ella cedería tan fácilmente.  
― ¿Por qué? ― Quiso saber Fate  
― Te molesta el hecho de que no quiera ir… y si cambio de opinión… también te molesta. Realmente no te entiendo, Fate .

Ella tan solo soltó una carcajada  
― El vuelvo sale a las 7:00… por lo que ya te imaginaras a qué hora debes levantarte. No necesitas hacer maletas… solo tu presencia  
― ¿Será un viaje de ida y vuelta?― Pregunté con entusiasmo  
― No, de hecho permaneceremos haya durante dos semanas― Puso sus brazos detrás de la nuca y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama  
― Dos semanas… es mucho tiempo como para no llevar maletas.  
― Te comprare ropa y todo lo que quieras en Hawái… el clima es impredecible, por eso.  
― De acuerdo, bueno me retiro―  
― No tan rápido― Dijo Fate. dando una palmada en la cama.  
Me quedé paralizada, di media vuelta para quedar de frente a ella

― Hoy es nuestro primer día como casados y me gustaría que… me acompañes un momento.  
Sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Fate. no tenía ninguna mala intención, como las que ella estaba pensando… ella solo quería divertirse un rato haciéndola sonrojarse.  
― Así que ven a ver televisión un rato― Dijo ella riendo debido a mi expresión facial.  
Me relajé y deje caer los hombros. Camine hasta la cama y me senté en la orilla.  
― ¿Qué te apetece ver? ― Preguntó mientras día la televisión  
― Lo que tú quieras está bien―  
― ¿Estás segura de ello? ― Preguntó ella con tono sensual

Ella pudo sentir como sus pies comenzaban a temblar, no había duda alguna estaba nerviosa y asustada. Se puso de pie y observo la cara de diversión que Fate tenia.  
― Solo bromeo… es divertido burlarse de los débiles… como tu― Dijo Fate mientras cambiaba de canal― No pienso obligarte a nada… tu sabes a lo que me refiero  
Me sentí terrible  
― Ahora toma asiento y dime qué quieres ver―  
― Me gustaría una película― Dije al fin  
― Bueno, entonces abre ese estante― Lo señaló― Tengo alrededor de 200 títulos para escoger  
Cuando abrí el estante me di cuenta de que Fate no exagero cuando dijo que tenía alrededor de 200 títulos… pues posiblemente tenía 300.  
Elegí 50 First dates  
― Buena elección, Adam Sandler es un maravilloso actor― Dijo Fate mientras introducía la película en el reproductor. ― Al menos tenemos gustos parecidos en películas―

No negaré que cuando la película comenzó, me sentía incomoda pero conforme los minutos pasaban tomé confianza y hasta me recosté en la cama. Fate no paraba de reír… su risa era cálida y graciosa, en ocasiones me provocaba más risa la manera en que el reía que la película. Pero cuando faltaba poco para que terminara, no escuche más a Fate. , supuse que había dejado de prestar atención a la película y ocupado su atención en algo más, como el viaje del día siguiente.

La película termino, me puse de pie y miré a Fate.… para mi sorpresa, ella se encontraba dormida. Su rostro lucia tan diferente… tan tranquila, sus parpados descansaban y pude notar que su boca era pequeña y bien definida.

Fui a mi habitación, a pesar de que élla me había dicho que no hiciera maletas, decidí hacer una… pues no quería que el gastara dinero en mi. Cuando acabe de organizar todo para el viaje, fui hasta su habitación y note que aun dormía… solo que había girado su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo. Se vía tan apacible… parecía un niño pequeño.  
Abrí el closet y me encontré con una gran cantidad de ropa, desde trajes sastres hasta unos jeans demasiado casuales. Pensaba que solo las mujeres de clase "con este me vere mas hermosa" acostumbraban tener toneladas de ropa, pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Tome solo ropa cómoda, dos pares de calzado, unos tenis y unos zapatos. Abrí un cajón y encontré sus calcetines, decidí tomar 5 pares… luego abrí el otro cajón y me encontré con sus panties…solté una risita y al mismo tiempo sentí como me sonrojaba. De ellos solo tome un puño y salí de la habitación. Ya en mi habitación me puse a doblar las prendas para que cupieran en la maleta que quedaba vacía. Había llegado a casa con dos maletas grandes, que Fate me había reglado días antes. Para que lleves a casa algo de tu ropa Me había dicho.

Tarde media hora en organizar su maleta, pero cuando al fin acabe mire el reloj y eran las 9:00 de la noche… el llevaba dormido aproximadamente 2 horas. Fui a la habitación para ver si había despertado… pero no era así. Toqué su frente para asegurarme de que no estuviera enfermo o algo así, pero élla se encontraba en perfecto estado.  
Le quite los zapatos y desabroche el primer botón de su camisa… aun llevaba puesta la misma de la boda. Tome una cobija del closet y lo tape. Como pude acomode su almohada, la cual ya estaba casi en el suelo. El comenzó a moverse y entreabrió sus ojos.  
― Tranquila, descansa― Le dije mientras daba unas palmaditas en su hombro.  
De inmediato ella cerro sus ojos, estaba bastante cansada.  
Apague las luces y baje a la sala, ahí se encontraba Linith viendo la televisión.

― Hola Linith― Dije sentándome a su lado  
― oh Nanoha, no te había visto en un buen rato―  
― Estaba haciendo las maletas… y antes de eso pase un rato con Fate., viendo una película― Le sonreí.  
― ¿Y dónde está ella? ―  
― Se ha quedado dormida… ya lo eh acobijado ―  
― Que buena eres, la noche está fresca, si no lo hubieras hecho la pobre hubiera pasado frio―  
― Si― Solté una risa― Iré por una manzana y después me iré a dormir, mañana saldremos muy temprano de aquí.  
― Me imagino, será mejor que Fate haya puesto su alarma, si no, no se levantara―  
― Yo pondré la mía, por si acaso― Le sonreí― Bueno hasta mañana Linith―  
― Que descanses― Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
Fui a la cocina por una manzana, luego subí a mi habitación y después de tomar una ducha me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo (estaba cansada), aun cuando apenas eran las 9:45 de la noche.

Fate despertó a las 5 de la mañana, había tenido un sueño demasiado placentero, cuando se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior tallo sus ojos mientras trataba de recordar porque. Ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado una cobija, mucho menos quitado se los zapatos. Y fue entonces cuando recordó la imagen nublosa de Nanoha, cuando le acomodaba las almohadas.

― Al menos tuvo compasión de mi― Dijo levantándose de la cama mientras caminada derecho al baño.  
Una vez que estuvo listo, salió de su habitación con celular en mano y fue a la de Nanoha. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado pero solo se encontró con una cama tendida y vacía; supuso que estaría abajo, así que con paso rápido fue escaleras abajo y se encontró con dos maletas al pie de la puerta.

Nanoha salió de la cocina con una leve sonrisa

― Te has levantado― Dije mirándola― Y arreglado. ¿Has dormido bien?  
― Te ordene que no hicieras maletas― Me reprochó ella  
Jamás pensé que le molestaría tanto, después de todo yo solo quería evitar que gastara dinero. Aunque en el fondo también lo había hecho con la intención de que se molestara por el hecho de desobedecer sus órdenes.  
― Lo lamento, yo…  
― No― Dijo el acercándose a mi― Discúlpame tu a mí. Esos no son los modales que me inculco mi familia. Sí, he dormido bien… gracias por la cobija― Dijo con una media sonrisa.  
― De nada― Asentí  
― Linith, ¿Arf puede llevarnos? ― Pregunto Fate. mientras agarraba una de las maletas  
― Por supuesto, de hecho ya esta esperándolos en el coche.  
― Bien― Fate tomó la otra maleta  
― Déjame ayudarte― Corrí hacia ella  
― No― Negó con la cabeza― ¿Pero por qué dos maletas?  
― Una es tuya… espero que no te moleste el hecho de que haya inspeccionado tu closet― Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.  
― En lo absoluto, gracias…ahora vámonos― Giró hacia Linith― Nos vemos en dos semanas, Linith  
― ¡Que tengan un buen viaje! ― Dijo agitando su mano  
― Gracias― Le sonreí.

No acostumbraba mucho a viajar en avión, siendo honesta solo lo había hecho dos o tres veces. Pero esta vez fue la peor de todas. Para empezar, era demasiado temprano y a pesar de que no tenía sueño, cerraba mis ojos a manera de relajación. Fate. no cruzó palabra conmigo, salvo cuando me pregunto si deseaba algo de beber o comer.  
El viaje fue largo, pero al fin bajamos del avión  
― ¿En qué hotel nos quedaremos? ― Pregunte mientras trataba de seguir el paso de Fate.  
― En ninguno. Nos quedaremos en mi casa.

.  
.

Ajajajaja

Hasta la próxima!..


	4. Chapter 4

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertencen**

Amor, dame una oportunidad

CAP 4

― ¿Tienes una casa aquí? ― Me quedé boquiabierta.  
― Claro― Dijo élla mientras me miraba― Soy una mujer de negocios, y por tanto precavida. Procuro tener una casa en los lugares a donde más viajo.  
― Eso habla bien de ti― Dije mientras subíamos a un taxi.  
Ella se limitó a asentir y darle la dirección al taxista.

Fate había dicho que el trayecto del aeropuerto a su casa era largo, que tomaba alrededor de 50 minutos llegar. Para no aburrirme decidí bajar el cristal de la ventanilla y sentir la brisa del mar.  
― ¡Wow que linda casa! ― Exclame cuando ante mis ojos apareció una casa lujosa, no muy grande pero bonita. Lucia demasiado cálida a causa de los colores veraniegos.  
Fate se acercó a mi ventanilla y miró a través de ella.  
― Me alegra que te guste… porque ahí es donde nos quedaremos― Dijo el sonriendo  
― ¿Esa… esa es tu… casa? ― Pregunté balbuceando.  
― Desde ahora, nuestra casa― Tomo mi mano y la apretó con cuidado  
Sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Al bajar del taxi, ella aun sostenía mi mano y el amable conductor hizo el favor de bajar las maletas. Fate. soltó mi mano y dio un par de billetes al hombre, luego, juntos caminamos hasta el gran portón de la casa. Fate introdujo unos números y este se abrió. Caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa, cuando introdujo la llave, una sensación de alegría apareció en mi cara. Podía apostar que la casa era preciosa, al igual que la de Japón.  
Ella me cedió el paso y apenas había entrado cuando me quede paraliza ante tanta belleza.

― ¿Linda, no? ― Pregunto élla mientras ponía las maletas a un lado.  
― Demasiado linda, diría yo― Caminé hacia la sala de estar.  
― Me ha llevado un par de años de arduo trabajo construirla. He necesitado miles y miles de dólares, pero han valido la pena. ― Camino hacia donde yo estaba y encendió el aire acondicionado― A pesar de que solo es de un piso, cuenta con dos habitaciones, perfectas para nuestra situación― Soltó una risa  
― Si― Dije riendo― ¿Acaso ya predecías que te casarías con una mujer que no dormiría en el mismo cuarto que tú?  
― No, para nada. Siempre pensé que mi esposa y yo dormiríamos juntos… pero ya ves las cosas cambian― Sonrío con pesar  
― Sí que lo hacen― Desvié la mirada― ¿Podrías mostrarme la casa entera? ―

Lo hizo. Ella me llevo por un extenso recorrido. Sin duda alguna Fate amaba esta casa, se sentía orgulloso de haberla construido con todo el esfuerzo que hacía en su empresa. Había una piscina, era de gran tamaño y el fondo era azul, desde ahí se podía observar la playa. Luego me llevo a la que sería mi habitación, era preciosa, la paredes eran color arena. En seguida me mostro su habitación y dijo que como élla sí tenía televisión… yo era bienvenida a cualquier hora del día.

― Bueno tomaré una ducha― Dijo mientras abría la llave de la regadera― Tengo que ir a la empresa  
― Oh… pensé que irías hasta mañana― Le pasé una toalla.  
― No… entre más rápido acuda, mejor. ― Me gustaría que me acompañaras, así, al salir de la empresa podríamos ir a comer a algún restaurante  
― No te molestes… yo puedo comer aquí― Dije con media sonrisa― Además… si te acompañara a la empresa, solo sería un estorbo.  
― Te equivocas...tu nunca serás un estorbo para mí― Me miro con sus lindos ojos color rojo.  
― Aun así… creo que será mejor que me quede aquí a desempacar mis cosas― Hice una mueca― Pero podrías avisarme cuando salgas de la empresa… yo podría ir y después, si quieres, vamos juntos a comer.  
― Mejor yo vengo por ti― Dijo élla mientras se quitaba la camisa  
Por más que trate de no mirarla… me fue imposible al igual que evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas y que comenzara a hablar torpemente.  
― Es…está bien… digo si es que… que no es una molestia para ti… porque si lo es… pues yo puedo comer en algún lado…no muy lejos de aquí...pero bueno tu… tú decides.  
Fate. Río ante la actitud de su esposa, ella era increíblemente inocente, solo con verla sin camisa se había sonrojado y eso a élla le causaba gracia. Caminó hacia ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos.  
― Eres tan tierna― Me susurro al odio  
Sentí como mis rodillas temblaban, era como si no pudieran sostenerme más.  
― Sabes… Mmm… no…es muy común que reciba el abrazo de alguien sin camisa― Dije temblando  
― Acostúmbrate― Dijo Fate mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.  
― Creo que no podré― Me alejé de ella― Bueno te dejo para que te arregles, no quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde― Salí casi casi corriendo de la habitación.

Fate lanzó una carcajada bastante audible y eso hizo que me sonrojara aún más.  
No tardó mucho en salir de su habitación. Lucía atractivo… vestía un traje y el calzado Italiano que yo había empacado.

― ¿No te gustan las corbatas? ― Note que no llevaba puesta una―  
― Si, pero no empacaste una― Sonrió  
― Que tonta… lo olvide― Dije rodando los ojos  
― Al menos te molestaste en empacar otras cosas― Metió el celular en su bolsillo― Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara cuando te topaste con mi ropa interior― Lanzo una mirada traviesa  
― Reí y me sonrojé demasiado… ya me has visto así antes― Reí  
― Tienes razón― Posó su pequeña boca en mi frente― Regresaré lo más pronto posible  
―Que te vaya bien, Fate ― Dije olfateando el perfume tan delicioso que llevaba  
― Gracias―A continuación abrió un cajón y saco unas llaves, lo miré confundida. ―Tengo un lindo convertible esperándome en la parte trasera― Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos― Te gustara, estoy seguro de ello.  
Yo solo le sonreí y el salió. Pude ver como un coche salía de la casa, sí que era elegante... era color negro. Fate. acelero y pronto desapareció de mi vista.

Fui a mi habitación a desempacar mis cosas y una vez que termine me recosté boca arriba mientras observaba el techo. Recordé el cálido beso que Fate había puesto en mi mejilla y después recordé ella de mi frente. Curiosamente no me había besado en la boca… aun cuando la boda termino y se escuchó: Puede besar a la novia, el solo rozo mis labios… eso era lo más cercano a un beso que había recibido de élla. ¿Por qué no me querrá besar? Fue lo último que pensé antes de que mis ojos se cerraran y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Fate. iba en su convertible, llevaba puestos sus lentes y el fuerte aire jugaba con su cabello. En el trayecto no pudo evitar recodar la bella sonrisa de Nanoha… esa sonrisa formada por sus labios, los cuales élla deseaba probar. Desde la primera vez que la vio añoro el día en que sus labios y los de ella estuvieran juntos…pero jamás imagino que le costaría tanto trabajo…el carecía de paciencia y no le daba pena admitirlo.  
― Pronto sentiré tus labios― Dijo en voz alta seguido de una sonrisa.

Llego a la empresa, al entrar todos lo recibieron como lo que era… la dueña y jefa. La secretaria, de nombre Ginga siempre había sentido cierta atracción hacia Fate, y en una ocasión ella se había acercado a ella… pero después de haber conocido a Nanoha nunca más le dio esperanzas a Ginga.

― Fate. , es agradable tenerte aquí― Le saludo Ginga mientras sonreía de forma seductora.―  
―Gracias Ginga― Fate. pensó en levantar la mano y enseñarle su anillo de matrimonio, pero pensó que sería muy bajo de su parte― Puedes decirle a Signum que pase a mi oficina, ¿por favor?  
― Por supuesto― Contesto ella mientras levantaba el teléfono.  
― Te extrañaba― Se refirió Fate. a su oficina mientras se sentaba en su silla de trabajo. ― Este escritorio necesita algo… necesita una foto de Nanoha― Pensó en voz alta.

― Amiga― Dijo Signum mientras entraba― ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí! ―  
Fate. se levantó y lo abrazó dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
― Espera un momento― Dijo Signum mientras entrecerraba los ojos― Vuelve a levantar tu mano izquierda.  
Fate. la levanto mientras sonreía  
― No lo puedo creer… Fate Testarossa … ¡te has casado! ― Signum volvió a abrazarlo― Cuando me dijiste que estabas a punto de casarte con… esa chica ¡jamás pensé que hablaras en serio!  
― Eso explica el porqué de tu ausencia en la ceremonia― Bromeo Fate.  
― Pensé que estabas jugando... no pensaba gastar dinero en un boleto de avión para que cuando llegara escuchara un: era broma. Debiste insistirme con que era cierto… así no me lo habría perdido. Aun así muchas felicidades― Signum tomó asiento― Y bien, ¿cuál es su nombre?  
― Gracias por tu felicitación. Se llama Nanoha "Testarossa"― Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro― Anteriormente Nanoha Takamahi.  
― No dejaste de hablarme de ella durante 3 meses… y mira finalmente te has casado con ella. Apuesto a que son muy felices.  
― Algo así― Dijo Fate. haciendo una mueca― Apenas nos casamos ayer y digamos que las cosas no han resultado tal como lo esperaba… bueno si, pero solo las cosas malas―  
― No te preocupes… con el tiempo tendrán una relación llena de amor― Dijo Signum comprendiendo las palabras de su amiga Fate. .

Fate le había contado todo a Signum . Para Fate, Signum más allá de ser una amiga era un confidente, y por lo tanto sabía los sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo Fate. .  
― La hubieras traído. Pasado mañana habrá una fiesta de etiqueta ― Dijo Signum  
― ¿Qué celebramos? ― Preguntó Fate con entusiasmo  
― En lo que va del año hemos duplicado las ganancias y además firmamos contrato con TSAB, ya sabes, la empresa que tanto deseabas.  
― Estoy impactada― Dijo Fate. abriendo sus ojos como dos platos― Buen trabajo Signum, y bueno para tu información, Nanoha ha venido conmigo… solo que se ha quedado en casa.  
― De veras que te gusta estar cerca de ella el mayor tiempo posible, no has aguantado dejarla en Japón por tres días― Negó con la cabeza a manera de burla.  
― Ni tres, ni dos, ni siquiera un día podría estar sin ella― Admitió Fate.― Es más, le he mentido diciéndole que tengo que estar aquí dos semanas  
― Muy mal… apenas llevan un día de casados y ya has dicho una mentira Fate ― Su amiga soltó una carcajada. ― ¿Para qué le has dicho que son dos semanas?  
― Porque en parte… quiero disfrutar de Hawái en compañía de ella… ya sabes como una luna de miel.

Signum levantó las cejas con picardía.

― ¿No te ha bastado con la noche de bodas? ― Pregunto élla con voz ronca, siempre bromeaba así con Fate.― Dale un respiro, hermana  
Ambas rieron. Fate. miro fijamente hacia unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio.  
―Te vas a sorprender por lo que te voy a decir pero― Hizo una pausa para mirar a su amiga― No pasó nada ayer, no la toque, ni siquiera dormimos en la misma cama.  
― ¿Qué? ― Signum salto de su silla― Pero si la deseas desde que la conoces, como es que ahora que tienes derecho porque es tu esposa, no has aprovechado― Estaba sorprendida.  
― Lo sé, sé que yo misma te decía que muchas veces tuve que controlar mis impulsos… pero la verdad es que quiero que cuando suceda sea porque ambos quisimos y no solo yo― Aclaro Fate. mientras se servía un vaso con agua.  
― En eso tienes razón― Coincidió su amiga―  
― Tú sabes que quiero tener familia― Dijo Fate. con media sonrisa  
― Si, pero no tan pronto. También sé que en este momento solo quieres demostrarle tu amor― Su amiga tenía una gran sonrisa.  
― Así es― Contesto antes de beber el agua de su vaso.  
Ellas siguieron charlando mientras se ponían a trabajar. El tiempo voló, ya eran las 4:00 de la tarde y Fate no se percató de ello, hasta que Signum se lo dijo.  
― Es muy tarde y Nanoha está sin comer, le prometí que comeríamos juntas. ― Dijo saliendo de la oficina― Nos vemos.

Fate. condujo un poco rápido, anisaba llegar a casa y encontrarse con su esposa. Estacionó el coche y entro a paso rápido.  
― Nanoha ― La llamo varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
Camino hasta la habitación de su esposa y ahí la encontró dormida.  
Es tan hermosa pensó Fate. . Una vez más, pero sin que ella lo notará, la beso en la frente.

.

_Ajajajaja que les parece ¬w¬_

_Hasta la próxima!.._


	5. Chapter 5

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen**

Amor, dame una oportunidad

CAP 5

―Que ocurre― me dijo eso sorprendida al parecer la desperté.  
―No, ninguna―Dije negando con la cabeza.  
― Maravilloso, porque también quiero que esta noche duermas en mi habitación― Dijo élla mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia mí.  
Abrí mis ojos como dos platos. Tenía que estar bromeando.  
―Fate no creo…  
― No está a discusión― Dijo élla mientras tomaba mi sonrojado rostro entre sus manos. Acerco su boca a la mía.  
Me iba a besar, estaba segura de ello.  
―Solo lo hago con la intención de que por la mañana nos levantemos al mismo tiempo―Dijo rozando mi cara con su aliento.  
― Pero― Dije apenas en un susurro  
El dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.  
― Solo bromeaba, cariño. Me gusta ver cómo te sonrojas― Dijo liberando mi rostro de sus manos. Que descanses

En cuanto ella salió de la habitación pude sentir como mi respiración volvía a ser normal, ya no tenía que contenerla. Y se había marchado…una vez más sin darme un beso.  
A la mañana siguiente me levante a las 7:00 con la intención de tomar un relajante baño y alistarme para desayunar con Fate. Una vez que estuve lista salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la sala. Minutos después ella apareció con una sonrisa.  
― ¿Nos vamos? ― Pregunto mientras me ofrecía su mano, dude por un momento pero la tome.  
Llegamos a un restaurant en donde había mesas al aire libre, todo era demasiado relajante. Tomaron nuestra orden y disfrutamos de la comida sin cruzar palabra. Al terminar, Fate cruzo sus manos y me lanzo una mirada.  
― ¿Pasa algo? ― Pregunte al tiempo que daba el último sorbo a mi jugo de naranja  
― No, nada― Vacilo por unos instantes― Te llevare a casa  
― Pensé que…  
Obligue a mi boca callar. No podía decirle a Fate que pensaba que lo acompañaría a la empresa, esa idea era ridícula, lo más seguro es que ella reiría.  
― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto inclinándose sobre la mesa  
― Pensé que podría quedarme un momento en el centro comercial, y después ir a casa.  
― El centro comercial me queda fuera del camino a la empresa― Hizo una mueca― Pero está bien, vayamos  
― No. Dame un poco de independencia, déjame ir yo sola.  
― Jamás habías venido a Hawái, te puedes perder― Dijo con su mirada color rojo zafiro enfocada a mis ojos.  
― Estaré bien, no te preocupes― Dije sonriendo

Fate dio un gran suspiro y por un momento sintió la necesidad de llevar a Nanoha al coche y llevarla con ella a la oficina. Pero al parecer Nanoha no quería.  
― Nos vemos en la casa… pienso llegar antes de las 3:00… quiero verte ahí― Dijo con mirada severa.  
― Si, no te preocupes―  
― Bueno, que tengas un lindo día― Fate puso un bulto de billetes en mi mano  
― No te he pedido dinero― Le dije con recelo  
― Lo sé. Pero quiero dártelo― Dicho esto Fate dio media vuelta y se fue.  
Como Fate ya había pagado la cuenta, me puse de pie y salí del pequeño restaurante. Es verdad, jamás había estado en Hawái, pero para eso existían taxis. Camine hasta la acera de la calle y cuando vi venir uno, agite la mano para que se detuviera.

― ¿Si? ― Pregunto el hombre mientras se inclinaba en el asiento del copiloto.  
― Hola, ¿qué tan lejano queda el centro comercial de aquí? ―  
― Hay varios… pero el mejor de todos está a 15 minutos de aquí.  
― Estupendo― Dije mientras había la puerta derecha trasera y subía―  
― Usted no es de aquí, ¿o sí?  
― No― Dije agitando mi cabeza― ¿Es muy obvio, uh?  
― Si― Contesto el hombre mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

Después de eso sello sus labios y de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor.  
Al llegar, baje del automóvil y le pague al taxista. Era un centro comercial muy grande, y lucia lujoso. Ahora entendía por qué Fate había puesto semejante cantidad de dinero en mi mano, aun así no pensaba gastar ni un billete suyo.

Fate llego a la oficina y fue directamente al escritorio a encender su ordenador. De vez en cuando Nanoha pasaba por su mente, y para evitarlo se concentraba en revisar cada dato del balance financiero, aun cuando ya lo había revisado dos veces y su amigo Signum le había dicho que estaba en perfecto estado.  
Afortunadamente para élla, el tiempo paso volando ya eran las 2:15 de larde, decidió retirarse hasta que solo faltaran un par de minutos para las tres.  
Entonces alguien llamo a su puerta

― Adelante―  
― Amiga― Dijo Signum con una gran sonrisa en su rostro― ¿Hoy no iras a comer con Nanoha?  
― Si, pero quiero esperar un poco más. A pesar de que le dije que llegaría antes de las 3, no quiero que note mi desesperación por estar con ella  
― Eso es imposible― Soltó una burla― Fate Testarossa , te conozco desde que tenías 12 años y puedo decirte con certeza que jamás te había visto tan enamorada como en estos momentos.  
― A veces me arrepiento de ser tan abierta contigo y contarte todo― Hiso una mueca― Sabes que no hablo en serio  
― Lo sé, y aunque hablaras en serio… no me importaría― Se echó a reír― Supongo que mañana nos halagaras con tu presencia en la fiesta  
― Si, por nada del mundo podría perderme la celebración del gran paso que la empresa acaba de dar. Además, una vez más me has demostrado que puedo seguir confiando en ti Signum.  
― ¡Oh por favor, no te pongas sentimental! ― Contesto ella ― Y… ¿ Nanoha vendrá contigo? ― Dijo levantando las cejas  
― Ni siquiera se lo he dicho. Pero dudo que quiera acompañarme― Dio un profundo suspiro  
― Tal vez si quiera… si le explicas cuán importante es para ti… digo, no a diario la empresa celebra la consolidación de una gran cantidad de dinero.  
― Hoy hablare con ella― Dijo Fate con una media sonrisa― ¿por qué te urge tanto conocerla?  
― Quiero saber quién es la culpable de que la gran Fate Testarossa pierda la cabeza y ruegue… porque estoy casi segura que has tenido que rogarle en algo. Pero bueno más que intrigarme como es ella físicamente, me intriga el hecho de cómo es ella en realidad, me refiero a su personalidad.  
Sin darse cuenta Fate dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y fijo su vista en la nada.  
― Por conductas como esa es que quiero conocerla― Dijo Signum mientras le lanzaba una bola de papel a la cabeza  
― ¡Hay! ― Fate soltó una risita― Esta bien… mañana la conocerás, y solo porque se trata de ti, le rogare si insiste en no venir― Fate se sonrojo levemente  
― Tranquila, entiendo que a veces uno debe doblegarse ante las mujeres― Estaba burlándose  
― Ya te quiero ver cuando te cases Signum― Fate sonrió― Ya te quiero ver  
― Bueno mientras eso pasa… ¿qué dices si salimos por una copa? ¿Crees que tu linda Nanoha se enoje?  
― No creo que le importe, sin embargo pasaré a comprar un traje para mí y… un vestido para ella. No hemos traído con nosotros ropa de etiqueta.  
― Que buen esposa eres― Le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y soltando unas carcajadas.  
― Deja de burlarte Signum y dime… ¿Qué color crees que vaya bien con ella y el evento?  
― Me la has descrito, pero no recuerdo bien como es― Dijo mientras hacia una mueca― ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?  
― Creo que tengo una por aquí― Comenzó a inspeccionar su móvil― Aquí esta  
― Vaya amiga no eres nada tonta― Signum miraba la foto ― Creo que cualquier color le iría bien… pero para el evento mmm trata de no elegir un rojo o un negro  
Fate frunció el ceño  
― Me refiero a que elijas algo más reservado, recatado. ― Sonrió― Como un azul brillante le combinara con sus hermosos ojos  
― Signum― Dijo rodando los ojos― Bueno gracias por la no-ayuda. Nos vemos mañana.  
― Hasta la fiesta… recuerda que mañana nadie trabajara… quise ser un buen representante tuyo y les di el día libre  
― Bien hecho. Bueno hasta mañana― Fate salió de la oficina y regreso a paso rápido asomando su cabeza por la puerta― Oye…  
― A las 3:00 en punto― Contesto Signum mientras miraba su expresión  
― Gracias― Dicho esto Fate camino hasta el estacionamiento y subió al coche. Élla sabía dónde encontrar el vestido perfecto para Nanoha, y también su traje.

Nanoha Punto De Vista

Mire mi reloj y ya eran las 2:45 de la tarde, lo mejor sería ir a casa, si Fate llegaba y no me encontraba… explotaría de puro coraje.  
Con las bolsas en mano de todo lo que había comprado, me dirigí a la salida a esperar un taxi y de repente me quede paralizada… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta?  
En primera no sabía la dirección de la casa de Fate, en segunda… no traía llaves y mucho menos sabía el código de seguridad… y en tercera… no tenía un teléfono para llamarle Fate y aunque lo tuviera no me sería de gran ayuda puesto que no sabía el número telefónico de élla.  
¿Cómo saldría de esta? En la mañana Fate me había sugerido llevarme a casa y yo no quise… después yo misma me negué a pedirle que me llevara a la empresa con el… esta vez mi rechazo tuvo consecuencias. Estaba parada en un centro comercial, sin saber qué hacer.  
Fate ya había comprado la ropa que ambas necesitaban. Llego a casa y al entrar no escucho ruido alguno, solo el lejano oleaje del océano. Reviso cada una de las habitaciones y estancias de la casa y no había rastro alguno de Nanoha.  
― Maldición― Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo y lo único que se le ocurría era que ella se había ido, había aprovechado la oportunidad para alejarse de élla.  
Fate trato de tranquilizarse para pensar con claridad, pero no podía. Llamo a casa y Linith respondió  
― Buenas tardes, residen…  
Élla ni siquiera la dejo terminar.  
― Linith― Intento sonar calmado― ¿Has recibido alguna llamada de Nanoha?  
― No, para nada… ¿pasa algo? ― Ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien  
― No nada, solo que… le había pedido que te llamara para preguntarte algo― Fate dudo― Hablamos luego Linith.  
Fate no le dio tiempo de decir algo más pues ya había colgado el teléfono. Reviso el identificador de llamadas… tal vez así encontraría algo.

Estaba segura de que mínimo ya había transcurrido media hora desde que no me movía de donde estaba. La gente me dedicaba miradas escandalizadas. Y entonces se me ocurrió algo.  
Hice la seña a un taxi para que se detuviera  
― Buenas tardes señorita, ¿A dónde la llevo? ― Abría la puerta para que ingresara en el taxi.  
― Es algo complicado― Hice una mueca  
― No se preocupe, llevo viviendo aquí toda mi vida, conozco el territorio como la palma de mi mano.  
― Lo que pasa es que…― Dude en seguir  
― Luce preocupada, ¿se encuentra bien? ― Pregunto el hombre mientras subía las bolsas en el taxi.  
― Si― Le sonreí― Créame que si logra ayudarme le estaré muy agradecida― El subió al taxi y yo igual  
― Usted dígame― Dijo prestándome atención.  
― ¿Sabe cuáles son las empresas más importantes de aquí? Vaya tal vez no las más importantes pero… destacadas.  
El hombre hizo una mueca, al parecer estaba recordando.  
― Se me ocurren varias, sin embargo solo dos destacan: Interworld business y TSAB.

Regrese en el tiempo para tratar de recordar una de las primeras pláticas que tuve con Fate en donde élla había mencionado el nombre de su empresa. Interworld dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza a manera de eco… ¡Interworld!  
― Interworld business― Murmuré― ¿Sabe quién es la dueña? ― Tenia una esperanza.  
― Mi sobrino, quien trabaja ahí dice que el dueño casi nunca está en la empresa, ya que pasa la mayor del tiempo en la de Japón… pero varias veces ha mencionado su nombre― El hombre entrecerró sus ojos― Fate….Tes…ta…algo

Estaba salvada.

― ¡Fate Testarossa! ― Dije sonriendo―  
― Si… ella Fate Testarossa ― El hombre sonrió ampliamente― Sabia que no estaba tan lejos.  
― ¿Puede llevarme a esa empresa, por favor? ―  
― Por supuesto, en poco tiempo usted estará en su destino― Puso el vehículo en marcha  
Sentí como el alma me volvía al cuerpo, ahora solo esperaba que Fate estuviera aun en la empresa, si no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de entrar y preguntar a alguien la dirección de su casa.  
Signum estaba dando las últimas órdenes a Ginga para el evento del día de mañana, cuando su teléfono sonó.  
― Bueno Ginga, es todo, puedes retirarte. Hasta mañana―  
― Hasta mañana Signum― Dijo ella sonriendo.  
― ¿Hola? ― Contesto Signum por teléfono.  
― Con una maldición Signum, ¿por qué no has contestado al primer timbre?  
― oye relájate. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ― Dijo Signum con el ceño fruncido y sin comprender la molestia de su amiga  
― Nanoha―  
― Deja tu molestia a un lado y explícate.  
― Signum, en este momento más que estar molesta, estoy angustiada― Fate estaba atropellando las palabras.  
― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Pregunto levantándose de la silla.  
― Llegue a la casa y Nanoha no está― Fate gruño―  
― ¿Y tienes idea de dónde está? ―  
― Tengo una teoría― Tomo aire― Creo que se ha regresado a Japón , ha aprovechado que la deje sola―

Fate murmuro algo que Signum no logro escuchar a la perfección, pero estaba segura de que no era una palabra muy bonita.  
― Debes tranquilizarte. Iré a tu casa en este mismo momento y te ayudare a encontrarla― Signum estaba a punto de colgar. Pero la voz de Fate lo detuvo  
― Gracias, amiga―  
― No me agradezcas sino hasta cuando la hayamos traído de vuelta a tu vida― Colgó  
Fate sabía que a Signum no le tomaría más de 20 minutos en llegar, 15 si conducía rápido. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse… pero como podría estar tranquilo si con esos 20 minutos le daba a Nanoha más ventaja para que se alejara.

_Ajajajaja se pone emocionante verdad *w*…_

_Hasta la próxima!.._


	6. Chapter 6

**MGLN no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores xD ( ni modo todos ya lo saben ;) **** )**

_**Amor, dame una oportunidad**_

Capítulo 6

Signum salió a paso acelerado de su oficina, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto y fue directo a la salida.  
Cuando abrió una de las puertas de cristal pudo apreciar a alguien bajando de una taxi con alrededor de unas cinco bolsas de tiendas exclusivas en la mano. Era una mujer. Y entonces la vio subir con temor uno a uno los escalones hasta llegar al último. Su cabello suelto le cubría parte de la cara.

― ¡Signum, espera! ― La voz de Ginga lo detuvo justo cuando ella bajaba el primer escalón  
― Que sea rápido, por favor― Dijo con enfado en su rostro  
― Solo quería decirte que me ha surgido un imprevisto y lo mejor sería retirarme dentro de una hora― Ella lo miro fijamente― ¿Puedo?  
― Si― Dijo el sin prestarle mucha atención, pues sabía que Fate la esperaba.

Ginga ingreso en la empresa con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Signum en cambio con gesto molesto giro sobre sus talones y al hacerlo apreció el rostro de la mujer que estaba a un lado de élla. Una mujer joven, pensó para sí.  
Ella le dirigió una mirada al ver que élla se quedaba mirándola fijamente. Después la desvió debido a que se sintió intimidada.

Signum agito la cabeza para aclarar su mente y bajo a paso rápido dos escalones y entonces se detuvo. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Signum giró y la contempló de espaldas. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Se repitió. Con paso atontado bajo otro escalón y entonces su mente se ilumino. Nanoha. Ella era Nanoha.

Se saltó unos escalones y se colocó de frente a ella. Ella reacciono dando un leve brinquito.  
― Nanoha, tu eres Nanoha― Dijo élla con una gran sonrisa  
Abrí mis ojos como dos platos… ¿Quién era ella y como sabía mi nombre?  
― Ese es tu nombre, ¿cierto? Nanoha?  
― Si…si― Mi voz temblaba ligeramente  
― Gracias al cielo― Dijo mientras levantaba su vista.  
― No quiero parecer descortés pero… con permiso  
Pero entonces élla me tomo suavemente del brazo, evitando que yo diera un paso.  
― No espera, no tienes por qué temerme.  
― Oh, yo creo que si― Desvié la mirada― Ni siquiera sé quién eres.  
― Que tonta― Sonrió― Mi nombre es Signum Yagami, y soy amiga de Fate  
― ¿De Fate.? ― Me sorprendí― ¿En serio eres su amiga?  
― Si, nos conocemos desde hace un largo tiempo y sé que tú eres su esposa Nanoha, Fate me ha mostrado una foto tuya.  
― Oh― Exclame mientras me sonrojaba. Le tendí mi mano― Nanoha Takamachi, un placer.  
― Nanoha Testarossa― Me corrigió ella con una sonrisa―  
― Si― Dije aun con más color en mis mejillas. ― ¿Fate está aquí?  
― No, ella se ha ido hace una hora, más o menos. Te está buscando, por cierto  
― Me imagino, es que le dije que estaría en casa a más tardar a las tres y ya ves son las…  
― 4:20― El miró el reloj de su muñeca― ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?  
― Me perdí, bueno es que…  
― Maldición― Ella me interrumpió  
― ¿Pasa algo? ― Pregunté confundida  
― Fate me está esperando… bueno nos está. Vamos te llevare a casa― Dijo quitándome las bolsas de la mano― Ella esta como loca.  
― Me has dicho que son amigas desde hace varios años y ¿apenas lo notas? ― Mostré una sonrisa divertida

Ella me miro y negó con su cabeza al tiempo que reía.  
Casi corrimos hasta su coche. Una vez que el arranco me coloque el cinturón de seguridad y sentí como me relajaba. Al fin estaría en casa… bueno en casa de Fate .

― Perdona por arrebatarte las bolsas… no quiero que pienses que estoy igual de loca que Fate― Dijo élla mientras sonreía  
― No te preocupes― Le regrese la sonrisa― Si no me hubieras reconocido, no sé cómo hubiera logrado llegar a casa.  
― Hablando de eso. Ahora si dime porque es que te has perdido.

Le conté lo que había pasado, el hecho de que no traía llaves y todo lo demás. Ella solo me contesto que no era tanto mi culpa sino también de Fate ya que élla había pasado por desapercibida lo mismo que yo.  
Su celular comenzó a sonar.  
― Es Fate― Dijo mirando el identificador― ¿Ya estas más tranquila?― Contestó  
― No, estoy peor. ¿En dónde demonios estas?  
― Pensé que bromeabas con lo de peor. En este momento voy conduciendo, no puedo hablar mucho, pero tranquilo, ya sé cómo resolveremos esto.  
― ¿Cómo? ― Pregunto Fate confundida.  
― Ya te lo diré al llegar a tu casa… estoy a dos minutos. Ve abriendo la puerta, por favor.  
― De acuerdo―  
Ambas colgaron el teléfono.  
― ¿Está todo bien? ― Pregunte algo nerviosa.  
― Para nada― Signum negó con la cabeza― Fate piensa que tomaste un vuelo directamente a Japón. Lo que indica que no está pensando con inteligencia, a mí se me hubiera ocurrido primeramente el hecho de que no te di las llaves de la casa. ― Dijo entre risas.  
― ¿En serio ha pensado que me fui a Japón? ― Fruncí el ceño, estaba desconcertada.  
― Si― Apretó los labios― Bien, llegamos.

La puerta estaba abierta, Signum entro y estacionó el coche muy cerca de la puerta de la casa.  
― Fate no está en ninguna de las ventanas― Dijo Signum verificando la zona― ¿Me harías un favor?  
― Después del que tú has hecho por mí, seguro.  
― Quédate aquí por un momento. Recuéstate en el asiento, para que Fate no te vea― Hizo una mueca

Aun cuando no entendía bien que tenía en mente, le hice caso.  
Signum bajo del coche y tomo las bolsas consigo. Luego observe como entraba por la puerta y la cerraba tras de élla.

― Fate― Lo llamo con lo que casi era un grito  
Ella salió rápido de su habitación.  
― Al fin llegas― Dirigió una mirada a las bolsas que descansaban junto a los pies de Signum― ¿Te detuviste a comprar ropa?―Lo fulmino con la mirada.  
― Algo así. Escucha, ya todo está resuelto. Ella no se ha ido a Japón, sigue aquí en Hawái  
― ¿Dónde lo has averiguado? ― Pregunto Fate mientras se acercaba a su amiga.  
― Tengo mis contactos― Dijo sonriente― Antes de mostrarte algo quiero que te relajes, ¿puedes hacerlo?  
― Lo dudo― Contesto Fate mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
― Entonces no te ayudare―  
― Esta bien, está bien Signum ya estoy relajada. ― Dejo caer sus hombros.  
― ¿La quieres demasiado, verdad? ―  
― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ― Contesto Fate con enfado.  
― No te veo relajado― Levanto sus cejas― Solo respóndeme.  
― Si, la quiero como no tienes idea― Fate agachó su mirada― Es por eso que no quiero perderla, ayúdame por favor.  
Signum mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
― Iré a mi coche, he olvidado algo, al regresar te contare todo. Mientras…― Miro a su alrededor― Mientras toma asiento.  
Fate asintió y se sentó.

Signum se apresuró a regresar a su coche.  
― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Pregunte ansiosa.  
― Esa mujer te quiere como no tienes idea, Nanoha―  
Fruncí el ceño, puesto que no entendía porque lo decía.  
― Cree lo que te digo. Fate está enamorada de ti. Ahora ve, ella te está esperando― Dijo abriendo mi puerta y sonriendo.  
― Gracias Signum― Le regale una media sonrisa  
― Quita esa cara de confusión, no tienes por qué dudar lo que acabo de decirte.  
Camine hasta la puerta, que estaba entre abierta y sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi estómago. Signum, por su parte, encendió el motor del coche y arranco.

― ¿Qué? ― Espeto Fate al escuchar el motor del coche de su amigo. Se levantó en seguida y abrió la puerta de un jalón. Se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Nanoha frente a sus ojos. Ella tenía sus manos entrelazadas, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Además sus ojos estaban brillosos y su cabello levemente despeinado.

Fate Pov.

Encontré su mirada con la mía y pude saber que tenía miedo… miedo de mí.  
Se veía tan vulnerable que no pude resistir más y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no solo porque yo así lo sentí, sino que escuche como ella contuvo el aire por unos segundos, así que relaje el abrazo. Instintivamente sentí como ella puso sus delicadas manos en mi espalda. No tenía intención en dejarla de abrazar, al menos no en un largo rato. Segundos después sentí como ella intentaba separarse de mí, por lo que deje de abrazarla y la mire directo a los ojos. Ella entreabrió su boca en señal de que quería hablar pero yo coloque el dedo índice en sus labios. Tomándola de la mano la conduje hasta el sillón. Una vez ahí, nos sentamos. Yo simplemente no sabía por dónde comenzar.  
― Me preocupe cuando no te vi en casa― Dije finalmente.  
Nanoha  
― Yo, jamás tuve intenciones de regresar a Japón, nunca paso por mi mente― Dije pasando saliva―  
― Signum te lo ha contado― Dijo sintiéndose avergonzada al haber pensado que ella era capaz de eso.  
― Si, pero no tiene nada de malo que hayas pensado así. Te he dado motivos de sobra― Sentí como ella apretaba levemente mi mano.  
― Aun así fui una tonta por pensarlo, sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo.  
Ella tenía razón, yo estaba de acuerdo, pero obviamente no pensaba decírselo.  
― Lo que paso fue que no regrese a casa porque no tenía llaves, y tampoco sabía el cogido de seguridad. Por eso fui a buscarte a la empresa, pero no te encontré. Sin embargo tuve mucha suerte ya que en este momento Signum salía de la oficina y me reconoció.  
― Le debo una― Dijo Fate sonriendo.  
― Ambas le debemos una―  
Esa mujer te quiere como no tienes idea, Nanoha  
Esas palabras vinieron a mi mente y mire fijamente a Fate, aunque élla se encontraba mirando al piso.  
― Entonces fue mi culpa, por no haberte dado las llaves…  
― No es tu culpa― Lo interrumpí― Tú te ofreciste a traerme a casa y yo me negué.  
Fate sonrió en sus adentros porque por primera vez ella había usado el término, a casa y no a tu casa.  
― Bueno, olvidemos todo esto― Dijo mientras levantaba la vista y la dirigía hacia mí, percatándose así de que yo lo miraba fijamente.

Fate se acercó con determinación a Nanoha, pero cuando estuvo tan cerca de su cara que podía rozar su nariz con la de ella, se detuvo. Ella noto como Nanoha cerro sus ojos y se inclinaba levemente hacia élla. Fate retrocedió un poco y observo sus labios, sus parpados cerrados, su nariz. Se acercó nuevamente y pudo sentir la respiración relajada de ella. Quería besarla, pero si lo hacía seria aprovecharse del momento. Así que con suma ternura deposito un beso en su frente y luego otro en el mentón. Después se levantó del sillón.  
― Ya es tarde, ¿has comido algo? ― Pregunto

Me sentí avergonzada, Fate se había levantado del sillón y yo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, de inmediato mis mejillas cambiaron de color y mi cara mostraba desilusión. ¿Por qué?  
― No, aun no― Dije abriendo los ojos y agachando la mirada.  
― ¿Te parece si salimos o ya ha sido mucha calle por el día de hoy? ― Dijo tomando mi mentón para que yo pudiera mirarlo de frente.  
― Como tú quieras― Dije con media sonrisa.  
― Saldremos― Dicho esto el busco las llaves del coche  
― Espera, solo deja arreglarme un poco― Camine hacia mi habitación pero élla me detuvo  
― Luces bien― Acomodó mi cabello― Ahora luces perfecta

Odiaba que élla me mirara con tanta ternura, porque yo no podía corresponderle de la misma manera.  
Escuche como el despertador sonaba. Lo había programado para bajar a la playa y contemplar el amanecer. Quería evitar que Fate se pusiera como loco al descubrir que no estaba en casa, tal como había hecho el día anterior; así que deje una nota en su buro.  
Desactive la alarma de la casa con sumo cuidado para evitar que Fate la escuchara. Una vez fuera pude notar como el cielo aún estaba obscuro, aun no pasaban de las 5:30 de la mañana. Camine hasta la roca que quedaba de frente a casa y me senté.  
Las olas apenas llegaban a mis pies, el agua estaba muy fría pero me relajaba. Minutos después giré mi cabeza al sentir que alguien me miraba. Fate venia caminando en dirección a mí.  
―Vi tu nota― Dijo sonriendo― Gracias por dejarla, de otra manera no sé qué habría imaginado esta vez.  
― Seguramente habrías imaginado que había tomado tu descabellada idea de irme a Japón de nuevo ―  
― Si, de hecho― Se sentó a mi lado. ― Me sorprende que hayas venido a esta roca. Imagine que estarías caminando por toda la orilla.  
― En realidad quiero contemplar el amanecer― Le dije mientras lo miraba.  
― Ya veo― Fijo su mirada en mi  
Sentí como la mano de Fate cubría la mía lentamente. Para asegurarme de que no fuera producto de mi imaginación mire hacia abajo y encontré que efectivamente su mano estaba sobre la mía. Ni siquiera supe porque pero levante mi vista y élla me miraba fijamente como esperando que yo quitara mi mano y me alejara de élla. Pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso me quede quieta, mirando las olas.

― Es hermoso, ¿no crees? ― Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos.  
― Si, lo es― Dije en apenas un susurro.  
― Nanoha― Se puso de pie y me miró fijamente.  
― ¿Qué pasa Fate? ― Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba impacientemente.  
Sin decir más tomo mi cara entre sus manos y la acerco a la suya. Podía sentir su respiración y su mirada tan profunda.

Fate Pov.

No había cosa que me gustara más que el tomar la cara de Nanoha entre mis manos, sin embargo estaba segura de que eso cambiaria cuando probara sus labios. Llevaba meses resistiendo esa tentación, tentación que de unos días para acá se había vuelto más intensa. Ya no lo aguantaba, debía besarla y lo haría ahora. Con un movimiento suave la atraje hacia mí, al sentir como contenía la respiración, me pregunte si lo mejor sería parar, y aun cuando mi razón me dijo que sí, yo desobedecí.  
Y entonces sentí el roce de sus labios, eran tan suaves y cálidos a pesar del aire frio que había a nuestro alrededor. Mis labios insistentes comenzaron a moverse, buscando el movimiento de los suyos, pero no lo encontraron  
Me separe de ella sin dejar de contemplar sus ojos. Me sentía rechazada.  
― No― Susurró ella― Continúa, por favor  
¿Qué es lo que había dicho? ¿Acaso me había pedido que la siguiera besando? Oh sí que lo había hecho puesto que no solo lo había dicho, sino que sus ojos lo repetían una y otra vez. De inmediato volví a atrapar sus labios. Esta vez ella correspondía el beso, busque su mano derecha y la apreté con fuerza, ella puso su otra mano en mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Con delicadeza la levante de la piedra y la puse contra mi cuerpo.  
― Gracias― Dije chocando su frente con la mía, podía sentir el calor de su respiración.  
― ¿De qué? ― Pregunto frunciendo el ceño  
― No sabes cuánto había esperado por conocer el sabor de tus labios, es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Ahora no se si poder contenerme de besarte a cada segundo― Roce sus labios y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba.  
Nanoha solo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente

¿Qué había hecho? Esta vez había caído bajo. No tenía dudas sobre mis sentimientos hacia Fate y por tanto estaba segura de que aun… no lo quería. Pero soy tan ruin que cuando élla me beso por segunda vez, yo le correspondí. Esta vez había sobrepasado un límite, la pobre Fate podría pensar que yo lo quería, que yo deseaba besarlo, que deseaba pasar todos los días de mi vida a su lado, que no quería separarme de élla, cuando en lo más profundo de mi alma eso era lo que realmente anhelaba, alejarme de élla. Jamás podría perdonarme a mí misma el hecho de que haya accedido a su beso… no a menos que el tiempo lograra hacer que yo me enamorara profundamente de Fate.

― Nanoha, esta tarde habrá una pequeña celebración en la empresa, hemos logrado aumentar notoriamente las cifras mensuales y me gustaría que me acompañaras.  
― Fate, yo…  
― Antes de que digas que no, me gustaría decirte que este evento es muy importante para mí. Pocas veces logramos algo como esto, sin mencionar que logramos firmar un contrato con la TSAB― Me miró fijamente― En serio sería maravilloso para mí que fueras conmigo.  
― Puedo notar que efectivamente este avance para tu empresa es muy importante― Asentí― Aun así creo que yo no encajo en esos eventos, realmente no soy una persona que disfrute andar en fiestas.  
― Lo sé, lo mencionaste en una de nuestras citas― Elevo mi mano hasta la altura de sus labios y tiernamente la cubrió con un cálido beso― Sin embargo, yo no soy la única interesado en que vayas, Signum fue quien hizo la sugerencia, ella quiere conocerte más.  
Entrecerré los ojos, era obvio que no le creía ni una palabra de ello.  
― ¿Por favor? ― Sonrió tiernamente― Eres mi esposa, y por tanto quiero que te sientas cómoda, yo normalmente estoy rodeado de muchas personas, por lo que me gustaría que te fueras acostumbrando.  
― Esta bien― Hice una mueca― Iré contigo.  
― Maravilloso― Se acercó aún más a mí, acarició mi mejilla― Gracias.  
― No tienes por qué agradecer, no lo merezco― El abrió su boca para lanzar una protesta― Y no digas lo contrario. Ahora contemplemos el amanecer, ¿quieres?

Fate se sentó en la gran roca y me jalo suavemente para que yo lo imitara. El amanecer era tan hermoso, lentamente el solo fue apareciendo, hasta quedar en la cúspide. Mi intención era disfrutarlo al máximo, pero no pude debido a que el beso que Fate me había dado, no dejaba de proyectarse en mi mente.

.

_huahua bueno pues hasta aquí les dejo ;)y hasta a ver cuándo subo el siguiente (nótese que este capítulo es largo) bueno pues mmm me tardare un poco en actualizar D: (que más queda) sin más díganme que piensan xD  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**MGLN no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores xD ( ni modo todos ya lo saben **** )**

_**Amor, dame una oportunidad**_

Capítulo 7

Después de esa tarde fuimos a tomar un desayuno ligero a un pequeño restaurante, cuando le pregunte de qué manera tendría que ir vestida a la fiesta ella solo sonrió y me dejo esperando una respuesta, una espera que se prolongo hasta el momento en que llegamos a casa.  
― Nanoha― Llamó a la puerta de mi habitación― ¿Puedo pasar?  
Me levante corriendo de la cama y abrí la puerta con una media sonrisa.  
Ella entro con algo detrás de su cuerpo, evitando que yo lo viera.  
― ¿Qué escondes, Fate? ― Fruncí el ceño  
― Un favor, querida. Llámame Fae, al menos por el día de hoy, ¿sí? ― Sonrió  
― ¿Te molesta que te llame Fate? ― Levante una de mis cejas.  
― No, pero…―  
― No digas más, pensé que te molestaba, por eso no dejaba de llamarte así― Bromee  
― Pues muy mal señorita― Camino hacia mi― Eso hace que yo no quiera darle la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.  
Me cruce de brazos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Fate soltó una carcajada.  
― Espero que te guste, linda― Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial  
De pronto, frente a mi apareció un hermoso vestido color azul cielo. Llegaba por debajo de la rodilla con un poco de vuelo. Con un corte strapless, daba paso un hermoso diseño en la parte superior. Era absolutamente bello.  
Con cuidado toque el vestido, la tela era suave y fresca. Fate lo acercó aun más a mí y lo deposito en mis manos.  
― Es tan perfecto― Lo levante para admirarlo― Gracias Fae (no que no le decía asi xD), en serio muchas gracias  
― Me da gusto que te agrade, estuve a punto de comprar varios, pero cuando lo vi, pensé que luciría muy bien en ti, y que era el indicado― Dibujo una sonrisa tímida.  
Puse el vestido sobre la cama y después abrace a Fate, el me dio un leve apretón y apoyo su mentón sobre mi hombro.  
― Gracias, aunque no debiste― Comencé a sentirme incómoda por el abrazo y me separe ligeramente de élla.  
― Claro que debí, además no trajiste en la maleta un vestido de gala, o ¿sí? ― Elevo sus cejas.  
Negué con las manos mientras admiraba al vestido de nuevo.  
― Bueno, te dejo para que te arregles, debemos estar en la empresa a las 3:00 en punto― Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de élla.

Corrí a la regadera, necesitaba tomar un baño con agua fría para quitarme los nervios de encima. Al salir rápidamente me senté frente al espejo y comencé a peinarme, nada complicado, solo recogería una parte de mi cabello y el resto lo dejaría caer sobre la espalda. Continúe con el maquillaje, quería lucir natural por lo que tome colores neutros y comencé a aplicarlos.

Fate llamó a mi puerta.  
― Puedes pasar― Grite desde el baño―  
― Olvide decirte que también te compre zapatos, espero que sean de tu talla puesto que no recordaba exactamente cuál era― Estaba parado frente a la puerta del baño.  
― No te preocupes, sino me quedan, por suerte he traído unos que combinan a la perfección, gracias― Estaba aplicándome un poco de rubor.  
― Bueno, yo ya estoy lista, aun tenemos tiempo, así que no te preocupes―  
― No tardare más de 10 minutos― Dije a punto de abrir la puerta pues ya había terminado de maquillarme.  
― De acuerdo― Fate salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Salí con la bata de baño e inmediatamente abrí la caja que Fate había dejado sobre la cama. Dios mío esta mujer sí que tenía excelentes gustos, los zapatos eran tan hermosos como el vestido y afortunadamente eran de mi talla. Rápidamente me los puse y me sentí más alta de lo normal. Di media vuelta y con cuidado tome el vestido, me cambie y me mire al espejo, era bastante lindo, como de ensueño.

Gire sobre mis talones para asegurarme de que ya estaba lista y entonces salí a paso lento hacia la sala pero Fate no estaba ahí, por lo que supuse que estaría en su habitación. Cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta y ella estaba frente al espejo terminando de arreglarse la corbata. Di un leve golpe en la puerta y élla me miro directamente a la cara, luego fue bajando la vista poco a poco y después la regreso a mi cara mientras sonreía.

Camino hasta mí y me miro fijamente.

― Estas hermosa― Esbozo una sonrisa― Bastante hermosa― Se corrigió.  
― Gracias, tu también luces muy bien― Mire su corbata― Pero permíteme ayudarte, que no has terminado de acomodarla.  
― Es que me he distraído contigo― Se puso frente a mí y levanto la cara. Comencé a darle el último toque a su corbata.  
― Listo mi caballero― Le sonreí― Ahora luces mucho mejor.  
― Gracias― Fijo la vista en mi cuello― Aun no estás lista, da media vuelta.

Por un momento dude pero le obedecí y lentamente sentí como una cadena fría se enredaba alrededor de mi cuello. Luego Fate la abrocho y me condujo hasta el espejo.  
― Fae― Me quede boquiabierta― Esta precioso… es un…  
― Diamante― Dijo élla mientras me miraba a través del espejo.  
― ¿Por qué has gastado en algo tan caro? ― Gire para quedar de frente a élla.  
― No está muy grande, tranquila― Su gesto fue de inocencia.  
― Aun así, Fate... no puedo aceptarlo―  
― Claro que puedes y debes, ahora vámonos― Me dio un pequeño beso en el puente de mi nariz.

Y ahí estábamos, Fate y yo juntos, parados frente a las imponentes puertas de cristal de la empresa, su empresa.  
― Vamos, Nanoha― Tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar, pero yo simplemente no pude moverme.  
El al ver mi reacción soltó una risita y me miro.  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― Soltó mi mano para pasarla por su cabello mientras seguía riendo. ― ¿Acaso todas esas personas te intimidan? ― Señalo hacia la empresa  
― Más que las personas, las preguntas ― Mi voz se apago.  
Ella me miro durante un largo instante.  
― ¿Te sentirías más cómoda si yo entro primero y atraigo toda la atención, para que después tú entres?

Rápidamente asentí y el dio media vuelta e ingreso por las puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par.  
Y si, la teoría de Fate fue cierta, en cuanto ella puso un pie en la empresa todos centraron su atención en élla y nadie más. Algunos se abalanzaron a saludarlo y otros más solo le sonreían desde sus lugares.  
Eso no estaba bien, pensó Fate  
Nanoha debió entrar con élla y con orgullo decir que era su esposa, mas sin embargo ella había preferido entrar por su cuenta y eso hacía que Fate se sintiera miserable. Pero su mente siempre estaba activa por lo que tenía una idea para dejarle en claro a todos que ella ya no era una mujer soltera, sino que era alguien ya casada.

Cuando perdí de vista a Fate, apresure el paso e ingrese a la empresa, camine directamente hacia la mesa de bocadillos y trate de tranquilizarme evitando el contacto visual con todos los ahí presentes, pero entonces alguien se acercó a mí tomándome por el brazo provocando que yo diera un saltito.

― Signum― Dije aliviada― Me asustaste.  
― ¿Acaso este traje no me queda bien? No pensé que me hiciera lucir tan horrible― Respondió a manera de broma  
― Luces muy bien― Le sonreí―En serio.  
― Gracias, cuñadita. Sé que no soy herman de Fae pero es como si lo fuera― Soltó una risotada― Ven, alejémonos de aquí, Fae viene en camino y por tanto todos los invitados.  
Lo seguí hasta quedar en el extremo contrario, en donde había otro tipo de manjares.  
― Signum Yagami ― Un hombre bajo y rechoncho lo llamo  
― Si me disculpas― Hizo una mueca.  
― Adelante―  
La música comenzó a sonar y pronto Fate apareció en el centro del lugar, rodeado por varios empresarios y mujeres. Ella no podía verme pero yo a élla lo veía perfectamente.

― ¿De locos, no te parece? ― Una voz femenina se dirigió a mí.  
― Si, un poco― Dije mirándola  
― Mi nombre es Ginga Nakagima― Tendió su mano hacia mi  
― Un placer. Mi nombre es Nnoha Takamachi― Tome su mano.  
― Jamás te había visto en ninguna reunión como esta― Frunció el entrecejo ― Hace un momento te vi con Signum ¿vienes con élla? ― Sonrió amargamente.  
Dirigí mi vista hacia Fate.  
― No, no vengo con ella― Volví a mirarla― En realidad yo…  
― Que bueno, porque es un patán. Yo solo lo aguanto porque prácticamente es mi jefe, pero solo por eso― Puso los ojos en blanco― No vayas a decírselo porque me quedo sin trabajo―Guiñó su ojo derecho.  
― No, tranquila― Le sonreí.  
― Guapa, ¿no? ― Dijo dirigiendo su copa de champán hacia enfrente  
― ¿Disculpa? ― Estaba confundida  
―Fate Testarossa― Bebió un largo trago de su copa― Siempre he pensado que es una mujer bastante atractiva, me atrevería a decir que esta en el top 20 de las solteras más codiciadas.

Solteras más codiciadas, era obvio que ella ya no podía pertenecer a esa categoría, me dije a mi misma.

― No te quedes callada, dime si no te parece bastante guapa― Levanto una de sus cejas.  
― Si, lo es― No podía decir nada más  
― Te seré franca, siempre me ha gustado, ella es mi jefe― Bebió otro trago de su copa, vaciándola por completo y tomando una más de la mesa que estaba detrás de nosotras.  
Yo la mire fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo más.  
― Lamentablemente, solo tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a élla una vez ― Una vez más bebió de su champán.

.

_hahahaha bueno pues hasta aquí les dejo ;) bueno pues mmm me tardare un poco en actualizar D: (que más queda) sin más díganme que piensan xD  
_  
_Hasta dentro de un mes (espero y sea antes)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola bueno antes que nada gracias por leer este fic ;) y dejarme review y bueno todo lo demás, antes que nada pues hice una apuesta...(perdi) así que los fic que escriba sean __FUTA __y uno (el castigo mayor y peor de todos) será escribir un Nano...yuuno ... así que con esto les respondo su duda del porque escribo a Fate como El y después de Ella (si en este fic pues la pondría de hombre, pero después de tanto pensar será hermafrodita o Futa), y Hayate pues es hija de la nana de Fate, osease Linith...(habrá una sorpresita) y pues como sólo tengo hasta capi le dejaré ahí y volveré para seguir con los tres jajajaja espero y les haya quitado esa duda =~=_

_ahora no los entretengo más y comienzamos XD_

_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores...**_

**Amor, dame una oportunidad**

cap 8

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y la mire, después dirigí mi mirada a la copa que sostenía en la mano y ella al notar mi reacción dejo salir una risa levemente ronca.

― No cariño, no estoy bebida, aun estoy en mi sano juicio― Agito su copa― Necesito 10 más de esta para entonces sí, comenzar a desvariar. No puedes negar que cualquier mujer moriría por estar con la gran Fate Testarossa… ¿acaso a ti no te gustaría?

― Yo... no lo creo― Sentí como algo en mi interior se comprimía y me hacía querer gritar. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de Fate, mi esposa?

― ¿Estás segura? Ella es una mujer bastante atractiva, sexy, millonaria y sabe respetar a las mujeres… prácticamente eso la convierte en la mujer perfecta. Si durante la fiesta llegas a cruzar palabra con ella, no te muestres tan fácil a sus encantos… eres muy linda y sé que Fate con esa voz seductora que se carga… te propondrá algo de lo cual yo te envidiare.

Ese comentario para nada fue de mi agrado, rechine mis dientes y deje de mirarla, enfocándome en mirar a Fate.

― Lo ves… es irresistible no mirarla― Soltó una risita―Una mujere encantadora, sin lugar a dudas― Suspiro― Lastima que no viene tan seguido a Hawái.

― Me imagino― Conteste amargamente― Me alegra saber que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en Japón…con su pareja

Ginga frunció el ceño. Fate no tenía pareja, o al menos eso es lo que había creído hasta ese momento. Abrió su boca para reprocharle ese comentario pero no pudo, porque Signum llego y se coloco entre Ginga y yo.

― He regresado Nanoha. Ven vayamos más cerca del escenario, Fate dará unas palabras― Me tomo del brazo como todo un caballero. (porque será)

― Hola, Signum― Ginga le saludo apagadamente.

― Ginga, no bebas tan de prisa, no quiero que des un espectáculo― Se burlo Signum.

― Tranquila, se controlarme

― Veo que ya conociste a Nanoha, ella es la espo… bueno pronto sabrás quien es― Signum me dirigió una mirada y pude notar como una ligera sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios

― Vamos, termina la frase, ¿esposa de quién? Me ha dicho que su apellido es Takamachi… y no conozco a ningún hombre que se apellide así― Sonrió arrogantemente.

― Bueno, si nos disculpas― Signum se echo a andar y por lo tanto yo también

― Un placer conocerte, Ginga― Dije por encima del hombro.

― Igualmente linda― Levanto su copa a manera de brindis.

Signum y yo nos pusimos en primera fila frente a pequeño escenario que había sido montado en el salón de la empresa. Fate pronto subió con una gran sonrisa y todos lo ovacionaron con aplausos y frases de admiración. Si que era querida por muchos… y muchas.

― Sospecho que lo que dirá será lo mejor que ha dicho en los tres años que esta empresa lleva funcionando― Signum me dio un ligero apretón en cada hombro

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Le miré confundida.

― Espera y veras― Sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia Fate.

Fate comenzó a decir unas cuantas palabras en agradecimiento a sus empleados y el empeño que ponían día con día en su trabajo. Continúo con expresar cuan feliz se encontraba debido al contrato firmado con la empresa TSAB y la gran suma de dinero que habían producido en el mes. Cuando parecía que había terminado y bajaría del escenario, hiso una pausa y encontró su mirada con la mía.

― Antes de que todos nos dediquemos a disfrutar de esta celebración, me gustaría anunciar algo más― Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro― En esta tarde, tengo el honor de presentarme ante ustedes como una mujer diferente, una mujer que ha decidió dar un gran paso.

Los murmullos comenzaron a alzarse entre todos los invitados. Yo sentí como un calor recorría mi cuerpo y se proyectaba en mis mejillas. Fate no podría… no debía estar diciendo eso.

― Al fin he contraído matrimonio con una mujer espectacular a la cual quiero profundamente― Su sonrisa resplandeció y se escucho un gran OHHH! Por parte de los presentes― Me gustaría que conocieran a mi esposa. Nanoha puedes venir un momento, ¿por favor?

Lo había dicho, había dicho lo que yo menos quería, ahora todos lo sabían y eso hacía que un gran nudo se formara en mi estomago. Signum me dio un empujoncito y sobresalí de entre la gente. Sentí mis ojos brillosos, quería soltar una lágrima y no sabía si de impotencia o de emoción debido a las palabras que Fate había usado para referirse a mí.

Con paso lento pero seguro camine y subí los tres pequeños escalones, mire a Signum y ella aun tenía esa gran y linda sonrisa en su rostro, estiro su mano derecha y me la ofreció. La tome y me puse a su lado.

― Bien damas y caballeros, les presento a Nanoha Takamachi, mi esposa― Ella puso sus labios contra mi mejilla― ¿Me odias, no es así?

La mire con el ceño fruncido y aprecie como ella había cambiado su resplandeciente sonrisa por una amarga.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar cosas como: Felicidades… que bien lucen juntas…son perfectas juntas…ya era tiempo de que se casara… lucen muy felices

Fate se valió de todo ese ruido y de nuevo se acerco a mi oído y dijo:

― Se que estas molesta por lo que acabo de hacer, pero esa era la intención. No me parece el hecho de que te avergüences de que todos los demás se enteren que ahora estas casada, casada conmigo, Fate Testarossa. ― Negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa de mucho pesar.

Una lágrima cristalina resbalo por mi mejilla izquierda y para evitar que los demás lo notaran abracé fuertemente a Fate y me gire dándoles la espalda a las personas para secar la gota de agua con mi mano.

Un gran Awww se extendió por la habitación y Fate solo recorrió mi espalda con sus manos.

Bajamos tomados de la mano del escenario y nos sentamos en una mesa, inmediatamente nos fue servida una copa de champán y el platillo de entrada.

Me había quedado claro que Fate estaba dolida, si se le puede llamar así, y que su intención había sido herirme en el orgullo, bien pues lo había logrado. Sin embargo no le daría la satisfacción de verme callada, molesta y triste durante el evento; por lo que con mucho valor puse una falsa sonrisa en mi cara y mantuve siempre la cara levantada, respondiendo las preguntas de los invitados. Una pieza musical lenta pero con ritmo comenzó a sonar y Fate se levanto ofreciéndome su mano.

― ¿Bailamos? ― Pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

― Por supuesto― Me levanté y le devolví su tonta y falsa sonrisa.

Al llegar a la pista, con delicadeza coloco una mano en mi cintura y la otra tomo mi mano. Yo coloque mi mano izquierda en su hombro derecho y comenzamos a mecernos. A pesar de que sentí su mirada fija en mí, yo miraba a otras parejas de baile o simplemente la decoración del lugar.

― Vaya, pensé que la señorita Testarossa estaría molesta, pero no es así― Me acerco un poco más a su cuerpo― O tal vez si, solo que trata de disimularlo haciéndose la fuerte.

― Piensa lo que quieras, Fate― Ella me inclino cuando el compas de la música se silencio momentáneamente, luego me regreso a la posición anterior y me miro con sus ojos tan, tan no se describirlo con sólo una palabra, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es "solitarios"...

― Eres tan testaruda y arrogante… que haces que me exaspere― Sonrió― Me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si no te hubiera visto aquella tarde a través del aparador de la tienda de relojes de tu madre― Con un movimiento rápido me alejo de ella y con un leve bamboleo me regreso.

― Seguramente menos infeliz― Dije levantando una ceja―

Fate había empezado y yo le había seguido, el juego sucio había comenzado.

― Posiblemente― Dijo asintiendo con su cabeza― Pero si tu sonrisa en ese momento en el que me miraste no hubiera sido tan condenadamente hermosa, yo simplemente hubiera seguido mi camino.

― Siempre le he sonreído de igual manera a todos los que compran en la tienda y mira que ninguno nunca me invito a salir… como lo hiciste tú.

― ¿Y cómo podría haberme resistido? Si todas las tardes pasaba intencionalmente por fuera y ahí estabas tú, siempre sonriente y linda― Con un movimiento rápido hiso que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran. Yo di un leve suspiro.

― Eso explica el porqué de repente un día llegaste a invitarme a salir―Apreté los dientes― Ese día comenzaron mis problemas.

Entonces la música paro y todo el lugar quedo lleno de voces.

― Cariño, no eres la única que tiene problemas en este mundo, así que acostúmbrate y resígnate― Me dio un beso en la frente y dando media vuelta tomo mi mano para llevarme a la mesa.

― Te odio― Lo dije en un susurro para que nadie me escuchara, pero Fate lo hizo.

― No es suficiente como para que yo rompa en llanto y te suplique que te quedes a mi lado― Me miro arrogantemente― Así que piensa en una frase más… provocativa― Soltó una risa

Afortunadamente el tiempo voló, voló y voló, por lo que al fin Fate se despidió de sus colegas de trabajo y agradeció el que el evento estuviera tan bien organizado, yo también tuve que ser cortes y despedirme de los invitados, después de todo la culpable de mi enojo era Fate y no ellos.

Cuando ya estábamos prácticamente a la salida y Fate pidió al ballet parking que trajeran su coche, alguien dijo mi nombre, ambas, Fate y yo giramos y vimos a Ginga caminando hacia nosotras.

― Lamento si te incomode con todo lo que dije, pero si desde un principio hubieras dicho que tu nombre es Nanoha Testarossa― El apellido lo recalco con su voz― No hubiera dicho comentario alguno.

Fate le dirigió una mirada de confusión y luego me la dirigió a mí.

― Entiendo que a veces las personas simplemente no pueden evitar ser honestas con respecto a sus deseos― Mi mandíbula se tensó cuando recordé lo que Ginga había dicho sobre Fate

― Aun así, creo que debes saber que tengo que disculparme― Hiso una mueca― Jefe, debería decirle a su esposa que su apellido ya no es Takamachi… sino que más bien es Testarossa

Fate solo asintió con la cabeza y ella le sonrió.

― Que disfruten el resto de día, recién casados― Dudo por un momento― ¿Son recién casados, no?

― Si, solo tenemos cuatro días―Fate tomo mi mano― Ahora si nos disculpas el coche ya está aquí, gracias por tu disculpa Ginga, aunque no sé por qué. De igual manera Nanoha no guarda rencores, ella ni siquiera conoce esa palabra― Lo dijo con tono irónico.

Ginga frunció su entrecejo y con un movimiento de mano se despidió para entonces dar vuelta y regresar al evento.

En el coche camino a casa, Fate no dijo nada, ni yo tampoco. En cuanto el cancel de la casa se abrió yo me deshice del cinturón de seguridad y ella me miro extrañada. Cuando freno el coche en la entrada de la casa, yo me baje de inmediato y con cuidado cerré la puerta. Entre corriendo y me senté en el sofá color blanco mientras encendía la televisión y subía el volumen. Se escucho el portazo de Fate y con pasos acelerados entro a la casa, su fría mirada se centro en mi.

.

.

.

_No podía irme por un mes así no lo creen? :3_

_y bueno nos vemos XD..._

_dejen sus comentarios, críticas, reclamos y me dicen cual es el problema y como les va pareciendo..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola pues porque está subido este capítulo pues se-cre-to~~~ ;)_

_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores XD (ya todos lo sabemos)**_

_**Amor, Dame una oportunidad**_

_cap 9_

Había funcionado. Era obvio que estaría aun más molesta. Ella siempre me decía que era un "caballero" y por tanto ella todos los días abriría y cerraría mi puerta del coche, pero esta vez yo no se lo había permitido.

Fate busco el control del televisor con la mirada y lo encontró en mis manos. Así que con tres largas zancadas apago el televisor desde un costado, donde estaban los botones. Me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados y se dirigió a su habitación.

― ¿Así nada más? ― La rete

― No pienso discutir contigo, al parecer ya ni siquiera te gusta que te trate como un dama― Su voz era áspera

― ¿Cómo te atreves? ― Camine hasta Fate y la obligue a mirarme.

― Simplemente me atrevo― Dijo acortando el espacio entre nosotros― Yo a diferencia de otras personas… siempre digo lo que pienso.

― ¿En serio? Entonces porque hoy no le dijiste a todos que yo era una mala persona contigo, que había arruinado tu vida― Hice una pausa para relajarme― Se que eso es lo que piensas Fate Testarossa.

― Lamentablemente no es así, Nanoha― Me tomó cuidadosamente por los hombros― Soy una completa idiota sí, lo soy… pero yo no tengo la culpa de que tu ocupes mi mente día y noche― Paso una mano por su cabello― Pensé que cansándome contigo mi vida estaría completa, que tú me amarías y que formaríamos una familia.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parpadee repetitivamente y sacudí mi cabeza.

― Deja de mentir― Mi vista se había hecho nublosa― Por favor, ya basta.

― No, no basta y no miento

Sin que yo lo esperara Fate junto sus labios con los míos y comenzó a besarme con fuerza, a causa de su enojo. Su respiración era acelerada, al igual que mi pulso. Lo mire con ojos expectantes y pude apreciar como el mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su beso era cada vez más fuerte. Comencé a corresponderle para que la intensidad bajara y pronto hizo. Esta vez quien cerró los ojos fui yo y simplemente me sumergí en el momento lleno de chispas en el que nos encontrábamos. Sentí como mis pies se alejaban del piso y Fate me tomaba entre sus brazos, sin saber a dónde nos dirigíamos ella simplemente me seguía besando. Entonces escuche como una puerta se cerraba detrás de nosotras, la había cerrado con un empujón.

Estábamos en su habitación.

Yo respire ahogadamente y sólo sonrió.

Fate volvió a tomar mi boca con sus labios y podía sentir como sus manos recorrían mi espalda, hasta que se detuvieron en el cierre del vestido. Poco a poco el cierre fue bajando y sentí como una de sus manos tocaba mi espalda, su mano estaba tan caliente como el sol de verano.

― Nanoha, mi dulce Nanoha― Dijo mientras se separaba levemente de mis labios.

Comenzó a esparcir pequeños besos por toda mi cara

― ¿Quieres saber algo? ― Me pregunto con voz entrecortada

Yo solo asentí.

Ella me beso en la boca de una manera apasionada y me atrajo más hacia ella.

― Te deseo― Me hablo al oído― Te deseo como no tienes idea.

Cerré mis ojos y me aferre a Fate debido a que sus palabras habían hecho que me sintiera débil.

― Sin embargo― Con un movimiento ágil subió mi cierre ― Estoy consciente de que tu no me deseas a mi― Me sumergí en sus ojos que tenían un brillo especial― Así que esperare hasta que cambies de opinión.

― Fate…

― Que descanses, amor ― Dijo dándome un ligero beso

Yo no deseaba eso… por más incoherente que sonara, yo no quería irme a mi habitación. Pero Fate, tenía razón yo aun no deseaba…pasar la noche con ella, sino que solamente me había dejado llevar por el momento y sus palabras.

― Tu igual― Salí de su habitación y fui a la mía, una vez dentro cerré la puerta.

Qué diablos había pasado… este día había estado de locos. Me deshice de todo lo que traía y me cambie con mi pijama, cuando me quite el collar que Fate. me había dado, lo sostuve entre mis manos por un largo momento, luego apague las luces y no sé cómo pero me quede profundamente dormida.

La siguiente semana en Hawái no fue precisamente como me hubiera gustado, Fate y yo habíamos estado distantes y solo intercambiábamos palabras la hora de la comida o cuando le preguntaba qué tal le había ido en la empresa. Signum nos visito en varias ocasiones, calmando la tensión del lugar, pero aun así Fate. se había estado comportando de manera fría conmigo y por tanto yo me comportaba como una adolescente malcriada y caprichuda… además de arrogante.

Nuestro último día en Hawái fue el viernes, debido a que el sábado a primera hora regresamos a Japón.

― Hogar, dulce hogar― Suspiro Fate. cuando abrió la puerta de la casa.

Inmediatamente Linith salió de la cocina con paso rápido y corrió a abrazarnos.

― Bienvenidas sean, las he extrañado― Tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

― Y yo a ti Linith― Fate la rodeó por los hombros y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla―

― Cuando haces eso realmente siento como si fueses mi hija― Ella correspondió el abrazo―

Yo solo me quede admirando la escena tan conmovedora.

― Fate, han estado llamando de tu oficina, me han dicho que no pudieron contactarte en Hawái debido a un problema de conexión y al parecer tienen un problema mayor― Hizo una mueca.

Fate lanzo un gruñido y camino hacia su despacho. Al llegar solo es escucho como la puerta se cerró.

― ¿Y qué tal la han pasado, Nanoha? ― Se dirigió a mí con un tono de curiosidad.

― Tuvimos días pésimos… pero unos cuantos momentos agradables― Me encogí de hombros.

― Espero que eso cambie pronto― Comenzó a caminar― Iré a la cocina a preparar un té para Fate, ¿quieres uno? ―

― No, yo estoy bien, gracias― La seguí hasta la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas― Fate, ¿por qué Fate me eligió como esposa? ― Esa pregunta había estado en mi cabeza desde el día en que me propuso matrimonio.

― Se me ocurren muchas razones, cariño. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? Estoy segura de que su respuesta será más completa.

― Si, se lo preguntaré el día que tenga las agallas… y que no estemos peleando, sino lo tomará a mal.

Linith sonrió.

―Aun tengo que terminar de aguardar todos estos platos― Suspiro― ¿Te importaría llevarle el té a Fate? ― Dijo poniendo la taza en la mesa

― En absoluto ―Me levanté y camine hasta el despacho con la taza y plato en mano. Al llegar estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero me contuve al escuchar que Fate elevaba la voz, al parecer estaba discutiendo.

― Entiendo que no hayan podido contactarme, pero lo que no logro entender es el hecho de que no hayan contratado a alguien, ¿no crees tu que hubiera sido más fácil el explicarme que tenía una nueva secretaria cuando la viera sentada en el escritorio, que el estar teniendo esta conversación? ― Resoplo― Es sábado y pasa del mediodía, lo que significa que solo dispongo de un día y medio para encontrar a alguien tan eficiente como Shari solía serlo y creo que tu estas consciente de que será difícil. No, no ― Elevo su voz un poco más― Claro que necesito tener una secretaria para este lunes― Fate guardo silencio durante un momento mientras que la persona del otro lado le daba una larga explicación o una idea― Debes estar bromeando― Dio un leve golpe en su escritorio― ¿Nanoha? Que tiene ella que ver en todo esto, Víctoria, explícate.

Yo me acerque aun más a la puerta, Fate tenía razón, ¿qué tenía yo que ver en todo esto?

― Claro que estoy consciente de que mi esposa tiene un título que le permite ejercer, y claro que también se que tiene un potencial increíble y por eso solía trabajar en la empresa de Chrono. ― Fate atropellaba las palabras― Aun así no veo tu punto― Contesto mientras maldecía en voz baja― ¡No, claro que no le pediré a Nanoha que tome el lugar de Shari! No me importa si es temporal, Nanoha es mi esposa y no trabajará para mi, entiendes Victoria. Creo que estoy perdiendo el control, y no es justo que me desquite contigo, discúlpame― Fate relajo su tono de voz― Si, hablamos el Lunes, hasta pronto― Finalizó la llamada.

Me quede un momento analizando la conversación y cuando reuní fuerzas para lo que pensaba hacer, llame a la puerta

― Adelante― Contesto Fate

Entre y analice sus facciones, ella estaba con una mano sobre su cara y había desabotonado dos botones de su camisa blanca. Estaba recostada en la silla y movía los pies con impaciencia.

― Linith te manda este té― Lo puse frente a ella

Ella quito la mano de su cara y me miro fijamente. Sentí como una corriente helada recorría mi cuerpo, pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

― Se que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas― Agache la mirada― Pero no pude evitarlo.

Fate soltó una carcajada y me miro con mayor intensidad.

― ¿Qué has escuchado exactamente? ― Le dio un sorbo a su té

― Me gustaría obtener ese puesto vacante como tu secretaria― Trate de ignorar el nudo que se había hecho en mi garganta.

― No. De ninguna manera― Su tono fue cortante.

― Al menos, ¿podrías darme una explicación? ― Pregunte sentándome en la silla que estaba de frente a ella.

― Eres mi esposa― Dijo Fate esquivando mi mirada.

― No veo el porqué el hecho de ser tu esposa, sea un impedimento para trabajar en tu empresa― Conteste seria

― No sería justo que trabajases para mí como mi secretaria, cuando yo soy la dueña y jefe de la empresa y además tu marido (bueno mujer :v)― Aun mantenía su vista alejada de la mía.

― ¿Sugieres que yo tendría que trabajar en un puesto más alto? ― Dije en tono molesto

― Algo así. A pesar de que no me guió mucho por el que dirán, no quiero que piensen que soy ua patán que te tiene trabajando en ese puesto cuando es bien sabido que tu, Nanoha Testarossa eres mi esposa y mereces que yo te otorgue algo mucho mejor. Como quedarte en casa y disfrutar de lo que te ofrezco.

― Eso es para mujeres atenidas, frívolas e interesadas― Fruncí el ceño debido al coraje― Y lo creas o no, yo no soy así. Estoy lejos de serlo.

― Lo sé. Sin embargo yo prefiero consentirte…

― Eso me ha quedado claro― Suspire― Pero Fate, lo único que te pido es que me dejes trabajar, no quiero pasarme los días en casa esperando a que tú llegues y me cuentes lo maravilloso que estuvo tu día en el trabajo. Quiero estar presente cuando hagas un buen movimiento, cuando logres firmar un contrato con alguna empresa o cosas por el estilo.

Fate no había pensado en eso. ¡Qué tonta! Se dijo así misma. Si Nanoha trabajaba para ella, prácticamente pasarían todos los días juntas. Vaya que con esa razón bastaba y sobraba para que Fate le diera el empleo. Pero no. Algo dentro de ella no quería hacerlo.

― Fate, tu sabes que tengo la preparación necesaria para hacerlo, además trabaje para la empresa de Chrono, y tu sabes que también es una buena empresa― Mi voz se apago― Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí, no te defraudare―

Esas palabras habían hecho que Fate la mirara fijamente. ¿Confiar en ella? ¡Pero si ella tenía confianza ciega en Nanoha! En parte por todo el amor que sentía hacia Nanoha y por otro lado a que sabía que ella era una mujer muy bien preparada, fuerte y responsable.

Le costó mucho abrir la boca, y más le costó dejar salir las palabras que estaban en la punta de su lengua.

― Esta bien, a partir del Lunes trabajarás en Interworld Business, como mi secretaria― Lo dijo no muy contenta, pero resignada.

Yo estaba totalmente sorprendida y emocionada.

― Gracias Fate― Dije con una inmensa sonrisa― De verdad, muchas gracias, prometo no defraudarte― Me levante de la silla y rodee el escritorio para llegar a la suya― Vamos jefa levántate y dame un abrazo― Bromee un poco―

Ella me miró y puso una media sonrisa en sus labios.

― Nanoha, tienes mucho poder sobre mi― Me abrazo fuertemente― Solía ser una mujer que si decía no a la primera, era no.

― Lo lamento. No sabía que mis encantos me hicieran tan irresistible― Solté una risita―

― No tienes idea― Dijo susurrándome al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo―

― Bueno, prometo ser menos encantadora, sino terminaras siendo otra Fate ― Nuevamente volví a reír

― Tanto así no, pero conseguirás descubrir un lado―Dudo por un momento― Un lado que he intentado reprimir por años

― Mmm― Dije separándome levemente de ella para mirarla de frente― No cabe duda que cada día me convenzo más de que eres una mujer llena de misterios.

Fate me tomo por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Con delicadeza hizo que yo le rodeara el cuello con mis manos y cuando lo hice Fate oprimió mis labios con los suyos y comenzó a besarme de una manera muy tierna. Después me miro con sus ojos color rojizos y coloco un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

― Tus labios me hacen querer perder la cordura y quedarme unida a ellos durante la eternidad― Rozo mis labios con los suyos de una manera lenta.

― Fate― Dije en apenas un susurro― ¿Te hace feliz el que trabajemos juntas?

― Como no tienes idea, Nanoha―

De nuevo sentí como mis labios se unían a los de Fate y con desesperación se movían exigiendo un poco más y sin siquiera dar la orden a mi cerebro. ¡Diantres! Un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y estaba consciente del por qué.

― Necesito revisar unos papeles, y es obvio que teniéndote enfrente de mí, no lo hare― Sonrió tiernamente―

― Te entiendo, gracias por la oportunidad, Fate― Sonreí mientras cerraba la puerta

Camine con tranquilidad hasta la cocina y cuando entre Linith inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia mí.

―Les tengo una sorpresa a ti y para Fate― Sonrió ampliamente

― ¿En serio, y de que se trata?― Le devolvía la sonrisa

― No desesperes, cariño, todo a su tiempo― Saco unas galletas del horno y se veían exquisitas, sin mencionar el maravilloso olor que emanaba de ellas.

― Linith, de nuevo tengo una pregunta sobre Fate― Hice una mueca― Espero que esta si me la puedas responder, realmente lo apreciaría―

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y tomo asiento.

― Dime que es lo que quieres saber― Me lanzo una mirada curiosa.

― De acuerdo, aquí voy. ― Tome aire― ¿Alguna vez Fate te ha mencionado si le gustaría tener familia? Ya sabes… niños o niñas corriendo por toda la casa―

Linith me miro fijamente, como si estuviera estudiando mis facciones,

― ¡Dios mío! ― Linith se quedo boquiabierta y se levanto con rapidez de la silla.

― ¿Qué pasa Linith? ― Respondí alarmada

― Estas embarazada, ¿no es cierto? ― Junto sus manos con un aplauso― ¡Fate será la mujer más feliz en el mundo entero!

― ¿Qué? ― Grite mientras mi cara mostraba horror― No Linith, escúchame, solo era una pregunta yo no…

― Después de todo Hawái sirvió de algo― Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba por la cocina

― ¡Linith! ― Ella estaba consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

― Espero que sea un niño― Entrecerró sus ojos― O mejor una niña. Qué más da que sea… el punto es que ¡tú y Fate serán padres!

Me di por vencida. Ella simplemente no paraba de hablar e imaginar cosas, cosas que no eran reales, claro está. Me senté de nuevo en la silla y puse mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, quedando bocabajo.

― Nanoha, ¿dónde esta Fate? ― Pregunto Linith acercándose a mí

― En su despacho.

― Muy bien, iré a felicitarlo― Con un movimiento rápido salió de la cocina― ¡El o la primer Testarossa viene en camino! ―

― ¿Qué? ― Levante mi cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par― No, Linith ¡espérame! ― Corrí tras de ella, pero aun así logro entrar al despacho de Fate antes que yo.

― Fate, cariño mío perdón por entrar sin tocar pero no aguante la felicidad― Le dio un fuerte abrazo.

― ¿Felicidad de que, Linith? ― A pesar de que Fate tenía el ceño fruncido, una resplandeciente sonrisa se asomaba en su cara.

― Supongo que Nanoha no te lo ha dicho por temor, pero si está bien con ella, yo te lo diré― Dirigió su mirada hacia mi― ¿Puedo?

― Linith...porfavor― Mordí mi labio inferior.

― Tomare eso como un sí. Fate, Nanoha está embarazada, ¡vas a ser papá! ― De nuevo le dio un fuerte abrazo.

― ¿Que Nanoha qué? ― Grito Fate mientras miraba a Linith y luego a mí.

― Lo que escuchaste cariño― Linith suspiro.

― ¿Estas embarazada? ― Sin duda alguna ella estaba en shock, desconcertada… y molesta.

― No, no lo estoy― Me apresure a decir― Linith se ha confundido, pero claro que no estoy embarazada, Fate.

Linith me miro sorprendida.

― Si no lo estas, entonces ¿porque me hiciste esa pregunta? ― Su mirada era de confusión

― ¿Qué pregunta? ― Fate caminó hacia mí.

― Le pregunte a Linith si… tu tenias interés en tener familia― Agache la mirada.

―Debiste hacerme esa pregunta a mí, de manera directa ¿no crees? ―

― Si― Suspire―

― Perdónenme por haber ocasionado un malentendido― Linith sonrió a manera de disculpa.

― No te preocupes, yo también hubiera interpretado esa pregunta como algo más― Fate le sonrió

― Si Linith, después de todo no me explique muy bien― Me encogí de hombros.

Sonó el timbre de la casa.

― Al fin― Linith sonrió y camino hacia nosotros― Es la sorpresa que he estado preparando para ambas, ¿pueden acompañarme a la puerta?

― Si, siempre y cuando sea una sorpresa verdadera, y no como la de hace un momento― Fate soltó una risa.

― Oh tranquila, esta sorpresa si es real― Linith se apresuro a salir del despacho, dejándonos solas.

― Nanoha― Fate me tomo por el codo con suavidad― No sabes cómo me sentí cuando pensé que estabas embarazada. Y como no, si ese hijo no sería mío Y bueno, supongo que la respuesta a tu pregunta queda pendiente― Me dio un beso en la mejilla― Vamos, veamos cual es la sorpresa de Linith.

Ambas salimos del despacho tomadas de la mano, pero cuando estábamos cerca del recibidor, Fate soltó mi mano bruscamente y con paso apresurado camino hasta lo que parecía ser una silueta.

― ¡Hayate! ― Fate la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que ella diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

Yo me acerque tímidamente y dirigí mi vista a Linith y después a…ella, que al parecer su nombre era Hayate.

― ¡Fate-chan te extrañe demasiado!―

¿Fate-chan? Logre contener una risita.

Ellas dejaron de abrazarse y ambas me miraron, al igual que Linith.

.

.

.

_Noo! ya casi me quedo sin ideas D: (y como no se pondrá más interesante XD)_

_y pues eh aquí la aparición de la gran Mapache...digo de nuestra queridísima Hayate :3 sin ella esté no sería un fic interesante ;)_

_hasta la próxima!_


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A: estaré muert muy pronto D:_

_**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores…**_

Amor, dame una oportunidad

Cap 10

― ¿Recuerdas cuando preguntaste si solo Fate, Arf y yo vivíamos aquí?― Linith se dirigió a mí―  
― Si, me dijiste que tenías una hija― Dirigí mi mirada hacia la linda joven―  
― Bien. Nanoha, ella es Hayate, mi hija ― Dio un empujoncito a Hayate para que se acercara a mí.  
― Hayate. Una placer― Me tendió la mano.  
― Nanoha Takamachi― Acepte su mano y le sonreí.  
― En realidad ese ya no es su nombre― Fate camino hacia mí y puso una mano en mi hombro derecho― Solo que le cuesta trabajo recordarlo, y más trabajo decirlo.  
Testarossa, Testarossa, Testarossa ¿Por qué es que nunca lograba recordarlo?  
― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntó Hayate confundida.  
― Hayate, ella es Nanoha Testarossa, mi esposa― Fate sonrió.  
― Tu esposa― Repitió ella mientras soltaba mi mano.

Hayate había sido la primera persona que no había sonreído y abrazado a Fate acompañada de un felicidades cuando me había presentado como su esposa. Por el contrario, su cara reflejaba sorpresa y algo más… molestia, tal vez. Maravilloso… ¿sería que pronto habría problemas en la casa?

― Así es― Fate me apretó contra ella de manera cariñosa― Pensé que tu mamá ya te lo había dicho  
― No, solo menciono que hubo un gran cambio en tu vida, pero nunca imagine algo como esto― Sonrió con pesar.  
― A mí me da gusto conocerte. Supe por Linith que acabas de terminar la Universidad― Dije sonriente  
― Si, así es. Me he graduado en Negocios Internacionales.  
― Felicidades, Hayate― Fate la abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo― ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo!  
― Me conformo con que los planes que habíamos hecho no cambien― Discretamente lanzo una mirada hacia mí, haciendo que yo me estremeciera, demonios…en su mirada había fuego.  
― Bien, empecemos. Si mal no recuerdo, lo primero en la lista era un partido de tenis― Fate sonrió― ¿Has practicado?  
― No necesito practicar para vencerte― Hayate levanto una ceja.  
― Bueno, cambiémonos y reunámonos en la cancha en 15 minutos, ¿te parece? ―  
― Por supuesto― Hayate sonrió y con maleta en mano subió las escaleras, pero pronto Fate la alcanzo ayudándole a cargarla.

Y yo… me quede sola, puesto que Linith había abandonado sigilosamente el recibidor minutos antes. Sentí un vacío acompañado de un ligero pinchazo en mi interior.  
Mi vista seguía fija en la escalera, como en espera de que Fate se acordara de mí y bajara. Pero no lo hizo. Me estaba comportando como una tonta, yo no era así, me dije a mi misma, y con pasos marcados camine hasta la cocina.

― ¿Qué harán? ― Pregunto Linith cuando me vio entrar  
― Jugaran tenis― Bebí un poco de agua.  
― ¿Jugaran? Esperaba un Jugaremos― Linith me miro atenta.  
― Se han olvidado de mi― Me encogí de hombros― Pero está bien, de igual manera nunca he jugado.  
Claro ese era el consuelo de una perdedora.  
― Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez. Si yo fuera tu subiría y me cambiaria para jugar.  
― No tengo ropa para jugar tenis― Dije molesta― ¿Qué haces?― Cambie el tema.  
― Ellas acostumbran a beber limonada mientras juegan― Linith estaba endulzando una jarra con agua,  
― ¿Te ayudo? ― Pregunte esperanzada.  
― Si, pásame unos cuantos hielos de la hielera, ¿quieres? ―  
Le pase los hielos y le ayude a poner todo sobre una bandeja brillosa, estaba segura de que era de plata. Se escucharon pasos bajando por la escalera y dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada. Hayate apareció vestida con un traje como de tenista profesional, de color blanco con franjas rosas.  
― ¿Fate ya bajo? ― Pregunto amarrando su blusa a la altura de la cintura.  
― No aun no― Linith la miro― Ponte esa blusa como va, Hayate.  
― Hace mucho calor― Protesto ella― Bueno, me iré yendo a la cancha. ― Sin más salió por la puerta de la cocina directamente a la cancha.  
― ¿La cancha queda cerca de aquí? ― Pregunte con el ceño fruncido― Pensé que se irían en coche.  
― Aun no has recorrido la casa, ¿verdad? ― Me miro tiernamente― Aquí mismo hay una cancha, además de una de baloncesto. Ambos deportes le fascinan a Fate, sin mencionar el béisbol, pero bueno no había espacio suficiente para un campo.  
― Ya veo― Estaba sorprendida―

Fate entro acelerada a la cocina.  
― ¿Es eso limonada? ― Pregunto acercándose a Linith.  
― Si, mi tradicional limonada―  
― Hace mucho calor, no puedo esperar a probarla― Sonrió― Iré a dejar las raquetas a la cancha y regreso por la jarra.  
― No te molestes, yo la llevare― Dije intencionalmente debido a que ella ni siquiera había notado que yo estaba ahí.

El giro su cabeza hacia mí y me miro de arriba a abajo.  
― Nanoha, ¿por qué no te has cambiado, no piensas jugar con nosotras? ―  
― No, en realidad jamás he jugado tenis, prefiero quedarme aquí―  
― Pero yo soy una excelente jugadora, y te puedo enseñar― Sonrió… con una de las sonrisas que hacían que yo suspirara.  
― Gracias, tal vez otro día― Me levante de la silla  
― ¿Segura? ― Levanto sus cejas  
― Segura― Hice una mueca  
― Bueno, que te diviertas linda― Salió por la puerta directo al jardín.  
― ¿Cuándo se te va a quitar lo testaruda, mi cielo? ― Linith me miro con desaprobación  
― Cuando Fate se canse de mi― Dije en voz baja  
― ¿Qué dijiste? Perdón pero no te escuche― Se acercó con la bandeja en sus manos.  
― Nada. Que llevare la limonada― Tome la bandeja― Espero no perderme  
― Solo camina derecho, y cuando llegues a un gran rosal de rosas blancas da vuelta a la izquierda.  
― A la izquierda, de acuerdo―

Seguí las instrucciones de Linith y pronto escuche el rebote de una pelota contra el suelo. Había llegado a la cancha. Pude observar a ambas muy concentradas en el juego, tanto que ni siquiera me habían visto llegar. Ambas se movían de lado a lado y reían de vez en cuando. El tenis parecía divertido, sin duda alguna. Sin llamar mucho la atención camine hasta una mesa de jardín que había a un lado y coloque la bandeja.

― ¡Punto para mí! ― Exclamo Hayate con gran energía.  
― No es justo, me distraje observando a Nanoha― Contraataco Fate  
― ¿Nanoha? ― Hayate miro hacia un lado y al verme se quedó estática, yo le sonreí.  
― Les he traído limonada― Anuncie tratando de hacer el momento menos incómodo.  
Ambas caminaron hacia mí con raqueta en mano.  
― Gracias― Fate tomo uno de los vasos que había servido― Esta deliciosa, ¿le has ayudado a Linith? ― Pregunto sonriendo  
Yo solo asentí y Fate se dedicaba a disfrutar de la bebida sin siquiera decir palabra alguna.  
― Bueno, me retiro― Hice una mueca  
― No, Nanoha. Quédate y presencia como tu esposo gana este partido― Fate me tomo del brazo―  
― Vas a perder― Dijo al fin Hayate  
― Eso ya lo veremos― Fate esbozo una sonrisa― En cuanto a ti, señorita, te ordeno que me des un beso de buena suerte.  
Me acerque a Fate y le di un beso en la mejilla, Hayate dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su lado de la cancha.  
― Eso no servirá de mucho― Dijo atrapando mis labios y dándome un rápido pero cálido beso― Ese sí que servirá  
Corrió hasta la cancha mientras que yo me sentía aturdida.

_Horas después,_  
Fate había tomado un baño al igual que Hayate, luego todas juntos, incluyendo a Linith y a Arf, nos dirigimos al comedor…el cual solo se usaba en ocasiones especiales y según Fate, esta era una. Al terminar Linith, Arf y Hayate salieron de la casa para irse a la suya, yo por mi parte me dirigía a mi habitación, pero Fate me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, una vez ahí tome asiento y lo mire fijamente.  
― ¿De qué quieres hablar? ― Cruce los brazos a la altura de mi pecho  
― Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
― Si, perfectamente― Dije sin apartar la vista.  
― Bien― Comenzó a recorrer su camino hacia detrás de la silla en la que yo estaba― Si, deseo tener una familia― Sonrió ampliamente― Eso es lo que haría que mi vida este completa. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―  
― Si, yo también quiero tener una familia― Sin darme cuenta, sonreí.  
― Maravilloso, entonces estas consciente de que algún día tendremos que dejar de dormir en camas separadas― En ese momento estaba muy cerca de mí.  
Sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza, evitando que pudiera escuchar claramente.  
― Si, lo estoy― Dije susurrando  
Sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Luego su mano izquierda se deslizo por mi brazo provocándome una fría sacudida.  
― Bésame ― Con un movimiento rápido giro la silla para que pudiera verle la cara―

Yo me quede paralizada y por alguna extraña razón que desconocía no podía apartar mi vista de la de él.

― ¿Qué? ― No lo dije, pero mis labios lo articularon, Fate sonrió y aproximo su boca a la mía.  
― Siempre soy yo la que te besa, ahora quiero que sea al revés―Rozo levemente mis labios y yo contuve la respiración― Vamos, hazlo.  
¿Cómo podría resistirme a no besar sus labios? Si su sabor me hacía perder la cabeza y después de todo tenía razón, ella siempre me besaba. Ya era hora de que yo la besara.  
Con un movimiento lento cerré el espacio entre nosotros y pase mis labios por los de Fate tiernamente. Ella también me besaba de la misma manera haciendo que yo no tuviera intención de terminar el beso.

― Quiero que disfrutes del beso, no pienses en nada más― Dijo mientras me levantaba de la silla y me apretaba a su cuerpo.  
Ella puso su mano en mi nuca y comenzó a besarme. Pero este beso era diferente, estaba lleno de pasión… sus movimientos en mi boca eran alucinantes y sensuales. Lentamente bajo su boca a mi garganta y yo lo tome por los hombros.  
― Fate― Dije mientras me retorcía entre sus brazos―  
― Permíteme demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo― Imploró Fate― Sin reservas

Yo entre en pánico. La vez que había pasado algo parecido a esto fue en Hawái y…por suerte la misma Fate fue quien evito que termináramos…pasando la noche juntos. Pero esta vez estaba siendo mucho más directa, solo que había algo que Fate ignoraba. ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría que yo aún era virgen?  
Ella levanto mi blusa un poco y me tomo por la cintura, al sentir el recorrido de sus manos mi piel simplemente comenzó a arder. Luego sus labios pasaron de mi garganta al mentón y luego a la boca, con suma delicadeza mordió mi labio inferior.

― ¿Quieres continuar aquí o vamos a mi habitación? ― Su mirada era intensa y su voz entrecortada  
― Yo tengo que decirte algo, Fate― Trate de zafarme de sus manos pero ella simplemente no me dejo.  
― Amor, creo que esta vez nada podrá detenerme de tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche― Me beso mientras pegaba su cuerpo aún más al mío  
Me quede en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de la boca de Fate contra mi piel.  
―No me has respondido― Acarició mis labios― ¿Está bien si seguimos aquí?  
― Yo preferiría ir a tu habitación― Trague saliva, necesitaba ganar tiempo―  
― Bien― Dijo sonriendo  
Un sentimiento de posesión feroz se apoderó de Fate cuando la levantó en brazos, por lo que sintió la necesidad de subir las escaleras con paso acelerado. Era más que obvio que Nanoha no había logrado ganar tiempo alguno. Cuando Fate estuvo frente a la puerta giró la perilla con un movimiento bastante ágil, considerando que ella la tenía entre sus brazos. Habiendo entrado, recargo su cuerpo contra la puerta provocando que se cerrara y sin perder más tiempo la deposito con cuidado en su cama.

Ella me miro durante unos segundos y al notar mi respiración acelerada sonrió y después camino hasta la cama.  
― Nanoha― Dijo tumbándose a un lado de mí― No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar.  
Luego con demasiada sutileza me tomo de la cintura y me puso lo más cerca que pudo de ella, con sus manos dibujo el contorno de mi cara mientras sus ojos brillaban y me miraban con ternura e intensidad. Apretó sus labios contra los míos y susurro palabras que me costó trabajo entender.  
― ¿Qué? ― Pregunte con un hilo de voz―  
Ella solo sonrió y siguió besándome lentamente.

Comenzó a abrazarme fuertemente mientras jugaba con mi cabello, yo solo lo miraba e intentaba concentrarme en cómo decirle que yo aún no estaba lista, que me daba un poco de miedo y más teniendo en cuenta de que…era mi primera vez.  
― Fate, espera― Me zafe de sus brazos y me puse de pie― Tienes que saber algo antes de continuar  
― ¿Y qué es? ― Pregunto hincándose sobre la cama  
― Yo… yo― Agache la mirada― Yo aún soy virgen.  
Hubo un enorme silencio en la habitación y yo aún no tenía valor suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. Ella deslizo su mano por mi mentón y me hizo fijar mi vista en la suya.

― Me lo has dicho justo a tiempo, la verdad es que yo deseaba…hacerte de mía y debido a que he esperado durante mucho tiempo…― Se sonrojo  
Yo la mire confundida, ella al ver mi cara hizo una mueca  
― Si lo hubiera hecho… te habría lastimado, Nanoha― Fate me abrazo― Será mejor que no sigamos, creo que en mi estado no podré contenerme mucho que digamos  
Sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban del olor tan peculiar de Fate y me sentí relajada al saber que después de todo… esta noche me había salvado.  
― ¿En serio? ― Pregunte levantando las cejas  
― Si en serio― Me dio un beso en la mejilla― Ya vendrá nuestro momento especial, si he logrado esperar todos estos meses creo que puedo esperar un poco más―  
― Gracias― Me acerque a ella y le di un beso  
― Creo que eso no me ayuda en estos momentos― Su cara se tornó aún más roja, parecía una niña pequeña y avergonzada― Solo te pediré un favor, y es que a partir de esta noche duermas aquí.  
Mi estómago se hizo diminuto y mis manos temblaron. Tarde uno momento en asimilar su propuesta pero entonces no me quedo más que aceptar.  
― Esta bien, iré por algunas cosas a mi habitación― Me dirigí a la puerta  
― Yo te acompaño― Tomo mi mano y me siguió.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, ella estaba cerca de mí y rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo, mientras que yo me quedaba muy quieta. Deseaba dar la vuelta y besarla pero no lo hice.  
Cada segundo de mi vida se convirtió en minuto, en horas, en días, para después dar paso a las semanas y finalmente a los meses…los cuales, estaba segura de que luego serían años.

¿DÓNDE HABÍA QUEDADO LA TESTARUDA NANOHA TAKAMACHI? Simplemente se había esfumado de un momento a otro. Fate Testarossa había formado parte de mi vida desde hace siete meses, cuando finalmente me había invitado a salir. Después esa misma mujer, Fate Testarossa, se había convertido en mi esposo hace algunos meses; dándole a mi vida un giro de 180 grados… que posteriormente se había convertido en uno de 360.

Ahora, con poco menos de cuatro meses de casadas, ambas llevábamos una convivencia muy, muy diferente a la que solíamos tener en un principio. Por fortuna ella aún no se había hartado de mí y por tanto de ser su secretaria, pase a ser su asistente personal. Un puesto de trabajo que jamás había existido en la empresa y que seguiría sin existir si no hubiera sido porque yo le había suplicado a Fate que me dejará trabajar con ella, estar a su lado.

Desde que dormíamos en la misma habitación, las cosas se habían complicado un poco para mí, pero afortunadamente hasta el momento había logrado morderme la lengua y obligar a mis pensamientos callar cada vez que querían alzar la voz, mostrando así mis verdaderas intenciones. He estado tentada, es verdad, a tener intimidad con Fate, sin embargo cada vez que pienso en eso, no puedo evitar sonrojarme.  
¡Qué inusual era mi vida! Había seguido cientos de estereotipos durante mi niñez, juventud y parte de mi vida adulta. Pero a mis 23 años me había negado el seguir con las ideas que la sociedad tenía: amar, cuidar y respetar a mi esposo

En cuanto a Hayate, el presentimiento que tuve desde el primer día que la vi, se había hecho realidad. Yo estaba segura de que ella de alguna manera u otra estaría involucrada en nuestra vida, y si, gracias a ella todo había cambiado, sin embargo no como yo lo esperaba. Francamente tengo mucho… o algo que agradecerle, aun cuando una y otra vez se encargara de reprocharme en silencio el hecho de que Fate y yo hayamos contraído matrimonio. Maldición. Hayate, la misma Hayate que está enamorada de Fate, porque estoy segura de que lo está; me ha hecho ver la manera en la que me he comportado con Fate durante los últimos días. Me he dado cuenta que ya no rechazo ninguno de sus besos o suaves caricias, que cada vez que estoy entre sus brazos un sentimiento de seguridad y alegría se refleja en mi cara, he entendido que cada vez que toma mi mano un torrente de emociones se desatada en mi interior. Gracias a todos los intentos de Hayate para seducir a Fate, he notado que estoy cada vez más cerca de ella, y que no puedo esperar por el momento en que finalmente ella me diga una vez más cuanto me quiere… y esta vez no solo con palabras sino con acciones… como el iniciar nuestra propia familia.

¡Oh que vulnerable me siento al admitir que la testaruda Nanoha Takamachi se ha ido! Ahora solo queda Nanoha Takamachi, quien oculta el amor que siente hacia su esposo, y que está segura de que no le llevará demasiado tiempo en amarla profundamente, y lo peor de todo…en silencio

― Querida, vamos, debes levantarte― El cálido calor de su voz chocaba contra mi mejilla.  
― Solo un minuto más, ¿sí? ― Rogué con mi voz adormilada  
― Linda, ya vamos una hora tarde, ¿acaso quieres que sean dos? ― Acarició mi frente  
― Fate… tengo sueño― Abrí mis ojos― ¿Una hora? ― Salte de la cama y corrí al baño a lavarme los dientes― ¡Debiste mojarme, gritarme o lago por el estilo!  
Pude escuchar como reía y después con pasos alargados llegaba a la puerta del baño.

Hoy es sábado, ¿lo sabes no? Por tanto no trabajamos, solo bromeaba― Me miro divertida  
― Tus bromas no son divertidas― Me cruce de brazos y entrecerré los ojos― Para nada  
Me enjuague la pasta dental y la mire fijamente.  
― Bien Nanoha, para mi si lo son― Camino hasta mí y tomo mi mano derecha― Aun así, son las 10:00 de la mañana, normalmente a las 8:00 ya estas levantada, especialmente los fines de semana.  
― Si, lo sé― Sonreí― Pero es que ayer estaban pasando "Orgullo y prejuicio" y tenía que terminar de verla.  
― La has visto diez veces desde que eres mi esposa― Fate rodo los ojos― ¿A qué hora te dormiste? Seguramente muy tarde puesto que ni sentí cuando entraste en la cama.― Dijo acercándome a ella  
― A la 1:00― Suspiré― Pero sabes que es una de mis favoritas…  
Lentamente sus labios besaron los míos, silenciando mi boca y sinceramente no había interrupción alguna que disfrutara más que el sabor de los labios de Fate.

― Si, lo sé. Pero he de reconocer que me pongo celosa cada vez que la ves― Dijo entre risas  
― ¿Por qué? ― Realmente estaba confundida  
― He escuchado como suspiras por el señor Darcy― Besó la palma de mi mano―Es un personaje que de seguro está consciente de lo guapo que es y que no podría aceptar lo contrario. Yo en cambio… puedo vivir con mi fealdad― Sonrió tiernamente.  
― Sabes que eso no es cierto, en ti no hay ni una pizca de fealdad― Mi tono era de desaprobación―  
― ¿Según quién? ― Pregunto elevando una ceja.

Esplendido. Ahora ¿cómo le podía decir que yo lo encontraba maravillosamente guapo y atractivo? Si bien al principio no sentía nada especial por ella, mínimo estaba consciente de que no era nada feo, sino todo lo contrario.

― Fate Testarossa se de docenas de mujeres que babean por ti― De manera inconsciente apreté los labios― Lo he visto desde que nos casamos, a todas las fiestas, reuniones o comidas que vamos, me he percatado de cómo el sexo femenino te mira y también lo que piensa de ti― Le día la espalda― No dejan de mencionar lo Hermosa, agraciada, elegante, inteligente que eres, sin mencionar que…

Ella me interrumpió.  
― Y usted señorita Testarossa, ¿Me encuentra atractiva? ― Me tomo por la cintura y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro  
¡Oh por Dios! ¿Que si yo la encontraba atractiva? La palabra atractiva le quedaba muy corta; era apenas el comienzo de una larga descripción.  
― El punto es que… sé que estas consciente del impacto que causas en las mujeres, y por tanto sabes que no eres nada fea― Me sonroje  
― La única persona en la que estoy interesado en causar impacto… es en ti― Lentamente sus labios cubrieron mi mejilla con dos suaves y tiernos besos― Ahora respóndeme, Nanoha… ¿me encuentras atractiva?  
― Si… eres muy atractiva, demasiado diría yo― Mis mejillas tomaron aún más color y sentí como ella dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras los conducía de mi mejilla a mi boca.  
Gire la cabeza para poder recibir su beso, pero ella se detuvo en la comisura de mi lado derecho.  
― Ya es tarde, supongo que quieres que te deje para que te arregles―  
― Si, aunque….  
Pero su boca llego finalmente a mis labios y comenzó a saborearlos muy lentamente. Nuevamente me había interrumpido de la única manera que no me molestaba en absoluto. Yo me gire para quedar de frente a Fate, y me sumergí en sus ojos que estaban ligeramente entrecerrados  
― Tus ojos son hermosos― Dije cuando ella dejo de besarme  
― ¿Te gustan? ― Una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios― ¿De qué color te parece que son?  
― Ummm― Fate abrió sus ojos y se acercó aún más a mí― Son color rojo  
― Error. Son casi color carmesí― Sonrió mientras me daba un pequeño beso en el puente de la nariz  
― Claro como tu digas… lo que es evidente es que son hermosos― Arrugue la nariz― Bueno será mejor que me arregle, ya es tarde.  
Ella me dio un último beso y salió de la habitación

Una vez que estuve lista baje las escaleras directo al comedor.

― Buenos días cariño― Linith puso frente a mí un plato con hotcakes y una taza de café  
― Dirás buenas tardes―Fate bajo el periódico que estaba leyendo y mostro una tierna sonrisa― ¿O no es así, amor?  
Me sentía tan feliz cada vez que Nanoha me llamaba así… que no podía evitar sonreír y suspirar.  
― Prácticamente― Bebí un poco de café― Fate-chan  
Fate levanto ambas cejas, ya que jamás la había llamado así… pero bueno ya era tiempo de que poco a poco se diera cuenta de que una vez más había alcanzado uno de sus objetivos: Había logrado que yo me enamorará de ella.

.

_Bueno al parecer si están leyendo esto es porque si lo subió :p  
y como ven que tal les parece Hayate pobre (creo que jugare con ella y Fate) y pues nuestra testaruda nanoha se enamoró ajajajjaja_

_bueno me disculpo (se supone que ando de vacaciones y no debo de estar aquí D: ) "seré regañada"_

_hahaha sin más hasta la próxima!_


	11. Chapter 11

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores..**

_**Y el nanofate a nosotros los fanáticos "eso supongo yo XD". y pues volví! (aunque no se quien lee mis fic) Ojalá y les guste este capítulo lo hize un poco largo que los anteriores para ver su reacción además de seguír con los demás y con el nuevo fic de "Me enseñaste las cosas buenas de la vida" aquí pobre Nanoha sufríra y llegará un momento en el cual odiaran a la pobre de Haya...digo bueno no les entretengo más y disfruten de este fic que ya mero acaba Lel...**_

**Amor, dame una oportunidad**

**cap 11**

― Me alegra que cada día se lleven mejor― Linith sonrió satisfecha― Hayate, cariño, ¿tienes planes para el día de hoy?

― Algo así― Fijo su vista en mi― Me gustaría ir de compras. ¿Quieres venir, Nanoha-chan?

― Oh, Hayate eres muy amable en invitarme, pero ya tengo el día ocupado― Le sonreí― Tal vez en otra ocasión

Fate al oir eso cerró el periódico y me miro confundida, puso su mano bajo la barbilla y se sentó derecho en la silla.

― No sabía que tenias planes para hoy― Su voz fue suave

― Lo sé. Pero bueno mis planes te incluyen a ti, Fate-chan― Recalque la palabra ti― Pensaba que sería agradable salir a dar un paseo.

Fate-chan se levanto de su silla y camino hasta mí, luego puso sus labios sobre mi frente.

― Avísame cuando quieras que nos vayamos― Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Me dedique a terminar mi desayuno de una manera un poco acelerada… quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Una vez que termine me despedí de Linith y de Hayate quien no me miraba de manera muy amigable.

― Oye Hayate, ¿por qué te has enojado? ― Pregunto Linith mientras levantaba el plato de su hija

― ¿Tu por qué crees mamá? ― Cruzo los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

― Linda, se que tú sientes algo especial por Fate, pero debes entender que ella quiere a nanoha.

― Lo sé, lo sé― Respondió enfadada― ¿Por qué tienes que recordármelo cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad?

― Porque no quiero que cometas alguna tontería, Hayate― Linith acarició su cabello― Además, Fate te lleva 5 años, no lo olvides

― Eso no tiene nada que ver. Estoy segura de que Nanoha hiso algo para lograr que Fate-chan se casará con ella― Su coraje ahora era más evidente

― Te equivocas. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, su vida de casadas no ha sido tan fácil como aparenta― Linith miro fijamente a Hayate

― No me interesa― Se puso de pie y salió de la cocina―

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y salí del baño, llevándome una grata sorpresa.

― Fate-chan― Pronuncié mientras lo examinaba cuidadosamente. Ella se encontraba recostada en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y su camisa de tirantes color negra. Al verme salir del baño dirigió su vista hacia mí y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Hola, Nanoha― Se incorporó en la cama y del buro tomó una pequeña cajita.

― No te había visto… pensé que estarías en tu despacho― Mire la caja ― ¿Qué es eso?

Fate se levanto y camino hasta mi.

― Me lo entregaron desde hace algunas semanas atrás― Abrió la caja y dentro había un anillo― Solo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado para dártelo, pero supongo que este es un buen momento― Lo deslizó por mi dedo anular derecho, debido a que el de la mano izquierda ya se encontraba ocupado con el anillo de compromiso y el de matrimonio.

― Para el amor de mi vida― Leí en voz alta― Nanoha Testarossa

― Quería que dijera muchas más cosas… pero es un anillo pequeño― Hiso una mueca―

Me quede mirando aquella frase y sentí como las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago. Fate-chan era una muejr muy dulce y cariñosa, y siempre lo había sido, solo que yo hacía que perdiera la paciencia.

― Es muy hermoso, gracias― Le sonreí.

Ella tan solo acarició mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar.

― Si bien no te digo a diario lo que siento por ti, el anillo se encargará de recordártelo―

― Lo sé― Agache mi cabeza― Me siento terrible, ¿sabes?

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque yo no te he dado ni un solo regalo― Suspire― Eso hace que me sienta como… como si estuviera contigo solo por conveniencia―

― No, nada de eso, amor― Me abrazo― Los regalos no son necesarios para demostrar afecto

― Tu lo haces― Espeté

― Si, pero porque me nace… y porque cuando vi ese anillo supe que luciría hermoso en tus manos

― Fate-chan, ¿por qué siempre has sido tan buena y generosa conmigo? ― Pregunte ausente

― Porque te amo― Dijo acariciando mi cabello y aun sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

Yo me quede inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo que Fate-chan acababa de decir. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Es verdad que en más de una ocasión me había dicho que sentía cariño hacia mí y que me quería, pero nunca jamás me había dicho un: te amo.

― ¿Te sorprende escucharlo?― Pregunto mirándome a los ojos

― Si, demasiado. Nunca imagine que algún día me lo dirías― Con cautela pase saliva y forcé a mis ojos contener las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

― Pero si no hay día que no pase por mi cabeza― Dijo sonriendo― Siempre me digo a mi misma lo mucho que te amo, solo que… tenía temor de decírtelo.

― ¿Pero por qué? ― Mi voz tembló

― Bueno, si bien he notado que ya no tratas de alejarte de mí y que además ya no rechazas mis muestras de afecto, también estoy consciente de que aun no sientes algo muy fuerte por mi― Su mirada reflejaba pesar.

― Fate-chan, en realidad las cosas ya no son así, yo…

Pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar y Fate silencio sus labios con su dedo índice

― Vamos Nanoha, no te sientas obligada a decir algo que no sientes solo por lo que yo te he dicho― Apretó sus labios con los míos― En un momento nos vamos, solo atenderé esta llamada

Mientras que ella contestaba su celular yo caminé hasta la ventana solo para sentir los rayos del sol, aun sin estar consciente del maravilloso paisaje que estaba ante mí. Cruce mis brazos y una y otra vez sentí como mis entrañas se llenaban de coraje debido a que justo cuando estuve a punto de decirle que… no lo amaba, pero si estaba perdidamente enamorada, la llamada nos interrumpió. Posiblemente me quede dándole vueltas al asunto durante más de 3 minutos, hasta que sentí las manos de Fate-chan en mi cintura.

― ¿Lindo día, no? ― Dijo mirando a través de la ventana

Sacudí mi cabeza un poco y me concentre en regresar de mis pensamientos a la habitación.

― Si, muy lindo. ¿Problemas en la oficina o algo?

― Veo que no pusiste atención a la conversación― Se rió― Era Zafira. ¿Lo recuerdas?

― ¿El que tiene unos impresionantes músculos? ― Pregunte mientras lo recordaba

― Si, el mismo. Resulta que el día de ayer se convirtió en papá por primera vez. Es una niña, su nombre es Isis.

― ¿En serio? Wow, estoy muy feliz por Zafira y… Micah-san, ¿cierto? ― Fate asintió― Espero que los hayas felicitado de mi parte

― Este Lunes habrá una comida en su casa, toda la familia asistirá y por tanto tu podrás felicitarlos en persona, además de que después de 3 meses mi familia volverá a verte― Una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en sus labios

― Ahora me siento aun más emocionada… y nerviosa, debo decir― Seguramente en ese momento mi cara mostraba terror― Pero por nada del mundo me perdería esa reunión familiar… y ahora con una integrante más, wao que bonito… ¡una bebé!

― Me gusta tu entusiasmo. ¿Te parece si salimos a comprar algún regalo para la pequeña Isis? ― Se quedo pensativo― ¿O es que tenías planeado llevarme a otro lugar?

― No, en realidad no sabía a dónde llevarte― Reí― Solo quería pasar tiempo contigo, pero me parece buena idea ir a comprar un regalo para Isis-chan

Fate soltó una carcajada que hizo que mirara al techo y riera aun más fuerte

― ¿Qué te da tanta risa? ― Su risa era tan contagiosa que yo también comencé a reír.

― Es que…es que a ella le dijiste "chan" en tan solo unos cuantos segundos cuando te tardaste en decirme a mi "chan"…pero aun asi… no cabe duda de que eres muy tierna― Dijo aun riendo.. pero será mejor irnos a comprarle unos regales te parece? ―me dijo tomando mi mano―

._Al siguiente dia, después de comprar los regalos._

Al fin era lunes, Fate-chan y yo habíamos acordado no ir a trabajar ese día, después de todo, en la empresa todo marchaba bien y de manera tranquila.

Ambas nos arreglamos y tomamos los regalos, en poco más de 20 minutos, estábamos frente a la casa de Zafira. Una enorme y hermosa casa, al igual que la de Fate-chan.

― Vaya― Dije cuando tome la mano de Fate-chan para bajar del coche.

― Lo sé, sin embargo tu sabes que la de nosotros es más bonita― Sonrió

― Que modesta eres Fate-chan― Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía

― Bien, vamos, se que mamá tiene muchas ganas de verte.

― ¿Por qué tu madre tendría…

Pero ni siquiera pude terminar la frase cuando sentí unos brazos estrechándome.

― ¡Nanohaaa~! Pero que hermosa luces…me da gusto verte, hija― Era la señora Testarossa

― Señora Testarossa, a mí también me da gusto verla― Sonreí

― Mi pequeña Fate, bueno ya no tan pequeña― Ella estrecho a su hija entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla― Hacia mucho que no veía tanta felicidad en tu cara, cariño― Dirigió la vista hacia mí en manera de agradecimiento― Veo que ambas lucen felices, y no hay nada más satisfactorio para una madre que eso.

― Gracias mamá―Fate le devolvió el abrazo― En realidad soy una mujer muy feliz y muy afortunada― Tomo mi mano

― Y en serio me da gusto― Miro por encima del hombro― Supongo que querrán conocer a Isis-chan, así que adelante.

― Con permiso― Dije asintiendo y siguiendo a Fate-chan, quien aun me tomaba de la mano.

Caminamos un poco hasta divisar a Zafira y a Micah-san quien sostenía un pequeño bulto rosa en sus brazos.

― Subaru― Fate abrazó a otra persona con pelo color morado y corto y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda― Muchas felicidades― Miró a Micah ― A ti también, Zafira ― La abrazo con cuidado de no apretar a la bebé― Estoy muy feliz por ustedes

― Gracias Fate― Contestó Zafira con una bella sonrisa― Nanoha-san, un placer verte

― Lo mismo digo, Zafira― Sonreí y dirigí mi vista hacia Micah-san― Me alegro mucho de estar aquí, gracias por invitarme―

― Bueno ahora somos familia, ¿no es así? ― Dijo MIcah ― Así que no tienes nada de que agradecer― Yo solo asentí y miré a la bebé

― Es hermosa― Toque su pequeña manita

― Si que lo es― Zafira deposito un beso en la frente de Isis― ¿Quieres cargarla?

― ¿Qué? O no yo no creo que sea buena idea― Pero inconscientemente estire mis brazos al ver que Micah-san la acercaba a mi― Bueno…

Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos sentí una emoción especial, la última vez que había tenido a un ser tan pequeñito cerca de mi fue cuando nació el hijo de una amiga, y eso había sido 2 años atrás.

― Fate, necesito hablar contigo, ¿me acompañas? ― Pregunto Zafira se despedia de su esposa y de la pequeña.

― Por supuesto― Fate-chan sacó las manos los bolsillos de su pantalón y me dio un beso en la mejilla― Regreso en un momento vale.

Yo asentí y cuando ambos se fueron Micah-san y yo caminamos hacia la sala.

― ¿Te importaría quedarte sola unos instantes? Aun tengo que darle la bienvenida a más invitados― Suspiró― Y solo estaré tranquila sabiendo que Is-chan está contigo― Sonrió

― Claro, no hay problema― Sonreí y me senté en el sillón.

― Bueno ya regreso― Ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estaba observando cuidadosamente a la pequeña cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, el señor Testarossa.

― Hola, Nanoha-san. Es un placer verte de nuevo― Sonrió―

― Hola― Asentí― Gracias, a mí también me da gusto ver a toda la familia Testarossa reunida.

― Me imagino que sí. Escucha mi esposa tiene la costumbre de organizar fiestas sorpresas― Agito la cabeza mientras reía― Sin embargo, le he dicho que posiblemente este año tu quieres encargarte de todos los preparativos para el cumpleaños de mi hija.

Fruncí el ceño y sentí como si alguien me hubiese pateado en el estomago. Yo ni siquiera sabía cuando era el cumpleaños de Fate-chan, y por el comentario del señor Testarossa, tenía la sospecha de que sería pronto.

― Bueno, en realidad aun no he planeado nada― Hice una mueca― Y un poco de ayuda no me vendría nada mal.

― Mi esposa estará feliz al saberlo― El comenzó a reír― Le diré, lo más seguro es que al terminar esta comida ella hable contigo… ya sabes le gusta que todo sea sorpresa, no quiere que Fate sospeche ni un poquito

― Eso es muy tierno― Sonreí― Con gusto aceptaré su ayuda

― Es bueno saber que quieras convivir con nosotros. Quede de ayudar a Sra Testarossa en la cocina, así que si me disculpas―

― Adelante― Sonreí ampliamente

El cumpleaños de Fate-chan… ¿cuándo sería su cumpleaños?, me sentía triste al reconocer que aun cuando estábamos por cumplir cuatro meses de casadas, yo aun no sabía en qué día el cumpliría un año más.

En una amplia habitación contigua al comedor llena de los regalos que los invitados habían traído a Isis, Zafira y a Micah se encontraban charlando.

― ¿Y dónde están Los demás? ― Preguntó Fate mientras bebía un sorbo de agua de sabor

― Vita está en China, el día de ayer hable con ella y me prometió que haría todo lo posible por venir. En cuanto a Shamal, bueno ella está en el jardín y ¿a que no adivinas con quien? ―

― ¿Con el resto de los invitados? ― Preguntó Fate a manera de broma

― Ja-ja que gracioso, pero no solo está con ellos… esta con tu amiga, haciéndole compañia

― ¿Shamal esta con una amiga mia mmmm quien podría ser, no mas bien desde cuándo? ― Pregunto Fate sonriendo

― Me parece que llevan dos meses de que se conocieron… y todo indica que ambas están muy enamorados se nota a leguas de distancia pero al parecer no se han dicho nada. No me sorprendería si le pide ser su novia pronto, después de todo tu lo hiciste con Nanoha tan solo tres meses después de conocerla, y mira que Shamal a pesar de ser un poco mas grande que yo, y aparte de que es ya casi la mejor medico mas conocida de todo japon, o y aparte de que siempre te ha visto como un ejemplo.

― Fueron cuatro meses, recuerda que me costó trabajo lograr hablarle y luego me costó aun más trabajo que aceptará salir conmigo― Fate suspiro― Pero me alegro mucho por ella.

― Yo igual. Bien , como ya sabes a mi Tia le encanta organizarnos fiestas sorpresas… que ya no son tan sorpresas y bueno tu cumpleaños es este sábado, quiero avisarte que tu peor pesadilla está de regreso aquí en Japon y lo más posible es que tu madre, mi Tia la invite― Zafira levanto las cejas

― No me digas eso― Fate hiso un gesto de molestia― Pensé que se quedaría a vivir en Europa

― Pues no, al parecer ha regresado con la esperanza de encontrarte soltera.

Ambos rieron

― Nada me haría más feliz que mi amada Nanoha fuera quien le dijera a Quattro que estoy casada― Fate miro el techo y sonrió maliciosamente

― Tal vez se te haga, prima― Fate presto aun más atención a su prima― Quattro al enterarse del nacimiento de Isis, se "auto-invito"

― ¿Quieres decir que en estos momentos podría estar hablando con…. ― Fate casi lo grito y estrecho su mano con la de Zafira incapaz de terminar la frase.

― Si, es muy probable― Zafira asintió y rió de la misma manera que Fate ― Así que vayamos a ver qué está pasando…

Mientras tanto en la sala.

Nanoha seguía sentada en el sillón mientras bebía un poco de agua de frutas, la pequeña Isis no se había movido ni un poco, lo cual era bastante agradable. Pronto divisó a Micah entrando a la sala acompañada por una mujer que wow no paraba de contonearse… seguramente era actriz o mínimo era modelo, ya que era alta, de cabello castaño con ojos amarrones destellantes a y un cuerpo bien formado .

Justo cuando ambas se dirigían hacia Nanoha, tanto Fate como Zafira salieron del comedor de la casa y fijaron su vista en las tres mujeres.

― Maravilloso, lo que nos faltaba― Fate hizo un gesto de disgusto―

― Pensé que esto era lo que querías― Zafira le dio un ligero empujón― Vamos, lleguemos a presenciar la acción.

Por más que aceleraron el paso de manera "disimulada", no pudieron llegar a Nanoha antes que ellas.

― Al parecer ya han llegado todos los invitados, disculpa la tardanza― Micah sonrió y se agacho a besar a su hija.

― Oh no te preocupes, no ha dado ninguna molestia y además me encanta tenerla en mis brazos.

― ¡Que chica tan más adorable! ― Espetó la castaña.

― Oh, Nanoha, ella es Quattro Scaglietti― Sonrió Micah― Es hija del gran empresario Jail Scaglietti, quien al igual que Fate tiene una gran compañía.

Claro, cuando había estado en Hawái, el taxista menciono que además de la empresa de Fate-chan, la empresa Sheppards también era muy reconocida.

― Un placer, Quattro-san― Sostuve a la bebe contra mi cuerpo y estire mi mano― Soy Nanoha Testarossa

Genial, esta vez no lo había olvidado, esta vez había dicho Testarossa y no Takamachi.

― ¿Testarossa? ― Frunció el entrecejo mientras soltaba mi mano― No había tenido el placer de conocerte, ¿acaso eres prima, tía o algún familiar de la familia?

― Oh no, nada de eso― Sonreí― En realidad soy esposa de Fate-chan.

Quattro se quedo estática, la leve sonrisa que tenía en su boca se esfumo e inclusive su rostro perdió un poco de color.

En ese momento Zafira y Fate se unieron a nuestra conversación.

― ¿Pero qué has dicho? ― Se inclinó hacia mí apretando la quijada

Yo parpadee más de dos veces y la mire fijamente, entonces sentí como una mano dio un ligero apretón a mi hombro derecho. Gire mi cabeza y mi vista se fijo en la de Fate-chan y luego en la de Zafira.

― ¿Es tu esposa? ― Preguntó Quattro hacia Fate

― Si, ¿por qué? ― Fate-chan estaba seria

― Por nada, es solo que acaba de decírmelo y bueno… me cuesta trabajo creerlo― Suspiro― Pensé que jamás te casarías, Fate― Su vista se mantenía fija en ella ― Y mucho menos con una mujer… como ella, que al parecer es de una clase social más…inferior― Ahora concentraba su vista en mi.

Ese comentario verdaderamente me hiso sentirme ofendida, obligándome a agachar la cabeza y apretar los dientes.

― Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Quattro― Su tono era cortante y lleno de enojo.

― Tienes razón― Ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el jardín.

― Cuando te la presenté, yo jamás pensé que ella….― Micah guardo silencio y puso su mano en mi brazo― Perdóname es en serio perdón Nanoha.

Un par de lágrimas habían desobedecido mis órdenes y por tanto escapado de mis ojos, las enjuague y levante la mirada.

― No te preocupes, micah-san― Le sonreí

― Nanoha, debes ignorar cualquier comentario que salga de esa mujer… es simplemente odiosa y fastidiosa― Zafira hizo cara de asco cuando lo dijo― Yo simplemente no la tolero… por ciertas razones.

― Ya he notado que es una mujer… un poco difícil de entender― Hice una mueca―

Fate se puso en cunclillas para poder ver mi cara y acarició mi mejilla…enjuagando el rastro de una lágrima.

― Nanoha, amor …

Yo le sonreí y me levante del sillón, Fate enseguida me imitó.

― No tienes porque decir algo Fate-chan, lo importante es que yo soy tu esposa y no ella― Sentí como Zafira y Micah daban palmaditas en mi espalda a manera de aprobación.

― Y créeme que esa es la mayor alegría de mi vida, el tenerte como esposa― Me dio un beso en la mejilla

― Gracias― Dirigí mi vista hacia la bebe― ¿Y qué dices tú, Isis-chan quieres conocer a tu tía Fate ― Mire a Fate-chan y ella asintió así que con cuidado la puse en sus brazos.

― Es preciosa― La bebé abrió sus ojos― Tiene tus ojos Zafira y el resto del rostro es idéntico al de Micah― Fate-chan sonrió inmensamente.

― Por lo tanto estoy seguro que será una mujer tan hermosa como su madre― Beso a Micah en la mejilla

Los cuatro reímos y platicamos por un largo momento, hasta que nos reunimos con el resto de los invitados en el jardín. Realmente estaba disfrutando la reunión, la música era bastante amena y la familia Testarossa era increíblemente espectacular. Zafira y Micah habían invitado a unos cuantos amigos suyos y también eran muy agradables, todos los eran, menos Quattro.

¡Vaya que esa mujer no tenia escrúpulos! Había estado coqueteandole a Fate-chan en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Pero afortunadamente para mí, Fate-chan era una mujer que estaba consciente de su situación actual y por eso jamás cedió ante aquellos coqueteos, por el contrario, se mantenía muy atenta conmigo.

Finalmente llegó lo que yo más ansiaba… ¡la hora del postre!

― Esto esta delicioso, debes probarlo― Fate-chan puso un bocado de flan en mi boca

Y efectivamente estaba delicioso.

― Quiero más― Lleve mi cuchara a su plato y tome una porción― Los postres siempre son más deliciosos cuando son comidos de un plato ajeno― Solté una risita

― Pequeña bribona― Fate-chan me dio un beso en la boca, lo cual provoco que el flan supiera exquisito― Tienes miel en los labios― Enarcó una ceja que me hizo perder el control momentáneamente

― Hay muchas personas que nos observan― Dije mientras me recostaba en su hombro y cerraba los ojos― ¿No te importa?

― ¿Debería? ― Dijo llevando la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta― En un momento regreso cariño, tengo una llamada

Y tal pareciera que el cielo…el infierno en realidad, estuviera en mi contra. Pues en cuanto Fate-chan dio la vuelta para ingresar a la casa, Quattro se posiciono a mi lado.

― Pero miren nada más, ¡Si es Nanoha poca-cosa!― Dijo mientras torcía la boca

― Testarossa― La corregí con una inmensa sonrisa― Aunque te cueste más trabajo

― No es que me cueste trabajo, Testarossa. Es solo que ese apellido le pertenece a una mujer increíblemente hermosa, agraciada, sexy, interesante y lo mejor es millonaria― Me miró de arriba a abajo― En resumen, ese apellido debería ser compartido con una mujer como yo, ya que Fate es mucha mujer para ti.

Mi sangre hirvió… podía sentir como mi temperatura corporal había aumentado. Si ella no cerraba su boca… yo me encargaría de cerrársela.

― Si es mucha mujer para mí, no me imagino cuanto será para ti― Esbocé una sonrisa― Seguramente descomunal

― Eres una tonta impertinente― Sus facciones se endurecieron― Por si no lo sabes, yo tengo algo en común con Fate

― ¿Ah, sí? ― Elevé mis cejas― ¿Y qué es?

― Que siempre consigo lo que me propongo, y créeme, desde este momento me he propuesto quitártela.

Por un momento mis rasgos faciales se relajaron, dando paso al temor.

― Vaya― Una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Quattro― Pero si te he dejado muda. ¿Por qué, acaso no te sientes lo suficientemente buena como para competir por Fate?

Quería contestarle, quería dejarle en claro muchas cosas pero mi boca simplemente no se abría.

―Ella no necesita competir, Quattro― Dijo una voz masculina, con cierto tono de burla― Deberías aprender a cuidar más tus palabras, recuerda que ella es la esposa de Fate― Se encargo de resaltar la palabra esposa.

Quattro se giro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

― Y tú deberías aprender a no meterte donde no te llaman, entrometido― Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y camino hacia un grupo de invitados.

El tenía una cara de "sorpresa" en su rostro mientras la seguía con la mirada, hasta verla detenerse. Luego giro su cabeza hacia mí y sonrió ampliamente.

― Soy Axel, tu cuñado― Estiro su mano― Por si no me recuerdas.

― Si te recuerdo― Tome su mano― Es solo que me ha costado trabajo asimilar las palabras de Fate

― Que desgracia conocerla, ¿no crees? ― Rió con total libertad― No deberías dejarte de ella, digamos que se alimenta de intimidar a las personas― Inclino su cabeza en dirección a ella― Debió quedarse en Europa.

― Tú la conoces bien, supongo― Fruncí el entrecejo

― Desafortunadamente si― El me miro confundido― Supongo que Fate… bueno nada, olvídalo― Miró para todas partes― ¿Dónde está Fate?

― Oh, bueno ella ha tenido que atender una llamada, no debe tardar en regresar―

― Bueno, en lo que ella regresa preferiría que te unas al resto de la familia, para que no tengas otro encuentro desagradable con Quattro-bruja― Soltó una carcajada juguetona

― ¡Papá, papá! ― Gritaron unas pequeñas vocecitas

Axel se giró y se puso en cunclillas para recibir en sus brazos a un pequeño niño y a una pequeña niña.

― Traviesos, ¿Dónde han dejado a su mamá? ― Pregunto Axel mientras tomaba las manos de los pequeños

― ¡Ahí viene! ― Dijo sonriente el niño

― Estos niños van a matarme, son bastante escurridizos― Exclamo una bonita mujer, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro e iba a juego con unos ojos resplandecientes color miel. Su cabello ondulado era castaño y caía hasta poco antes de su cintura.

― Si que lo son―Axel se puso de pie y mi miró― Nanoha ella es mi esposa Alicia, Y estos diablillos mellizos de cuatro años son mis hijos, Timy y Anna

― A veces son angelitos, pero solo a veces― Alicia me dio un abrazo y tomo mi mano― Lamento no haber asistido a tu boda, los niños tenían fiebre ese día

― Oh, no te preocupes, Axel nos lo explicó― Sonreí― Me da gusto conocerte, Alicia-chan

― ¿Quién es ella? ― Pregunto Anna―

― Ella es Nanoha, tu tía. Es la esposa de tu tía Fate

Apenas menciono el nombre de Fate-chan, los dos pequeños dieron saltitos para que yo los levantara. Siéndome imposible levantar a ambos, Fate-chan hizo acto de presencia.

― ¡Axel! ― Con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro Fate-chan abrazo a su cuñado-hermano y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda― Que gusto verte después de tanto tiempo

― Lo mismo digo Fate, lo mismo digo

― También es un placer verte, hermanita― Fate-chan le dio un abrazo de bienvenida que fue interrumpido por Timy y Anna―

― Tia Fate, Tia Fate abrázame― Timy levanto sus brazos y puso una mirada a la cual era imposible resistirse―

Fate lo tomo en brazos y Anna hizo un puchero, por lo que yo la levante e inmediatamente sonrió.

― Papá dice que Nanoha es tu esposa― el pequeño me miro y luego miro a Fate-chan ― ¿Es verdad?

― Si, es verdad― Fate-chan comenzó a reír― Y puedes confiar en ella, es igual a mi…inclusive mejor

― Entonces desde este momento eres mi tía favorita, solo no le digas a tía Micah, porque ya no me dará dulces―

― Tranquilo tu secreto está a salvo― Guiñe un ojo―

Horas después llego el momento de retirarnos, y nos despedimos de todos. Sra. Testarossa me había dicho que le gustaría comer conmigo el día miércoles, por lo que teníamos una cita.

Al llegar a casa, Fate-chan se dirigió a su despacho y yo fui al comedor, en donde Linith Arf y Hayate se encontraban hablando.

― Nanoha― Arf asintió con la cabeza

― Hola― Sonreí levemente

― ¿Y Fate-chan? ― Preguntó Hayate levantándose de la silla

¿Por qué no me sorprendía que Hayate preguntara por Fate-chan antes que cualquier cosa?

― Esta en su despacho―

No necesite decir más para que Hayate saliera corriendo "literalmente", del comedor.

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Me dirigí a Linith t a Arf

― Tenemos que salir de viaje― Linith sonrió― Será la reunión familiar de cada año

― Eso suena emocionante― Hice una mueca― ¿Y hay algún inconveniente?

― No en realidad. Es solo que nos gustaría hablar con Fate, para ver si no hay problema.

― Bueno, iré a avisarle ― Y de paso la mantengo alejada de Hayate

Salí del comedor y fui directo al despacho, sin escalas. Llame a la puerta e inmediatamente Fate-chan la abrió

― Oh! Nanoha adelante― Fate-chan sonrió

―Sabes, Linith y Arf necesitan decirte algo Fate-chan― Entonces escuche sollozos, me gire y pude contemplar a Hayate que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

― ¿Está todo bien? ― Mi voz sonaba suave― ¿Qué pasa, Hayate?

Pero ella ignoro mi pregunta y me miro fríamente. Era más que obvio que estaba molesta porque yo había interrumpido su conversación con Fate-chan.

― Se irá de viaje, cada año su familia se reúne y convive. Pero esta vez ella no quiere ir―

― Quiero quedarme aquí― Hayate abrazó a Fate-chan― Contigo…

Apreté mi mandíbula superior con la inferior. Esto era el colmo.

― No creo que sea buena idea― Levante la voz― Después de todo te aburrirías. Fate-chan y yo trabajamos la mayor parte del día, lo sabes.

Nuevamente ella me ignoró. Apretó sus labios y me contestó de una manera que yo, sinceramente, no esperaba.

― Bueno, Nanoha, no quiero parecer grosera pero tú no entiendes nada de esto. Yo siempre he estado con Fate-chan sus cumpleaños, he tenido la oportunidad de celebrar quince de ellos― Hayate se recargo en el hombro de Fate-chan.

¿Por qué Fate-chan no la alejaba de ella? Grite en mis adentros. Vamos Fate-chan suéltala, abrázame a mí, yo soy tu esposa, no ella. ¿Es que acaso eres ciega para no notar que esta provocándome?

No había duda, los celos estaban consumiéndome. Jamás en la vida había experimentado un sentimiento tan doloroso.

― Estoy consciente de ello, Hayate. Pero créeme tu familia es más importante que yo. Así que me gustaría que fueras con tus padres― Dijo Fate-chan sonriendo

Hayate la abrazo fuertemente

― Esta bien, iré con ellos― Suspiro ― Pero solo lo hago por ti

― Esa es mi chica― Dijo Fate-chan mientras le hacía cosquillas.

Yo desvié mi mirada, si seguía presenciando esa escena lo más seguro es que explotara de los celos que se estaban generando en mi estomago.

― Bueno iré a hablar con tus padres― Fate-chan salió del despacho.

Hayate y yo teníamos la mirada fija mutuamente.

― ¿Feliz? ― Hayate cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho

― ¿Disculpa? ― Fruncí el ceño

― Tranquila, Fate-chan ya se encuentra en el comedor así que deja de fingir― Camino hacia mi― Se honesta y dime porque te casaste con Fate-chan

― Hayate creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia― Trate de mantener la calma― Pero veo que tu estas muy interesada en Fate-chan

― Si, lo estoy― Dijo con tono de ironía― A diferencia de ti, claro esta

― ¿Qué insinúas? ― Dije poniéndome muy cerca de ella

― Que tu, Nanoha no amas a Fate-chan―

Golpe bajo, sin duda alguna.

― Tú no puedes saber eso. Nadie puede, salvo yo que conozco mis emociones y sentimientos― Conteste irritada―

― Es más que obvio que no lo amas, querida. Así que porque no nos haces un favor a ambas y dejas a Fate-chan en libertad, para que se dé cuenta de que se ha casado con la mujer equivocada― Elevo una ceja― Después de todo saldrías ganando con el divorcio. Obtendrías una buena cantidad de dinero más tu libertad.

― Escúchame bien Hayate― Dije entre dientes― Si crees que…

― Nanoha-chan, Hayate cariño, es hora de despedirnos― Linith y Arf iban entrando al despacho

Yo fingí relajarme y los mire.

― ¿Ya se van? ― Dije caminando hacia ellos

― Si― Linith sonrió― El avión sale en dos horas. ¡Dame un abrazo! ―

Abrace a Linith y después abrace a Arf, Intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras más y después las tres salieron del despacho, pero claro está que Hayate no podría marcharse sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de coraje. Yo le dedique una igual y después burlándose salió del despacho, dejándome sola.

Eres una mujer muy fuerte, Nanoha, y esa es una cualidad muy valiosa. Por fortuna heredaste el carácter de tu papá y no el mío Esas palabras habían salido de la boca de mi mamá, cuando yo había alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

― Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Nanoha. Jamás te doblegas ante la adversidad y siempre logras ser fuerte y no les permites a los demás verte llorar o explotar de coraje― Esas habían sido las palabras de mi papá, después de un día desastroso en mi vida.

¿Se sentirían orgullosos de mí en este momento? Claro que no, pues en cuanto me había quedado sola en el despacho yo rompí en llanto. Gracias al cielo que Fate-chan no estaba presente, gracias al cielo.

No podía controlarme, las lagrimas brotaban aceleradamente, trataba de detenerlas pero no podía, por fortuna era un llanto silencioso, solo un par de veces se había escuchado el retumbar de mi llanto entre las cuatro paredes. Me deje caer sobre el suelo alfombrado y sentándome me abrace para controlar la manera en que mi cuerpo temblaba.

Jamás pensé que mi vida se complicara tanto debido a las mujeres. Primero Ginga luego Hayate y ahora Quattro. ¿Quién más? Muchas más, me auto respondí. Solo que el resto disimulaba.

― Yo ni siquiera la elegí como esposa― Dije susurrando mientras las lagrimas cesaban momentáneamente― Ella me eligió y yo solo acepte para no decepcionar a mi familia.―

Mi espalda se reunió con la alfombra y contemple el techo. Después de algunos minutos cerré los ojos y por mi mente pasaron infinidad de cosas.

Te amo Fate Testarossa, -dije mientras sentía como las lágrimas volvían a mojar mi cara-.

― ¿Nanoha?― Se escuchaba la voz de Fate-chan a lo lejos― ¿Dónde estás, Nanoha? ― Repetía una y otra vez.

Me tape la boca para evitar que ella escuchara mis sollozos y apreté los ojos lo más fuerte que pude, pero pronto sentí como mi cuerpo de separaba del suelo.

― Dime, Nanoha, ¿qué tienes? ― Preguntó Fate-chan preocupada, ― Amor, contéstame. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? ― Fate-chan me apretó contra su pecho mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en el despacho.

― No tengo nada― Dije en apenas un susurro― Solo ha sido un momento de debilidad― Apenas y podía distinguir su cara a causa de las lagrimas que aun salían de mis ojos.

Ella se apresuró a secar mis lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y me beso en la frente.

― ¿Cómo que un momento de debilidad? ― Tenía el entrecejo fruncido― Vamos linda, respóndeme, siempre es bueno hablar y no quedarse callada.

― ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he cuestionado el porqué te casaste conmigo? ― Dije mientras fijaba mi mirada en la suya.

― Veo que aun sigues arrepintiéndote de haber contraído matrimonio conmigo― Apretó sus labios

― Es solo que nunca pensé que…habría personas empeñadas en separarnos― Sentí como su mano se ceñía con fuerza a mi cintura― Yo no quiero que te canses de mí y me dejes. No quiero que… no quiero que…― Me costaba trabajo seguir hablando

― Nanoha, eso jamás pasara― Dijo apartando un mechón de cabello de mi mejilla― En todo caso yo soy quien debe estar preocupada.

Esta vez fui yo quien frunció el ceño y trate de incorporarme lo mejor que pude.

― Ahora dime tú, ¿Sabes cuantas veces he temido que me pidas el divorcio? ¿Sabes cuantas veces estuve a punto de alejarme de ti debido a tu rechazo?― El acerco su cara a la mía― Muchas, pero fueron más las veces en que me aferre a ti, porque te amo.

Todo mi ser colisiono. Simplemente sentí como la alegría inundaba mi interior y hacia a un lado a la desesperación y temor.

― Fate-chan...yo...

Pero ella me beso, me beso de una manera especial. Simplemente me beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Yo rodee su cuello con mis manos y cerré los ojos. mientras que ella me besaba con una ternura excesiva, de manera lenta y abrazadora.

― Estoy casada contigo, Nanoha. He elegido pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, y créeme no parare hasta conseguir que me ames― Una vez más ella me beso y yo sentí como un par de lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, pero estas eran lagrimas de felicidad.

Fate-chan ya no necesitaba conseguir que yo la amara. Yo ya la amaba.

― Fate-chan, yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado y no solo eso yo te…

― Shhh, con eso me basta, por ahora― Ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos― Ha sido un día agotador para ti hermosa. Será mejor que vayamos a descansar.

Me apretó contra su cuerpo y como si fuera una niña pequeña me llevo hasta el dormitorio entre sus brazos. Yo me acurruque contra ella.

― Fate-chan― Dije cuando entramos en la habitación

― ¿Si? ― Pregunto poniéndome de pie junto a la cama―

― Gracias por quererme tanto y por aguantarme― Hice una mueca

― Amor― Dijo riendo y entrelazo su mano con la mía― No tienes nada que agradecer

― Por supuesto que si― Comencé a jugar con sus dedos― Te quiero mucho Fate-chan

Por un momento Fate-chan se quedo pensativa y apretó mi mano

― Aclárame algo, Nanoha― Dudo por un momento― ¿En realidad me quieres?

― Si, demasiado― Lo abrace― ¿Lo dudas? Se honesto, Fate-chan― Lo mire directo a los ojos

― Un poco, si― Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada―Es solo que en un principio no te cansabas de demostrarme que me odiabas― Suspiro― Y de repente cambiaste, comenzaste a ser más cariñosa conmigo… ¿por qué?

― Jamás te he odiado― Fruncí el ceño― Si algún día te lo dije, lo lamento. Pero todo eso es parte del pasado, en el presente te quiero y en el futuro… te amare aun más

Fate-chan se puso tensa y tomándome por los hombros me puso a una distancia considerable para poder verme a la cara

― Esperemos que así sea― Beso mis labios con avidez― No sabes como agradezco el haberte visto aquella tarde… tan hermosa, con esa sonrisa resplandeciente y la manera en que pronunciaste tu nombre, desde ese momento me gustaste

― ¿Tanto así? ― Levante una ceja― Bueno Señora, quiero decirle que usted me dejo cautivada con su atractivo y elegancia.

― Lo se, simplemente no puedo evitarlo― Soltó una carcajada

― Eres la mujermás modesta que conozco― La bese― Y claro que hermosa también

Fate-chan me miro con ternura y acarició mi mejilla

― Sospecho que esta semana será maravillosa. Solos tu y yo en esta casa― Dibujo una sonrisa picara en su cara― ¡Y con tanto tiempo libre!

― Ya veremos― Mi cara se tiño rojo escarlata

― ¡Pero Nanoha! ― Dijo escandalizada― Te has sonrojado, cariño mío ¿qué ha pasado por tu mente? ― Fingió inocencia

La habitación comenzó a llenarse con nuestras risas

Sentí como una bomba cargada de emociones hizo explosión en mi interior, llenando cada uno de los espacios.

― Fate-chan― Dije mientras acerca mis labios a los suyos―

― Por favor, déjame demostrarte todo mi amor― Imploro mientras sus labios recorrían mi cuello― Solo quiero amarte… ¿Me permites demostrártelo?

Yo puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentí como mis pies se despegaban del suelo. Fui buscando sus labios y una vez que los encontré comencé a besarlo, y era tanta mi ansiedad que no pare, simplemente me sumergí en aquel beso, devorando sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana.

― ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? ― Su voz sonaba entrecortada

Supuse que la mía sonaría peor así que solo asentí lentamente.

― Oh Nanoha― Lo dijo con una voz demasiado suave, soñadora.

Fate-chan me sostuvo fuertemente por la espalda y beso mis labios. Pronto su beso comenzó a exigir más. Pero yo era toda una novata y por lo tanto me puse tensa, así que me separe ligeramente de ella y la mire.

Fue una sensación indescriptible. Era la segunda vez que ella me besaba de esa manera, sin embargo esta vez el beso había sido más largo y yo lo había correspondido, imitando lo que ella hacía. Lentamente sentí mi cuerpo caer sobre la cama y la mire inquisitivamente, ella dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el mío.

― Escúchame, Nanoha― Choco su nariz con la mía, ambas temperaturas estaban hasta por los cielos― Debes confiar en mí, estás segura, ¿me entiendes? ― Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

― Si― Dije con un profundo suspiro. Ella sé limitó a sonreir

Fate-chan llevo mis manos a sus labios y deposito un beso en cada una de ellas. Luego, consciente de que su peso era más que el mío se levanto un poco.

Fate sumergió su mirada en la de Nanoha. Había tenido que recorrer un arduo y duro camino para llegar hasta este momento, y por nada del mundo lo desaprovecharía. La necesidad de estar con ella era simplemente insoportable. Mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su esposa, se pregunto cómo es que había logrado esperar tanto tiempo. Y llego a la conclusión de que había sido fácil, muy fácil debido a todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Con suma delicadeza aliviano el cuerpo de su esposa. Y luego el suyo.

Se tendió a un lado y con un movimiento suave acerco su boca a la de ella. Muy lentamente dibujo el contorno de los labios de Nanoha. Ella se movió inquieta y Fate la miro, siendo consciente de que esta vez su mirada era intensa, llena de deseo.

Fate sabía que era la primera, que ningún otro hombre había estado con ella, ni siquiera alguien había logrado tocarla de esa manera. En sus adentros Fate dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo se reprendió por lo egoísta que era ese pensamiento. Dio un suspiro y fue depositando besos por toda la cara de Nanoha. No podía aguantar más, había anhelado ese momento desde su primer día de casadas, incluso desde antes, cuando tan solo habían salido juntas en una tercera cita. Estaba consciente de que debería de ir lento, tener paciencia y ser muy tierna, para que ambas disfrutaran y ella no resultara lastimada. Con un movimiento apenas notable ella quedo sobre ella, y se recordó una vez más que debía mantener el control. Lentamente y con un recorrido sensual llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de Nanoha.

Nanoha le dedico una mirada llena de amor y cariño y a continuación cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Deslizó las manos por la espalda de Fate y sintió ese toque en cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. Simplemente había sido como una corriente extremadamente caliente a través de todo su cuerpo. Ella sentía como si fuese a explotar, como si su cuerpo hubiese alcanzado la máxima temperatura sobre la faz de la Tierra. Tranquila Testarossa, tranquilidad, se dijo a sí misma, más de una vez para que se quedara plasmado en su memoria; pero justo en ese momento Nanoha despego su cabeza de la almohada y busco sus labios. Por un momento Fate giro la cabeza, pues no quería perder el control

― Fate-chan― Dije con mi voz que temblaba y era apenas audible―

Eso para nada le ayudo. Rompió toda la concentración que ella había logrado reunir con tanto esfuerzo.

― Bien amor― Dijo Fate con una voz tremendamente grave― Relájate y disfruta

Abrí mis ojos y lo mire, entonces pude notar como ella sonreía tiernamente y luego aproximaba su cara a la mía.

Ella me beso, dejando la ternura a un lado. Luego volviendo a ser tierno…sus labios simplemente me encantaban, siempre sabían cómo moverse, como atrapar mi boca y no dejarla libre sino hasta que Fate-chan así lo quisiera. Lentamente sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba hervir aun más…si es que eso era posible.

― Te amo, Fate Testarossa― Le di un pequeño beso― Te amo

Su cara reflejaba sorpresa, sentí como sus manos subían de mi cintura a mis mejillas.

― Amor mío, me haces la mujer más feliz en el mundo entero― Apretó sus labios contra mi frente― Te amo, Nanoha. Mi dulce y hermosa Nanoha.

Me beso por última vez de manera larga, exquisita y apasionada.

― No apartes tu vista de la mía, ¿quieres? ― Sonaba completamente agitada― Iré lento, quiero que me hables, que me digas si…si quieres que me detenga.

Si quieres que me detenga. Repetí en mis adentros, creo que por nada del mundo le pediría que se detuviera, simplemente quería ser completamente de Fate-chan y que ella fuera enteramente mía.

― Esta bien― La mire a los ojos tal como ella lo había pedido y sonreí― Fate-chan, por favor…

Comencé a sentir como todo cambiaba. Como el amor comenzaba a irradiar por toda la habitación gracias a nuestros cuerpos en contacto. Estaba experimentando algo completamente nuevo para mí en cuerpo y alma. Al principio doloroso, pero después me embriago una sensación placentera, simplemente perfecta. Y más aún porque estaba siendo causada por la mujer que amo, y que me ama._ (como no soy buena con el Lemon me evitó de la fatiga)_

Desperté sobresaltada. Tape mis ojos con la mano para desviar un poco la luz que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas. Era sábado. Sábado. Sábado. ¡Cumpleaños de Fate-chan! Maldición se suponía que estaría fuera de la cama a más tardar las 7:00 am. ¿Y qué horas eran? Con un movimiento rápido me incorporé en la cama y mire el reloj de la pared… 8:10 am.

Me quede dormida, sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué? Y entonces recordé la noche anterior, mis mejillas inmediatamente se tiñeron de rojo. Gire mi cabeza y observe a Fate-chan quien aun dormía. ¡Oh mi Dios! Lucía increíblemente adorable.

Basta Nanoha basta. Debes levantarte, los organizadores que contrate no tardarían llegar, si no me equivoco dijeron que estarían aquí a las 10:00 am. Busqué a mi alrededor pero simplemente no encontré mi camisón… no sino hasta que Fate-chan se movió ligeramente. Estaba debajo de ella, ¡Maravilloso! Lo que me faltaba. Tenía dos opciones, la primera era levantarme corriendo y entrar al baño aprovechando que Fate-chan aun dormía. La segunda era envolverme en la sabana y correr al baño, sabiendo que al salir tendría que taparme los ojos para evitar ver a Fate-chan…desnuda. Lo cual probablemente ocasionaría que me tropezara con algo y cayera al suelo, despertándolo… definitivamente el salir del baño con los ojos tapados o cerrados no era buena idea. Así que opte por la primera.

Estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno para Fate-chan, un plato con fruta picada, un omelette de jamón y queso. Dos piezas de pan tostado con mermelada untada, su favorita, un vaso de jugo y uno de leche. El café vendría al final.

Subí hasta la habitación y con sigilo abrí la puerta, no quería despertar a Fate-chan. Pero me lleve una sorpresa. Ella ya se había bañado, cambiado y pasaba sus dedos por todo su hermoso cabello rubio. Me quede recargada en el marco de la puerta y solté una risita. Ella me miró con una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños Fate-chan! ― Me lance corriendo, literalmente, a sus brazos― Que todos tus deseos y sueños se hagan realidad, amor― Lo abrace fuertemente mientras reía.

Ella se giro para corresponder el abrazo.

― Gracias Nanoha― Acaricio mi espalda ― Pensé que lo habías olvidado

― No, para nada― Enfoque mi mirada en la suya― ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

― Muy feliz. Aunque no mentiré, hubiese despertado aun más feliz si te hubiera visto a mi lado― Acarició mi mejilla

― Es que quería prepararte un desayuno especial ― Me mordí el labio inferior―

― Déjame hacerlo por ti― Dijo levantando una ceja

― ¿Qué? A que te….

Pero no me dejo terminar. Fue por mis labios y comenzó a besarlos lentamente, después con delicadeza atrapo mi labio inferior con sus dientes.

― A eso me refería― Dijo dándome un pequeño beso― ¿No te he lastimado, cierto?

― No― Dije mientras apretaba los labios, ese beso realmente me había gustado―

― Bien― Sonrió― Dime algo, ¿cómo te sientes después de lo de anoche? ― Entrelazo sus manos con las mías― Me refiero a que si te sientes cansada…adolorida o algo así― Comenzó a jugar con mis dedos

― No, nada de eso. De hecho me siento normal― Me sonroje por completo―Gracias por ser tan cuidadosa y cariñosa. Y también por preocuparte por mí

― No tienes que agradecer― Beso la palma de mi mano― Era mi obligación y realmente lo disfrute, espero que tu igual

― Si― Dije susurrando, el exploto en risas―

― Amor mío, es completamente natural hablar de esto en pareja, no debes susurrar. Ahora dame un beso, como segundo regalo de cumpleaños― Se acerco a mí

― Pero si ni siquiera te he dado el primero― Lo bese con ternura― ¿O sí?

― La noche de ayer― Beso mi mentón― El mejor regalo de toda mi vida, hacer el amor con la mujer que amo

Cuando pensé que no podía sonrojarme aun más, descubrí que estaba equivocada, pues lo hice. Era sorprendente la manera en que Fate-chan hablaba de hacer el… bueno de tener intimidad, era obvio que no tenía ningún prejuicio y por tanto no le daba pena en absoluto, todo lo contrario, parecía tomarlo de forma muy natural.

― Bueno Fate-chan, vamos abajo― Tire de su mano― Tu desayuno se enfriara y no querrás comerlo frío.

― Es normal que evadas el tema ― Me tomo por la cintura ― Tal vez logre que dentro de algunos días lo tomes con naturalidad, como debe ser―

― Si, eso sería bueno― Dije mirando hacia otro lado― Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños así que mejor hablemos de otras cosas, ¿quieres? ― Sonreí

― Por supuesto que si hermosa― Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar fuera de la habitación

Al llegar al comedor tomo asiento y con detenimiento observo el banquete que estaba ante sus ojos

― Huele delicioso Nanoha, gracias― Probo el omelette― No solo huele, sino que sabe― Sonrió… su sonrisa era simplemente encantadora, perfecta

―Me alegro que te guste Fate-chan. Las personas encargadas de la organización del evento no deben tardar en llegar― Hice una mueca ― Iré a arreglar un par de cosas, mientras hay tiempo. ¿Te molesta desayunar solo?

― Tranquila, te entiendo― Nuevamente sonrió y me hiso la seña para que me acercara a ella― Te amo Nanoha, como no tienes idea― Me dio un beso, corto pero tierno

― Y yo a ti― Sonreí y di media vuelta. Había mucho que hacer antes de estar al pendiente de la organización para la fiesta de Fate-chan.

Lo primero que hice fue poner en orden nuestra habitación, después descolgué el vestido que usaría y lo puse sobre la cama. También saque el regalo de Fate-chan de donde la había escondido. Era un reloj, uno muy especial pues yo misma había hecho el diseño y habían tardado cuatro días en tenerlo listo, claro a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero. Pero como se trataba de Fate-chan, no me importo.

Baje de nuevo al comedor y Fate-chan ya estaba por terminar su desayuno

― Hola linda― Dijo mientras terminaba su jugo de naranja― Todo ha estado esplendido, gracias

― De nada― Sonreí― Tengo tu regalo, realmente espero que te guste, no soy muy buena obsequiando cosas― Hice una mueca

Su mirada era curiosa e inmediatamente se fijo en el estuche que llevaba en las manos

― Cualquier regalo que venga de ti, es perfecto para mi― Se levanto y camino hasta mi

― Espero que sigas pensando igual cuando lo veas― Reí un poco― Toma― Le entregue el estuche y ella inmediatamente lo abrió, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―Es asombroso― Lo saco del estuche y se lo puso― Me encanta el hecho de que tenga mi nombre grabado en el interior― Me miro― Pero no me agrada el hecho de que hayas gastado tanto dinero, no es…

― Calla― Dije abrazándola― Tú me has dado muchos detalles, era mi turno. Disfrútalo― Le di un beso en la mejilla

― Gracias Nanoha― Dijo con una sonrisa

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

― Debe ser el personal de la agencia. Iré a abrir― Dije caminando hacia el recibidor, ingrese el código de seguridad y pronto se escucho como el portón se abría lentamente. Después abrí la puerta de la casa y salí. Tres camionetas con el nombre de la compañía entraron, y detrás de ellas venía un elegante coche rojo.

El personal comenzó a bajar de las camionetas, me saludaron y me dieron varios papeles. Mientras los leía y les indicaba con la mano en donde estaba el jardín, se escucho un portazo que provenía del coche rojo.

Levanté la vista y simplemente desearía no haberlo hecho.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Qué hacía Quattro aquí?

.

.

.

.

_Y pues hasta aquí les dejo TT-TT que les parece como va._

…_. ¬¬ no me siento muy bien que digamos, ya no tengo trabajo, y el cumple de alguien se acerca, aparte que este frio esta del asco al igual que el tiempo cofcof…_

_digo nos leeremos hasta la próxima ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL Nanoha no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores.**

Amor, dame una oportunidad

Cap 12

Me quede boquiabierta, petrificada, mientras ella caminaba hacia mí con una caja en las manos. Una caja de regalo.

― Quattro ― Dije cuando la tuve enfrente

― No tienes permiso de decir mi nombre linda― Me dio una palmadita en la mejilla, yo retrocedí― Uy, tranquila, las chicas con clase a diferencia de otras, sabemos comportarnos, jamás te golpearía― Soltó una risita

Yo preferí no responder

― ¿Dónde está Fate? ― Se hecho a andar― Si no te importa iré a felicitarla

Yo tome su brazo, frenándola

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Quattro? ― Pregunté con enfado― Y si, me atrevo a usar tu nombre

Ella me miró de arriba abajo mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado.

― Las de tu clase son tan…insolentes― Se movió para zafarse de mi mano―Sra. Testarossa ha confiado en mí, para "ayudarte" con la organización de la fiesta. No está a discusión.

Ella entro a la casa y yo la seguí, Fate apareció ante nosotras.

― ¡Fate! ― Lo abrazo― Feliz cumpleaños guapo― Le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando su pintalabios marcado

― Gracias Quattro, eres muy amable. Pero si no te molesta la pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Fate-chan quito los brazos de Quattro de su cintura, yo me alegre.

― ¿Es obvio no? He venido a ayudar a tu querida Nanoha, no quiero tener problemas con ella y considere que esta sería una buena ocasión para conocernos y ser amigas

Mentirosa, mentirosa, mil veces mentirosa. Yo apreté la mandíbula y mire a Fate-chan, quien también me miraba.

― Dudo que Nanoha este interesada en tu amistad, la conozco muy bien como para saber que no eres el tipo de persona con las que ella se relaciona― Fate sonrió con satisfacción

― Jamás me habías hablado así― Dijo indignada― Ella te ha cambiado, ya no eres la misma

― No he cambiado. Contigo siempre me comporte diferente por obvias razones y lo sabes.

Yo fruncí el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando Fate-chan?

Quattro se alejo de Fate-chan y tomo mi mano, provocándome un escalofrío debido al apretón que me dio.

― Vamos Nanoha, vayamos arriba, debemos asegurarnos de que todo salga a la perfección, recuerda lo que dijo Testarossa― Me jalo con fuerza haciendo que la siguiera, pero yo me frene

― No quiero parecer grosera pero… preferiría hacer esto yo sola― Asentí―

― Yo solo sigo las órdenes de Sra. Testarossa, ahora vamos― De nuevo tiro de mí

― Déjala en paz, Quattro― Dijo Fate con un gruñido―

Ella la miro desafiante. Yo por mi parte considere que después de todo, el pasar un tiempo con ella no sería tan malo… yo podría hacerlo productivo si aprovechaba ese momento para dejar las cosas en claro, que de una vez por todas comprendiera que Fate-chan era mi esposa, y de nadie más.

― Tranquila, Fate-chan― Dije sonriendo― Creo que si ocupo ayuda, así que en un rato nos vemos― Subí las escaleras en compañía de Quattro

Fate estaba completamente atónita. Pero entonces recordó que Nanoha no solo era una mujer inteligente, sino astuta. Sintiéndose más tranquila se dirigió a su despacho donde momentos antes el teléfono no había parado de sonar.

― Llévame a la habitación de Fate― Dijo con arrogancia―

― ¿Te refieres a nuestra habitación?― Sonreí con malicia― Somos un matrimonio y los matrimonios duermen juntos…

― Cierra la boca― Abrió una puerta, desgraciadamente la de nuestra habitación.

Una vez que estuvo dentro comenzó a recorrerla yo solo la observaba mientras mantenía mis brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Quattro se detuvo en el buro de Fate y me miro con una sonrisa

― Te tengo un regalito― Me aventó la caja de regalo que llevaba en las manos― Espero que te guste

― ¿No es para Fate-chan? ― Abrí la caja― ¿Y cómo se supone que esto… me va a servir? ―

Dentro había una foto de ella. Mire el reverso, estaba llena de palabras de amor y deseo dirigidas a Fate-chan.

― Es para que cuando Fate te deje por mi, me recuerdes. Y las palabras bueno, son para que te imagines lo que pasará en esta habitación entre ella y yo

Yo solo reí con sarcasmo. No caería en su tonto juego por supuesto que no. Ella al notar que yo no me había puesto a gritarle como loca o había intentado golpearla, tomo del buro de Fate-chan un portarretratos que tenía una foto de Fate-chan conmigo, había sido tomada en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos de la ciudad, en nuestra segunda cita.

Mientras me miraba saco la foto del portarretratos y antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo la rompió justo por la mitad.

― Así luce mucho mejor― Dijo burlándose― Esta parte me la quedo yo― Metió en su bolso la parte de Fate-chan― En cuanto a tu fea carita… bye bye

Arrugo esa parte de la foto y después la rompió, la aventó hacia arriba como si estuviera celebrando algo con conffeti.

― Largo de la habitación, Quattro―Dije con furia

― Como digas― Paso junto a mí y choco su hombro con el mío―

Me apresure a levantar los pedazos de la foto, los tiraría y después ya vería que le diría a Fate-chan… Esta vez no lloraría, por supuesto que no. Fate-chan me amaba a mí y solamente a mí.

Las siguientes horas fueron estresantes debido a que Quattro solo se la pasaba criticando mis ideas e insultándome. Sin embargo yo logre conservar la calma e ignorarla. Cuando eran las 2:00 de la tarde Quatro se fue, ¡Gracias al cielo! Yo en cambio entre corriendo a la casa, necesitaba volver a tomar un baño y cambiarme, iba tan concentrada en llegar a la habitación que di un tremendo grito cuando sentí unas manos tomándome por la cintura justo cuando subía el primer escalón.

― Tranquila cariño― Susurró Fate-chan en mi oído

― Me has dado un gran susto, no lo vuelvas hacer, por favor― Dije totalmente agitada debido a la distancia que corrí.

― Lo prometo. Pero dime, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ― Me tomo por detrás de las rodillas, quedando suspendida en el aire

― Necesito tomar un baño y ponerme linda para tu fiesta― Sonreí mientras ella me llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación

― Linda ya estas― Me beso― Y en cuanto al baño, bueno si tu insistes

Fruncí el ceño, no había entendido a que se refería exactamente.

― Haremos nuestra buena acción ayudando al mundo. Yo también necesito tomar un baño así que ahorraremos agua, nos bañaremos juntas― Sus labios chocaron contra mi mejilla y se movieron lentamente hasta llegar a mi boca. Yo me paralice por completo.

―Yo, emm, Fate-chan. Considero…creo que…que bueno no es tan...idea buena, digo tan…tan buena idea― Comencé a balbucear torpemente.

― Yo pienso que es una excelente idea― Dijo mientras entrabamos al cuarto de baño― Ahorraremos agua― Sonrió pícaramente

Yo me sonroje inmediatamente al sentir como mis pies se ponía en contacto con el suelo y ella

me tomaba por la cintura mientras abría la llave de agua.

Me desconocí por completo cuando descubrí que para nada me desagradaba la idea. Me ponía nerviosa sí, pero al mismo tiempo despertaba mi curiosidad. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando conmigo? Al parecer la noche anterior había cambiado mi forma de pensar. Había descubierto una nueva faceta, Fate-chan la había descubierto. Sin más, trate de relajarme y deje que Fate-chan me tomara en brazos para ponerme bajo el chorro de agua tibia.

"unas horas después"

La fiesta iba de maravilla, la señora Testarossa tenía una gran sonrisa al saber que después de un arduo trabajo de organización que llevo toda una semana, todo salía a la perfección. Fate-chan parecía completamente complacida, feliz y emocionada. Supuse que era debido a que toda la familia De Testarossa estaba presente, al igual que algunos de sus amigos más cercanos, como Signum, que había venido desde Hawái.

Nada podía estar mejor, bueno sí… la fiesta sería perfecta al cien por ciento si Quattro no estuviera entre los invitados. ¡Vaya que fui ingenua al pensar que no volvería pisar esta casa! Cuando se había ido en la tarde jamás había mencionado que volvería, pero al parecer ese era el plan. Sorprenderme y claro esta fastidiarme.

La única familia que no había asistido era la mía, mis padres estaban en Londres, disfrutando de unas vacaciones; sin embargo tuvieron la decencia de llamar a Fate-chan para felicitarla, al menos eso era algo.

― ¿En qué tanto piensas cariño? ― Preguntó Fate-chan tomando mi mano

― En nada. Solo verificaba que todo estuviera en perfecto orden― Una media sonrisa se curvo en mis labios

― Me ocultas algo― Beso mi mejilla― ¿Qué es?

― Es solo que… esperaba que mamá y papá vinieran― Suspire― La última vez que los vi fue en nuestra boda

― Les he hecho prometer que en cuanto regresen de su viaje nos avisen, para que podamos visitarlos― Fate-chan comenzó a sonreír, trataba de ser amable.

― Gracias― Dije sinceramente― Siempre buscando como hacerme feliz, eres increíble

― Tu felicidad es lo que más me importa en este mundo, Nanoha. Jamás lo olvides―

Le dirigí una mirada llena de ternura y ella se inclinó hacia mí, rozo mis labios y luego se hecho a andar en dirección de Signum, quien nos miraba con una gran sonrisa.

― Me da gusto que ya se lleven bien― Grito Signum, aun consciente de que había muchas personas a nuestro alrededor, yo explote en risas.

Dirigí mi vista al portón de la entrada y observe como los encargados hablaban con una persona. Posiblemente alguien estaba teniendo dificultades para entrar. Fui hasta ahí. Mi boca se abrió debido a la sorpresa cuando vi quien estaba frente a mí. Era nada más y nada menos que Kyoya. Mi hermano.

― ¡Kyoya! ― Exclame con euforia y corrí hasta el

El miro en todas direcciones sobresaltado, hasta que fijo su vista en mí y sonrió ampliamente.

― Nanoha, mi pequeña hermanita― Dijo estrechándome en sus brazos

― Tu pequeña hermanita de 24 años― Reí― ¡Que sorpresa verte, Kyoya!

― Ya lo creo. Escucha lamento haber venido así, es solo que hacía meses que no te veía, sin embargo nunca pensé que tu y… tu esposa estarían dando una fiesta― Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miro al suelo.

Mentía, Kyoya estaba mintiendo. Lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que en su tono de voz y detrás de todas esas palabras ocultaba algo.

― Mientes, sabías que había una fiesta― Dije entornando los ojos― Así que pasa, a Fate-chan le dará gusto verte, después de todo eres mi hermano y su cuñado. Ya es hora de que se lleven bien.

Fate-chan y Kyoya para nada se agradaban. Antes de casarme, Kyoya me había insistido en que no lo hiciera. En aquellos días yo consideraba que era la única persona cuerda en mi familia, debido a que el también pensaba que no era buena idea casarse con alguien a quien no se ama. ¿Pero en estos momentos? ¡Pamplinas! Si volviera a decirme algo como eso yo simplemente reiría y le explicaría que todo ha cambiado, que me he hecho a la idea de que ya no soy más Nanoha Takamachi, sino Testarossa.

― Eso es imposible, sabes que no me agrada― Resoplo― Aun no entiendo porque no aceptaste mi ayuda cuando te dije que tenía la solución para evitar que te casaras con ella.

― No quería defraudar a papá y mamá, lo sabes. Pero bueno, Fate-chan y yo ya tenemos cuatro meses de casadas y las cosas han cambiado― Con empujones lo conduje hacia el jardín, donde estaban todos.

― No creo que a ella le agrade tenerme de invitado en su cumpleaños― Dijo frenándose

― ¡Tonterías! ― Bufe y analice sus palabras― Jamás te dije que hoy era el cumpleaños de Fate-chan, ¿cómo lo has sabido? ― Puse mi dedo índice en su hombro, tenía esa costumbre desde que era una niña

El pareció perder color, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como dos platos y me miraba con nerviosismo

― Hable con nuestros padres anoche― Asintió― Me lo han contado

― Ya veo― Dije no muy convencida― Quiero presentarte a unas cuantas mujeres, ya es hora de que dejes de ser un libertino y sientes cabeza. Hay buenos partidos por aquí…

El me dio un leve empujón mientras soltaba una carcajada. Yo perdí levemente el equilibrio y el tiro de mi brazo para evitar que cayera

― Lo siento Nanoha, he olvidado que usas tacones y ropa de marca― Elevo sus ojos al cielo. Luego miro a todas partes como si estuviese estudiando a las personas

― Aquella de allá es Nove, está soltera, tiene 26 años y es inteligente, sin duda alguna― Sonreí mientras miraba a Kyoya

― ¿Ahora eres casamentera? ― Dijo él burlándose― No gracias, me gusta disfrutar de la libertad.

Kyoya es un buen hombre, todo un caballero, y no lo digo solo porque es mi hermano, sino porque verdaderamente lo es. Lo único malo es que es alérgico a la palabra matrimonio. Aun consciente de que ya tiene 28 años de edad, la suficiente para casarse. Suspire y entonces lo jale de la chaqueta, quería llevarlo a donde Fate-chan, tal vez era un buen momento para comenzar desde cero. Pero pronto sentí como anclaba los pies al suelo y era imposible seguir moviéndolo

― ¿Qué pasa Kyoya? ― Pregunte mirándolo

― ¿Quién es esa mujer? ― Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y con su cabeza señalaba hacia adelante. Me giré y pronto descubrí de quien hablaba…

― ¿Te refieres a Quattro? ― Me queje― Por favor no me digas que ha llamado tu atención porque…

― Lo sabía― Masculló apretando la quijada― ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

― ¿La conoces? ― Casi lo grite, debido a la sorpresa. Mantuve mi mirada en Quattro

― Si― Contesto de manera cortante y con frialdad

Me giré para ver a Kyoya y pude notar como su postura había cambiado. Se encontraba completamente firme, con sus hombros rectos y la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos ardían con furia y todo él estaba tenso. Tan tieso con una estatua. Una estatua que estaba a punto de derrumbarse debido al coraje que corría por sus venas en ese momento.

― ¿Dónde está la idiota de tu supuesta esposa? ― Apretó los puños― ¡Nanoha!, te exijo que en este preciso momento me digas donde esta Fate! ― Me miro con furia.

― No entiendo…

― Llévame con esa canalla― Gruño― Voy a patearle el trasero

― ¡Kyoya basta! ― Lo tome del brazo― No entiendo porque te refieres a Fate-chan de esa manera. ¡No te permito que lo insultes así!

― ¡Esa idiota no merece mis respetos, Nanoha. Mucho menos los tuyos! ― Comenzó a caminar hacia las personas

― Debes tranquilizarte y explicarme porque has reaccionado así, Kyoya― Me pare frente a él― De otra manera me veré en la necesidad de…sacarte de aquí

El me miro sorprendido. Estaba estupefacto.

― Tienes razón, no debo arruinar esta celebración― Sus facciones se relajaron― Escucha, esta semana tengo que salir de viaje. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo a mi regreso. El domingo a las 2:00 en punto. Sabes donde vivo. De preferencia que Fate no se entere de esto.

― Esta bien― Respondí confundida

Kyoya me miro avergonzado

― Perdóname Nanoha ― Hiso una mueca―Nos vemos el domingo, y entonces tendrás las explicaciones que buscas.

Sin más el giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la salida con paso acelerado. Yo me quede para ahí, completamente confundida. Minutos después agite mi cabeza para alejar esa escena de mi cabeza, cuando creí estar lista regrese con los invitados.

― ¡Cuñada! ― Escuché la voz de Alicia llamándome

La mire y trate de poner una sonrisa, seguía demasiado aturdida debido a las palabras de Kyoya

― ¿Pasa algo? Estas un poco pálida― Dijo Vita que se encontraba al lado de Axel

― No, estoy bien― Asentí―

― Te desapareciste durante algunos minutos, Fate estaba buscándote, al parecer quería hablar contigo― Axel tenía el ceño fruncido, estudiaba mis facciones

― Bueno será mejor que vaya a buscarlo, con permiso― Di media vuelta y comencé a buscar a Fate-chan pero ella me encontró a mi

― Preciosa, al fin te veo― Dijo tomando mi mano

― Fate-chan― Sonreí

― ¿Quieres bailar? ― Me tomo por la cintura―

― Será un placer―

Me condujo hasta la pista de baile y con delicadeza puso una mano en mi cintura y atrapo mi mano con la suya, yo descanse la cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras nos mecíamos al compás de la música.

Era más que obvio que Kyoya seguía sin soportar a Fate-chan, ¡extraña cosa! Pues solo se habían visto en cuando mucho seis ocasiones. Sin embargo ese desagrado era correspondido, yo era consciente de que en varias ocasiones en que Fate-chan me había acompañado a casa y nos habíamos topado con mi hermano, su cara daba un cambio drástico. Sus facciones inmediatamente se endurecían y siempre me rodeaba por la cintura, como si tratase de protegerme o defender lo suyo como solía decir Kyoya.

Kyoya nunca se había cansado de repetirme que jamás confiaría en Fate-chan. Inclusive un día antes de la boda había hablado conmigo diciéndome que si llegaba a sentirme infeliz a su lado, el me ayudaría con el procedimiento del divorcio. No en vano había estudiado leyes.

El tiempo pasó volando y la fiesta llego a su fin. Yo estaba demasiado cansada, había andado de arriba abajo durante todo el evento, pero no había sido en vano puesto que Fate-chan siempre mantuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

― Ha sido un esplendido día, gracias amor― Dijo Fate-chan metiéndose en la cama

― De nada, ha sido un placer― Conteste mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho

― Aunque en varias ocasiones te note ausente. ¿Quieres contarme algo? ― Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

¿Debería contarle lo que paso con mi hermano? No. El había dicho que sería mucho mejor que Fate-chan no se enterara. Pero después de todo Fate-chan es mi...esposa y no merece que yo le oculte nada. Mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para decirle que me vería con Kyoya el domingo siguiente, su caricias comenzaron a surgir efecto y pronto mis parpados se cerraron, estaban completamente pesados debido al cansancio.

― Que descanses cariño― Susurro Fate-chan en mi oído.

El día lunes llegamos a la oficina y algunos empleados lucían contentos, otros estresados debido al trabajo.

― Nanoha, ¿podrías traerme el balance de este mes, por favor? ― Fate-chan estaba con la vista fija en el ordenador.

― Seguro, ya regreso― Salí de su oficina y fui a mi escritorio, comencé a buscar los papeles.

En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a timbrar.

― Interworld Bussines― Respondí

― Con la señora Fate Testarossa por favor―Era la voz de una mujer

― Un momento, ¿de parte de quién? ― Dije amablemente

― Eso no importa demasiado. Es urgente que el atienda esta llamada―

― De acuerdo― Dije con el ceño fruncido. Le pase la llamada a Fate-chan y me agradeció con la mano.

― Hola querida Nanoha― Dijo una voz que yo reconocía a la perfección.

― ¡Hola Signum! ― Salude con una gran sonrisa― Me da gusto que aun estés aquí, Hawái debe estar feliz de no tenerte ― Reí

― Yo no lo creo. Seguramente muchas señoritas lindas me están extrañando― Dijo sonriente

― Ya lo creo― Mire hacia la oficina de Fate-chan― Esta atendiendo una llamada, tal vez debas esperar

― De hecho creo que es una llamada que a mí también me interesa, así que con permiso señora Testarossa― Dijo con tono muy educado y una sonrisa.

¿Acaso Fate-chan estaba dentro de un negocio muy grande e importante como para necesitar la asesoría de su mejor amiga Signum ?

¡Esa semana había estado condenadamente agitada! Y no solo por el hecho de que Fate-chan me había encargado miles de tareas, sino porque yo sospechaba que solo lo hacía para mantenerme ocupada en algo. Tres días de la semana tuvo que salir de la empresa a la misma hora, y cuando regresaba simplemente no tenía el valor de mirarme a los ojos. Eso realmente me tenía inquieta ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Todos tenemos secretos. Pero si ella tenía uno verdaderamente confidencial, al menos podría fingir que no existía tal secreto y así yo evitaría sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Lo único rescatable de esa semana llena de misterios era el hecho de que Linith,Arf y Hayate habían vuelto a casa, después de más de una semana de ausencia. Ahora que lo pienso, su regreso también contenía un misterio y era que Hayate ni siquiera había tratado de acercarse a Fate-chan, y tampoco había discutido conmigo. Eso no era normal. Para nada.

Al fin era domingo y particularmente esta mañana me sentía aun más inquieta de lo normal. Finalmente platicaría con Kyoya y él me diría infinidad de cosas, a juzgar por el mensaje de texto que me había llegado en la semana. Cuando me levante Fate-chan aun dormía, la noche anterior había conciliado el sueño hasta las 3:00 de la madrugada, lo sé porque en varias ocasiones me desperté debido al movimiento que el ocasionaba.

Con un movimiento me incorporé en la cama y aparte la sabana

― Ni lo pienses― Dijo Fate-chan sujetando mi brazo― Es domingo, tu única obligación es permanecer conmigo todo el día

Me voltee para mirarlo, el tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios mostraban una tierna sonrisa.

― Son las once de la mañana, ya es tarde― Dije con voz melosa

― ¿Y qué más da? ― Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo― ¿Quieres saber algo?

― Seguro― Dije mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano

― Hoy especialmente me siento con ganas de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, todo el día, sin parar― Dijo abriendo sus ojos

Yo me estremecí por completo, sabía lo que había querido decir con esas palabras. Un calor invadió mi cuerpo y estaba segura de que esa reacción no le había pasado desapercibida a Fate-chan.

― ¿Qué dices? ― Dijo besando la palma de mi mano― Te prometo que esta vez será aun más especial que la primera

Era una propuesta tentadora, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no, mi hermano me estaría esperando.

― Yo… no creo poder― Dije levantándome de la cama― Tengo planes para el día de hoy.

― ¿Qué planes? ― Quiso saber Fate-chan

― Iré a visitar a una vieja amiga. Se puso en contacto conmigo en la semana, dice que tiene mucho que contarme― Trate de que mi tono fuera lo más convincente posible

― Ya veo― Hiso una mueca― ¿Llegaras muy tarde?

― No lo sé. Hemos quedado de vernos a las dos de la tarde, tal vez este de regreso en casa a las cuatro, más tardar

―Bien, entonces saldré con Signum a tomar una copa, hace mucho que no lo hacemos― Curvo sus labios― Estaré esperándote… y así tal vez podamos pasar un tiempo juntos aquí, en la habitación― Levanto ambas cejas mientras reía

Solté una carcajada bastante audible y lo bese en los labios

― Me encantaría― Acaricie su barbilla― Pero prefiero que salgas con Signum todo el día, después de todo desde que nos casamos no has salido a ningún lugar

― Claro que sí, es más tu siempre vas conmigo― Se defendió

― Exacto― Le di unas palmaditas en su abdomen― Es momento de que aproveches de la libertad que te estoy dando el día de hoy.

― Que dadivosa eres cariño― Bromeo Fate-chan ― Ambas estaremos en casa a más tardar las siete de la tarde, ¿te parece?

― Trato hecho―

Ella se acerco a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Lentamente me puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarme con delicadeza. Sus labios se movían con experiencia, con un ritmo lento, cálido. Tuve que hundir mis manos en la almohada o de otra manera me aferraría a ella, y le suplicaría que hiciéramos el amor. Con un movimiento rápido ella nos hiso girar en la cama, haciendo que yo quedara atrapada entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse de una manera más insistente, obligando a los míos a separarse para que el pudiese entrar, Fate-chan ahogo un rugido en mi garganta y mostro aun más pasión en su beso.

En ese momento yo simplemente había perdido la conciencia, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a sufrir un desmayo.

― Debemos parar― Dije lo más firme que pude

― Tranquila, me he propuesto mantener el control y así será. Solo quiero besarte una y otra… y otra vez.

Abrí mis ojos y pude observar como sumergía su mirada en la mía, sus ojos color rojo resplandecían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

― Bien― Dije sonriendo

Esta vez fui yo quien comenzó el beso. Era una sensación incomparable. Jamás me había sentido tan llena de felicidad, es más jamás en la vida las mariposas en mi estomago se habían movido con tanta rapidez.

Amaba a Fate-chan, la amaba como nunca imagine que llegaría a hacerlo. Desde mi adolescencia había leído una infinidad de libros, y en este momento me sentía igual que las protagonistas de cada historia de amor que había quedado grabada en mi memoria. Fate-chan era la clase de Príncipe que cualquier mujer merecía tener a su lado, sin embargo yo era la única afortunada. Yo había sido la afortunada en casarme con ella y eso me hacia la mujer más feliz.

― ¿Me quieres? ― No pude evitar preguntárselo cuando sus labios besaban mi mejilla tiernamente

― Ya sabes la respuesta― Sus labios se posicionaron sobre los míos― Te quiero demasiado― Su aliento choco contra mi boca.

Ambos sonreímos y nos sumergimos en otro cálido beso.

― Nos vemos más tarde Min ― Encendí el coche y baje el cristal del conductor

― Estaré esperándote con ansias, Nanoha― Acarició mi mejilla― Te amo, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Había una cierta nota de nostalgia en la voz de Fate-chan. La mire atentamente y me percate de cómo su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo.

― Si, lo sé― Sonreí― Esta semana has andado un poco rara, ¿quieres que cancele mi cita y hablemos?

― No, no para nada― Atropello las palabras― Es solo que…bueno como sabes hemos tenido mucho trabajo

― Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece si visitamos Francia? ― Examine su mirada… no era la misma que la mayoría de las veces, a Fate-chan le pasaba algo

― Me parece excelente, linda― Una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios― Ya que vengas hablamos de esas vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

― A veces me preocupas― Hable sin pensar y ella se alejo un poco de la ventanilla― No me malinterpretes es solo que… te he notado ausente, ¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Ella se acerco de nuevo al coche y acarició mis labios

― No es tu culpa, como ya te lo dije, todo se debe al trabajo― Hiso un intento de sonrisa― Ya casi son las dos, será mejor que arranques

― Que tengas una linda tarde Fate-chan ― Tome su mano― Y no olvides que estas casado

― No lo hare― Soltó una risita ― ¡Que te diviertas amor mío!

Me encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de mi hermano y sinceramente no se como había logrado llegar sin sufrir un accidente en el camino. En todo el transcurso había estado pensando en Fate-chan, es como si mi cuerpo fuera manejando pero mi mente se hubiese quedado con el.

Alargue la mano y llame a la puerta, la cual inmediatamente se abrió.

― Sigues siendo puntual, Nanoha― Kyoya apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa

― Si, sabes que no tolero la impuntualidad― Me encogí de hombros― ¿Me invitas a pasar?

― Umh antes solías pasar incluso sin que yo te diera permiso― Abrió la puerta en su totalidad para que yo entrara― ¿Es que acaso la idiota de mi cuñada te ha mandado a una escuela de modales?― Bromeó―

No había pasado ni un minuto y mi querido hermano ya había llamado idiota a Fate-chan

― Quiero saber porque le tienes tanto recelo a mi esposa― Tome asiento en uno de los sillones― Dudo mucho que sea por el hecho de que se haya casado conmigo, tu hermana pequeña verdad

― ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? ― Abrió el refrigerador― He comprado tu jugo de frutas favorito

― Me encantaría un vaso por favor― Me recargue en el sillón― Pero no ignores mi pregunta…contéstame, Kyoya

El se acerco con un vaso lleno de jugo de frutas y una copa de brandy.

― En realidad no tengo una razón― Hiso una mueca― Ya sabes, hay personas que en cuanto las ves sabes que jamás te agradaran…es como si fuesen puestas en tu camino solo para tener a alguien a quien odiar e insultar.

― Desconocía esa manera tuya de pensar. Es obvio que hay algo que no quieres decirme―

Recordé su reacción el día de la fiesta― ¿De dónde conoces a Quattro ?

Kyoya bebió un poco de su copa y me miro con curiosidad

― Fuimos juntos a la secundaria… jamás olvidaría esa cara…y ese cuerpo― Sonrió con amargura― Sabia que preguntarías eso, ya había preparado mi respuesta.

― Te creo. Ahora dime, ¿por qué te has sorprendido tanto de verla en la fiesta?

― ¿Realmente quieres que te lo diga? ― Se sentó en el sillón opuesto a donde yo estaba sentada― Antes respóndeme algo…

Agito su copa y se quedo callado varios minutos

― Adelante, hazme esa pregunta― Lo alenté― Puedo notar que te inquieta siquiera preguntarla

― ¿Estas enamorada de Fate Testarossa? ― Fijo su vista en la mía― O peor aún, ¿Lo amas?

― Si. Ambas cosas― Junte mis manos en mi regazo. Kyoya pareció palidecer― ¿Te sorprende?

― Te creía inteligente. Pero al parecer no lo eres― Dudo por un momento― Mejor dicho la canalla de Fate no te ha dicho varias cosas. ¡Pero qué astuta! ― Rió con amargura

― Y ¿qué es lo que según tu no me ha dicho, Kyoya? ― Comenzaba a preocuparme, sin notarlo mis manos se habían cerrado en forma de puños

― Te diré algo, Nanoha. Será mejor que vayas a casa y olvides esto. Eres mi hermana, mi hermana pequeña y te quiero demasiado, lo sabes. Jamás haría algo que te lastime. Si abro la boca en estos momentos…destrozaría tu corazón y probablemente jamás me lo perdonarías.

― Aun con más razón debes decirme lo que sabes, Kyoya...porfavor― Mi voz tembló un poco

El miro hacia la ventana y lanzó un ruidoso suspiro que inundo la habitación.

― Lo primero que debes saber es que si reaccione así en la fiesta fue porque Fate y Quatro fueron novias durante casi un año, me parece― Me miro preocupado― Asumo que Fate no te hablo de eso

― No, no lo hiso― Fruncí el entrecejo― Supongo que fue para que yo no me sintiera amenazada o invadida por los celos…

― Nada de eso― Me interrumpió― A mí se me ocurre que fue porque simplemente no le convendría que lo supieras. Porque claro, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su querida Nanoha cuando se enterara que Fate Testarossa volvía a estar en contacto con Quattro? ― Kyoya sonaba tenso.

― En realidad todo fue una coincidencia, Quattro es amiga de la familia Testarossa y bueno, ella apareció en una reunión…

― Se que es amiga de la familia― Volvió a interrumpirme― Tan amiga que nadie, salvo tu cuñada y tres amigas muy cercanas a ella saben que Fate y Quattro sostuvieron una relación

― ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ― No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía

― Fácil. Eso paso hace cuatro años, por lo tanto Fate ya vivía sola, y nadie sabía exactamente lo que pasaba en su vida

― ¿Y cómo es entonces que tu lo sabes? ― Cuando pensé que ya no podía estar más confundida, lo estuve aun más.

― Quattro se ha mantenido en contacto conmigo todos estos años… es una cínica. Además Fate y yo tenemos un amiga en común, se llama…― De pronto guardo silencio

― ¿Cómo se llama?

― Signum Wolkenritter seguramente lo conoces, es la entrañable amiga de tu esposa― Lo dijo con desdén

― Si, la conozco― Suspiré― Pero no te enojaste solo por ver a Quattro en la fiesta, en realidad te enojaste porque sabías que Fate-chan no me había dicho que hubo algo entre ellos

Kyoya me lanzo una mirada profunda. Sus ojos ardían debido a la furia, apretó la quijada y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Recuerdas que estuve de viaje esta semana? ― Yo asentí― Bien, pues antes de irme le dije a un amigo mío que dispondría de sus servicios, es un "detective" llamémoslo así― Kyoya se levanto y abrió la gran gaveta de su escritorio, sacó un sobre blanco tamaño carta y me lo entrego― Ábrelo… trata de mantener la calma y por favor… no me odies.

Sus palabras habían hecho congelar mis cinco sentidos. Me quede inmóvil, solo mantenía la vista fija en el sobre. No podía abrirlo, tenía miedo. Pero debía conocer el contenido, aun así fuera lo peor del mundo debía verlo con mis propios ojos.

Se desprendió un pedazo de mi corazón. Entre mis manos sostenía unas diez fotos de Fate-chan y Quattro. Inmediatamente mis ojos comenzaron a perder la visibilidad. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

― Mi amigo me ha asegurado que son fotos tomadas de esta semana― Se sentó― Aun tengo mis dudas…Fate no ha cambiado mucho y Quattro tampoco, por lo que podrían ser de hace cuatro años… y Vice, mi amigo, solo ha tratado de engañarme

Yo sabía que para nada Kyoya pensaba eso. Solo estaba tratando de relajarme un poco

― Fate-chan uso esta ropa en la semana― Dije en un susurro― Sin duda alguna son recientes

Sostuve una foto en la que Quattro tenía su mano sobre la de Fate-chan y ella solo sonreía. Esa era la peor foto de todas, esa era la que más me había dolido ver.

― Lamento no haberte dicho que tenía este plan en mente, pero…quería llevarlo a cabo primero. Realmente lo siento, claro está que aun debes hablar con Fate para que ella te de una explicación

Puse las fotos sobre la mesa de la sala y enjuague las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Finalmente comprendía el porqué Fate-chan durante tres días había salido a la misma hora, y se había estado comportando tan extrañamente. También me había quedado claro que todas las llamadas de aquella voz femenina pertenecían a Quattro.

― No has hecho nada malo, Kyoya. Todo lo contrario― Conteste con cierta frialdad

― Lo peor de todo esto es que sé el motivo por el cual Fate y Quattro se han estado reuniendo. El señor Jail Scaglietti padre de Quattro, siempre la ha consentido demasiado. Según me ha informado Vice, ella tiene un nuevo capricho, Fate Testarossa. No sé como ha hecho pero ha logrado convencer a su padre de que haga negocios con Fate y le regale la mitad de sus acciones empresariales… sin duda alguna eso es algo de locos puesto que la empresa Sheppards es de las mejores. Claro está que eso solo pasara si Fate se divorcia de ti… y anuncia públicamente que tiene una relación con Quattro y después de un mes más o menos, contraerían matrimonio

― ¿Cómo ha sabido todo eso Vice? ― Fue lo único que pude preguntar debido al nudo en mi garganta

― Es muy bueno en su trabajo― Se encogió de hombros― Más aparte… su novia es empleada en la empresa del señor Jail, y ha escuchado la conversación entre padre e hija

― Y Fate-chan … ¿Fate-chan ha aceptado las acciones? ― Si la respuesta de Kyoya era afirmativa, pasaría el resto de mi vida odiándome por haber hecho esa pregunta

― Tiene hasta la tarde de mañana para dar una respuesta. Sin embargo parece renuente… al parecer el te ama― Kyoya me miro fijamente

― Lo dudo. En todo caso me habrá tomado un poco de afecto― Dije con desprecio― Si no, no me habría ocultado todo esto.

― Dudo mucho que Fate acepte la oferta. Sé que ella está muy concentrada en los negocios y que las acciones que el señor Jail le ofrece son realmente tentadoras… pero sin duda alguna ella te ama, es obvio, por eso no te dijo todo esto ya que solo quería protegerte de Quattro y del qué dirán, no olvides que Fate es muy conocida en Japón y en todos los demás lugares.

― Ella sabe que siempre he preferido la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

Después de esas horribles noticias lo más seguro era que Kyoya diría que no. Pero asintió.

Psdt: Confesiones en este y el próximo CAP uuhhhh!,.

.

.

.

.

_**Fandy-chan**__: pues una rival para Fate suena excelente _

_**Marian**__: pues gracias creo que me hace feliz que alguien los espera (creo que me harás shorar)_

_**oyoke**__: pues hay que darle un poco de espacio al menos saldrá como Vita muy rara vez, pero si lo hago será como el abogado enamorado de Nanoha "tal vez"._

_Cofcof digo que tal les parecio el capitulo emocionante, aburrido, intriga, algo díganme que piensan repecto a eso T-T_

_y como no me siento muy bien dejare todo por un tiempo indefinido…._

_(claro si dejan sus comentarios de si quieren o no tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido posible :v)_

_bueno me despido de ustedes hasta haber cuando actualizo._

_Nos vemos!..._


	13. Chapter 13

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores o creadores...**

**Amor, dame una oportunidad**

**cap 13**

― Se cuanto te molesta que las personas te oculten las cosas. ¿Sabías que papá está desempleado?

¿Qué tenía que ver esa pregunta con Fate?

― No, no lo sabía. Pero lo dudo, según se mamá y él están en Londres, disfrutando de unas vacaciones― Dije con indiferencia

― Efectivamente. Bueno, ahí es donde intervine Fate ― De nuevo su voz reflejaba enojo― Papá me ordeno que revisará los depósitos, retiros y toda esa infinidad de cosas de su cuenta bancaria. Pues Fate le deposita una cantidad generosa de dinero quincenalmente.

Yo gire la cabeza hacia Kyoya y abrí mis ojos como dos platos. No podía creerlo y mucho menos lo creí cuando me dijo la cantidad.

― ¿Desde cuándo lo hace?

― Desde hace tres meses ― Kyoya vació su copa de brandy― Papá me dijo que ha sido un acuerdo entre Fate y el. Pero también me dijo que cuando lo establecieron, tu esposa dejo claro que tú estabas enterada y de acuerdo con ello.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso todos estos meses había estado conviviendo con una mujer que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que mentir?

― Con que a Fate no solo le basto regarle propiedades y lujos a la familia después de pedirme que me casara con ella; sino que ahora le da dinero a mis padres…― Sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones.

― ¿Cuál crees que sea su propósito? ― Kyoya frunció el ceño

― Es obvio. Quiere ganárselos. Eso evitara que yo pida el divorcio… Fate sabe cuánto respeto a mis padres y que la mayoría de las veces tomo en cuenta la opinión de mi madre. Si ella me dice que el divorció no es la mejor opción, yo le creeré.

― Yo dudo que esa sea su intención― Dijo Kyoya

― Yo no― Me encogí de hombros― Al parecer Fate-chan tiene la capacidad de cometer infinidad de bajezas. Una más no le haría daño…

Kyoya y yo seguimos hablando durante algunos minutos más. Me había proporcionado un par de noticias más sobre Fate pero no te tenían mucha relevancia. Después de pedirle un favor me despedí de él y subí al coche.

Mis manos iban apretadas al volante y mi mirada fija en el frente. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer. No había marcha atrás, era lo mejor y en realidad… la única opción.

― Nanoha― Me llamo Linith cuando entre a la casa― Te esperaba más tarde cariño, no has estado fuera más que como por una hora.

― Lo sé. Mi amiga tenía más planes por hacer― Dije seria

― Ya veo. ¿Ya has comido? Acabamos de terminar de comer, la comida aun está caliente

― Gracias Linith, pero no tengo apetito. Quiero… dormir un poco.

Subí con paso acelerado hasta la habitación y lo primero que hice fue abrir el closet, de la parte superior baje una maleta y comencé a descolgar algunas prendas, las doblé y las fui metiendo una a una en la maleta. Minutos más tarde, cuando estaba por acabar, sentí la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Con cuidado levante la vista para ver la hora en el reloj… eran las 6:20. Por lo tanto no se podía tratar de Fate-chan.

Mire por encima del hombro y pude ver de quien se trataba. Era Hayate.

― Hola― Me gire hacia ella

― Hola, lamento interrumpir― Fijo su vista en la maleta― ¿Fate-chan y tu saldrán de viaje? ―

― Si, así es― Asentí con la cabeza mientras mis piernas temblaban debido a los nervios

― Que extraño, Fate-chan no ha mencionado nada

Yo abrí mi boca pero luego la cerré. No se me ocurría algo coherente para contestar.

― Escucha Nanoha, tengo que hablar contigo―Se sentó en la cama― Desde mi regreso había estado buscando la mejor oportunidad y creo que es esta, debido a que Fate-chan no está en casa. Conocí a alguien en las vacaciones familiares, es una chica encantadora

― Me da gusto por ti― Dije sin entender muy bien a qué se refería

― Lo que trato de decir es que… me he dado cuenta de que Fate-chan no es para mí. Al fin he comprendido que está casada contigo y que te ama

¿Qué me ama? ¡Si claro, como no!

― ¿Estas tratando de decirme que dejarás de interferir en nuestra relación? ― Pregunte perpleja

― Así es. La chica que conocí me hiso ver muchas cosas. Y bueno creo que he comenzado a enamorarme de ella y por tanto he comprendido que Fate-chan… solo puede ser mi amiga

― Me da gusto que abras los ojos― Cerré la maleta

― A mi igual. Y quiero que sepas que me gustaría ser tu amiga y… se que muchas quieren estar cerca de Fate-chan, no te preocupes te ayudare a mantenerlas lejos― Comenzó a reír.

― Gracias― Fingí una sonrisa― Te deseo suerte con tu… futura novia, supongo

― ¡Sospecho que hoy mismo me lo pedirá! ― Dijo Hayate con gran emoción― Estoy muy feliz, Nanoha… de hecho tu y mamá son las únicas que lo saben.

― Gracias por tomarme en consideración― Esta vez una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en mis labios― Espero que lo hagas muy feliz y que ella te haga muy feliz también.

― Estoy segura que así será. No quiero abusar de ti, pero… ¿de casualidad tienes un lindo collar que me prestes? ― Pregunto con una sonrisa

― Sí, creo que tengo el perfecto para esta ocasión― Camine hacia el alhajero y busqué el diamante y cadena que Fate-chan me había dado en Hawái. Ya no lo necesitaría… no más― Toma― Se lo puse en sus manos

― ¡Oh no, Nanoha-chan no puedes prestarme este! ― Me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par― Es muy hermoso… pero valioso. ¿Te lo ha dado Fate-chan, no es así?

¿Cómo lo sabía?

― No, no es así. Ese lo compre yo cuando era soltera― Mentí― Así que no solo te lo presto… te lo regalo

― No puedo aceptarlo― Dijo Hayate con un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos

― Claro que puedes y lo harás― Sonreí― A mi me hiso feliz… durante algún tiempo. Ahora te toca disfrutarlo

― Esta bien― Hayate sonrió― Muchas gracias

― De nada, solo cuídalo― Mire fijamente el diamante

Hayate salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un último vistazo a la maleta. Luego me quede sola, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y sentí como mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios y dolor.

Mire mis manos… y con tristeza libere mi dedo anular izquierdo del anillo de matrimonio y del de compromiso. Luego de mi anular derecho retire el anillo que decía: Para el amor de mi vida Nanoha Testarossa. Puse los tres anillos en el buro de Fate-chan.

Espere impaciente a que los minutos pasarán, y poco antes de las siete se escucho el motor del coche de Fate-chan . Al fin había llegado.

Tome la maleta y baje con ella hasta la sala, cuidándome de que nadie me viera, la puse detrás de un sillón. Camine con paso lento hacia la escalera y me aferre del barandal, me sentía terriblemente débil.

― Nanoha, cariño, Fate al fin ha llegado por lo que Arf y yo nos retiramos― Anunció Linith con una sonrisa― Hayate ya se ha ido a su cita

― Espero que la disfrute― Sonreí― Y gracias por quedarse en casa mientras Fate-chan llegaba, en serio gracias

― De nada pequeña― Linith me miro cuidadosamente― ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Estás muy pálida!

― Tranquila, me siento bien. Debe ser la emoción de saber que Fate-chan ha llegado― Apreté mis manos al barandal debido a que por un momento vi nubloso.

― Confiare en que es verdad― Asintió― Nos vemos mañana, cariño

Linith dio media vuelta y salió de la casa… escuche como cruzaba unas cuantas palabras con Fate-chan.

Fije mi vista en la puerta y pronto Fate-chan apareció ante mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

― Nanoha, amor mío― Camino hasta mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos― No sabes como ansiaba llegar a casa para contemplar tus ojos, tu boca…

Con ternura me separo las manos del barandal de la escalera y las llevo hasta su cuello, luego rodeo mi cintura y choco su frente con la mía

― Jamás volveré a salir sin ti― Sonrió― Me sentía incompleta

Con su mano cerro mis ojos y acerco su boca a la mía, lentamente rozo mis labios y después comenzó a besarme. Yo no debía estar correspondiendo a ese beso… sin embargo me era inevitable.

― Te amo― Susurro contra mis labios― Te amo demasiado Nanoha

Esas palabras habían acabado conmigo, me habían destrozado por completo. Mientras ella volvía a besarme, yo sentí como las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos y Fate-chan tampoco tardo en notarlo puesto que con sus labios ahogo un sollozo que provenía de mi garganta.

― ¿Qué te pasa amor? ― Acarició mi mejilla para enjuagar las lagrimas

― Fate-chan ― Dije abriendo mis ojos y secando las lagrimas― Me voy

Ella frunció el ceño, no había comprendido mis palabras

― ¿Cómo dices? ― Me beso― ¿Cómo que te vas?

― Si, me voy― Suspire― Me he enterado de que tu y Quattro sostuvieron una relación amorosa hace algunos años, también estoy consciente de que esta semana tu y ella se reunieron en más de una ocasión. Y por si eso fuera poco, también se sobre el dinero que depositas en la cuenta de mi padre, lo cual para nada me agrada.

Fate-chan tenía la boca entreabierta a causa de la impresión. Era como si simplemente le hubiesen dado la peor noticia de su vida. Dio un paso hacia mí pero yo retrocedí.

― ¿De dónde has sacado todo eso? ― Pregunto después de un largo silencio

― Eso es lo que menos importa. Lo que llama mi atención es que… no lo has negado― Sonreí con amargura

― Porque todo eso es verdad― Tomo mi mano― Pero no en el sentido que tú piensas, todo tiene una explicación.

Mire la manera en que sostenía mi mano y chispas de coraje se manifestaron en mi interior. Con un movimiento brusco me zafe de su agarre

― Desde nuestra primera cita sabes cuánto odio la mentira, sabes que no hay cosa que me haga enojar más y mira… ¡Tú me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo! ― Dije con voz calmada

― Si te oculte que Quattro y yo habíamos tenido una relación fue para no lastimarte. Con respecto al hecho de que nos hemos estado viendo, si es verdad. ¡Me ha propuesto una barbaridad! ― Dijo con exasperación― Pero claro está que no aceptare, porque te amo

― Si me amaras tanto como dices… me lo hubieses dicho y jamás hubieras mentido por mí. Le dijiste a mi padre que yo estaba consciente de que tú le depositabas dinero…

― Te pido de favor que me digas de dónde has sacado toda esa información― Trato de sonar calmado

― Kyoya me lo ha dicho― Dije dándole la espalda

― ¡Pero claro! ― Grito Fate ― Parece que al fin está logrando su propósito…separarnos

― ¿De qué propósito hablas? ― Gire sobre mis talones para verlo de frente

Fate soltó una carcajada demasiado amarga

― Así que tu hermano Kyoya es bueno para hablarte sobre infinidad de cosas mías… y no buenas, sino malas. ¡Pero no es lo suficientemente valiente como para hablarte sobre el… y sobre el resentimiento que me tiene! ― Me tomo por los hombros― ¿No es así?

― No puedes quejarte. Tú tampoco me has contado ciertas cosas sobre ti, Fate . Por lo tanto Kyoya también tiene derecho a guardar secretos― Lo mire desafiantemente

― ¡Te ha puesto en mí contra ese…traidor! ― Fate-chan apretó un poco mi brazo y comenzó a llevarme escaleras arriba

― ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame Fate, te lo exijo! ― Pero ella seguía subiendo era mucho más fuerte que yo― Déjame ir, por favor― Mi voz se quebró y ella se giro para verme

― ¿Por qué te quieres ir? ― Se detuvo a medio camino― Se honesta

― Porque no puedo evitar pensar que tu… solo has estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo. Que en realidad yo solo he sido uno de tus caprichos debido a que al principio te rechace

Realmente eso era lo que pensaba, y el haberlo dicho me hiso sentir débil, sin más fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Mis rodillas se hicieron frágiles y me deje caer sobre el escalón. Fate-chan aun me sostenía del brazo. Comencé a llorar.

Sentí como Fate-chan me soltaba y se agachaba para tomarme entre sus brazos.

― No negare que en un principio solo estaba interesada en casarme contigo y hacer que con el tiempo me amaras…

― Y lo conseguiste― Lo mire con tristeza― Desearía no amarte tanto, de otra manera no me sería difícil irme…

Fate-chan se quedo inmóvil ante mis palabras, luego me levanto del escalón.

― No dejare que te vayas― Dijo firme― No después de eso que has dicho pues es obvio que yo te amo y tú me amas. Solo necesitamos hablar, mas no separarnos

― Me será muy difícil perdonarte esto, Fate ― Desvié la mirada― Tan difícil que es más probable que me olvide de lo que siento por ti que de todas estas mentiras y engaños

― No digas eso― Dijo tomándome entre sus brazos, para evitar que yo siguiera bajando las escaleras

― Quiero irme, quiero irme― Dije con lagrimas en los ojos mientras forcejeaba

― No solo se cuanto odias que te mientan― Hiso una pausa― También se que te molesta demasiado el hecho de que las personas actúen o tomen una decisión sin escuchar una explicación. Así que creo que mínimo tengo derecho a que me escuches, a que escuches el lado de mi historia y no solo el que te ha contado Kyoya.

Deje de forcejear y lo mire fijamente

― Tienes razón. Más sin embargo en este momento no me siento capaz de escucharte… estoy demasiado molesta… el enojo y dolor me han cegado casi por completo y por tanto solo oiré tus palabras, más no las escuchare

― Entonces debes tranquilizarte. Una vez que estés lista hablaremos―

― Tienes que dejarme ir, al menos por un par de días― Ignore el nudo en mi garganta― Quiero estar lejos de ti para pensar las cosas con claridad

― Tal vez el separarnos va a ayudarte, pero a mí no― Su voz era fuerte― Así que no te irás, tendrás todo el espacio que quieras aquí en la casa más no vas a irte a otra parte

― Claro que lo haré― Comencé a bajar los cinco escalones que me separaban del suelo, luego me dirigí con determinación hacia la puerta de salida. Sentía como Fate-chan me seguía muy de cerca más no intentaba detenerme, tal vez no me creía capaz de hacerlo.

Al salir de la casa mire hacia ambos lados y visualice el coche de Kyoya. Con paso decidido camine hasta él y abrí la puerta. Cuando me estaba sentando aprecie como Fate-chan se paraba del lado de Kyoya.

― Si te atreves a pisar el acelerador… no sabes de lo que soy capaz, Kyoya ― Amenazo Fate-chan mientras se mantenía seria

― ¿Lista? ― Kyoya se refirió a mí, ignorando por completo las palabras de Fate.

― Kyoya, sabes que soy capaz de…

― Escúchame Fate, tú has provocado todo esto. Debiste saber que Nanoha reaccionaría así― Kyoya arranco y yo me sentí levemente aliviada… inmediatamente gire mi cuerpo hacia la venta y comencé a llorar en silencio.

Le pedí a Kyoya que me llevara a casa de mis padres, mientras ellos regresaban de Londres yo viviría ahí. Por suerte aun conservaba las llaves. Cuando llegamos baje del automóvil y me di cuenta de que había olvidado la maleta ¡Mierda! Pero bueno, confiaba en que mi madre no hubiese regalado toda mi ropa… de ser así al día siguiente tendría que ir de compras. Kyoya se despidió de mí diciendo que estaría a mi cuidado y que si cambiaba de opinión y quería volver a casa con Fate-chan , solo debía llamarlo y él me llevaría. Claro está que eso no figuraba en mis planes.

En cuanto Fate-chan se fue yo me recosté en el sillón con mi vista fija en la nada. No quería llorar, no más; pero era inevitable cada vez que pensaba en Fate-chan. Cerré mis ojos para tratar de dormir un poco pero alguien llamo a la puerta, seguramente Kyoya se había olvidado de decirme algo.

Me levante del sillón y camine hasta la puerta. Puse mi mano sobre el pomo y la abrí. Fate-chan apareció ante mí.

― ¿Cómo sabias que me encontrarías aquí? ― Pregunte sorprendida

― No lo sabía. Sin embargo fue el primer lugar que vino a mi mente. Si no te hubiera encontrado aquí, ya estaría recorriendo todos los hoteles de la ciudad.

Yo simplemente me recargue en la puerta mientras contemplaba a Fate

― Después de que te fuiste note que junto al sillón dejaste una maleta. Te la he traído― Con un jalón Fate tomo la maleta que estaba a un lado y la puso junto a mis pies― Supuse que te haría falta

― Gracias― Dije sinceramente

― Supongo que no te hace feliz el que yo esté aquí, pero quiero preguntarte algo― Suspiro― Nanoha, ¿Dudas del amor que siento hacia ti? ¿No crees que te amo?

Por más extraño que pareciera, aun creía en Fate, aun confiaba en que ella me amaba, sin embargo, en mis entrañas algo me recordaba que no tenía razones para estar tan segura.

― Me siento como una ilusa pero… no dudo que tú me quieras― Hice una mueca― Creo que si al menos no me amas… me has tomado cariño

― No solo te tengo cariño, te amo― Levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla pero se detuvo y la cerro en forma de puño, luego la dejo caer sobre su costado― No estaré tranquila sabiendo que estarás sola en casa…cuando las personas noten que tu y yo estamos separados…

― Estaré bien, prometo que me cuidare― Lo interrumpí― No hay de qué preocuparse

― Confío en que este tiempo separados será muy corto. Solo un par de días, tal vez

― No estoy segura, Fate-chan― No estaba mintiendo, la verdad es que no estaba segura

― Bueno me retiro― Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón― Estaré al pendiente de ti… si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme por favor

Yo solo asentí y ella giro sobre sus talones para ir directo a su coche.

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano e hice una llamada que con un poco de suerte, me sacaría de mi apuro financiero, porque claro está que no pensaba recibir dinero de Fate, por supuesto que no. Desde el momento en que decidí abandonar la casa, estuve consciente de que tendría que ganar mi propio dinero y cuidar de mi misma.

Eran las 8:46 am cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

― Hola Kyoya― Dije invitándolo a pasar.

― Hola Nanoha― Me escaneo rápidamente debido a que llevaba un traje sastre color negro, a juego con una blusa blanca, unos tacones de la altura que normalmente usaba, maquillaje natural y llevaba mi cabello ondulado― ¿Vas a algún lado?

― Si― Respondí mientras caminaba a la cocina para beber un poco de agua― ¿Acaso creías que me quedaría en la cama llorando todo el día? ― Sonreí levemente

― Si te soy honesto… sí, eso pensaba― Frunció el ceño― ¿A dónde vas?

― Hace unos momentos llame a Chrono, mi antiguo jefe. Le pregunte si de casualidad había una vacante en la empresa y… parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, pues al parecer nadie ha podido ocupar el puesto que yo solía tener.

― No me sorprende que Chrono no haya contratado a alguien después de tu salida― Me miro con una sonrisa― Lo dejaste muy malacostumbrado. Tú realizabas todas las tareas que él te asignaba, incluso te encargabas de responsabilidades de otros.

― Pues como sea― Le devolví la sonrisa― Tomaré el empleo, lo necesito

― ¿Por dos días? ― Kyoya se burlo

― Tal vez para el resto de mi vida― Suspire― Cometí un error al pedirle a Fate-chan un poco de tiempo

― ¿Cuál error? ―Kyoya apoyo los codos sobre la mesa

― Ella es Fate Testarossa una de las mujeres más codiciadas. Si ella quiere hoy mismo se consigue una nueva esposa― Me encogí de hombros― Creo que no lo tome en cuenta

― Y creo que tampoco estas tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ella te ama. No me agrada, lo sabes… pero al menos reconozco que Fate te quiere― Me guiño el ojo― Ahora vamos, seré un buen hermano y te llevare a tu nuevo trabajo.

¡Se sentía tan raro el camino a la oficina de Chrono! Y más porque conforme caminaba entre los cubículos de los empleados todos me miraban y luego se miraban entre ellos. Seguramente se preguntaban el porqué de mi regreso… me refiero a que… ¿Qué mujer que se casa con una millonaria decide retomar su antiguo puesto de trabajo?

― ¡OH NANOHA! ― Exclamó Chrono cuando me vio en su puerta

― Buenos días señor― Sonreí

― Hace meses eras mi mano derecha y te permití llamarme Chrono. Estas de regreso así que olvídate del señor

― De acuerdo― Asentí― Te agradezco inmensamente el que me dejes trabajar para tu empresa

― No tienes nada que agradecer, pero por favor toma asiento― Señalo una silla. Me senté― Solo hay algo que me inquieta…

― Supongo que quieres saber porque tengo la necesidad de trabajar después de haber contraído matrimonio con Fate Testarossa.

― Así es― Dijo sonriendo. A pesar de que Chrono, ya estaba cerca de los treintena años de edad, aun seguía manteniendo esa chispa de juventud en su sonrisa. Era un hombre muy educado y trabajador, siempre aspirando a lo mejor.

― Hemos tenido un conflicto. Nada alarmante―

― Ya veo. Escucha, como sabes Fate es amiga mía. Por lo que tengo que informarle que estarás trabajando aquí.

― Yo entiendo, Chrono. Pero preferiría que no lo hicieras― Dije con voz baja

―No puedo traicionar la lealtad y confianza que nos une. Nuestra amistad lleva más de cinco años. Además estamos hablando de Fate Testarossa… si no se lo digo yo, estoy seguro de que se enterara gracias a todos los contactos que tiene, y lo sabes bien Nanoha.

Era cierto. Fate-chan sería capaz de todo con tal de saber en donde pasaba los días. Por otro lado, tampoco era correcto que Chrono defraudará la amistad entre ellos.

― Esta bien, entiendo― Me levante― ¿Cuál es mi primera tarea por cumplir?

Chrono sonrió y tomo un bonche de hojas.

Gracias al cielo que las cosas no habían cambiado en la empresa. La hora de salida seguía siendo a las 6:00 pm en punto. Tome mi bolso y un par de carpetas que llevaría a casa para adelantar el trabajo… y así mantener mi mente ocupada y lejos de Fate.

A la salida me detuve en la puerta para mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. En ese momento un coche negro se estaciono justo enfrente de mí. Fate-chan bajo. Estaba atendiendo una llamada.

Yo aproveche eso y comencé a caminar para cruzar la calle pero sentí la mano de Fate-chan tomándome con cuidado por el brazo. Me detuve.

― Perdona, era una llamada de negocios― Dijo guardando el celular en su bolsillo―

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Fate-chan ? ― Elevé mi vista al cielo

― Vengo por ti, te llevare a casa de tus padres, claro está― Abrió la puerta del copiloto. Pero yo no entre

― El camino a casa es corto, antes solía recorrerlo todos los días, así que no te preocupes no tienes como obligación venir por mí― Suspire― Pensé que Chrono tardaría más tiempo en decirte que trabajaría aquí

― De hecho si tardo. Me lo ha dicho hace apenas media hora, tuve que salir corriendo de la empresa y saltarme unos cuantos semáforos en luz roja― Sonrió

― Pues has arriesgado tu vida en vano. Me iré caminando― Comencé a caminar y después mire por encima del hombro― Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado con la propuesta de Quattro? ¿Has aceptado? Me interesa porque de ser así, supongo tendré que prepararme para el divorcio― Pase saliva

― De manera que Kyoya también te dijo que mi plazo para tomar una decisión acababa hoy en la tarde. No, no acepte. No sé como se te ocurre pensar que pude haber aceptado.

― Eres una mujer llena de misterios, Fate-chan. Nunca se sabe cuál será tu próximo movimiento. Ya ves, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que vendrías por mi― Seguí caminando

Fate no intento ir tras de ella, sabía que si quería arreglar las cosas lo más conveniente era esperar y darle su espacio. Sin importar que para ella fuese todo un esfuerzo. Tan solo la noche anterior no había dormido más de dos horas y para empeorar las cosas, cuando se levanto y vio el lugar de Nanoha vacio, se dio cuenta de que para nada se trataba de una pesadilla.

Ahora Fate iba concentrada en llegar a casa y tomar un buen whisky. Después de que una vez en su juventud había terminado la relación con una de sus novias, prometió nunca más hundirse en el alcohol por una mujer, sin embargo, en este instante la idea de consumir una botella entera para así olvidarse de Nanoha por un momento era bastante tentador.

Bajo del coche y se dirigió sin escalas a su despacho. Se deshizo del saco y corbata. Luego se dejo caer en su silla mientras se servía una cantidad razonable de whisky. Apenas había dado el primer trago cuando la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Problemas? ― Preguntó Hayate mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio

Fate se limito a elevar las comisuras de su boca y pasar la mano por su rubia cabellera a manera de desesperación.

― Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con Nanoha― Hayate tomo asiento― Sin embargo, no creo que el encerrarte aquí sola con un vaso de whisky sea la mejor opción.

― Estoy consciente de ello. Pero necesito pensar algunas cosas― Fate sirvió otro vaso y se lo acerco a Hayate― ¿Me acompañas?

― Si no lo acepto, tú lo beberás, ¿cierto? ― Hayate trataba de sonar amistosa, pero en realidad quería tomar a Fate por los hombros y agitarlo para que reaccionara

― Si― Fate sonrió mientras asentía― Pero no te preocupes tengo planeado tomar más de cuatro vasos

― Mientras yo esté aquí lo máximo que beberás será ese vaso que ya llevas a la mitad― Hayate dio un sorbo al vaso que Fate le había ofrecido― Tengo algo que te pertenece.

― ¿Y qué es? ― Pregunto Fate sin prestar mucha atención

Hayate puso su mano en forma de puño sobre el escritorio y luego la abrió. El diamante con la cadena cayó cerca de la mano de Fate.

― Supongo que lo reconoces― Dijo Hayate mientras lo miraba con nostalgia

― Efectivamente― Fate tomo el dije entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarlo contra la luz que entraba por las cortinas― ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

― Nanoha me lo regaló el día de ayer. Me dijo que ella lo había comprado, pero yo no me trague ese cuento― Hayate hiso una pausa para examinar la postura de Fate ― Tu siempre me dijiste que cuando encontraras a tu mujer ideal te casarías con ella y que el primer regalo que le darías sería un diamante

En ese momento el recuerdo de Nanoha con el diamante alrededor de su cuello a la memoria de Fate . Sonrió con amargura y fijo su vista en Hayate

― Nanoha se ha ido de la casa ayer por la noche. Se ha molestado conmigo― Fate volvió a llenar su vaso con whisky, ignorando la mirada amenazadora que Hayate le lanzaba― Dudo que vuelva, sinceramente

Hayate guardo silencio por unos minutos. A pesar de todo le sorprendía el hecho de que Fate siguiera desahogándose con ella. Desde que ambas. eran prácticamente unas niñas siempre se contaban sus secretos y era justamente por eso que Hayate se había enamorado de Fate... o al menos eso solía creer hasta la semana pasada cuando conoció a aquella chica tan adorable, la mismo de la que le había estado hablando a Nanoha.

― Yo la vi haciendo una maleta, pero me dijo que ustedes se irían de viaje― Hayate suspiro― Supongo que me mintió…

― Que ironía― Fate recargo la cabeza en la silla― Odia las mentiras, es por eso que se ha molestado conmigo

― Todos mentimos. Y créeme, ella regresará. Dudo mucho que ignore lo que siente por ti por un simple bonche de mentiras― Hayate sonrió― Además ella está consciente de que muchas irán tras de ti ahora que están separadas

― Tal vez eso sea lo mejor, ¿sabes? Al principio de nuestra relación tuve que rogarle en repetitivas ocasiones― Fate comenzó a jugar con el diamante que estaba entre sus manos― No pienso hacerlo esta vez. Tal vez haya sido mi culpa que se fuera… pero no quiere hablar conmigo y por tanto yo respetare su decisión

― No puedes estar hablando en serio… eso mi querida amiga es efecto del alcohol― Hayate le quitó el vaso a Fate

― Aun estoy en mis cinco sentidos como para saber lo que digo― Fate volvió a tomar el vaso y bebió― En serio Hayate, no merece que yo haya luchado tanto por ella…ya me canse

― Si ella entrara por la puerta en este preciso instante, sé que no perderías tiempo y correrías a estrecharla en tus brazos, ¿o me equivoco? ― Hayate se puso de pie y tomo el teléfono del despacho― Dame su número, la llamare. Tiene que enterarse de todas las tonterías que estás diciendo

Fate miro a Hayate mientras sonreía con arrogancia. De un solo sorbo vació el vaso de whisky y se puso de pie.

― Necesito distraerme, voy a salir― Se puso el saco y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta―

―Estas como loca si crees que te dejaré ir― Hayate se puso contra la puerta― Ya no tienes 18 años Fate-chan así que compórtate y mejor ve a dormir

Fate aparto a Hayate de la puerta con cuidado a pesar de la resistencia que ella ponía. Tomo las llaves de su coche y condujo hasta el apartamento de Signum. Llamó a la puerta y su amiga inmediatamente la abrió. Fate entro con paso acelerado.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― Pregunto Signum mientras la seguía con la mirada

― Le pediré a Nanoha el divorcio― Dijo mientras iba a la pequeña cantina de Signum.

― ¿Pero de que hablas? Si no me equivoco hoy en la empresa me dijiste que esperarías hasta mañana para hablar con ella y llevarla de regreso a tu casa― Signum fue a la cantina― ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

― El alcohol― Respondió con indiferencia― Así que sé una buena amiga y acompáñame con una copa.

― Tengo una mejor idea― Signum la jalo del saco y la llevo hasta su automóvil. Sentó a Fate en el asiento del copiloto y ella en el del conductor.

Fate iba demasiado molesta como para dirigirle la palabra a su amiga, por lo que se limito a cruzar los brazos y poner atención en el camino que Signum recorría. Se sorprendió demasiado cuando aparcaron frente a la casa de los padres de Nanoha.

― ¡Maldición Signum! Jamás debí decirte donde se estaba quedado Nanoha― Fate la miro con enojo― ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?

― Fácil. Quiero que le digas a Nanoha en su cara que piensas divorciarte de ella― Signum apago el coche y le ordeno a Fate bajar.

― Así que dudas que hable en serio― Fate sonrió con amargura― Bien, lo hare.

Con determinación retiro el seguro y bajo del coche. Camino hasta la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre. Nanoha la abrió.

― ¿Tu de nuevo? ― Pregunte cuando Fate-chan entro a la casa esquivándome

― Si, yo de nuevo. Necesitas saber algo― Fate se cruzó de brazos ― Quiero el divorcio

Apenas pronunció esa palabra sentí como un dolor se expandió por todo mi cuerpo. La mire con furia y camine hasta encararme a el

― ¿Quattro? ― Pregunte mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa― ¡ Respóndeme Fate !

― No― Dijo Fate mirándome con frialdad― Tu necedad de no querer escuchar mi explicación. Te rogué en un principio es verdad, pero esta vez no lo hare…

― No puedes estar hablando en serio― Mis ojos estaban completamente cristalinos― Hueles a alcohol… has estado bebiendo

― Ignora eso, Nanoha ― Tomo mis manos para quitarlas de su camisa pero yo me resistí― Hablo en serio, si tu no confías en mi esto jamás va a funcionar

Fue entonces cuando comprendí la gravedad del error que había cometido. Mire a Fate-chan y simplemente no la reconocí, era otra. La había lastimado, la estaba lastimando con todo esto.

― Perdóname― Dije en un susurro

Ella me miro fijamente y acerco su boca a la mía. Con un movimiento rápido me puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarme con fuerza. Yo correspondí su beso con la misma intensidad. Estaba molesta pero a la vez deseaba besarla y que le quedara claro que yo no quería el divorcio. Fate tomo mi cintura y me apretó contra ella mientras sus labios recorrían toda mi cara. Finalizo el recorrido cuando se detuvo en mi boca y la apresaba a la suya con avidez. Sentí que el aire me faltaba y con un poco de fuerza la separé de mí

― Con esto solo has hecho que las cosas se compliquen― Dijo agitada― No debiste permitir que te besara, Nanoha― Fate gruño y abandono la casa.

Mientras yo recuperaba el aliento y trataba de restablecer mi ritmo cardiaco, mire como se alejaba y subía a su coche.

.

.

.

_Ajajajaja que les pareció!?...yo pues que puedo decir -_- ...porque el capítulo así? pues así me siento como Fate...mal mal MAL!...mi novia no confía en mi T-T...termino conmigo y se fue...llega dos dias después y me pide que yo me disculpe...aaahh!..._

_bueno ejem! lo hice por una razón hizo una encuesta y al parecer está les va gustando más...para que los entretengo..me disculpo y hasta la próxima! _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola pues hice un cambio pues ya ... se arregló todo -tan rápido?- bueno es que la verdad no quiero ponerlos a sufrir por culpa de Fate o de Nanoha ... o tal vez mía? ._. umm no se ajajaja bueno -aquí no saldrá yuuno XD ni cómo extra- ya tendrán mucho de el en el de "maestra" que lo querrán matar XD aun que Nanoha-san lo hará por nosotros ... no los entretengo más y pues sigan leyendo -w- **_

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores ... al igual que los personajes y ... -hay mucha introducción- a olviden eso ...**

**Amor dame una oportunidad**

cap 14

Dos semanas, dos semanas habían pasado desde que Fate-chan y yo nos habíamos visto y besado por última vez. Ahora me encontraba sentada en la cama abrazando mis rodillas mientras me lamentaba una y otra vez el haber permitido que ese día se marchara sin pedirle que me llevara con ella. La extrañaba demasiado, deseaba estar a su lado y jamás separarme de ella, pero eso cada vez parecía más imposible.

Fije mi vista en un bonche de papeles de la oficina, sabía que el revisarlos no me correspondía, sin embargo le había insistido a Chrono que me permitiera hacerlo ya que esa noche no tenía planes. Aparte todo de la cama y me sumergí entre las sabanas debido al cansancio que sentía.

En los últimos días había estado trabajando de más y por lo tanto no había dormido el tiempo suficiente ni tampoco me estaba alimentando de la manera correcta. Más de una persona me había visto y dicho que lucía cansada y no era para menos pues así me sentía. El día anterior me había levantando con muchas nauseas, supuse que era debido a que no había dormido mucho y además había tenido una pesadilla.

Quería que esta noche fuera diferente, por lo que me concentre en dormir y en olvidar todo el trabajo y responsabilidades que tenía programadas para el día siguiente; y lo más importante, me concentre en mantener a Fate-chan fuera de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón…

Desafortunadamente las nauseas me hicieron levantarme a las siete de la mañana. Tan rápido como pude me levante de la cama y corrí al baño. Cuando me sentí mejor me mire en el espejo y note que mi cara tenía un semblante diferente. No lucia cansada sino… diferente, simplemente diferente. Hacía días que a pesar de maquillarme y peinarme frente el espejo no había puesto la atención suficiente en mis facciones. Baje la mirada y la enfoque en mi vientre. Una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios seguida de un suspiro. Pronto sentí una lágrima de felicidad resbalando por mi mejilla y deteniéndose en el mentón. Estaba embarazada. No había duda. Estaba embarazada.

Con una felicidad desmedida regrese a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama mientras rodeaba mi abdomen y reía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Fate-chan y yo seríamos mapás.

Esta misma tarde a la salida del trabajo haría una cita en el hospital para estar completamente segura y si el resultado era positivo no perdería tiempo y se lo diría a Fate-chan, después de todo ella era el padre del pequeño o pequeña que se encontraba en mi interior y tenía derecho de saberlo.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a escoger la ropa que usaría el día de hoy cuando sentí un leve mareo que me hiso dar un sentón en la cama. Cada vez me convencía más de que estaba embarazada.

― Nanoha, necesito que vengas a ver esto― Dijo Chrono con una gran sonrisa― Hemos logrado la finalidad del contrato con la casa productora

Yo me uní a la alegría de Chrono y me pare con rapidez. Error. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Pregunto Chrono mientras me miraba

― Si, es solo que he estado un poco cansada últimamente― Asentí con una sonrisa― Vamos

Caminamos hasta su oficina, y una vez dentro el tomo la carpeta que contenía el contrato y comenzó a mostrármelo. Yo entusiasmada leía cada renglón, hasta que no logre entender una palabra más puesto que todo se veía distorsionado. Perdí un poco el equilibrio y me sostuve de la silla.

― ¡Nanoha!― Exclamo Chrono mientras me tomaba por la cintura para evitar que cayera

― No te preocupes Chrono, estoy…

No pude decir más. Solo sentí como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas y mis ojos se cerraban lentamente. Lo último que supe fue que quedaba inconsciente.

Sentí la necesidad de despertar, de abrir los ojos. Comencé a hacerlo lentamente pero en cuanto mis ojos se sintieron inundados por toda la luz del lugar se cerraron haciéndome lanzar un quejido. Giré mi cuerpo y tape mi cara con las manos, seguí girando hasta quedar boca abajo, nuevamente intente abrir los ojos y esta vez lo conseguí, fue cuestión de segundos el que se acostumbraran a la brillante luz que anunciaba un día precioso.

Respire hondo y examine el lugar donde me encontraba. Recorrí cada rincón, cada mueble, cada pared y pronto me sentí confundida. No estaba en la empresa, no estaba en la oficina de Chrono, tampoco estaba en casa de mis padres ni en mi habitación. Claro está que tampoco me encontraba en un hospital, que sería lo más normal. No, no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares.

Estaba en el que solía ser mi hogar. La casa de Fate-chan, la habitación de Fate-chan, la cama de Fate-chan.

.¡MIERDA, MIERDA! ¿Cómo había hecho para llegar hasta aquí? Bueno, tenía claro que yo no había hecho nada, entonces la pregunta era ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Me incorpore y puse los pies en el suelo. Sentía mi cuerpo entumido, como si después de la semana que tuve al fin había conseguido dormir más de ocho horas. Con un poco de trabajo me puse de pie y di un paso… por poco y me iba de frente azotando contra el piso. Di el segundo paso y esta vez fue inevitable, caí sobre el piso alfombrado, pero no me dolió.

Lance una maldición. ¿Por qué me sentía tan débil? Pero no necesite darle muchas vueltas al asunto pues conocía la respuesta. No había dormido ni comido bien en toda la semana. Además posiblemente estaba embarazada. Lancé un suspiro lleno de cansancio e impotencia y me dispuse a levantarme pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

― ¡Nanoha, por Dios! ― Fate-chan camino hasta mí y puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra por debajo de las rodillas para levantarme― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Yo la mire confundida, simplemente no podía creer que de nuevo me encontrara entre sus brazos, en ese lugar tan seguro y lleno de calor.

Fate-chan me recostó en la cama y me tapo con la sabana. Fue cuando note que no llevaba la misma ropa que en el mañana, ahora llevaba una bata para dormir. Ella se quedo de pie cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y miro hacia la ventana.

― Intentaba llegar a la puerta― Respondí― Pero por una extraña razón me siento débil, como si no tuviera ni un gramo de fuerza en las piernas.

Sin notarlo le estaba dando una explicación así que mejor guarde silencio.

― No vuelvas intentarlo. Efectivamente no tienes mucha fuerza en este momento, estas débil― Advirtió Fate-chan mientras me miraba

― ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue que hoy en la mañana estaba en la oficina de Chrono y de repente perdí el conocimiento, supongo que me he desmayado― Me encogí de hombros― ¿Qué hago aquí?

― Bueno querida, para empezar eso no sucedió hoy por la mañana, fue ayer― Fate-chan sonrió con ternura

― ¿Ayer? ― Mis ojos se abrieron por completo debido a la sorpresa

― Así es. Y en segunda si, te desmayaste― Dejo caer los brazos a sus costados

― ¿Y en tercera? ― Pregunte con curiosidad pues a fin de cuentas era la respuesta que más me interesaba. Fate-chan se sentó en la cama y alargo su mano a mi frente para acariciarla, inconscientemente yo sonreí

― En tercera, bueno como sabes Chrono es amigo mío y por tanto en cuanto te desmayaste me llamo. Considero que era mejor que yo, tu esposa cuidara de ti, y no tu hermano Kyoya― Fate-chan dijo las últimas palabras con fuerza― Es una fortuna contar con la amistad de Chrono, sin duda alguna. Una vez que llegue a la empresa y te vi recostada en el sofá pedí que me pusieran al tanto, dijeron que te habías desmayado y que minutos después abriste los ojos durante algunos segundos y, ¿a que no adivinas que dijiste?

― ¿Qué dije? ― Ella tenía razón, no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que había dicho.

― Fate-chan ― El dibujo una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro― Eso fue lo que dijiste

Yo me sonroje y baje la cabeza. Segundos después volví a mirarlo

― Gracias― Asentí― Por haber ido por mí… aunque no debiste molestarte

― Sabes que no eres ninguna molestia para mí, y si quieres que sea honesta, bueno en cuanto me llamaron sentí una preocupación horrible… pero cuando te tuve entre mis brazos la preocupación se fue y dio paso a la alegría de volverte a ver

― Yo…― No supe que decir así que cambie de tema― Escucha, esta semana ha estado un poco pesada, por lo que en cuanto logre dar dos pasos en firme, regresaré a casa de mis padres

― No, esta vez no voy a permitir que te vayas― Dijo con voz firme― Después de que te traje aquí, llame a un doctor para que te revisara y las noticias que me dio para nada han sido de mi agrado

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ― Pregunté con cautela

― Me ha dicho que por tus síntomas es notorio que no has estado durmiendo bien, que has estado muy presionada debido al trabajo y por si eso fuera poco también me ha dicho que no has estado comiendo como deberías ― Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación ― Así que por nada del mundo te dejaré ir.

― Eres muy amable pero créeme que me puedo cuidar sola y además tú tienes que, cosas que hacer, tienes que ir a la empresa…

Ella silencio mis labios con su dedo índice

― Si he de quedarme a tu cuidado una semana, un mes, todo un año, así será. La empresa en estos momentos no importa. Y no, al parecer no puedes cuidarte sola. Me aleje de ti por dos semanas y mira lo que ha pasado… no permitiré que vuelva a ocurrir

Me cruce de brazos mientras en mi interior se debatía una lucha del orgullo contra la resignación. Ella tenía razón pero yo no le daría el gusto de escucharlo salir de mis labios.

― ¿Y quién me ha cambiado de ropa? ¿Ha sido Linith o Hayate? ― Entrecerré los ojos

― Ninguna de las dos. He sido yo misma― Respondió con una sonrisa

Yo me gire con una cara de horror, seguramente.

― ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ― Pregunte boquiabierta

― Ha sido fácil. Eres mi esposa, y además en dos ocasiones te he visto con menos ropa… ¿acaso olvidas aquella noche que hicimos el amor? Créeme, no teníamos ni una sola prenda en nuestros cuerpos. Y el día en que nos bañamos juntas tampoco― Fate-chan sonrió maliciosamente pues sabía que yo me estaba sonrojando

― Ya, para― Me abalance sobre ella para tapar su boca― Eso ya lo sé… yo estuve ahí

― Oh amor claro que estuviste― Contesto aun con mis manos en su boca. Yo me sonroje por completo― Es algo imposible de olvidar

― ¡Fate ! ― Eleve la voz y ella soltó una carcajada

Claro que era algo imposible de olvidar pues había sido… maravilloso. Y además posiblemente en menos de nueve meses tendríamos un recuerdo más de esa noche entre nuestros brazos.

Hablando de eso…

― Hay algo que tienes que saber, Fate-chan ― Mi voz llevaba una nota de alegría― Ayer que me levante…

― Yo también tengo mucho que decirte, pero no es el momento. Prefiero que en lugar de hablar, comas― Me interrumpió

― Pero no me siento con hambre― Dije rápidamente― Escucha Fate-chan , yo…

― No discutas conmigo. Comerás y punto―

Por más gracioso que pareciera, yo aun seguía silenciando a Fate-chan con mis manos. Supe que ella comenzó a reír debido a que mis dedos cosquillaron. Con delicadeza Fate-chan me tomo por las muñecas y retiro mis manos de sus labios. Sin soltarme hiso que recostara la cabeza en la almohada y se inclino sobre mí.

― Esta bien― Respondí para hacer que ella se alejara― Comeré

― Así está mejor― Rozo mis labios― Ya regreso. No intentes levantarte… recuerda que estas débil y tu cuerpo entumido… dormiste muchas horas.

Fate-chan sonrió y libero mis manos. Se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró yo recupere la respiración a un ritmo normal… con solo ese roce de labios mi corazón se había acelerado como nunca antes. No había duda, mi corazón seguía sientiendo lo mismo por ella.

Como era de esperarse Fate-chan atrajo toda mi atención, aun cuando dormía y no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. En ese rostro tan perfecto que parecía haber sido tallado por los mismos ángeles, ese rostro sin defecto alguno, simplemente perfecta para mí. Con delicadeza acerque mi mano a su cara y me detuve a medio camino. Pase saliva con dificultad y entonces puse mi mano sobre su frente, y la deje ahí por un instante, hasta que comencé un recorrido por cada uno de sus lunares, había infinidad de ellos en sus mejillas. Su piel era suave. Era afortunada, verdaderamente afortunada de ser la única en su vida, en su pensamiento y en su corazón. Era afortunada de que Fate-chan fuera enteramente mía, mia.

Me hinque a su lado y puse una de mis manos sobre una suya. Enfoque mi vista en sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, deseaba besarla, deseaba… sentir la suavidad de sus labios. Con dos de mis dedos recorrí ese par de líneas perfectamente delineadas, la inferior más gruesa que la superior. Estaba hipnotizada, ese tacto había sido suficiente para que mis dedos fueran sustituidos por mis labios. Fui acercándome lentamente hasta chocar mi boca con la suya, moví mis labios suavemente y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el momento, estaba consciente de lo que hacía, de la sensación que los labios de Fate-chan me provocaban, aun cuando ella no estuviera consciente de lo que pasaba, seguramente había logrado meterme en su sueño. Me separe escasos milímetros. No quería abrir mis ojos, quería percibir todo con mis otros cuatro sentidos. Escuchar el latir de su corazón, aspirar su aroma, su esencia hasta que mis pulmones se sintieran saciados, sentir cada parte de su cuerpo gracias a mi mano recorriéndola y más aún volver a saborear su boca con la mía. Nuevamente mis labios aterrizaron sobre los suyos y esta vez sentí sus labios moverse.

Abrí mis ojos y me tope con los suyos, tan brillantes como dos estrellas titilando en plena noche.

― Lamento haberte despertado― Susurré y me sonrojé ligeramente.

Fate-chan no dijo nada y se acerco para besarme, yo correspondí su beso hasta sentir que necesitaba recuperar el aire y tranquilizar mi pulso.

― Sube a la cama amor― Dijo Fate-chan con una sonrisa― Deseo tenerte cerca

Me levante y subí a la cama. De inmediato ella me rodeo por la cintura mientras depositaba tiernos besos por toda mi cara.

― ¿He interrumpido tu sueño? ― Pregunte mientras jugaba con su cabello

― No en realidad, puesto que estaba soñando contigo― Con un movimiento apenas notable me acerco más a ella

― Yo recordaba la primera vez en que nos vimos― La. bese

― Ese es un día que yo jamás me permitiré olvidar― Dibujo una media sonrisa y con su mano cerró mis ojos depositando un beso en cada uno de mis parpados― Eres demasiado buena para ser real, aun no logro creer que tú me ames, me siento tan afortunada

Estábamos en sintonía, ambas nos sentíamos afortunadas de tenernos la una a la otra. Pero sabía que solo yo podía sentirme así, pues ella era una en un millón, yo en cambio una en un ciento.

Fate-chan comenzó a besar mis labios dulcemente…demasiado lento, sin prisas. El momento era tan sublime que no logre hacer más que quedarme quieta, mis labios ni siquiera lograban moverse en cambio los de ella no paraban de hacerlo.

― ¿Es que no quieres besarme? ― Susurro contra mis labios

― No es eso. Es solo que tus besos siempre me sorprenden, eres un experta― Fije mi vista en su boca― Me dan celos de tan solo pensar cuantas lograron probar tus labios de la manera en que yo los he probado…

Pero no pude terminar pues Fate-chan ya había atrapado mi boca con la suya. Sentí la necesidad de besarla hasta que mis labios no pudieran articular palabra alguna en un largo tiempo. Tomándome por la cintura me acerco lo más que pudo a ella y yo comencé a pasar mis labios sobre los suyos pero una vez más ella me sorprendió besándome con ternura y luego con avidez. Por momentos abandonaba toda delicadeza y sus labios hacían movimientos rápidos, pero luego volvía a ser tierna y delicada, simplemente era un círculo vicioso. Y yo no quería que terminara. Así que me aferre a Fate-chan tomándola por la camisa y ella entendió mis deseos, por lo que no paro de besarme.

Inesperadamente una sensación extraña se origino en mi interior, obligándome a cerrar los ojos y separarme de Fate-chan

― Nanoha, ¿te sientes mal? ― Preguntó con voz alarmada

Abrí mis ojos y mi vista era nublosa. Tal vez era debido a toda la emoción que me causo el beso de Fate-chan, pero también era posible que fuera debido al embarazo. ¡El embarazo!

― No, no te preocupes estoy bien― Entrecerré los ojos en espera de que mi visibilidad volviera a ser completamente nítida

― Querida no tienes porque mentir…

― Abrázame, no me digas nada, solo abrázame― Volví a acercarme a ella y hundí mi cara en su pecho― Abrázame

Lo hizo. Me estrecho entre sus brazos y yo suspire. Quería buscar las palabras adecuadas. Poco a poco fui sintiendo como ella me abrazaba con mayor fuerza y yo lo agradecí.

― ¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que te gustaría tener familia? ― Pregunte en apenas un susurro

― Por supuesto. Jamás jugaría con algo así― Fate depositó un beso en mi cabello― ¿Por qué?

Me libre de sus brazos y me separe un poco, hasta poder quedar de frente a ella y contemplar sus ojos. Pase mi dedo índice lentamente por sus labios y ella dibujo una media sonrisa. Di un suspiro que se extendió por toda la habitación y apoye mi mano en su mejilla.

― Creo que estoy embarazada― Dije con una gran sonrisa

Fate quien momentos antes tenía trazada una ligera sonrisa en su boca, ahora solo tenía una línea recta.

― He sentido cansancio y las nauseas y mareos no dejan de presentarse― Mi voz tembló un poco a causa del nerviosismo― Creo que son síntomas suficientes para considerar que estoy embarazada.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad. Fate-chan en cambio estaba tan quieta como una estatua, apenas y se escuchaba su respiración.

― Fate-chan …

Ella giro su cuerpo y se colocó sobre mí. Apreso mis labios con los suyos y al separarse yo la mire confundida. Me había besado, siendo que segundos antes no había hecho movimiento alguno.

― ¿En serio crees que estas embarazada?― Preguntó con una gran sonrisa

― Si― Tome su cara entre mis manos― ¿Te he tomado por sorpresa?

― Yo...Nanoha, amor ¡no sabes la felicidad que acabas de desatar en mi interior! Simplemente estoy en shock― Fate-chan agitó su cabeza― Seremos madres… ¡vamos a madres!

Me tomo por la cintura y me puso de pie en el suelo. Luego me rodeo por la cintura y me suspendió mientras daba un par de vueltas

― Para, para― Dije entre risas― Harás que vomite

Ella se detuvo y aparto el cabello de mi cara. Acarició mi mejilla con sus labios

― Estoy tan feliz― Deposito un beso en mi sien― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato? ¡Oh Nanoha esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mucho tiempo! Hemos compartido miles de momentos especiales pero esto… esto es único

― Bueno, aun no estoy completamente segura, solo tengo el presentimiento. Después de todo aquella vez ninguna de las dos tomamos precauciones. Tal vez lo mejor sea que mañana vaya a practicarme una prueba de embarazo

― Iremos juntos, cariño― Puso sus manos en mi vientre― Quiero compartir cada instante contigo y con el producto de nuestro amor

No pude evitar que mis ojos lloraran

― ¿Esas lágrimas son de felicidad? ― Preguntó con una sonrisa

― Si, lo son― Sonreí y me recosté en su hombro― No sabes cuánto deseo tener un hijo tuyo -porfin lo que querían o no?-

― Me da gusto saberlo― Fate-chan condujo suavemente mi cuerpo hasta la cama, haciendo que mi cuerpo descansará― Porque yo también quiero verte embarazada, y nueve meses después con nuestro hijo o hija entre tus brazos― Deposito un beso en mi frente― Dime algo, Nanoha, ¿Qué tan convencida estas de estar embarazada?

― Un ochenta por ciento― Me moví un poco debido a que Fate-chan se colocó sobre mí― ¿Por qué?

― Me da gusto que no sea al cien por ciento― Beso mi mejilla y fue bajando hasta el mentón― Porque en este momento podemos convertir ese ochenta en un cien― Levanto una ceja

― ¿Estas insinuando que…― Sonreí ―

― ¿Qué? ― Dijo besando mi cuello y tomando mi cintura― ¿Que hagamos le amor?

Asentí y coloqué mis brazos en su cuello

― Si, eso insinuó― Me besó― ¿Te gusta la idea?

La miré fijamente y contuve el aliento. De inmediato en mi interior las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear. Fate-chan aguardo por mi respuesta mientras sus labios se movían por todo mi cuello y se detenían tentativamente en el hueco de mi garganta.

― Si― Dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba

― Me alegro― Sonrió― Esta vez seré aún más tierna, romántica…y apasionada. No sabes cómo las dos semanas pasadas desee tenerte así

― ¿Cómo? ― Pregunté curiosa

― Tan cerca de mí, embriagándome con tu aroma natural y peculiar, sintiendo tu cálida respiración y el acelerado latido de tu corazón ― Me sonroje― Y ese color rojo escarlata en tus mejillas.

Fate-chan llevo sus manos a mi espalda y yo di un pequeñito brinquito puesto que no me lo esperaba

― Eres tan tierna e inocente que no puedo evitar pensar en amarte una y otra vez― Beso mi mejilla― Eres todo lo contrario a lo que siempre imagine en un momento de intimidad, eres hermosa y testaruda, pero a pesar de todo eso yo así te quiero

― Y no logro entenderlo― Bromee― Eres una mujer admirable, Fate-chan.

― Ya lo creo― Puso sus manos sobre el primer botón de mi blusa― Pero ya habrá tiempo de seguir hablando, tenemos toda una vida para hablar…en cambio un momento como este solo se presentará cuando tú quieras

― O tu― Esboce una sonrisa

― Yo quisiera a diario amor mío― Dijo con una nota de picardía― Y más en momentos tan llenos de felicidad como este… y como siempre disfruto de momentos de felicidad a tu lado, pues tendríamos que hacerlo todos los días

Ambas comenzamos a reír y yo me puse extremadamente roja a tal grado que no podía abrir mis ojos debido a la fuerza con que la gracia me había atacado.

― Nunca jamás volveré a darte una noticia tan buena, pues ya veo que te afecta― Levante mis cejas mientras una sonrisita traviesa aparecía en mis labios―

― Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me afecta― Fue rozando mis labios―Quiero sentir como el amor llega hasta lo más profundo de nuestras almas.

Sin decir algo más, Fate-chan se dedico a besar mis labios de mil maneras diferentes. Sin duda alguna esta noche sería especial.

_WAJAJA...-le corté de nuevo...bueno está el otro fic así que no me digan nada u.u-_

Los rayos de sol entraban a través de las cortinas anunciando un nuevo día. Estaba despierta, sin embargo mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de la cálida respiración de Fate en mi cuello y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. La sentí moverse y soltar un quejido.

― Nanoha, amor ¿Estás despierta? ― Pregunto con su mentón apoyado en mi hombro―

Yo preferí no contestar y dibuje una pequeña sonrisa

― Te amo hermosa― Sus labios descansaron en mi mejilla―

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de la risa que escapo de mis labios

― Así que estas más que despierta― Dijo entre risas― Que buena actriz resultaste ser

Me zafe del agarre de Fate-chan y giré mi cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella. Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi boca con tal solo contemplar su cara.

― Buenos días, dormilóna. Me he despertado desde hace media hora pero quería dejarte descansar

― Que gentil de tu parte después de que ayer me dejaste agotada― Levanto una de sus cejas

― ¿Yo? ― Con mi mano aparte un mechón rubio de su frente― Claro que no. Tú me has dejado agotada a mí, ni siquiera creo poder levantarme de la cama, me siento terriblemente cansada― Dije entre risas

― Es satisfactorio escucharlo― Una sonrisa se asomo en su pequeña boca― Pero también debes sentirte así por el embarazo

― Seguramente― Aseguré la sabana a mi cuerpo y me levante― Tomare una ducha, después si está bien contigo, me gustaría que fuéramos al hospital, ya sabes para estar seguras― Entre al baño

― Por supuesto― Fate-chan suspiro― Si no estás embarazada…

― ¿Qué pasara? ― Pregunte con el ceño fruncido mientras abría el agua de la regadera

― Si no estás embarazada te advierto de una vez que no saldremos de esta habitación hasta conseguirlo― Elevó su voz para que yo pudiera escucharlo. Explote en carcajadas

― Así será querida, así será― Dije entreabriendo la puerta del baño y asomándome― Tu sigue buscando pretextos

― Créeme tengo un gran ingenio― Arqueo una ceja―

― Te creo. Sin embargo estoy casi segura de que estoy embarazada así que lamento arruinar tus planes― Arrugue la nariz―

Fate-chan solo sonrió y yo cerré la puerta. Minutos después salí de la regadera y Fate entró. Mientras ella terminaba de bañarse yo me cambiaba y arreglaba mi cabello. Me maquille un poco y después la espere sentada en la cama, con mis manos en mi vientre

― Serás una madre extraordinaria― Dijo saliendo del baño―

Me giré y lo contemple con una mueca

― ¿Tu crees?

― Si no lo creyera no te lo diría, o si, Nanoha ― Sonrió― ¿Crees que yo seré una buena madre?

― El mejor, el mejor en todo el mundo― Me puse de pie y camine hacia ella ― Y si no, estoy segura que de igual manera nuestros hijos te amaran

― ¡Que consuelo! ― Puso los ojos en blanco y yo sonreí

― Sabes que bromeo amor― Me puse de puntillas para besarla― Sin duda alguna serás muy buena madre, así como has sabido ser la mejor esposa.

― Solo busco tu felicidad― Aparto mi cabello de mis hombros, mandándolo hacia la espalda―

―Soy muy feliz a tu lado― La abracé―

― Y yo al tuyo, aun cuando en un principio no me quisieras ni un poquito― Me hiso fijar mi vista en la suya― Gracias a Dios que las cosas han cambiado

Yo preferí no contestar y le di un apretón más fuerte y un tierno beso.

Los resultados de la prueba de embarazo estarían listos horas después, por lo que Fate-chan y yo fuimos a desayunar a un restaurante del centro de la ciudad. Después la acompañe a la oficina a recoger unos papeles que llevaría a casa para trabajar desde ahí y así no tuviera que separarse de mí. Comencé a sentir nauseas cuando íbamos en el coche, por lo que baje la ventana por completo para que el aire chocara contra mi cara y disminuyera el sí tomo mi mano y le dio un ligero apretón.

― ¿Quieres que me detenga? ― Pregunto disminuyendo la velocidad. Yo negué― Bueno ya casi llegamos a casa, Linith debe estar preparando algo delicioso

― No hables de comida― Dije con dificultad― No ahora por favor

Fate-chan sonrió y soltó mi mano para cambiar de velocidad. Cuando nos toco la luz en rojo puso su mano en mi vientre y sonrió ampliamente. Yo también sonreí.

― Está más claro que el agua, estas embarazada― Aparto su mano y la coloco en mi mejilla― Lucirás adorable con esa pancita

― Por extraño que parezca no me preocupa el ponerme como un globo― Sonreí― Bueno, tratare de que solo aumente los kilos que debo a consecuencia del embarazo y no por toda la comida que voy a engullir

― ¡Oh no de eso nada! Si él o ella quiere pasar todo el día comiendo, así será, quiero que nazca saludable― Metió primera y puso el coche en movimiento

― Claro como tú no vas a tener que cargar ese peso adicional― Entrecerré los ojos― Yo también quiero que nazca completamente sano… pero yo también quiero estar sana

― Yo cuidaré de ambos― Dijo mirando hacia el frente― Jamás permitiré que algo les pase, siempre estaré a su pendiente.

Por inercia las comisuras de mi boca se elevaron y me recargue en el hombro de min , aprovechando que ya estábamos llegando a casa. Acordamos no decirle a nadie lo del embarazo, hasta estar completamente seguros.

Al llegar Fate fue al despacho a trabajar en los papeles y yo me quede viendo la televisión en la sala. Paso poco más de dos horas cuando Linith ya había alistado la mesa y servido los platos. Fui por Fate-chan y luego juntas regresamos al comedor. ¡Moría de hambre! Era un verdadero alivio no sentir nauseas y solo pensar en ese banquete.

― Me da gusto que haya regresado a casa, señora Nanoha, estaba preocupada― Dijo Arf―

― A mí también me da gusto estar de regreso― Sonreí― Pero por favor Arf, háblame de tu

― Sus deseos son ordenes― Todos reímos― Perdón, quise decir tus deseos

― No te preocupes― Tome un poco de jugo― Me preguntaba si las rosas han florecido ya

― ¡Si, hay cientos! ― Exclamo Arf con mucho entusiasmo― Y este mes lucen aun más hermosas, si quieres puedo cortar algunas y traerlas

― Me encantaría, por favor y gracias―

Ella solo asintió y volvió a su plato. Fate ya había terminado su platillo y por tanto solo me miraba comer

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Pregunte dejando el tenedor a un lado

― Nada― Sonrió divertida― Es solo que me da gusto que ya te hayas recuperado por completo y también que hayas recuperado el apetito

― A mí también me da gusto, durante toda una semana no comí bien― Hice una mueca―

― Debiste estar tan deprimida como Fate-chan ―Dijo Hayate ― La pobre no dormía, pero si comía bien, mamá lo obligaba

― Así es. Y ahora estaré no solo al pendiente de Fate, también al tuyo Nanoha― Linith me amenazó con su tenedor, yo reí -que aterrador un tenedor-

― Prometo comer y descansar como se debe― Levante la mano a manera de juramento

Fate-chan me besó en la mejilla y luego tomo una porción de comida de mi plato y la llevo hasta mi boca. Yo lo mire con ojos soñadores y acepte con alegría la comida.

Después vino el postre… ¡pastel de chocolate con vainilla! Estaba extremadamente delicioso, como todo lo que Linith cocinaba. Quede satisfecha después de la segunda porción y no, eso no era a consecuencia del embarazo. Siempre que había de ese pastel yo comía dos porciones.

Al terminar entre Hayate, Linith y yo dejamos en orden el comedor y la cocina, luego cada quien se enfoco en sus actividades. Arf trajo siete rosas blancas completamente abiertas, yo las coloque en un jarrón y las lleve a la sala, ahí estaba Fate.

Me senté a su lado. El paso su brazo por mis hombros y me recosté en su pecho mientras ponía atención a la película. Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y la película llego a su fin, apenas comenzaba otra cuando Fate-chan habló.

― Oye, Nanoha, ya deben estar los resultados― Dijo con una sonrisa― ¿Vamos por ellos?

― Si― Dije sentándome pues estaba acostada

En eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Linith tomo la llamada. Luego se dirigió a nosotros

― Nanoha, cariño es para ti― Dijo acercándome el teléfono

― ¿Para mí? Qué raro ― Fruncí el ceño y lo tome― ¿Hola?

― ¡Nanoha! Al fin logro encontrarte, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto a casa de Fate?

Mi hermano, Kyoya.

― Hola Kyoya― Dije con media sonrisa― Lo lamento no me dio tiempo, llevo aquí tres días, pero el primero estuve…inconsciente, por así decirlo

― Lo sé, Chrono me lo conto cuando esta mañana fui a buscarte a su empresa― Suspiro― ¿La tarada de mi cuñada esta cuidándote bien?

― No es ninguna tarada― Dije molesta y lancé una mirada fugaz a Fate-chan ― Pero sí, estoy bien ella no se ha separado de mi

― Bueno al menos cumple con su función de esposa― Rió con amargura― ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?

― Si― Recordé todo lo que Fate-chan me había contado― Necesito hablar contigo Kyoya

― Supuse que dirías eso― Suspiro― ¿Cuándo?

― Hoy mismo de ser posible. ¿Tienes tiempo libre?

― Para ti siempre tengo tiempo libre hermanita― Lo dijo con voz suave― Ya lo sabes, no te puedo negar nada, aun cuando este enojado por el hecho de que Fate haya ido por ti a la empresa de Chrono y te haya llevado a su casa aprovechando que tú estabas inconsciente

― No tienes por qué estar enojado, Kyoya― Sonreí levemente― Nos vemos en una hora

― Esta bien, salúdame a mi querida cuñada― Se burlo― Dile que espero que su empresa fracase

― Kyoya― Dije con desaprobación pero luego reí― No digas eso, adiós

― Adiós Nanoha― Dijo entre risas

Cuando colgué el teléfono y volví a sentarme en el sillón no me atrevía a mirar a Fate. Sabía que ella había escuchado la conversación debido a que Kyoya hablaba fuerte y además Fate-chan estaba muy cerca de mí y por tanto del teléfono.

― Supongo que después de recoger los resultados te llevaré a casa de tu hermano― Dijo Fate-chan con voz tranquila

― No tienes que, puedo ir sola, así te ahorras la molestia― Dije jugando con mis manos y la vista baja

Fate-chan puso su mano en mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos

― No es ninguna molestia. Lo hare con gusto, siempre he tenido claro lo mucho que quieres a Kyoya y lo mucho que ella te quiere

― Es mi único hermano y una hermana, aun después de que te golpeo y de que te ha insultado infinidad de veces― Hice una mueca― Sigo queriéndolo

― Y no te culpo, Nanoha. Kyoya es un buen hombre, solo está resentido conmigo por una estúpida confusión― Nanoha me acercó a ella.

― Gracias― Me recargue en su pecho― Tu, mi hermana y mi madre son las tres mujeres que ocupan mi corazón

― Pero yo más que ellas, ¿verdad? ― Me sacudió un poco y yo reí

― Tu solita ocupas más de la mitad― Dije solemne― No lo dudes

― Siempre sabes que decir― Beso mi frente― Bueno es hora de irnos― Se levanto del sillón y luego me ayudo― Es la hora de la verdad.

Al llegar al hospital esperamos unos minutos antes de entrar al consultorio del doctor. Una vez dentro Fate-chan tomo mi mano y dio un fuerte apretón que yo apenas y sentí a causa de los nervios.

― Bien, veamos que indican los resultados― Dijo el doctor mientras abría el sobre―

Contuve la respiración y esta vez fui yo quien apretó la mano de Fate-chan.

― Felicidades señoras Lee, dentro de ocho meses serán madres― El doctor tenía una amplia sonrisa y ponía los resultados ante nosotros― Tiene casi un mes de embarazo, todo va en orden.

Yo abrí la boca debido a la noticia, luego la tape con mi mano y comencé a sonreír. Fate-chan seguía sosteniendo mi mano pero sin apretarla, ahora la acariciaba.

― ¿Hay alguna precaución que debamos tomar? ― Pregunto Fate-chan mientras se inclinaba hacia el escritorio

― Su esposa está muy saludable, así que no. En todo caso tendrá que consentirla pues los mareos y nauseas vendrán más fuertes… sin mencionar los antojos― El doctor sonrió con lo último

― ¿Aun más fuertes? ― Dije con decepción― Bueno supongo que me terminaré acostumbrando

― Esperemos que sí. Solo será durante un periodo no muy largo, ya después otras reacciones los sustituirán. Una vez más felicidades

― Gracias― Respondimos Fate-chan y yo al mismo tiempo.

El doctor metió los resultados en el sobre y nos los entrego. Cuando abandonamos el hospital y estábamos en el estacionamiento Fate-chan me abrazo y me beso tiernamente.

― Vamos a ser madres― Dijo con una sonrisa

― Lo sé, estoy muy feliz― Acaricie su mejilla― Nuestro primer hijo o hija

― No tengo preferencias pero creo que… una niña es lo que deseo― Me beso― Aunque lo reitero, no tengo preferencias

― Yo…también me gustaría que fuera una niña y que saliera igual de hermosa que su Fate-mama― Sonreí ampliamente― Aunque también tendrá mis genes… ¡será increíblemente hermosa!

Fate-chan comenzó a reír y me ayudo a entrar en el coche. Le indique el camino a casa de Kyoya y me percate de cómo su cara seguía reflejando alegría aun cuando en pocos minutos estaría frente a frente con el que un día fue uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

Fate-chan aparcó fuera del edificio.

― Tomate tu tiempo, aquí estaré esperándote― Dijo abriendo mi puerta y ayudándome a bajar

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunte confundida

― Como comprenderás no puedo estar en el mismo espacio que tu hermano

― ¡Oh no señora. nada de eso!― Dije con una nota de histeria en la voz― Tu vendrás conmigo, prometiste cuidarme

― ¡No te pasará nada de aquí al apartamento de Kyoya! ― Manoteo

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué tal si resbalo en las escaleras o el ascensor queda atascado?

― Amor, en estos momentos solo estas exagerando― Fate-chan sonrió― Por favor, sabes que Kyoya es capaz de sacarme a patadas de su apartamento

― ¡Yo no voy a permitírselo! ― Entrelace mi mano con la de Fate-chan ― Si yo le pido que te respete lo hará, el no puede resistirse a complacer mis caprichos― Sonreí

― Lo sé. No en vano una vez lo acompañe a buscar una mochila que tanto querías… niña caprichuda

― Eso fue en el pasado, ahora soy una mujer madura que solo quiere que su hermano y esposa se lleven bien, como solían hacerlo― Me acerque a sus labios― ¿Lo harías por mi?

― ¡Maldición! No solo Kyoya no te puede negar nada, yo tampoco puedo― Suspiro― Vamos _

― Gracias― Lo bese― Muchas gracias cariño― Volví a besarla

― De nada― Apretó mi mano y puso alarma al coche― Andando

Caminamos juntos y yo trataba de estar calmada, de que Fate-chan no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba al imaginar la reacción de mi hermano. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta aclare mi garganta y con mi mano libre di tres golpecitos. Cinco segundos después Kyoya abrió la puerta. Me miro con una sonrisa pero al ver a Fate-chan sus facciones se endurecieron y bajo la vista, enfocándola en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Murmuró algo que no logre comprender y de nuevo alzó la cabeza.

― Nanoha…― Dijo serio, con voz fuerte― ¿Qué hace tú inútil esposa aquí?

Fate dio un respingo y la mire. Su cuerpo estaba tenso.

― Kyoya, nuestros padres nos educaron bien, así que muestra tus buenos modales y al menos saluda

― Hola hermanita… Hola...Fate ― Dijo de mala gana

― Kyoya ― Fate-chan asintió

― ¿Feliz? ― Se dirigió a mi― Ya lo he saludo sin embargo no es bienvenida en mi apartamento

― Te espero en el coche, Nanoha― Fate soltó mi mano pero yo lo detuve

― No― Dije firme― Mi hermano no habla en serio, Kyoya…

― ¡Pero claro que hablo en serio Nanoha! ― Me interrumpió con irritación

― Kyoya... sabes Fate-chan es mi esposa y por tanto tú debes dejar tu tonto resentimiento a un lado y dejarla pasar. Se lo que hiso la tonta de Quattro, Fate-chan me ha contado todo. Y perdóname pero has sido un verdadero… tarado

Kyoya se tensó y se aparto de la puerta dejándonos pasar. Yo sonreí con satisfacción.

― Tomen asiento― Kyoya miro a Fate-chan con recelo― ¿Les ofrezco algo?

― ¿Tienes jugo? ― Pregunte sonriendo

― Me gustaría un vaso de agua, por favor― Dijo Fate

Kyoya giro sobre sus talones y regreso con un vaso de jugo y dos de agua. Los puso sobre la mesa de la sala. Estaba completamente serio, no me gustaba verlo así

― Oh Kyoya, vamos no seas amargado― Me levante y lo abrace― Déjame verte sonreír hermanito―

― No puedo― Trato de alejarme de él― No puedo cuando estoy tan incomodo

Fate rió y agito su cabeza

― No te rías Testarossa― Espetó Kyoya, yo le di un golpecito en el brazo y comenzó a reír― ¿Por qué diablos siempre logras hacerme sentir mejor?

― Porque soy tu pequeña hermana y no quieres perderme―Volví a abrazarlo

― No, no es por eso. Aun así tuviera diez hermanas más creo que tu serías la consentida. Para ya de abrazarme que si estoy molesto

― Entonces déjame decirte algo que seguramente te hará feliz― Mire a Fate-chan y ella asintió― Kyoya, ¡Vas a ser tío! ― Lo grite

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunto el parándose con rapidez haciendo que yo dejara de abrazarlo. Clavo su vista en Fate-chan.

― Nanoha está embarazada― Dijo Fate con una sonrisa

Kyoya estaba completamente tieso, no se movía

― ¡Vas a ser tío Kyoya! ¿Qué no te da gusto? ― Pregunte mientras lo zangoloteaba

El parpadeo varias veces y entonces reaccionó

― ¡Nanoha, felicidades hermana! ― Me abrazo y me levanto un poco del suelo.

― Bájame, o vomitare el jugo encima de ti ― De nuevo sentí el piso

Me sorprendí al notar la manera en que Fate-chan y Kyoya se miraban. Ninguno decía nada pero Fate-chan se había puesto de pie y Kyoya había caminado hasta ella. Yo me puse alerta en caso de que cualquiera de los dos lanzara algún golpe…

― Felicidades, Fate ― Kyoya ofreció su mano― No pudiste escoger mejor mujer

― Lo sé― Fate estrecho su mano ― Gracias

― Me da gusto que a diferencia de Signum y yo, tú estés decidida a comenzar una familia

― Estoy seguro de que Signum y tu sentaran cabeza pronto

Corrí y me coloque entre ambos, abrazándolos

― ¡Estoy tan feliz de que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan arreglado! ― Los mire y sonreí ampliamente

― No te confundas cariño, las cosas entre nosotros no han cambiado― Dijo Fate

― Pero ustedes…― Los mire confundida― Acaban de cruzar palabra

― Siempre dijimos que cuando alguien de nosotros fuera a ser papá, lo felicitaríamos, solo he felicitado a tu esposa porque es una promesa de hace años

― ¡Eso es tonto! ― Puse mis manos en la cintura― Ustedes deben aclarar muchas cosas y lo harán ahora. Si no… nunca más volverán a verme

Tanto Fate como kyoya se echaron a reír… pensaban que bromeaba

― Hablo en serio. Saben que si soy capaz

― Amor, por favor― Fate-chan camino hacia mí pero yo lo detuve con mis manos

― Ya saben. Los dejare a solas, regresaré en media hora y para entonces quiero saber que las cosas entre ustedes se han arreglado, si no tú te quedaras sin esposa y tu, Kyoya sin hermana― Salí del apartamento y di un portazo para hacerles creer que estaba enojada.

Pegue mi oído a la puerta y no se escuchaba nada. Puse mi mano en la perilla y entonces se escucharon murmullos, comenzaban a hablar. Con una sonrisa me separe de la puerta y comencé a andar por el pasillo, iría a caminar al parque que estaba a cinco minutos, después regresaría con la esperanza de ver a Fate-chan y a kyoya conversar como los mejores amigos que solían ser.

El parque estaba solo. Apenas y había una o dos almas rondando por ahí. Decidí que lo mejor sería tomar un taxi y dirigirme al centro comercial que estaba no muy lejos; compraría algunas cosas y después regresaría. Al llegar me dirigí a mi tienda favorita donde todo absolutamente todo cambio.

Había sido un error el ir lejos del apartamento de Kyoya, un gran error que lamentaría.

Un mareo horrible se expandió por mi cuerpo, invadiendo mis entrañas haciendo que me sostuviera del mostrador

― ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? ― Se escuchaba una repetitiva voz a lo lejos

― ¡NANOHA! ― Dijo otra voz que no distinguía bien debido a la sangre agolpada en mi cabeza

― ¿La conoce? Al parecer se encuentra mal― La voz era aun más baja

― No se preocupe, yo me haré cargo.

Había escuchado cientos de relatos de personas que decían haber estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Y ahora los comprendía.

El aire chocaba contra mi cara y mi cabello volaba por todos lados; eso sumado al hecho de que mis ojos apenas comenzaban a abrirse tenía como consecuencia que no pudiera ver nada. Alcé mis manos para apartar el cabello pero no pude debido a que estaban atadas con un fuerte nudo que solo me permitía levantarlas sin separarlas. Cuando los efectos del desmayo pasaron tuve una vista clara y gire la cabeza, mi cabello revoloteó y me permitió ver. ¡Santo cielo!

Quattro iba al volante.

― ¿Quattro? ¿Pero cómo? ― Dije asfixiada por la impresión

― Veo que despertaste. Maldición pensé que durarías desmayada un poco más― El coche se movió aun más rápido― Ahora tengo que alcanzar a salir de la ciudad antes de que alguien te reconozca

― ¿Qué dices? ¡Déjame bajar, por favor! ― Mire mis manos― ¿Por qué me has atado?

― Cállate y quédate quieta, no intentes nada o pagaras las consecuencias― Me miró intensamente

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― Estaba tratando de mantener la calma― Tengo derecho a saberlo

― En este momento no tienes derecho a nada, poca cosa― Sonrió― Te explicaré la mecánica en unos cincuenta minutos.

Miré por la ventanilla y me di cuenta de que los edificios y rascacielos habían quedado atrás, ahora solo se veían unas pequeñas casas y poca gente caminando sobre las aceras.

No sabía qué era lo que Quattro tenía en mente, sin embargo lo mejor sería permanecer callada y memorizar el camino que recorríamos. Los minutos pasaban y mis ojos no aguantaban el ser golpeados por tanto aire.

― Quattro … por favor sube mi ventanilla― La mire

― No― Dijo sin apartar la vista del frente y cambiando la velocidad.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas debido al impacto del viento helado y decidí que lo mejor era cerrarlos… arriesgándome a no saber en dónde me encontraría en algunos minutos. Apreté mis ojos fuertemente y respire hondo en más de una ocasión.

Mucho tiempo después sentí como el coche se detenía y abrí los ojos.

¡Vaya casita la que estaba ante mí! Seguramente valía unos buenos millones de dólares.

― ¡Verossa! ― Gritó Quattro al tiempo que bajaba del automóvil― ¡Ayúdame!

Puse especial atención en la puerta de la casa que se estaba abriendo de par en par. Un hombre alto, de cabello verdes ojos de igual color y tez clara salió con paso acelerado y fijo la vista en Quattro.

― ¿Ahora en que te has metido, querida? ― Preguntó aquel hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco

― Baja a nuestra huésped y llévala a la sala de estar, ¡ahora! ― Quattro comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y yo entre en pánico mientras estudiaba las facciones de… ¿Verossa?...eh escuchado su nombre...

El se dirigió hacia el coche y abrió mi puerta. Su mirada se fijo en la mía y no hizo gesto alguno, solo se inclino y me quito el cinturón de seguridad. Me tomo en sus brazos y con un empujón cerró la puerta.

― Por favor déjame ir― Dije con un leve temblor en mi voz

Él ni me miro, solo siguió caminando hacia la entrada. Maldición, mil veces maldición desearía que Quattro no hubiese atado mis manos, así podría al menos intentar defenderme y huir.

― Quiero que le hagas un chequeo rápido― Dijo Quattro cuando entramos en la sala― Se ha desmayado

― ¿En el camino? ― Preguntó el mientras me ponía de pie junto al sillón

― No, ha sido en la tienda de ropa. Yo estaba cerca cuando la asistente se alarmo porque esta estaba perdiendo el equilibrio

― ¿Quién es esta? ― Pregunte con el ceño fruncido, Quattro rió

― Querido Verossa, te presento a Nanoha Testarossa ― Se cruzó de brazos― Pero puedes llamarla poca cosa, si quieres

― ¿Tiene algo que ver con Fate Testarossa ? ― Su voz se hizo más fuerte

Yo lo mire y después a Quattro

― Es su esposa― Se encogió de hombros― Ahora hazle un chequeo e inyéctale un calmante, o dale alguna pastilla para que duerma, quiero esperar unas horas para explicarle las reglas del juego

¿Un calmante? No, eso no podía ser, sería muy riesgoso para el bebé. No lo permitiría, no importaba si trataban de obligarme, les daría o diría todo lo que quisieran antes de que le hicieran daño a mi bebé.

Verossa puso su brazo a la altura de mis hombros y di un sentón sobre el sillón. Tomo una pequeña maleta y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas, una cartera con pastillas salto a la vista.

― ¡No! ― Dije firme

― No se preocupe señora Testarossa, soy doctor, se lo que hago― Dijo acercándome un vaso con agua

― No, no quiero tomar nada. Quattro si no quieres hablar enciérrame en una habitación pero por favor no me den nada ― Atropelle las palabras

― ¿Tu que te crees? ― Quattro camino hasta mi y comenzó a desatar mis manos― Yo doy las ordenes, no tu. Si te desato es porque tus manos deben estar rojas debido al nudo, pero no intentes nada. Te vas a tomar lo que Verossa te de

― No, Quattro, soy alérgica a…

― ¿A qué? ― Levanto una ceja

― A… bueno soy alérgica a― No se me ocurría nada bueno

― ¡Estoy esperando! ― Gritó Quattro

― No es alérgica a nada― Dijo Verossa con voz tranquila, ambas lo miramos― Está embarazada

Fue como un golpe para mí que me dejo sin aliento, había dicho que era doctor pero… ¿Cómo lo sabía?

― ¿Es eso cierto? ― Quattro clavo su vista en mí

― S-Si ― Pase saliva y sentí como mi cuerpo caía extendido en el sillón debido al empuje de Quattro.

― Párate y camina― Espetó con furia― ¡Rápido!

Yo le hice caso y comencé a seguir el camino que Verossa estaba trazando. Pronto llegamos a una habitación, me hicieron entrar y después cerraron la puerta con llave.

Vaya suerte la mía. Antes de salir del apartamento de Kyoya, lancé la amenaza de que si él y Fate-chan no se reconciliaban jamás volverían a verme. Bien, al parecer yo misma había invocado a la mala suerte y había adivinado mi destino pues, después de todo, quien sabe cuando los volvería a ver…

o_o_o_o_o

Fate caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación y preocupada miraba el reloj en su mano izquierda

― Ya pasó media hora más y Nanoha no regresa― Suspiró― ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?

― No lo sé. Hace más de dos horas que salió por esa puerta diciendo que no regresaría si nosotros no recuperábamos nuestra amistad― Kyoya se puso de pie y miro por la ventana

― Pero ya lo hemos hecho. Ya hemos aclarado todo y míranos…no somos tan amigos como antes pero por algo se empieza― Fate relajo un poco su entrecejo

― Lo sé. Estoy seguro que será cuestión de semanas para que tu, Signum y yo estemos bebiendo una copa mientras platicamos sobre nuestras interesantes vidas― Kyoya sonrió levemente, Fate se unió a aquel gesto.

― ¿Dónde estará tu hermana? Me preocupa que a estas horas ande sola. Ya casi anochece― Fate también se acercó a la ventana

― Llamémosla― Kyoya tomo su teléfono y comenzó a oprimir teclas

― No te molestes, antes de bajar del coche note que dejo su móvil en el asiento. Iré a buscarla― Fate comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

― Voy contigo

― No, mejor quédate aquí por si ella regresa… Nanoha sabe mi número de celular, avísame cuando este de regreso, por favor

― De acuerdo― Kyoya asintió

¡Maldita sea! Por más que Fate quisiera salir en busca de Nanoha y encontrarla, estaba consciente de que sería complicado, pues ella ni siquiera había mencionado a donde iría. Con una velocidad impresionante Fate se metió en el coche y arrancó, enfocando toda su atención en las calles y en las personas que caminaban despreocupadas sobre las aceras mientras bebían un café o disfrutaban de un helado.

― Nanoha...Nanoha... ¿Dónde estás? ― Fate se afianzo con fuerza al volante y gruño

Estaba inspeccionando cada rincón de la habitación, examinando cada posibilidad de realizar una fuga exitosa pero no, solo había una ventana que estaba a cinco metros del piso…si saltaba era muerte segura.

Me senté en la cama y la puerta se abrió, de inmediato me puse de pie

―Quattro quiere hablar contigo― Verossa estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta

― ¿Qué eres tú de ella? ― Pregunte mientras caminaba hasta la salida

― Ni yo lo sé― Dijo divertido― Ahórrate las preguntas, no puedo contestar porque si no estaré en problemas

― Entiendo― Hice una mueca.

Verossa me condujo hasta lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, en el centro había un gran escritorio color caoba yQuattro estaba sentada en el mientras sostenía una carpeta amarilla en sus manos.

― Te lo pondré fácil― Bajo del escritorio con una sonrisa― Firma estos papeles y serás libre

No podía ser tan fácil, no viniendo de Quattro

― No te creo― Cruce los brazos― Debes querer algo más

― No, me basta con una firma tuya. Y no me desafíes, no soy tan tonta. Échale un vistazo a estos papeles.

Tome la carpeta y la abrí, me basto con leer la primera línea para cerrarla y ponerla sobre un estante que estaba a un lado

― Jamás me divorciaré de Fate-chan ― Dije con una amplia sonrisa. Quattro para nada me intimidaba, en realidad… me divertía lo ilusa que podía llegar a ser.

― No te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo. Simplemente lo harás y punto― Sonrió― O…

― ¿O qué?

― Da la casualidad que mi querido amigo Verossa no solo es doctor― Apoyo su mano en el hombro de el― También sabe de mecánica y… el coche de Fate podría fallar "inesperadamente"

― Tu no harías algo así― Me apresuré a decir

― ¿No me crees capaz? ― Soltó una risita

― Capaz sí; sin embargo dudo que lo hagas, puesto que… estas interesada en Fate-chan y por tanto no creo que quieras hacerle daño

― Qué más da― Se encogió de hombros― Si tú te niegas a divorciarte de ella, yo jamás podre estar a su lado. Y de que este contigo a que este en el otro mundo, mejor en el otro mundo― Esbozo una sonrisa

Un gran nudo se formo en mi estómago y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus palabras me habían dejado horrorizada.

― Aun si yo aceptara divorciarme de Fate-chan ella jamás se quedaría contigo…

― Cállate― Me interrumpió exaltada―Si pude conseguir que estuviera conmigo hace un par de años, puedo volver a hacerlo

― ¡Eres una tonta! Fate-chan ya no es la misma que antes, Quattro

― Eso no me interesa― Me dio un empujoncito― Créeme tarde que temprano firmarás esos papeles… de hecho más temprano que tarde

Yo la mire fijamente, intentado estudiar esa sonrisa retorcida que tenía en su boca, Quattro no planeaba nada bueno.

― Verossa, llévala de regreso a la habitación. Y después regresa aquí, necesito que te encargues de… bueno ya lo veras― Quattro se sentó en una silla

Verossa asintió y me tomo por el brazo. Yo no proteste puesto que iba demasiado concentrada en analizar cada palabra que Quattro había dicho. Habíamos llegado a la habitación y ni siquiera lo había notado.

― Coopera y entra, Nanoha― La voz de Verossa me saco de mis pensamientos

― Verossa, por favor no permitas que Quattro lastime a Fate-chan ― Mi voz se quebró levemente

Frunció el entrecejo y me miro detenidamente.

― ¿Cuánto llevan de casados?

― La próxima semana cumpliremos cinco meses― Sin notarlo sonreí―

― Dudo mucho que celebren ese aniversario― Lo mire asustada― Quattro no te dejará libre sino hasta que firmes ese maldito contrato que ha redactado― Levanto una ceja

― Si yo lo firmo…― Dude en seguir― Si yo lo firmo ¿no le pondrán una mano encima a Fate-chan?

― Así es― Suspiro― Supongo que tienes el resto de la noche para tomar bien tu decisión final.

Sin más, Verossa giro sobre sus talones y desapareció, dejándome encerrada bajo llave.

Me sentía terriblemente cansada y preocupada. Seguramente Fate-chan y kyoya estaban muy desesperados buscándome, lástima que no me encontrarían, al menos no el día de hoy.

Cuando se ama demasiado a una persona, no se puede pensar en nada más, si no en brindarle felicidad y quererlo desmesuradamente. Pero a veces eso no basta, en ocasiones es necesario hacer sacrificios por ese amor tan inmenso. Es necesario el renunciar a cosas, dejar los sentimientos a un lado; como en este caso.

Me dolería demasiado ver a Fate-chan sufrir, ver el cómo Quattro y Verossa llevan a la quiebra su empresa, o como… cumplen su amenaza de arrancarla de mi lado haciendo que sufra un accidente.

Pero es que yo la amo tanto, tanto, tanto, que soy capaz de todo por el, incluyendo la firma del contrato de Quattro con el cual le estaría diciendo adiós a Fate-chan definitivamente...

Sin duda alguna un gran dolor explotaría en mi pecho. Pero si esa era la única manera de que ella se mantuviera a salvo, tal vez debería considerar el firmar ese estúpido contrato.

.

.

.

**Que pasó aquí, ¿porque?.porque no mató a la loca que quiere matar al nanofate, muy pronto ya que casi acaba este fic sólo dos capítulos y ya..pues tengo que dejar los problemas de mi lejos del fic o pueden odiar a Fate XD...y Verossa que hace con Quattro pues ya lo sabrán...**

**Hasta la próxima! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

_**No podía resistirme al no subir el penúltimo capítulo de este un poco raro fic **_**._. **_**ya que estamos al final, si se que apenas subí el otro ayer pero bue! sólo quiero que lo disfruten ... ahahaha además quiero hacer odiar más a todos los personajes … Ojalá y a mi no **_**XD … **_**soy mala... **_**o_o **_**o eso creo bueno sigamos con esto...**_

**MAHOU SHOUJO LYRICAL NANOHA, no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores...-ya lo sabemos XC-**

**Amor, dame una oportunidad**

**cap 15**

Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla y de inmediato la seque. No debía llorar, tenía que permanecer fuerte, no dejaría que Quattro se diera cuenta del daño que estaba ocasionándome.

Me tendí en la cama y lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando, estaba rendida, por esta ocasión el sueño me había ganado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Era cerca de la media noche cuando alguien llamo a la puerta del apartamento de Kyoya

― ¿Fate? ¿qué haces aquí? ― Kyoya forzaba sus ojos a mantenerse abiertos

― pues la verdad es que Nanoha no está en casa. No la he encontrado desde que se fue de aquí

― ¿Pero qué dices? ― Grito.

― Lo que escuchas. No he encontrado a Nanoha ― Fate apretaba los labios y sus manos estaban en forma de puños

― ¡Maldición! ― Paso una mano por su cabello― Permíteme cambiarme de ropa y juntos iremos a dar parte a la policía

― No quiero que la policía se meta en esto

― ¿Estás loca? Fate, amiga, lo más seguro es que mi hermana haya sido…secuestrada. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dar parte a las autoridades

― Puede parecer la mejor opción, pero no lo es, créeme. Si Nanoha no ha sido secuestrada y la policía divulga esa noticia… entonces si alguien podría aprovechar y secuestrarla

― Después de todo tener tanto dinero a veces es perjudicial― Comento Nanoha con recelo hacia Fate

― Yo no soy culpable de la desaparición de Nanoha ― Rechino los dientes― Ahórrate tus comentarios

― Fate! ¡mi hermana y mi sobrino o sobrina pueden estar en peligro! Y todo porque muchos quieren tu estúpido dinero…

― No olvides que también son mi esposa y mi hijo― Al decirlo Fate sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, por primera vez después de un largo tiempo sentía miedo― Si algo llega a pasarles, jamás me lo perdonaré.

Kyoya miró fríamente a Fate

― Si algo les pasa, soy capaz de matarte― Dijo Kyoya con un evidente coraje

― Créeme que eso no será necesario― Fate puso una amarga sonrisa en sus labios― Ahora andando

Cada hora, cada minuto, inclusive cada segundo parecía una eternidad para Fate sin Nanoha a su lado. Prácticamente Kyoya y Fate ya habían recorrido toda la ciudad y no había rastro alguno de ella. Se mantenían atentos a sus teléfonos celulares en caso de recibir una llamada pidiendo alguna recompensa o inclusive una llamada de la misma Nanoha solicitando ayuda, pero era en vano puesto que los teléfonos permanecían en silencio total.

**o_o_o_o_o_o**

― Fate-chan, no me dejes, no por favor no―

Repetía una y otra vez Nanoha mientras giraba en la cama

― Fate-chan― Pronunciaba entre sollozos que comenzaban a surgir de su garganta.

De pronto a través de sus parpados sintió el resplandor de una luz incandescente. Apretó sus ojos mientras veía a Fate marcharse, alejarse de ella. Con un fuerte zangoloteo abrió los ojos y noto que estaba bañada en sudor.

Verossa estaba inclinado sobre mí con mirada atenta y su ceño fruncido.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ― Pregunto moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿En dónde estoy? ― Dije incorporándome en la cama

― Es evidente que has tenido una pesadilla― Me tendió una toalla húmeda― Ponla sobre tu frente, te ayudara

Yo hice caso y pronto recordé todo. La desastrosa tarde que había tenido y como mi vida se había complicado gracias a un mareo.

― ¿Cómo supiste que tenía una pesadilla?

― Lanzaste un grito y Quattro se levanto furiosa. Llamo a mi puerta y me pidió que viniera a callarte…ya que interrumpías su sueño

¿Por qué Verossa estaba contestando mis preguntas? Más aun, ¿por qué hablaba tan abiertamente sobre Quattro conmigo? Tal vez, solo tal vez no era tan malo…

― Gracias por levantarme, de otra manera creo que pude haber entrado en shock o sufrir un desmayo― Dije en un susurro― ¿Qué hora es?

― Son las 4:00 am ― Guardo silencio por un momento― ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?

― Apenas cumpliré un mes― Dije con temor, calculando la situación― Hoy, bueno ayer Fate-chan. y yo nos enteramos― Enfoque la vista en mi vientre, Verossa hizo lo mismo

― ¿Qué tiene de especial Fate Testarossa ? ― Se movió en la silla―

Yo preferí no contestar y retire la toalla húmeda de mi frente. El la tomo y se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero se freno en seco

― Si yo fuera tu, dejaría que Quattro se quedara con tu esposa― Entrecerró sus ojos― A veces ella no mide las consecuencias de sus actos.

Verossa salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Yo por mi parte salte de la cama y comencé a caminar desesperada por toda la habitación, las palabras de Verossa solo había logrado ponerme más nerviosa y querer llorar sin control…debido a la impotencia.

Giré la perilla de la puerta pero era inútil, estaba cerrada con llave. No podía hacer nada, solo había dos opciones: No firmar el contrato y arriesgarme a perder a Fate-chan. Arriesgarme era la palabra clave puesto que la otra opción era firmar el contrato y perderla para siempre.

Perderla para siempre. Perderla para siempre. Era como un eco que no paraba de retumbar en lo más recóndito de mi corazón y mente.

Permanecí sentada en la cama hasta que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a abrirse paso entre las nubes. Solo entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Quattro entraba con un celular en sus manos.

― Hola querida, ¿Qué tal amaneciste? ― Preguntó en tono de burla

― No firmaré tu contrato― Dije mirando hacia la ventana

― Eso no fue lo que pregunte, mi pregunta fue otra― Dijo siguiendo el juego

Giré mi vista hacia ella y la escanee. En sus labios se encontraba dibujada una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos chispeaban sedientos de humillación. Me puse de pie y camine hasta quedar frente a ella.

― En realidad nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que tendría que "raptar" a alguien― Se encogió de hombros― Aunque no te puedes quejar, en realidad es como si estuvieses en un hotel

Miré por encima de su hombro, la puerta estaba abierta.

― Lo sé, ni para esto eres inteligente

Con un empujón la saque del camino y atravesé la puerta. Mire a ambos lados y corría hacia la derecha, si mi memoria no fallaba, de ese lado se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al recibidor. Pronto escuche pasos detrás de mí… Quattro llevaba tacones lo cual estaba dándome ventaja.

Llegue a la sala y mi respiración era acelerada. Rápidamente mire hacia la puerta de entrada y me eche a correr para alcanzar la perilla. Pero entonces vi una silueta masculina saliendo de una habitación

― ¿Pero qué demonios pasa? ― Grito Verossa

― ¡Atrápala tonto, trata de huir! ― Ordenó Quattro que ya estaba a tan solo unos escalones de hacer contacto con el suelo

Sin perder más tiempo tome la perilla y la gire…la luz del sol choco contra mi cara y tuve que elevar un brazo para que mis ojos no cedieran al reflejo de cerrarse. No tenía tiempo que perder por lo que de inmediato corrí en línea recta, sin mirar atrás. Solo corría, corría y corría.

Cuando creí estar lo suficientemente lejos mire por encima del hombro y observe como Verossa y Quattro que subían a un automóvil. Cambie la estrategia, ya no seguiría corriendo en línea recta, ahora lo haría zigzagueado. Visualice un pequeño granero y sin pensarlo dos veces saque mi última reserva de energía y entre en él.

Jamás en la vida había sentido tanta adrenalina y agitación, esta era mi primera experiencia y mi pecho ardía. Me escondí tras un montón de paja y trate de calmar mi respiración pero era imposible, se expandía por todo el granero. Comencé a gatear hacia una ventana y cuando llegue a ella me levante un poco… el coche color plata venía a toda velocidad… ¡Maldición!

Estaba acabada, iban a encontrarme. Pero entonces el coche se siguió de largo.

**o_o_o_o_o_o**

Fate y kyoya había pasado toda la noche despiertos, debido a la preocupación se habían olvidado de dormir.

― Tenemos que encontrarla― Kyoya estaba sentado en el sillón― Todo esto es muy extraño, ¿no te parece?

Fate no contesto, estaba sentada sobre su escritorio y mantenía la vista fija en una fotografía de Nanoha.

Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta del despacho. Ginga entro con cara de enfado

― Quattro Scaglietti desea verte― Torció la boca― Esa mujer me desagrada demasiado

― No eres la única― Comento Kyoya

― Dile que se vaya, que me deje en paz― Dijo Fate

― Eso le he dicho pero ella insiste, dice que es importante. Aunque seguramente es solo una excusa

― Seguramente― Coincidieron Fate y kyoya

Pero entonces Quattro apareció ante ellos. Con un empujón saco a Ginga del camino y con la vista recorrió el despacho. Su cara cambio por completo cuando vio a Kyoya

― ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ― Pregunto enojada

― ¿Qué se te ofrece Quattro? ― Fate sonaba agotada―

― El hecho de que yo esté aquí no es de tu incumbencia― Respondió Kyoya con recelo.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada y después giro su cuerpo hacia Fate

― Quiero hablar con Nanoha, tu esposa― Dijo firme

― ¿Para qué? ― Quiso saber Fate

Quattro se puso seria y examino la cara de ambos tanto de Fate como de Kyoya. Sin duda alguna su aspecto anunciaba que no habían logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior.

―Cosas de mujeres― Aclaro su garganta― ¿Esta ella en casa?

― No, no está― Fate paso una mano por su cabello― Pero tú no tienes nada que hablar con ella

Pronto Quattro comprendió todo. A pesar de que Nanoha había logrado escapar, no se había contactado con Fate. Pero, ¿qué hacia Kyoya aquí?

― Supongo que de nuevo son los mejores amigos― Dijo en tono de burla―

Kyoya se puso de pie e ignoro su comentario y abandono la habitación.

**o_o_o_o_o_o**

Seguramente ya habían pasado al menos dos horas desde que había logrado escapar de la casa. Aun seguía en el granero sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez lo mejor era regresar y llamar a Fate . ¡Si eso podría funcionar!

Con un movimiento rápido me puse pie y salí disparada como una bala. Al entrar a la casa fui hasta la sala y tome el teléfono que estaba ahí. Rápidamente marqué el número del celular de Fate-chan y cuando timbro por primera vez…se escucho el motor de un coche, el coche en el que Verossa y Quattro se habían ido horas antes.

― Vamos Fate-chan , responde― Comencé a caminar y me senté detrás de un sillón. Segundo timbre― Por favor amor contesta

La puerta de la casa se abrió

― ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa estúpida? ― Dijo Quattro

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y apreté el teléfono. Las lágrimas comenzaban a querer salir debido al temor de que Quattro me encontrara antes de que lograra ponerme en contacto con Fate-chan.

― ¿Si? ― Sentí un alivio del tamaño del mundo al escuchar la voz de Fate-chan

― F-Fate-chan― Dije en un susurro

― ¿Quién habla? ― Pregunto Fate― No la escucho claramente

― Fate-chan soy yo, Nanoha. Búscame, solo debes salir de la ciudad por la carretera principal y…― Pero en ese momento Quattro me arrebato el teléfono y colgó

― ¡Que tonta eres! ― Negó con la cabeza― Mira que pudiendo escapar preferiste regresar. Levántate de ahí.

Hice caso y me puse de pie. Verossa fijo su vista en mi.

― ¿Sabes que con esa llamada lo único que acabas de lograr es perder a Fate ?

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Dije frunciendo el ceño

― Fuimos a visitar a tu querida esposa y mientras yo hablaba con ella, Verossa se encargo de darle una "arregladita" al coche de Fate.

― ¿Qué? ― Exclame agitada, presa del temor

― Lo que escuchas― Quattro se encogió de hombros― Lo más seguro es que en un par de minutos Fate sufra un accidente y todo porque saldrá a toda velocidad buscándote, tal como le dijiste.

Me quede petrificada, simplemente no podía reaccionar. Sentí como Verossa me daba un ligero empujón para hacerme caminar, pero no podía moverme, a duras penas podía seguir respirando y parpadeando.

― Si algo le pasa a Fate-chan ― Dije en un susurro y camine hasta Quattro ― ¡Tú me las pagaras!

― No te tengo miedo― Alargo las vocales― No hables hipotéticamente, es seguro que a Fate le pasara algo.

No pude contenerme más y le di una cachetada…ella me la regreso

― ¡Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme! ― Grito― Poca cosa. Verossa... llévala a su recamara

El puso una mano en mi espalda y me gire con fuerza

― ¡No me toques! ― Me eche a andar escaleras arriba, estaba demasiado enojada y asustada. Entre a la habitación y Verossa también.

― ¿Por qué no te fuiste? ― Pregunto él

― Porque no pude― Me apresure a responder― Además eso no es de tu incumbencia. Tú ayudas a Quattro, no a mí

― Ella no te vio entrar al granero, pero yo si― Me gire para verlo de frente, estaba sorprendida― Le dije que habías corrido directo a la carretera. Pensé que aprovecharías eso y al menos tratarías de ir a la ciudad.

¿Por qué estaba ayudándome?

― Dime exactamente lo que le has hecho al coche de Fate-chan ― Me acerque a el

― Los frenos no responderán muy bien― Apretó los labios― ¡Maldición! Pensé que para estos momentos tu ya estarías con ella…

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco y en mi estomago se formara un nudo.

― Ayúdame a escapar, por favor― Mi voz se quebró― O al menos avisarle a Fate-chan

Se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo y Verossa se alejo de mí

― Quattro no dejara de vigilarme, al parecer sospecha que trate de ayudarte―

Justo en ese momento ella llego a la habitación

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ― Pregunto con las manos en su cintura

― Nanoha me golpeo para intentar escapar de nuevo― Verossa mi miro de reojo. Yo asentí

― ¡Bueno, es que tú no aprendes! ― Rió amargamente ― Por lo mismo vas a perder a Fate.

Quattro tomo a Verossa de la camisa y lo acerco a ella. Jugó con sus labios durante algunos segundos y después lo beso.

― Se lo que sientes por mi querido, y ahora que Fate pasara a mejor vida, he decidido darte una oportunidad― Mordió su labio inferior

Mis manos se convirtieron en dos puños. Quería golpearla, quería… matarla de ser posible

Me miro divertida y abandono la habitación abrazando a Quattro.

Comencé a sentirme helada, mis labios estaban secos y mi respiración agitada. Comencé a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, desesperada. Entonces note que algo descansaba en el suelo… un celular. Nuevamente Verossa me había ayudado.

Mis manos temblaban demasiado pero aun así logre apretar los números correctos.

― ¿Hola? ― Era Kyoya

― Kyoya… ¿estás con Fate-chan ? ― Mi voz temblaba

― Habla más fuerte, vamos en carretera y el aire hace que no te escuche muy bien― Había subido el tono de voz― ¿Dónde estás Nanoha?

¿En la carretera? Repetí en mi cabeza. No, no, no ellos no podían estar en la carretera… era demasiado peligroso

― Kyoya, no importa en donde estoy, escúchame, dile a Fate-chan que los frenos del coche no sirven― Dije con un tono de voz más elevado

― De nuevo no logro escucharte bien. Espera, Fate quiere hablar contigo― Se escucho el cambio― Nanoha, ¿dónde estás? ― Sonaba preocupada

― Fate-chan frena el coche― Atropelle las palabras. Pude escuchar como Fate-chan lanzaba una maldición― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Los frenos no responden― Dijo en un susurro― Maldición ¡los frenos no responden!

― Usa el freno de mano― Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas―

― Es inútil, voy a una velocidad muy alta― Su voz era grave

― Inténtalo― Se escucho como Kyoya decía algo y como las llantas re patinaban… luego escuche como el teléfono anunciaba que la llamada había terminado...-D: los mate-

Deje caer el celular y de inmediato las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. La habitación se fue llenando con mis sollozos y con el ruido que resultaba de mi mano golpeando el colchón de la cama. Comencé a sentirme débil y camine hasta la puerta

― ¡Quattro ábreme! ― Grite sin preocuparme por ocultar mis sollozos― Te ordeno que abras la puerta en este mismo instante.

Después de un minuto escuche como alguien introducía la llave y la puerta se abría. Sin pensarlo tire de la perilla para abrirla. Apenas di el primer paso choque contra Verossa.

― Fate-chan ha sufrido un accidente― Seguía llorando― Debo verla, debo verla.

Verossa me tomo por los brazos y me levanto del suelo. Yo pataleaba para zafarme pero no lo conseguía. Entonces sentí mi espalda chocar contra la cama.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Quattro se inclino sobre mí y me tomo de la cara para mirarme directo a los ojos.

― Le llame― Respondí sin importarme que ella lo supiera―

Quattro llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y luego maldijo. Escaneo la cama y vio el celular… el cual resulto ser de ella. Después de todo, Verossa no me había ayudado, todo esto había sido un descuido de Quattro.

Mi vista comenzó a hacerse nublosa.

―Debes calmarte, recuerda que estas embarazada― Dijo Verossa con voz suave y tomándome por las muñecas― Relájate

― ¡Cállate Nanoha! ― Quattro puso su mano sobre mi boca y yo la mire fijamente― Escucha con atención. Si es verdad que a Fate le ha pasado algo investigare en que hospital esta, tal vez ha corrido con suerte y esta…viva― Esta vez Quattro si parecía estar asustada

Yo contuve los sollozos por un momento y aparte su mano de mi boca

― Si tú me dejas ver a Fate-chan, yo...te prometo que firmare tu contrato― Dije rápidamente.

Ambos, Verossa y ella, abrieron sus ojos como dos platos

― Te llevare al hospital a que lo veas… si no ha sufrido una lesión grave firmaras el contrato y yo me quedare con ella. Tú le pedirás el divorcio, si no cumples…

― Cumpliré― Dije sin pensar― Pero por favor investiga ahora mismo si… si Fate-chan ha sufrido un accidente

Ella me miro detenidamente durante algunos segundos y entonces me tendió el celular.

― Marca el número de tu casa, si a Fate le ha pasado algo ellas ya deben saberlo. Los paramédicos o policía de inmediato se ponen en contacto con la familia.

Marque el número y después de que timbro cuatro veces contestó Hayate. Sollozando.

― Hayate , ¿y Fate-chan? ― Me reincorporé en la cama

― ¡Nanoha! ¿Dónde te has metido estos dos días? Todos te hemos estado buscando

― Lo sé pero escúchame eso no es importante… quiero hablar con Fate-chan

― Fate-chan acaba de sufrir un accidente― Sollozo― Hace un par de minutos llamaron de un hospital, mamá y yo estábamos saliendo cuando el teléfono timbro.

― Dame el nombre del hospital, por favor― Dije temblando

Ella me lo dio y me explico cómo llegar. Comenzó a reprocharme infinidad de cosas, empezando por el hecho de que desaparecí, pero no podía decirle lo que en realidad pasaba pues Quattro mantenía su vista fija en mi, y si quería ver a Fate-chan, lo mejor sería seguir las ordenes de ella.

― Hay otra cosa que debes saber― Hayate hizo una pausa― Tu hermano Kyoya está un poco más grave que Fate-chan.

Cuando pensé que mi corazón no podía partirse en más pedazos, sentí uno más desprenderse.

― Gracias por la información― Estruje el teléfono con mi mano― Nos vemos en el hospital

Finalice la llamada y de inmediato le dije el nombre del hospital a Quattro. Los tres bajamos rápidamente y antes de salir entramos a la biblioteca.

― Ya sabes que hacer― Quattro me tendió la carpeta amarilla― Firma

Saque el documento y ni siquiera lo leí. En este momento solo me importaba ver a Fate-chan y a mi hermano Kyoya. Pase una a una las hojas hasta llegar a la última. Donde puse mi firma. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Apenas atravesamos las puertas de cristal del hospital, corrí hasta la recepción dejando atrás a Verossa y a Hayate.

― Buenas tardes señorita― Me dirigí a la enfermera― La habitación de la señora Fate Testarossa y Kyoya Takamachi por favor

Ella checo una bitácora y luego me miro con una mueca

― En este momento están en quirófano, ambos llegaron con lesiones graves. ¿Qué son de usted?

― La señora Testarossa es mi esposa y Kyoya Takamachi mi hermano― Pase saliva―

― Bien señora Testarossa, si gusta esperar a que el médico me entregue el reporte― Me indico un asiento― Yo la hare pasar en cuanto se encuentren estables

― Gracias― Gire sobre mis talones y vi como Quattro y Verossa estaban caminando hacia mi

― ¿Y bien? ― Pregunto ella

Yo la ignore y mire hacia otro lado.

― Recuerda que nadie puede saber lo que está pasando― Amenazo― Debes permanecer callada

No le prestaba atención, en esos momentos solo pensaba en Fate-chan y en mi hermano.

― ¿Qué tan grave esta tu esposa? ― Pregunto Verossa

― Un poco menos que mi hermano― Respondí con mi vista fija en mis manos que no paraban de temblar

― ¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en todo esto, quién es tu hermano? ― Quattro estaba realmente confundida

― Kyoya ― Ella se quedo boquiabierta― Si Kyoya, el mismo Kyoya del cual te burlaste― Espeté furiosa

― ¿Kyoya Takamachi y tu son hermanos? ― Balbuceo

― Si― Fue todo lo que dije

― ¡Nanoha! ― Murmuro una voz a mis espaldas.

Di media vuelta y observe a La madre de Fate, que caminaba hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, di unos pasos y me refugié en ellos.

― Tranquila cariño, Fate se pondrá bien― Dijo abrazándome

― Estoy embarazada―

Ella dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo aun más fuerte

― Y Fate… ¿ya lo sabe? ― Pregunto tomándome por los brazos

― Si, lo supimos el día de ayer― Dije con una media sonrisa

― Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos Nanoha― Miro hacia atrás― Mi esposo fue por un café, será mejor que lo alcance

― Adelante― Asentí―

Después de que Ella se fue Quattro, Verossa y yo salimos al estacionamiento

― Te explicare la mecánica de cómo funcionará el contrato― Dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción ― Apenas Fate abra los ojos, debes decirle que quieres el divorcio…

― Claro que no― La interrumpí ― Eso puede afectarle y hacerlo recaer. Dame tiempo, al menos una semana, en lo que Fate-chan se recupera

Quattro y Verossa se miraron

― Tienes una semana. No más, solo ese tiempo te daré― Suspiro― Le harás creer que te has enamorado de alguien más.

― No entiendo― Puse los ojos en blanco

― Le dirás que te has rencontrado con un ex novio tuyo, veamos...Verossa― Puso su mano sobre el hombro de él― Te diste cuenta de que no has dejado de amarlo y por tanto decidiste iniciar una nueva vida a su lado

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! No me prestaré a semejante mentira…

― Firmaste― Hablo golpeado― Ya no puedes retractarte

Tuve que tragarme el coraje que me invadía y asentir.

Estaba desesperada. Habían pasado 3 horas desde que Fate-chan y Kyoya ingresaron al quirófano y hasta el momento no tenía ni una sola noticia de ellos. El caminar de las manecillas del reloj llenaba la sala de espera de un molesto tic-tac. Justo cuando había cerrado los ojos, alguien toco mi hombro

― Señora Testarossa, su esposa ha despertado― Dijo la enfermera con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

― ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? ― Dije con una nota de alegría

― Si, de hecho ha estado susurrando el nombre "Nanoha", supongo que es usted― Asentí― Entonces, adelante

Me levante de la silla y seguí a la enfermera. Después de colocarme una bata y un cubre bocas seguimos nuestro camino a la habitación.

Mi corazón palpito fuertemente cuando vi a Fate-chan tendida en la cama. Con pasos dudosos me acerqué y tome su mano.

― Supongo que desea un poco de privacidad― Dijo la enfermera― Las dejare a solas.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba y en la habitación solo quedábamos Fate-chan y yo. Examine su rostro, tenía unos cuantos raspones y rasguños, al igual que moretones pero aun así seguía luciendo tan hermosa como siempre. Sin soltar su mano acerque una silla y me senté, ella movió ligeramente su cabeza. Entreabrió sus ojos y comenzó a susurrar palabras, me incline sobre ella y con mucho cuidado acaricie su mejilla.

Fate-chan no sabía si estaba soñando o simplemente estaba disfrutando de un glorioso momento. Ante ella se encontraba su hermosa y adorada Nanoha.

― Nanoha― Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible

― Shhh― Acaricie su cabello― No hables, descansa

Fate sonrió, o al menos eso pareció y cerró sus ojos. En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de mis ojos. Yo no podía alejarme de ella, simplemente no podía… sería como estar muerta en vida, ella es mi vida. Fate-chan se ha convertido en mi todo.

Enjuague mis lágrimas y pose mis labios sobre su mejilla que tenía menos heridas, no quería lastimarlo

― Te amo― Dije en su oído― Y siempre te amare

Era difícil ver a Fate-chan sin expresión alguna, tan quieta, tan lastimada. La observe cuidadosamente, tratando de memorizar cada centímetro de ella, recordando los mejores momentos de mi vida a su lado ¿cómo iba a decirle lo del divorcio? El solo hecho de pensarlo me atormentaba y me obligaba a llorar sin control.

_Un mes después._

Fate-chan estaba sentada en la cama viendo televisión, yo estaba recostada a un lado y la miraba. La mayoría de las marcas del accidente ya casi no se notaban, y las lesiones más delicadas habían sido atendidas y curadas. Había pasado un mes desde el accidente, y a pesar de que Quattro solamente me había dado una semana para despedirme de Fate-chan, tuve que rogarle infinidad de veces porque me dejara pasar un mes entero…

Fate-chan noto que lo miraba y acaricio mi frente

― ¿Cuándo vas a contarme el porqué desapareciste? ― Dijo con una media sonrisa

Yo negué con la cabeza y estire mi mano para tocar su barbilla

― Quiero que me perdones, que no me guardes resentimiento si es que alguna vez llego a lastimarte― Pase saliva― He pasado momentos increíbles a tu lado…

― Hablas como si fueses a irte de mi lado― Paso su dedo índice por mis labios― Pero ambas sabemos que eso jamás sucederá

Kyoya había salido del hospital apenas dos semanas atrás. Por las tardes yo iba a visitarlo para asegurarme de que se encontrara bien, sin ninguna molestia. Papá y mamá ya habían regresado de Londres, por lo que Kyoya ahora vivía con ellos, al menos hasta que se recuperara por completo.

Por otro lado, toda la familia Testarossa y mi familia, ya estaban enterados de mi embarazo y los regalos para el bebé no paraban de llover, eran tantos que seguramente no tendría que preocuparme por comprar algo extra.

― ¿Puedes besarme? ― Mi voz se quebró al final― Por favor

Fate-chan dibujo una media sonrisa y me tomo por la cintura, acercándome a ella.

― Todas las veces que quieras― Rozo mis labios― Ni si quiera necesitas decir por favor

Con un movimiento suave Fate-chan aplasto mis labios con los suyos y comenzó a mover su boca de una manera suave y tierna. Sentí como si mi cuerpo flotase en el aire y nada más existiera, solo nosotras dos. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y lo acerque aun más a mí. Fate-chan dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y yo quede sobre ella. Lanzo un quejido.

―Lo lamento cariño― Dije con ternura

Ella reía y apretaba sus ojos debido al dolor. Baje de Fate-chan y me puse a un lado mientras acariciaba su mejilla y susurraba palabras de afecto

― A veces olvido que aun tienes un par de moretones que te duelen―

― No es nada― Acaricio mi mejilla― ¿Sabes algo Nanoha? Te amo

La mire fijamente a ese par de ojos color rojizo. Amor puro era lo único que resplandecía en su mirada. Lentamente me recosté en su pecho y ella comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

También te amo, solo lo pensé más no lo dije.

― Estoy ansiosa porque el tiempo pase rápido y la casa se encuentre llena de risas y llantos de nuestro primer hijo― Ahora acariciaba mi cabello

Cerré los ojos y me aferre a ella. De nuevo lanzo un quejido acompañado de una carcajada sonora

― ¿Es muy intenso el dolor? ― Pregunte mientras con mi mano recorría su costado― Solo quiero abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte como puedas

― Amor, por ti puedo aguantar muchas cosas… muchísimas, aun cuando impliquen dolor― Me abrazo―

Por un momento me costó trabajo respirar. Aun cuando mi interior se encontraba lleno de dolor y tristeza, las palabras de Fate-chan lograban alivianar la carga y convertir esos sentimientos horribles, en hermosos.

― ¿Serías capaz de odiarme? ― Pregunte elevando la vista― ¿Algún día?

Fate-chan inclinó su cabeza y me miro confundida.

― ¿Qué pasa contigo, Nanoha? ― Acarició mi frente― Quiero que me digas que pasa por esa cabecita tuya…últimamente has estado distante de mi y haces preguntas extrañas

― No es nada, es solo que el embarazo me pone sentimental― Sonreí― Hay algo que debes saber Fate-chan.

― ¿Y qué es? ― Pregunto con una media sonrisa

― Desde que me case contigo siempre he tenido un miedo― Suspire― Y es el que me olvides

Sentí como mi cabeza se separaba del pecho de Fate-chan y mi cuerpo se deslizaba hacia arriba. Fate me jalaba con cuidado y me ponía a la misma altura que su mirada.

― Es más probable que me olvide de mi mismo, a que me olvide de ti, amor mío

Tome su cara entre mis manos y choque su frente con la mía.

― Gracias por todo, Fate-chan ― Susurre contra sus labios

Ella termino cerrando el espacio entre nosotros y me beso con ternura. Me tomaba por los hombros y sus labios se separaban de los míos una y otra vez para volver a unirse

― Necesito salir corriendo de esta habitación. De otra manera… podría pasar algo más― Me sonroje

― Te entiendo― Sonrió― Lastima que aun no me encuentro en condiciones

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios y tome su mano.

― Tengo sed. Iré a la cocina, ¿quieres algo?

― Estoy bien, gracias― Dio un ligero apretón a mi mano y después la libero―

Baje hasta la cocina y tome un vaso de agua. Me senté en una silla y recargue mi frente en el desayunador. Cerré mis ojos y respire hondo.

― No puedo divorciarme, no puedo― Comencé a hablar en voz alta― ¿Cómo separarte de la persona que amas?

― No hay manera, puesto que una persona nunca se separa de un ser amado― Dijo Hayate.

Alarmada me levante y abrí los ojos. Después de todo mamá tenía razón, hablar contigo misma en voz alta no trae consigo nada bueno.

― H-Hayate ― No lo dije pero lo articule

― Te has puesto tan pálida como un fantasma― Se sentó a un lado― ¿Por qué querrías divorciarte de Fate-chan ?

Yo la mire por un instante pero después desvíe la mirada.

― No intentes negarlo, sé muy bien lo que escuche― Tomo una manzana del frutero― Te escucho

― Yo…me he enamorado de alguien más― Dije tratando de sonar convincente

― Vaya tontería la que acabas de decir― Mordió la manzana ― Te contradices

― Cuando mencione lo de separarme de la persona a la que amo, no me refería a Fate-chan , sino a Verossa, así se llama.

― Suponiendo que eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué no puedes divorciarte de Fate-chan? ― Levanto una ceja

― Porque como ya sabes, estoy esperando un hijo o hija suyo―Cada vez que lo decía una alegría inundaba mi ser― Además Fate-chan tiene mucho dinero.

Sentí horrible decir aquella última frase, pero ¿de qué otra manera podría convencerla? Ella me miraba detenidamente, como si estuviese analizando mis ojos. Una vez más desvié la mirada y ella se levanto.

― Bueno, será mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes, me refiero al divorcio― Nuevamente mordió la manzana― Solo que si yo fuera tu se lo diría sin involucrar su dinero, con eso solo terminarías matándola.

― Hayate, necesitare tu ayuda― Dije con tristeza― Planeo decírselo a Fate-chan mañana mismo, después me iré y bueno, quiero que la cuides… que no permitas que alguien más la lastime

― ¿Y dices que no lo amas? ― Pregunto con una sonrisa incrédula

― Me he encariñado con ella, eso es todo― Mire al suelo― Estoy segura de que alguna mujer tomará mi lugar… pero no quiero que Fate-chan resulte lastimada.

― Fate-chan jamás se fijará en alguien que no seas tú, Nanoha― Comenzó a caminar― Es una verdadera lástima que no te des cuenta de que tienes a una mujer perfecta a tu lado.

Después de aquella charla, las horas pasaron volando rápidamente. Era de madrugada y a pesar de que cerraba los ojos, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Miré el reloj y eran las 3:38 am.

― ¿No puedes dormir? ― Susurro Fate-chan en mi oído

― No sabía que estas despierta― Dije con calma― Aunque supongo que no lo estabas… sino que yo te he despertado con tanto movimiento

― Así es. Pero me inquieta el saber porque no puedes dormir― Rodeo mi cintura― ¿Te preocupa algo?

¿Qué si me preocupa algo? Por todos los cielos, en este momento todo me preocupaba, comenzando por el hecho de que tenía que pedirle el divorcio.

― Intentemos dormir― Gire mi cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella― ¿Si?

―En otras palabras no quieres hablar del tema― Me beso― Se supone que debemos confiar la una a la otra ¿no es así?

― Lo sé pero… en estos momentos solo quiero dormir― Lo separe ligeramente de mi―

― Te dejare dormir después de que me des un beso― Dijo con una tierna sonrisa

― Sera un placer― Dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Seguramente sería el último beso, por lo tanto debía ser especial…

Acerqué mi cuerpo lo más que pude al de ella y con delicadeza tome su cara entre mis manos. Con un movimiento rápido atrape sus labios, Fate-chan parecía sorprendida pues ni siquiera correspondía el beso. Cerré mis ojos y simplemente me deje llevar por mis emociones. Sentí como ella comenzaba a dar pequeños mordiscos a mi labio inferior y sus labios se movían a un ritmo constante. Me separe un poco de su boca y comencé a besarlo en la mejilla, para luego regresar sus labios. Minutos, si, minutos después me separe de ella y me sumergí en su mirada color rojizo escarlata.

Mis labios se sentían raros así que prendí la lámpara que descansaba en mi buro y me mire en un espejo. ¡Oh por Dios! Jamás había visto mis labios tan rojos. Los de Fate-chan estaban igual.

La mire apenada y ella me sonrió

― El mejor beso de nuestras vidas, sin lugar a dudas― Me tomo de la mano― Ahora si, a dormir

Sorpresivamente logre conciliar el sueño y todo gracias al brazo de Fate-chan rodeando mi cintura y a su arrulladora respiración en mi oído.

A pesar de que había vivido situaciones difíciles, jamás había experimentado algo como esto. Cuando me case con Fate-chan lo hice creyendo que ella no me quería ni me amaba un poco. Con el pasar de los días descubrí que estaba completamente equivocada. Tiempo después las cosas cambiaron y yo me enamore perdidamente. No hay día en que no me levante sonriendo al sentir a Fate-chan a mi lado, no hay día en el que no me enamore más y más de ella, tan simple como eso.

Pero esta tarde todo cambiaría. Muy temprano Quattro me envió un mensaje en el cual me informaba que vendría a casa y que tenía un plan en mente.

― Nanoha, casi no has comido, ¿te encuentras bien? ―

La voz de Linith me saco de mis pensamientos.

― Si Linith, no te preocupes, es solo que no tengo mucho apetito― Fingí una sonrisa

― Debes comer amor, si no te sentirás muy débil debido al embarazo― Dijo Fate-chan mientras tomaba una taza de café entre sus manos

―Tranquila. Estoy consciente de mi embarazo y para nada dejare de comer bien

Mire mi plato que se encontraba intacto y tome una porción de comida. Una mirada taladrante me hizo levantar la vista. Hayate me miraba impaciente

― ¿Pasa algo? ― Pregunte con el ceño fruncido

― Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto― Se puso de pie y recogió su plato

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el comedor y yo trate de evitar las miradas de Fate-chan y de Linith.

Al terminar el desayuno, decidimos ver una película ya que era domingo y por tanto nos gustaba quedarnos en casa, además de que Fate-chan aun no podía salir. Justo cuando íbamos a la mitad de la escalera, sonó el timbre.

― Yo voy, mientras tu sube y escoge una buena película― Sonreí

― Esta bien pero no te tardes linda― Fate-chan siguió subiendo

Termine de bajar los últimos escalones y camine hasta la puerta. Con determinación gire la perilla y en ese mismo instante desee no haberlo hecho.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo se divorcian? ― Pregunto Quattro al tiempo que entraba a la casa

― Baja la voz, aun no le he dicho nada― Dije en un susurro

― Entonces ¿Qué has hecho durante todo este mes? ― Levanto una ceja― Te recuerdo que Fate ya no te pertenece, ahora es mía

― No es ningún objeto como para que te expreses así― Conteste irritada― Vamos al despacho, así podremos hablar sin que ella se entere.

Le indique el camino con la mano y ella comenzó a caminar, pero justo cuando íbamos pasando junto a la escalera se detuvo

― ¿Dónde esta Fate? ― Pregunto mirando por todos lados

― ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? ―Entrecerré los ojos― Eso no es de tu incumbencia así que camina, por favor

Se escucho como se abría y después se cerraba una puerta en la planta alta, Quattro me miro divertida y yo apreté la mandíbula.

― ¿Ya le has pedido el divorcio? ― Grito Quattro

La mire sorprendida y camine hasta ella pero continuó alzando la voz

― ¿Cómo puedes seguir con ella cuando amas a Verossa? ― Dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios― No tienes vergüenza.

De pronto todo se complico. Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fate-chan ya se encontraba de pie junto a la escalera

― ¿Qué pasa aquí? ― Pregunto mientras bajaba el primer escalón

― ¡Oh! Fate ― Quattro junto sus manos como si estuviese preocupada y camino hasta ella con paso acelerado― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, gracias― Dijo con indiferencia― Escuche gritos…

― Es un asunto entre Quattro y yo, no te preocupes lo resolveremos en el despacho― Trate de que el temblor en mi voz no fuera tan evidente

― ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? ― Pregunto ella mientras miraba a Fate-chan.

― Lo hare cuando tu no estés aquí. Son asuntos de pareja.

― ¿De qué hablan? ― Fate-chan tenía el entrecejo fruncido, estaba confundida

― Si no se lo dices tú, yo se lo diré― Amenazo

Fije mi mirada en ella y pronto sentí como en mi interior se generaba un odio del tamaño del mundo, y el hecho de que ella tuviera una sonrisa en sus labios me hacía odiarla más. Mire a Fate-chan y sentí como si mi corazón dejara de latir. Había llegado el momento…

― Fate-chan, quiero que nos divorciemos― Dije sosteniendo mi mirada en la suya, para hacerlo creíble

No paso ni un segundo antes de que comenzara a sentirme arrepentida. Fate-chan había cambiado su expresión por completo, su rostro lucía tenso

― Desde hace algunas semanas había querido decírtelo pero no encontraba el momento correcto― Mi voz se había hecho pesada― Se que debemos hablar de esto en privado, por lo tanto esperare a que Quattro se vaya

― No me iré. Eres capaz de mentirle a Fate ― Espeto ella. Yo la fulmine con la mirada

― ¿Mentirle? ― Repetí

― Si, mentirle con respecto a las razones del por qué quieres el divorcio― Quattro enfoco su vista en Fate ― Si Nanoha esta pidiéndote el divorcio es porque se ha enamorado de alguien más, su nombre es Verossa

Abrí la boca para gritarle un par de insultos pero pronto la cerré

― Calla― Dije en tono alto

― Si yo fuera tú, le daría el divorcio cuanto antes posible― Se recargo en el hombro de Fate ― Ve tú a saber si ese hijo que espera es tuyo

― ¡Maldición! ¡Quattro! ― Grite furiosa― ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad?

Mi ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado debido al enojo y miedo.

― Se que tal vez no me crees Fate, pero ella misma te ha pedido el divorcio. Es una descarada

Hasta el momento Fate no había dicho nada, solo se dedicaba a escuchar las palabras punzantes de Quattro y en mirar a Nanoha directo a los ojos.

― Di algo― Fate se dirigió a mi

Por un momento pensé en decir toda la verdad pero sabía que sería inútil.

― Es verdad, me he enamorado de alguien más y quiero que me des el divorcio para poder ser feliz a su lado― Las lagrimas comenzaba a querer escapar de mis ojos―

Fate apretó sus labios y miro al techo

― Gracias por la información Quattro , realmente aprecio el hecho de que me hayas dicho todo esto― Fate comenzó a subir las escaleras

― No tienes porque agradecer. Después de todo yo solo quiero tu felicidad y está más que claro que no la encontraras al lado de Na-no-ha

Fate ni siquiera se molesto en contestar a esa afirmación. Solo siguió subiendo y una vez que hubo entrado a la habitación se escucho como la puerta se cerraba.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ― Convertí mis manos en dos puños

― Ya me había cansado de esperar― Paso junto a mí y se burlo. Abrió la puerta y me miro con una sonrisa― Espero que el proceso de divorcio no dure demasiado… es más, yo que tu iba ahora mismo a hablar con Fate sobre eso, Quattro abandono la casa y yo me quede inmóvil, mientras miraba hacia la planta alta. Fate-chan …

Necesite armarme de mucho valor para subir al segundo piso. Pero más trabajo me costó el abrir la puerta y pararme enfrente de Fate-chan.

― Necesitamos hablar― Dije en un susurro

― No hay nada que hablar― Dijo mirando la televisión

― ¿A qué te refieres? Acabo de decirte que me he enamorado de alguien más y…

― No te daré el divorcio― Me interrumpió― Jamás en la vida me divorciare de ti.

Por extraño que pareciera en estos momentos, un sentimiento de alegría burbujeo en mi interior.

― ¿Qué dices? ― Pregunte acercándome a ella

― Lo que escuchas. Jamás te daré el divorcio― Se levanto de la cama

― Pero… ¿por qué? ― Sabía que era tonto preguntarlo pero quería conocer la respuesta―

Fate-chan me miro fijamente y apretó sus labios, como si intentara contener las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca, por un momento pareció que lo lograría… pero al final no pudo

― Veo que estas demasiado desesperada por conseguir el divorcio para irte con… ese Maldito― Sonrió con pesar― Lo lamento querida pero no podrás ser feliz a su lado.

Yo no podía responder ante aquella "afirmación" si lo hacía, lo único que conseguiría sería lastimarla más.

Aparte mi mirada de ella y di un par de pasos en reversa, lo mejor era salir de la habitación. Pero ella me detuvo.

―Por cierto, eres muy buena mintiendo, debo admitir que hubo momentos en los que realmente llegue a creer que me amabas… ¡vaya ilusa! ― Comenzó a reír con amargura

Mi plan de huir quedo atrás… ahora solo caminaba hasta quedar de frente a ella.

― No digas eso… me haces sentir como una basura―

― ¿Y no lo eres? ― Cuestiono seria

Mi mano que descansaba al costado derecho se levanto con una rapidez fugaz e hizo contacto con su mejilla, haciendo que el quedara mirando hacia un lado. Fate-chan regreso su cabeza a la posición inicial y sentí morir. Por primera vez presenciaba un sentimiento diferente reflejado en sus ojos. No era enojo, que sería lo más normal, no… sus ojos mostraban una combinación de tristeza y desilusión.

― Yo...Fate-chan, perdóname… yo no quería― Mi mano que aun seguía suspendida en el aire fue envuelta con la suya y después llevada directo a sus labios

― La verdadera razón por la cual no te daré el divorcio es porque te amo demasiado como para perderte. Te has vuelto parte esencial de mi vida, si te vas de mi lado me sentiré incompleta, no volveré a ser la misma― Su boca hizo contacto con la palma de mi mano― Se que soy una estúpida puesto que con todo esto solo te estoy dando las armas para que acabes conmigo, pero no me importa.

Por mis mejillas comenzaron a correr lágrimas

― Fate-chan ― Me acerque a ella pero me detuvo con su otra mano

― Hay otra razón por la cual no te daré el divorcio― Dio un ligero apretón a mi mano― Desde el día en que me rechazaste por primera vez, me jure jamás dejar de intentar enamorarte. Hasta el día de ayer ese juramento había quedado en el olvido pues pensaba que lo había logrado, pero ahora veo que no y por tanto seguiré adelante. No descansare hasta que mínimo de tus labios escuche un te quiero sincero.

Estuve a punto de abrazarla tan fuerte como fuera posible pero no podía. Si lo hacía, ¿no sería eso contradecirme? Jamás creería lo del divorcio, así que con un tirón separe mi mano de la suya

― En el altar prometiste hacerme feliz…

― Lo sé― Me interrumpió― Y supongo que tu felicidad está al lado de… de ese tal Verossa― Su facciones se endurecieron― Bien, entonces supongo que serás infeliz el resto de tu vida, pues como ya te dije, no te daré el divorcio. Ahora Nanoha si está bien contigo, llevaremos tus cosas de vuelta a la habitación que ocupaste durante nuestros primeros meses de casadas.

― ¿Es que he perdido el derecho de dormir a tu lado? ― Pregunte sin pensar

Fate levanto una ceja y una mueca se asomo en su boca

― No tengo inconveniente con que duermas aquí, pero… ¿acaso no sentirías extraño dormir junto a mi? Me refiero a que no debe ser agradable compartir la cama con alguien a quien no amas

Agache la mirada y una lágrima cayó en la palma de mi mano.

― Tienes razón, en este mismo instante me trasladare a la recamara de enfrente― Seque las lagrimas y levante la cabeza

Fate me miraba atenta y con el ceño fruncido.

― Sera mejor que no hablemos durante un tiempo, es más que obvio que mis palabras solo te lastiman― Fate aclaro su garganta― Deben doler más que la cachetada que me propiciaste

Esquive su cuerpo y me dirigí al closet. Con rapidez tome unas cuantas prendas y después abandone la habitación. Atravesé el pasillo y me sumergí en la de enfrente. Por más que evite tirarme en la cama y llorar como una adolescente con el corazón roto, termine haciéndolo.

Alrededor de dos horas después, me puse de pie y me mire en el espejo. Lucía terrible y no solo por el hecho de que mi cabello estaba despeinado y el poco maquillaje que llevaba horas antes, se había arruinado. Sino por el hecho de que mis ojos estaban muy rojos y levemente hinchados. Mientras lloraba tome una decisión, una decisión que posiblemente me llevaría a la felicidad eterna o al fracaso eterno.

Fate no podría esquivarme por más de un día, yo no se lo permitiría. Esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran para entonces si contarle la verdad del porque le pedí el divorcio, por lo pronto evitaría a toda costa el alejarme de ella. Limpie mi cara y arregle mi cabello. Sin titubear gire la perilla de la puerta y salí, me encontré con una casa en completo silencio. Decidí bajar y buscar a Linith en el jardín pero en cuanto abrí la puerta alguien me detuvo.

― ¿Va a algún lado, señora Testarossa? ― Pregunto un hombre alto y fuerte de tez morena.

― ¿Quién es usted? ― Pregunte confundida

― Desde este momento me encuentro a sus órdenes, su esposa me ha contratado y…

― Entiendo. Si me disculpa vuelvo en un momento― Dije con una sonrisa fingida

― Fate-chan… Fate-chan ¿dónde estás? ― Decía en voz alta pero no obtenía respuesta. Decidí volver a la puerta de entrada.

― Disculpe, ¿sabe en dónde está mi esposa? ― Tuve que echar mi cabeza hacia atrás pues ese hombre era demasiado alto.

― Salió. Dijo que volvería en un par de horas― Contesto serio

― Supongo que usted sabe exactamente a donde fue― Levante una ceja. El asintió― Bien, quiero que me lleve a ese lugar

― Imposible. Tengo órdenes estrictas de estar a su cuidado y no dejarla salir, al menos no por el día de hoy

― No estoy intentando escapar. Todo lo que pido es que me lleve a donde está ella

― En estos momentos la señora Testarossa esta en un bar de la ciudad y según se está embarazada, por lo tanto ese no es un ambiente adecuado para usted, señora Nanoha

― Maldición― Masculle entre dientes y fui directo a la sala, tome el teléfono y llame a Fate-chan―

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Contesto entre risas

― Fate-chan … ¿me puedes explicar que haces en un bar? ― Pregunte acelerada

― Vaya, que bien se siente recibir una llamada de mi querida esposa

― Deja tu sarcasmo a un lado y ¡contéstame! ― Espete furiosa

―Así que después de todo… ¿te intereso? O es que solo quieres evitar que alguna mujer se cruce en mi camino ― Dijo con una risita al final

Sentí un gran coraje correr por mis venas… inclusive lo insulte mientras pensaba que responderle

― Si no dejas ese bar en este momento… iré a buscarte― Dije decidida

― Entonces aquí estaré esperándote NA-NO-HA― De nuevo rio, seguramente ya tenía unas copas encima― Vamos amor, ¿Qué esperas?

Amaba cumplir retos y este, era uno.

― Espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos― Seguí su juego

― Mmm, no solo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, ya lo veras― Finalizó la llamada.

Me sentía como una tonta. Mis manos sudaban un poco y mis pies no paraban de moverse. Mantenía los ojos cerrados en el asiento trasero del coche que Veyron, el guardaespaldas contratado por Fate-chan conducía.

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Fate-chan al verme? ¿Sería acaso que me recibiría con alegría? Posiblemente si, pues me había quedado claro en la conversación telefónica que ella ya había bebido algunas copas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos el coche se detuvo y ni siquiera espere a que Veyron abriera la puerta, simplemente salí dispara tan rápido como pude y entre al bar. Mire detenidamente todas las mesas pero Fate-chan no estaba en ninguna. Me acerque a la barra y pregunte por ella, cuando me mostraron su cuenta mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos, Fate-chan había pedido tres tragos dobles de los más caros. El barman señalo hacia el fondo de la barra. Sentí como recuperaba el aliento al ver a Fate-chan sentada en un banco frente a la barra, levantando su vaso contra la luz color verde y sonriendo levemente.

Camine hasta ella y me senté a un lado. Ella parecía no notar mi presencia.

― Fate-chan , vamos a casa― Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su brazo. Ella se giro sobresaltada.

― ¡Oh! Nanoha ¿qué haces aquí? ― Pregunto con voz grave

― Me preocupe al saber que estabas aquí, no me gusta que tomes― Me levante― Vamos

Sorprendentemente Fate-chan se levanto y tomándome por la cintura me condujo a la salida. Antes de llegar al coche, me gire para ver a Fate-chan, parecía molesta.

― Jamás vuelvas a buscarme cuando salga, ahora ve a casa― Dijo serio

― No regresare sola, tu vienes conmigo― Conteste con la misma seriedad

Fate-chan se paso una mano por su cabello y lo despeino por completo. Su mirada era intensa y obscura, estaba dolida… y un poco tomada.

― No me dejaras marcharme sin ti, ¿o sí? ― Dije con media sonrisa

― ¿Por qué me haces esto, eh Nanoha? ― Se acerco a mí y con delicadeza rodeo mi cintura con su brazo― Me torturas de una manera dulce, tierna e inconsciente― Su aliento choco contra mis labios

― Has bebido demasiado― Pase saliva― Vamos a casa, por favor

― ¿Me besarías en este preciso momento? ― Levanto una ceja y rozo lentamente mi boca

― Si, ¿por qué lo dudas? Si es por tu aliento que refleja el número de copas que has bebido…

― No, no es por eso― Me interrumpió― Pero dime algo, ¿puedes besarme y evitar pensar en el hombre que amas?

Ese comentario realmente me lastimo y me obligo a bajar la mirada, pero Fate-chan me hizo mirarla.

― Veo que no― Sonrió con pesar― No te culpo, debes quererlo demasiado

― Fate-chan basta, por favor― Dije con suavidad

― ¿Te duele la verdad? ― Pregunto con ironía― Ese bastardo es tan afortunado de tener tu amor― Acaricio mi mejilla― ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él, y no de mi?

― Si me enamore de ti, Fate-chan

― No me tengas lastima, odio que las personas digan cosas agradables para hacerme sentir bien― Aclaro su garganta y miro al suelo― Andando

Fate-chan me hizo girar y caminar hacia el lado contrario. Pronto visualice su coche

― Dame tus llaves, yo conduzco, tú has bebido y no puedes― Metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mientras yo iba al volante, Fate-chan miraba por la ventanilla mientras intentaba no caer dormido. Por el retrovisor yo notaba que Veyron estaba siguiéndonos. Al llegar a casa apague el coche y mire disimuladamente a Fate-chan quien estaba más dormida que despierta. En ese momento alguien abrió mi puerta

― ¿Se les ofrece algo más? ― Pregunto Veyron - Ambas negamos con la cabeza― Entonces me retiro, estaré durmiendo en la casa de servicio, por si necesitan algo

― Gracias― Dije con sinceridad.

― Que descanses― Fate-chan abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar. La imite.

― Tu igual―

En ese momento me sentí triste y completamente vacía

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde aquella noche en el bar.

Aunque suena a muy poco tiempo, para mi cada día parecía una eternidad. Nada me dolía más que el levantarme cada mañana con la esperanza de que ella me diera un beso, un abrazo o simplemente me saludara, pero no lo hacía. Si Fate-chan y yo cruzábamos palabra más de una vez al día, era un logro.

Nuestra relación se estaba yendo al vacio. Pero este día sería diferente…

Con el pasar de los días le había demostrado a Veyron, el guardaespaldas, que no tenía la menor intención de huir de casa, y por tanto adquirí ciertas libertades, prueba de ello era que me encontraba atravesando las puertas de la empresa Interworld business, la empresa de Fate-chan.

― ¡Señora Testarossa es un gusto verla de nuevo! ― Dijo sonriente la secretaria

― Gracias― Sonreí― ¿Fate-chan está ocupada?

― No. O al menos hace cinco minutos no lo estaba― Dijo entre risas― ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

― Seguro

― ¿Por qué nunca regreso a trabajar a esta empresa? ― Me miro aguardando una respuesta

― Fate-chan no lo creyó conveniente, debido a que estoy embarazada― Mentí. Pues la verdadera razón era que durante este tiempo ella procuraba estar lo más lejos posible de mí.

― Oh, ya veo. Bueno, ¿gustaría que le avise a la señora Fate que usted está aquí?

― No es necesario, prefiero sorprenderla. Con permiso― Sonreí

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Fate-chan respire hondo y entonces gire la perilla. Lo primero con lo que me encontré fue su mirada, ese par de ojos que me hipnotizaban.

― ¡Nanoha!― Dijo sorprendido― ¿Te sientes mal o algo?

― No

― ¿Entonces…?

― Te invito a comer― Sonreí ampliamente, ella solo me miro con el ceño fruncido― Te dejare elegir el restaurante

― Gracias, pero tengo mucho trabajo

― Oh vamos, en nada te afecta tomarte unos minutos para comer conmigo― Lo anime― Eres la jefa, tienes derecho

― Siento mucho que hayas venido hasta aquí y desperdiciado tu tiempo― Apretó los labios

― Que manera tan educada de decir no― Hable en tono bajo, pero ella me escucho.

― Tal vez si no tuviera tanto trabajo― Hizo una pausa― Pero si quieres...

En ese momento la puerta de abrió bruscamente

― Nee~ Fate-chan, ¿nos vamos a comer? ― Pregunto una voz a mis espaldas.

Una voz de mujer, por consiguiente mire por encima del hombro y me tome con una mujer joven y atractiva. Rebote la mirada y Fate-chan parecía tensa.

― Lo lamento no sabía que tenías visita― Dijo aquella mujer―

― Bueno, me retiro― Asentí y me di media vuelta, quedando de frente a ella y entonces obtuve un nuevo pensamiento, ¿qué hombre no desearía tenerla como pareja? Era bonita y joven. ¿Sería acaso ella la razón por la cual Fate-chan llegaba un poco tarde a casa? Seguramente me puse pálida, puesto que comencé a ver nubloso.

― No tiene porque irse, yo puedo volver en unos momentos― Comento

― No se preocupe, ya he terminado de hablar con la señora Testarossa, así que me retiro― Pase junto a ella...

.

.

.

.

**ajajaja... T-T Fate ya comenzó...y pues el próximo capítulo es el final XD...seee! el final -que rápido se pasó el tiempo...o más bien las actualizaciones-.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**.

-_**MUERTE A QUATTRO! D:**_

_**-eh!?, y porque...así esta en el guión! o_ó**_

_**- tu me hiciste esto...y ahora Fate-chan...ella... QnQ**_

_**-o vamos, si ella no te quiere pues aquí estoy yo XD**_

_**-No! no es gracioso... Verossa... -.-**_

_**-Nanoha-chan...como pudiste... TnT**_

_**-HAYATE-CHAN!...no es lo que piensas D:**_

_**-tch...te dejó a Fate-chan y así es como me pagas!? -n-**_

_**-ya Hayate...sabía que no era la indicada u_u**_

_**-Fate-chan! que no es asi!? XC**_

_**-Signum!...vamos por ahí a pasarla...XD**_

_**-yo no puedo...mi ama no me dejará ir...Y-Y**_

_**-tch...como quieras...=_=**_

_**-Fate-chaaaan! TnT**_

_**-Nanoha...mejor ve con la rata de la biblioteca...-_-**_

_**-voy a ir con el...para...o_o...NOOO!**_

_**-Fate-mama … Nanoha-mama … Q_Q**_

_**-déjalas solas Vivio-chan...mejor vamos nosotras a jugar -w-)+**_

_**-QUE NOOOOO! D:**_

_**-N-Nanoha-chan baja eso! aquí no usamos magia!?...F-Fate-chan, no te habias ido ya!? ... s-saben no es lo que...n_nU … AUCH!?... x_x … pero Vivio era mi pequeña...novia...T-T**_

**hasta la próxima!**


	16. Chapter 16

Mahoy shoujo lyrical nanoha, no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores.

Amor, dame una oportunidad

cap 16

Mientras iba al volante comencé a sentirme impotente. Jamás, jamás en la vida llegue a pensar que llegaría el día en que mi esposa preferiría comer con alguien que no fuera yo. Mi corazón latía fuertemente debido al coraje, el solo hecho de pensar que posiblemente Fate-chan cortejaba a esa mujer me hacia querer huir de su lado, escapar de su mundo e ir en busca de uno adecuado para mi, en donde nadie pronuncie su nombre o me lo recuerde a cada instante.  
Lo más curioso en todo esto era el hecho de que no me sentía triste, no realmente. La verdad me sentía enojada con ella. Mamá solía decir que yo cuando yo me enojaba la casa se ponía de cabeza debido a mi mal carácter. Solía contradecirla pero en estos momentos terminaba de convencerme de que ella no mentía.  
La cama estaba deshecha. Los cojines en el suelo. Las cortinas cerradas, mis zapatos por todos lados puesto que en cuanto había entrado a la habitación, lance cada uno de ellos contra la cama… esa era mi manera de disminuir mi rabia.  
Cuando pase por el espejo me sorprendí al ver mi entrecejo fruncido y mis mejillas teñidas de un color rojo escarlata, jamás en la vida me había enojado tanto como hoy. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el anillo de matrimonio contra la pared, alguien llamo a mi puerta.

― ¿Quién? ― Pregunte de mala gana  
― Soy yo, Fate. ¿Estás bien? Me encontré a Hayate a la salida y dice que ha escuchado ruidos…  
― No es nada― La interrumpí― Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?  
― Pues… esta es mi casa, nuestra casa― Su tono de voz era amigable  
Así que ¿ahora era gracioso? ¿Que diablos pasaba con ella?  
― ¿Se te ofrece decirme o preguntarme algo más? ― Dije con indiferencia  
― Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?  
― No y por favor vete, quiero estar sola  
― Te dejare sola después de hablar, vamos abre la puerta  
― No lo hare así que lárgate― Conteste enojada.  
La perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse, Fate intentaba abrirla.  
― ¿Qué pasa contigo, Nanoha? ― Suspiro― ¡Estas siendo demasiado infantil!  
― No me importa lo que pienses, quiero privacidad así que largo― Mi enojo aumentó  
― Nanoha no puedo, eres mi esposa. En realidad no tienes privacidad, se todo sobre ti así que deja de hacerte del rogar y déjame entrar  
― Ya te dije que no, vete a comer con tu amiga, amante o lo que sea― Los celos hablaron por mi  
― Justamente de eso quiero hablar contigo  
― No me interesa escucharte, así que por favor déjame sola y no malgaste tu tiempo― Me recosté en la cama  
― Ella es mi nueva asistente, es muy eficaz y nos llevamos muy bien― Comenzó a decir yo puse los ojos en blanco― Mentí cuando te dije que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer  
― Eso me quedo claro cuando tu asistente entro a la oficina― Conteste  
― Si no quise ir a comer contigo, es porque aun no logro hacerme inmune a ti, Nanoha y por tanto debo obligarme a estar tan lejos de ti, como me sea posible.  
Maldición, ¿era necesario que Fate-chan dijera eso justo cuando estoy enojada con ella?  
― Me has dicho eso tantas veces que me lo sé de memoria― Cruce los brazos a la altura del pecho, como si ella pudiera ver aquel gesto.  
― Tienes razón, pero la diferencia es que esta vez hay una puerta de por medio y no puedo contemplar tu cara llena de ilusión cuando lo digo.  
― Eres una engreída― Respondí enojada  
― Y tu una cobarde― Fate sonreía ampliamente, si Nanoha hubiese visto aquella sonrisa…la habría abofeteado.  
― No soy ninguna cobarde, si no abro la puerta es porque no quiero ver tu horrible cara―  
¿En serio Nanoha? ¿Horrible cara? Debiste decir hermosa cara. Pensé.  
― ¿Es eso, o es que me temes? ―  
Odio cuando las personas te conocen, porque saben las acciones o frases que harán que reacciones como ellos esperan. 

Camine hasta la puerta e hice que el seguro de botara. Al abrir la puerta me tope con un Fate…perfecto. Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. No llevaba el saco de su traje, tan solo el pantalón y en la parte superior una camisa de vestir color azul cielo. Sus cabellos estaban peinados, sus ojos tan brillantes como siempre y una resplandeciente sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, permitiendo ver sus dientes.

― Como puedes ver, no te temo― Entrecerré los ojos y contuve el impulso de volver a pasar mi mirada desde la punta de sus cabellos, hasta los zapatos levemente brillantes.  
― Una cosa es decirlo y la otra muy diferente sentirlo  
― Piensa lo que quieras Fate  
― Así que volvemos al principio de nuestro matrimonio, cuando solías llamarme Fate y no Fate-chan ― Su sonrisa se amplió aun más. Eso me molesto, ¿por qué estaba feliz?  
― ¿Cuál es tu problema? ― Pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados  
Ella me miro divertido y sus ojos subieron y bajaron por mi cuerpo.  
― Eres increíble― Dije con enfado.  
Puse mi mano en la puerta para cerrarla y justo cuando comenzaba a hacerlo, Fate-chan me lo impidió.  
― ¿Qué haces? Ya te dije que no quiero seguir hablando contigo, ¡fuera! ― Empuje con todas mis fuerzas. Fate aun tenía media sonrisa en sus labios y parecía no estar haciendo el menor esfuerzo― Eres una gran idiota Fate …  
Pero en ese momento ella aplico un poquito más de fuerza y en consecuencia, la puerta se abrió de par en par y tuve que hacerme a un lado.  
Con paso lento Fate entro a la habitación y se puso frente a Nanoha.

― Te odio tanto― Espete y esquive su cuerpo para salir del cuarto. Fue entonces cuando sentí como me tomaba por la cintura y me pegaba a ella― ¡Déjame!  
Comencé a forcejear pero no conseguía nada, tan solo quedar un poco suspendida del suelo a causa de los movimientos que ambas hacíamos.  
― Tranquila amor, necesito hablar contigo―  
¿Amor? ¿En serio me había llamado amor?  
― No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ve a la empresa y come con quien tú quieras Fate ―  
― Que adorable eres cuando te pones celosa― Dijo a la altura de mi cuello. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos. Fate soltó una risita en mi oído.

― ¿A qué estás jugando? ― Trate de que el temblor en mi voz no fuera evidente

Fate comenzó a caminar en reversa y como aun no me soltaba, yo también. Tomo asiento en una silla que estaba en la esquina y luego me hizo sentarme sobre ella, concentrando mi peso en su pierna izquierda para que pudiera verla de frente.  
― Camino a casa me di cuenta que he desperdiciado todo este mes. Prometí que te enamoraría y en lugar de eso solo he conseguido poner una gran barrera entre nosotras. Desde este instante, eso cambiará. No hare más que cortejarte― Acaricio mi mejilla  
Desvié la mirada, no sabía que responder.  
― Hacia mucho que no te veía nerviosa, no cabe duda que actúas igual que en nuestro primer mes de casados―  
Intente levantarme y perdí el equilibrio. Si Fate no me hubiese tomado de la cintura, habría terminado en el suelo.  
― Vamos, mis piernas no pueden ser tan incomodas, ¿o sí? ― Pregunto con una sonrisa y voz divertida― Pero por si las dudas…― Tomo mi brazo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello

Debido a ese movimiento centre mi mirada en ella e inconscientemente sonreí

― Así está mejor, con una sonrisa en tus labios― Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en mi espalda.  
Volví a desviar la mirada y sentí como Fate llevaba su mano de mi espalda, a mi vientre.  
― ¿Qué tal va el embarazo? ― Pregunto moviendo su mano suavemente  
― Bien― Me costó trabajo hablar debido a los nervios  
― Me da gusto. Aunque aún no se nota― Dijo con una sonrisa―  
― A través de la ropa no pero…  
Analicé lo que había dicho y guarde silencio. Fate levanto una ceja y sonrió  
― ¿Puedo ver? ― Pregunto levantando un poco mi blusa  
― No― Dije en un grito. Fate comenzó a reír y termino de levantar mi blusa hasta la cintura― ¿Qué no sabes lo que un NO significa?  
― Si se, pero eres mi esposa y mi mujer… no tienes por qué ser tímida  
Fate puso su mano sobre mi vientre y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Su mano estaba a temperatura normal así que el recorrido que realizaba resultaba relajante.  
― Estoy ansiosa por tener a nuestro primer hijo o hija entre mis brazos― Dijo con alegría  
Fate bajo mi blusa y me miro directo a los ojos.  
― ¿Tu estas emocionada? ― Pregunto acercándose a mi cara  
― Si, aunque― Por un instante dude― Lo estaría aun más si tu y yo arregláramos nuestros problemas  
― La solución a nuestro problema es sencilla, permíteme acercarme a ti y tratar de ganarme tu amor  
― Fate-chan, yo no estoy enamorada de alguien más, solo te amo a ti― La mire directo a los ojos  
Fate frunció el ceño y no dijo nada  
― Te extraño tanto, extraño que me beses…  
Fate puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y beso mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. Lentamente las manos de Fate rodearon mi cintura, su boca fue dibujando un camino hasta mis labios, pero se detuvo.  
― Fate…chan ― Susurre  
― ¿Qué pasa amor? ― Sus labios se movieron contra mi mejilla  
― Necesito tus labios― Mi voz tembló un poco―

Fate se alejo un poco de mí y me hizo abrir los ojos. Empujo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y nuestras frentes se encontraron.

― ¿En dónde los necesitas, amor? ― Dijo a milímetros de mi boca  
― Fate…chan… 

Entonces sus labios descansaron sobre los míos. Después de un mes entero sin tocarlos, besarlos, finalmente volvía a disfrutar de su sabor tan natural y delicioso. Fate se movió hacia atrás y la miro fijamente  
― No sabes cuantas veces tuve que contenerme de besarte, Nanoha― Susurro  
― Bueno, me debes demasiados besos, así que deja de hablar y bésame― Sonreí.  
― ¿Tanto me has extrañado? ― Esbozo una sonrisa  
― Como no tienes idea, Fate ― Me acerque y con cuidado bese sus labios― ¡Te he extrañado en todos los sentidos!  
― ¿Inclusive durante las noches? Porque yo a ti si, odio levantarme y no tenerte a mi lado. No soporto estar lejos de ti y de nuestro hijo, Nanoha  
Me levante de la silla y tome sus manos, de inmediato ella se puso de pie y me miro confundida  
― Te amo demasiado, Fate-chan ― Suspire― Necesito que me digas y demuestres que tú también me amas

Me levanto entre sus brazos y me condujo a la cama. Con suma delicadeza empujo mi cuerpo hacia atrás y me hizo quedar recostada. Se posicionó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme con desesperación, al principio me tomo por sorpresa pero con cada beso, con cada caricia, hacia que mis emociones se despertaran y deseara más. Fate sumergió sus manos bajo mi blusa y la fue levantando poco a poco. Una vez que se deshizo de ella, se hinco en la cama y tomándome por los brazos me levanto, sus brazos cubrieron mi cuerpo al tiempo que sus labios se deslizaban suavemente por mi mejilla y cuello.  
― No puedo― Dijo levemente agitado― No es lo correcto, Nanoha  
Me separo de ella  
― ¿Dudas de mi, cierto? ― Pregunte con tristeza  
― Después de tantas mentiras, si, un poco― Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.  
No podía culparla, yo en su lugar actuaría igual. Las mentiras lastiman demasiado a las personas e inclusive logran acabar con la confianza…y el amor.

Minutos más tarde baje a la sala y Fate veía televisión  
― Hola― Me acerque a ella  
Fate-chan me miro por encima del hombro sin expresión alguna. Me senté a su lado y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.  
― Tendremos visita― Dijo acariciando mi cabello  
― ¿Quién vendrá?  
― Un amigo― Suspiro― Llega en minutos  
― ¿Minutos? ― Repetí― Debiste decirme antes, tengo que cocinar, Linith no esta  
Como un resorte me levante del sillón y fui a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y comencé a seleccionar alimentos, Fate tomo una de mis manos y me detuvo  
― La verdad es que no es un amigo, es mi asistente quien viene a comer― Dijo con voz seria  
― Y, ¿a qué viene? ― Dije con evidente desaprobación  
― Le pedí que me ayudara con la verificación de algunos papeles, eso es todo  
― Yo puedo ayudarte, no la necesitas, así que llámala y dile que no se moleste en venir― Atropelle las palabras  
― Eso sería demasiado descortés después de no haber ido a comer con ella, ¿no te parece?  
― No, no me parece― Puse las manos en mi cintura― Rechazaste mi invitación a comer y hace un momento…― Me sonroje―  
― ¿No te hice el amor? ― Dijo divertido  
― ¿Por qué hablas de eso con tanta naturalidad? ― Me sonroje aun más― Pero si, a eso me refería  
― Se que desconfías de mi  
― De ti no, de ella― Lo interrumpí― Es demasiado bonita y…  
― No más que tu, Nanoha―  
Rodé los ojos al recordar a su asistente, fije mi vista en la nada mientras trataba de controlar mis celos. Pero los labios de Fate me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Sus manos se colocaron con suavidad sobre mis hombros. Cuando el beso terminó, retrocedí e inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior

― Prepararé algo de comer, después iré a casa de mis padres, quiero saber cómo esta mi hermano ― Gire sobre mis talones para salir de la cocina pero Fate me tomó del brazo  
― Quédate, por favor. No huyas― Dijo a mis espaldas  
― Me has dicho que te ayudará con algunos papeles, eso significa que pasarán la tarde trabajando, no entiendo para que quieres que me quede― Las manos de Fate subieron por mi brazo y se movieron hasta mi cintura. Me hizo quedar de frente a ella.  
― Confías mucho en mi― Dijo con media sonrisa― Otra en tu lugar, no permitiría que yo me quedara solo en casa con una mujer bonita  
Abrí mis ojos de par en par y Fate dibujo una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.  
― Es tu vida, tú sabrás lo que haces― Le di unos golpecitos en su pecho con mi dedo índice―  
― Mi vida te pertenece, Nanoha― Tomo mi dedo entre sus manos y comenzó a jugar con el― Pero si no la cuidas, me veré en la necesidad de regalársela a alguien más  
― Hazlo, regálasela a tu asistente― Desvié la mirada―  
― Cariño, debes pensar antes de hablar. De otra manera, en menos de lo que piensas me veras casada con alguien más.  
― No te atrevas― Me apresuré a decir y salí corriendo de la cocina.

Me dirigí al jardín y al sentir los rayos del sol tan cálidos sobre mi piel, decidí recostarme en el pasto. Fijé mi vista en el cielo libre de nubes, lucía igual que el día en el que Fate-chan me propuso matrimonio. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y sorpresivamente, ese recuerdo asaltó mi memoria y sonreí ampliamente. Aquel día había una reunión familiar en mi casa, mis padres insistieron en que invitara a Fate-chan, al principio me negué pero luego acepté. Cuando baje las escaleras me tope con toda mi familia, con Fate-chan y con un bonche de personas a las que no conocía…resultaron ser familiares de ella. Lo había planeado todo, y mis padres la habían ayudado. Lo que vino después fue un hermoso anillo de compromiso en mi dedo anular.  
Sentí una caricia en mi mejilla y sobresaltada abrí los ojos. Fate estaba en cunclillas junto a mí

― Hola linda― Dijo con una sonrisa  
Me senté y lo mire con ternura. El tomo mi mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie.  
― Perdona lo que dije en la cocina, a veces me olvido de los maravillosos momentos que he pasado a tu lado― Lo abracé  
― No quiero arruinar el momento, pero mi asistente ha llegado. Está en la sala ¿vienes?  
Me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño beso  
― Vamos― Dije en un susurro.  
Fate tomo mi mano y juntos caminamos hasta la sala. Cuando la vi, apreté la mano de Fate.  
― Bien, aquí esta― Dijo Fate con una gran sonrisa  
Ella camino hasta mí y me abrazo. Luego retrocedió y sonrió ampliamente.  
― ¡Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte, Nanoha! ― Hizo un ademán con las manos―  
― Nos vimos hace unas horas en la oficina― Dije seria  
Ella frunció el ceño y la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció  
― Lo sé pero… bueno fue un momento un tanto incomodo― Balbuceó. Dirigí la mirada hacia la bolsa de regalo que descansaba en el sillón. Ella lo noto― Oh, le he traído un obsequio al bebé. Como aun no saben el sexo, lo escogí en color blanco― Me tendió la bolsa  
Fate-chan puso su mano en mi espalda y me dio un leve empujoncito. Tome la bolsa de sus manos y sonreí  
― Gracias, es un gesto muy amable― Asentí― ¿Cómo te llamas?  
― Soy Shari― Una vez más, me abrazó y esta vez reí― No sabes como deseaba conocerte, tu esposa no deja de hablar maravillas sobre ti  
Miré a Fate-chan  
― ¿En serio? ― Pregunté con una nota de alegría  
Ella se limitó a depositar un beso en mi sien.  
― No cabe duda que el bebé que viene en camino crecerá en un hogar lleno de amor― Shari junto sus manos―  
― Eso espero― Respondí― ¿Te parece si ordeno comida Italiana? No me dio tiempo de cocinar  
― No hay problema, la comida Italiana es deliciosa― Dijo Shari

Después de comer, Fate-chan se levanto apresurada y salió de la cocina diciendo que seguiría trabajando. Comencé a levantar los platos y noté que shari seguí sentada en la mesa.

― ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? ― Preguntó  
― Claro, pero… ¿no seguirás ayudando a Fate? ― Fruncí el ceño  
― Estoy segura de que ella trabaja mejor sola― Sonrió― ¿Cuánto llevan de casados?  
― Ocho meses― Respondí  
― ¿La amas?  
Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. La mire fijamente y ella sonreía en espera de mi respuesta.  
― No entiendo porque preguntas eso…  
― Fate me dijo que últimamente han estado teniendo problemas― Dijo con tranquilidad

¿Por qué Fate le contaba a su asistente sobre nuestros problemas personales?  
― Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, te preguntas el por qué me lo ha contado― Sonrió― No le quedo otra alternativa  
― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Incliné la cabeza  
― Eres muy afortunada. He viajado por todo el mundo y créeme que Fate es una de las mujeres más maravillosos que conozco.  
― No hay día que no me sienta afortunada de tenerla a mi lado― Me senté de frente a ella―Definitivamente Fate es una mujer maravillosa  
― Si, lo es― Su sonrisa se incrementó― Estas muy enamorada de ella, se nota  
Sonreí levemente y baje la mirada, observe como jugaba con mis manos, solo pasaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa.  
― Pero… ¿por qué dices tú que Fate es maravilloso? ― Aclaré mi garganta  
― La conozco desde hace nueve años, estudiamos juntas en la universidad, creo que es tiempo suficiente para considerarla mi mejor amiga  
Aquellas palabras me hicieron levantar la mirada y me tope con una gran sonrisa por parte de shari. Yo en cambio, estaba más que confundida  
― Hace cinco años, tuve la "fortuna" ― Hizo aquél ademán con sus dedos― De conocer al amor de mi vida. Nos casamos, tuvimos una grandiosa luna de miel en París y meses después quede embarazada― De su cartera sacó una foto― Ella es Ana, mi hija de cuatro años  
― Es preciosa― Dije admirando la foto― Se parece mucho a ti  
― Si, pero tiene la boca y nariz de su padre― Hizo una mueca  
― ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó después? ― Dije con cautela  
― Me engañó. Prefirió a una mujer más joven y exuberante― Suspiro  
― Es un tonto― Tomé su mano― Perdió a una gran mujer. Apenas te conozco de hace unas horas, pero dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y la tuya es muy pura  
― Gracias, Nanoha― Sonrió― Él era quien se ocupaba de los gastos de nuestro hogar. Ahora que nos hemos divorciado, solo está obligado a dar una cuota mensual para mi pequeña Ana. Es por eso que fui en busca de trabajo. Mi última parada fue la empresa de Fate, no sabes lo apenada que me sentí al entrar a su oficina  
― ¿Por qué?  
― Porque…Fate siempre ha pensado que soy una mujer fuerte. Sin embargo aquel día llore como una niña al contarle que me había divorciado. Y bueno ella me ofreció trabajo.  
― Me da gusto que lo hayas aceptado― Sonreí ampliamente― ¿Quién cuida a Ana?  
― Una vecina, pero a veces tiene que salir y debo dejarla en una guardería  
― No más. Desde mañana, si me lo permites, yo la cuidaré. Inclusive puedo llevártela a la oficina cuando ya casi sea hora de salida, estoy segura de que Fate no se molestara.  
― ¿Harías eso por mi? ― Sus ojos brillaron― No quiero darte molestias, ni a ti, ni a Fate.  
― No será molestia. Además en cinco meses tendremos un bebé en casa― Suspire― Ana puede servirme de practica

Ambas reímos. Shari puso su mano sobre la mía y la cubrió.

― Un día las cosas cambiaron, y fue Fate quien estaba ausente, con la corbata deshecha y un vaso de vodka en su mano. Mi curiosidad fue demasiada y le pregunté qué sucedía. Me dijo que tu y ambas tenían dificultades  
― Es una historia complicada― Sonreí con pesar― Todo fue gracias a una mujer. Pero estoy harta, a la primera oportunidad le diré a Fate la verdad  
― ¿Es cierto que no la amas? ― Preguntó  
― No, eso es una completa mentira― Me recargue en la silla y fijé mi vista en la nada― La amo demasiado, como nunca creí que llegaría a amar  
― Entonces ya no le des más incertidumbres y demuéstrale cuanto la amas. La he visto triste últimamente, y eso me duele  
― Se a que te refieres. Siento horrible no verla sonreír― Regresé mi vista a ella― Si llegara a perderla…no se qué sería de mi vida  
― Si la amas, no la perderás― Dijo con una sonrisa― En realidad, no vine a ayudarla con papeles, solo quería conocerte. No sabes lo mucho que Fate habla de ti, cuando lo hace sus ojos brillan como dos estrellas  
Lleve mis manos a mi cara mientras asimilaba el último mes. Había sido desastroso, no podía continuar así.  
― Me hace bien hablar contigo, Shari― Asentí  
― Es bueno escucharlo― Se levantó― Seguramente querras hablar con Fate, así que me retiro  
― No, no te vayas― Me puse de pie― Ve a su despacho y ayúdale con los papeles, yo mientras haré… otra cosa  
― ¿Segura? ― Preguntó  
― Si, muy segura― Sonreí― Nos vemos más tarde.

A toda velocidad subí las escaleras y me adentré en mi habitación. Segundo a segundo, la cama fue cubriéndose con ropa y zapatos. Después tome la mayoría en brazos y con paso acelerado y una gran sonrisa en mi cara entré en la habitación de Fate, la cual desde este momento volvía a ser nuestra habitación. Abrí el closet y todos los cajones. Comencé a meter cada prenda en su lugar. Al terminar seguí como el resto de mis pertenecías, minutos más tarde estaba agotada y justo cuando me sentaba en la cama a descansar, escuché la voz de Fate llamándome.  
Sin perder tiempo abandoné la habitación y fui escaleras abajo.  
― ¿Si? ― Mire a Fate y a Shari, ambas estaban al pie de la escalera  
― Debo retirarme, prometí llevar a Ana al cine― Shari sonreía  
― Oh, ya veo― Le di un abrazo― Que se diviertan, y recuerda que a cuentas conmigo  
― Gracias Nanoha― Me dio un apretón de manos― Hasta pronto Fate y yo la acompañamos hasta la puerta y después de que se fue, ninguna dijo palabra alguna. Me gire para verla de frente y note que su vista se concentraba en mí.

― Es muy agradable― Rompí el silencio  
― Si, lo es― Asintió― Escuchamos un poco de ruido en la planta alta, ¿qué hacías?  
― Oh yo― Dude en seguir― Regresé mis pertenecías a tu habitación  
La sonrisa nerviosa que se asomaba en mis labios se desvaneció poco a poco, Fate me miraba fríamente  
― ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?  
― ¿Por qué? ― Repetí― Bueno el día de hoy me has besado un par de veces y considere que…  
Fate puso su mano en mi nuca y me acercó a sus labios. Me quede paralizada debido a la brusquedad del movimiento, ella aprovecho y comenzó a besarme. Con cada intento de mi parte por corresponder el beso, Fate me besaba con mayor avidez y esquivaba mis movimientos.

― Te he besado una vez más. ¿Crees que con eso he querido decir que regreses a mi habitación? ― Dijo con arrogancia—

Hasta aquí les dejo :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos autores…**

**Amor, dame una oportunidad**

**Cap 17**

En ese momento me sentí adolorida, como si alguien me hubiese propiciado una buena patada en el estómago. Lo miré con recelo y retrocedí

― Estas comportándote como un tonta  
― Es en lo que me has convertido, cariño― Dio tres pasos hacia mí y terminé acorralada― Eres única y por lo mismo sé que será muy difícil enamorarte― Besó la punta de mi nariz.  
― No te será tan difícil enamorarme aún más― Recalqué la palabra más  
― Eres tan hermosa aun cuando mientes― Sonrió y con sus labios acarició los míos  
Puse una mano en su pecho y lo alejé de mí  
― ¿Qué pasa? ― Pregunto mirando mi mano― ¿Ya no tengo derecho a besarte?  
― No juegues conmigo Fate ― Baje la mirada― Haces que me sienta como una tonta, pensé que te agradaría el hecho de que volviéramos a dormir en la misma habitación, en lugar de eso, aprovechas la situación para hacerme sentir como una ¡completa idiota!  
― ¿Tanto te afecta el no dormir en la misma habitación?― Tomo mi mano y la beso con extrema dulzura  
― Eso es paralelo. Lo que en realidad me molesta es que tu no me quieres cerca de ti― Dije sin pensar― ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo abrazarte, besarte o decirte lo mucho que te amo sin que desconfíes de mí! ― Mi voz se quebró al final  
Fate puso una mano en mi mejilla y con su dedo pulgar evitó que la lágrima que colgaba de mi parpado inferior, cayera. Recargué mi frente en su pecho y sentí sus manos en mi espalda.  
Comencé a sollozar y me di cuenta de lo débil e insegura que debía lucir en ese momento así que con brusquedad le propicié un empujón y sacándola del camino subí a mi habitación. Al entrar me tiré bocabajo sobre la cama con mis brazos extendidos y mi cabello tapándome la cara. Mi cuerpo comenzó a brincar debido al llanto.  
Tantas lágrimas inundando mis ojos me incitaban a dormir. La noche era fría, por lo que con mis últimas fuerzas giré en la cama y me hundí bajo las sabanas y cobijas. Cerré mis ojos y con una imagen de Fate en mi cabeza, me sumergí en un profundo sueño.

Entre sueños sentí como si mi cuerpo chocara contra una pared cálida. Siempre había querido volar y ahora me encontraba flotando, disfrutando de un paseo. Mi espalda descansó sobre algo suave y con una protesta me giré. De pronto sentí como algo caminaba sobre mis labios. Sobresaltada entreabrí los ojos y lancé un golpe como reflejo natural. Mi mano me dolió horriblemente, por lo que mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Con mi vista nublada miré alrededor y luego a un costado. Fate tenía una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

― ¿F-Fate..chan ? ― Dije con voz adormilada y me senté― ¿Cómo llegué a tu cama?  
― Me tomé la libertad de traerte― Tomándome por los hombros me hizo recostarme a su lado― Media hora después de nuestra discusión, subí a buscarte para pedirte que durmieras conmigo pero estabas dormida, así que se me hizo fácil traerte  
― Eso explica las sensaciones de mi sueño― Dije en un susurro. Fate la escuchó―  
― ¿Sentiste algo en tus labios? Porque te bese― Sonrió y acarició mis labios con su dedo índice― Pero me diste un golpe en el brazo  
― ¿Por qué me has traído a tu recamara, qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?  
― Te lastime con todo lo que dije abajo, me siento como una…― Suspiro― Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero tienes razón, estamos casadas y por tanto tienes el mismo derecho que yo de ocupar esta habitación  
Su dedo índice bajo de mis labios a mi cuello.  
Pensé en gritarle infinidad de cosas pero eso solo nos conduciría a una pelea. Así que callé.  
― Gracias― Fue todo lo que dije

Fate me tomo por los brazos y me acomodo de tal manera que mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho y mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Pronto su calor corporal comenzó a arrullarme y mis ojos se cerraron levemente.  
― No te duermas, no aun― Susurró Fate en mi oído. Levante mi cabeza para mirarlo― Haremos algo antes  
Tenía demasiado sueño e ignore sus palabras, retomando la postura anterior. Pronto sentí como la mano de Fate se movía por lugares que no debía. Abrí mis ojos y clavé la mirada en ella.  
― F-Fa.. ― Mi corazón latió con mayor intensidad  
― Dime que no lo deseas― Beso mis labios― Y entonces ambas dormiremos.

No pude decir nada, solo deje que sus labios devoraran los míos y rodeara mi cuerpo con sus brazos

― No deberíamos, no cuando tenemos un mar de problemas ― Dije separándome de ella  
― Nanoha, toda esta situación es agotadora, extraño tenerte cerca  
― ¿Es la única razón por la cual quieres que pasemos la noche juntos?  
Si su respuesta era afirmativa, mi corazón se partiría en mil pedazos…  
― No, la verdadera razón es porque te amo― Se sentó, dándome la espalda― Pero entiendo tus razones, debo hacerte sentir utilizada…lo lamento. Es solo que en el último mes todo ha cambiado, nuestra relación era casi perfecta y ahora…  
― No sigas― La silencié― Eso puede cambiar  
― ¿Cómo?  
― Solo debemos dejar los problemas atrás y concentrarnos en el amor que sentimos la una por la otra.  
Fate miro a Nanoha por encima de su hombro y luego miro al suelo  
― Perdona lo de hace un momento. Pero realmente yo quería…olvídalo. Dormiré en otra habitación

Justo cuando Fate apoyo las manos en la cama para impulsarse y levantarse, gatee y lo abracé por la cintura,  
apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla

― No te vayas, quédate conmigo, por favor― Dije en su oído  
Fate giro su cabeza y nuestros labios se encontraron. Tome su cara entre mis manos y la mire directo a los ojos  
― ¿Segura? ― Dijo con voz soñadora  
Asentí y puse mis manos en el primer botón de su camisa. Ella las aparto con un tierno gesto  
― No estás obligada a hacerlo solo porque yo quiero  
― Yo también quiero― Dije nerviosa y desvié la mirada―  
Fate me miró con ternura y con su mano derecha cerro mis ojos. Comenzó a regar una lluvia de efímeros besos sobre mis mejillas, solté una risita  
― ¿Qué pasa amor? ― Su voz tenía un tono divertido  
― Me haces cosquillas― Apreté los ojos  
― Eres tan tierna― Río― No abras tus ojos, mantenlos cerrados ¿quieres?  
― ¿Por qué? ― Pregunte confundida e inclinando la cabeza  
― Luces aun más hermosa y adorable― Posó sus labios en los míos y al sentir mi movimiento, se detuvo― Sigue mi ritmo  
― No puedo― Reí― Eres demasiada buena, mientras que yo, soy una novata  
Fate se unió a mi risa y sentí sus manos sobre las mías  
― Una novata encantadora, sin lugar a dudas― Dijo en mi oído― Pero bueno, yo seré tu maestra así que sígueme.

Respire profundo y me incline hacia delante en busca de sus labios, pero en lugar de eso, Min me dio un empujoncito y me hizo quedar recostada.

― Te amo Nanoha― Rozo mis labios con su aliento

Lentamente sentí como sus labios se ponían en contacto con los míos y se movían de extremo a extremo con un toque sutil, sin besarlos por completo. La sensación era indescriptible, incluso contuve el aliento. Entonces sentí su boca abarcar la mía, un beso sonoro se escuchó en la habitación. Pero de pronto ya no sentí ni su respiración, ni mucho menos sus labios.  
― Fate ― Dije en un susurro  
― Abre tus ojos―  
Los abrí y me topé con su mirada del color de la rojo oscuro. Sonreí y Fate también  
Se tumbó a un lado de mí y paso su brazo por mis hombros  
― Tu turno― Dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Fruncí el ceño― Quiero que tú me beses, esta vez tu me dirigirás  
Abrí mis ojos como dos platos y ella rio  
― Vamos, cariño no es cosa de otro mundo  
Fijé la vista en su boca, la cual tenía una sonrisa que pronto cubrí con la mía, y comencé a dar pequeños besos a sus labios. Después de algunos más, me uní en un profundo beso y sumergí mis manos bajo su espalda. Fate ahogo un sonido en su garganta y con un movimiento rápido me hizo quedar bajo ella.  
― sabes una cosa Nanoha, me has dejado sorprendida― Levanto una ceja― Pero ahora voy yo

—De nuevo les quito la diversión de ello – no me odien DX -

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Fate estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación, solo llevaba ropa interior. Con una leve sonrisa contemplaba a su esposa que aun dormía. Jamás olvidaría la noche anterior, la cual había sido perfecta en compañía de Nanoha. Le gustaba capturar cada momento en su memoria, y recordar cada beso, cada caricia con la cual le demostraba a su querida esposa ¡cuánto la amaba! Ojala y ella pudiera notarlo…  
Fate frunció el ceño al pensar aquellas palabras. Por su mente comenzaron a desfilar momentos de la noche anterior.

― Te amo Fate-chan, te amo― la besaba― Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido, eres mi todo

¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Siete… ocho? Pero en este momento lo que menos importaba era el número de veces que lo dijo, lo relevante era la felicidad que se generaba en el interior de Fate, disfrutaba recordar la manera en que lo decía. Parecía tan…sincera.  
¿Y qué paso cuando Fate le pregunto si era feliz a su lado? Una leve sonrisa resplandeció en sus labios al recordar aquel momento.  
― No podría ser más feliz, tu eres mi felicidad― Fueron las palabras de ella

Como un instinto Fate se perdió en la silueta bajo la sábana, Nanoha no se había movido ni un poco, seguía profundamente dormida.  
Con un suspiro que se extendió por toda la habitación, Fate pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo, e hizo un recuento de los hechos. Había rechazado a su amada durante el último mes porque se sentía dolida, traicionada de que Nanoha se haya enamorado de alguien más… ¡Un momento! ¿Es posible que una persona se enamore de dos? Si, lo es… pero no en el caso de Nanoha.

La noche anterior ella se entregó por completo a ella, estaba a su merced y eso le quedó claro a Fate desde el primer beso correspondido. Bien, eso solo significaba una cosa, Nanoha la amaba. Con una gran sonrisa, Fate caminó hasta la cama y se hincó a un costado de su linda Nanoha.  
Le daría una oportunidad. Este día saldrían, se divertirían y se dirían lo mucho que se aman.

― Nanoha― la llamó en tres ocasiones, hasta que entreabrió sus ojos― Buenos días, hermosa  
Al escuchar la voz de Fate, desperté. Se sentía tan bien contemplar su rostro. Tener su respiración tan cerca de la mía.  
― Buenos días― dije con una sonrisa  
― ¿Cómo amaneciste? ― preguntó acariciando mi mejilla  
― Muy bien, gracias por preguntar― ella sonreía― ¿Pasa algo?  
― ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ― beso mis labios―  
― Me encantaría― me apresuré a decir  
― Bien― deposito un beso en mi frente y después entró al baño.

Dos horas después, bajaba las escaleras con la mirada de Fate fija en mí. Al llegar al último escalón, tomó mi mano y llevándola hasta sus labios hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir con la misma intensidad de meses atrás.  
Decidimos ir a nuestro restaurante favorito, después de ordenar lo que nos apetecía, clavé mi vista es una pareja que se encontraba al fondo del restaurante, él le había pedido matrimonio a ella, quién lloraba de felicidad.  
― Deben estar muy enamorados― dijo Fate, sacándome del trance―  
Giré mi cabeza hacia ella y sonreí  
― Si, es lo más seguro  
Las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi interior, estaba nerviosa. La mirada de Fate seguía en la mía, simplemente me sentía como si no fuera mi esposa…como si apenas estuviéramos conociéndonos  
― ¿Recuerdas mi cara cuando me propusiste matrimonio frente a tu familia y la mía? ―pregunté con voz temblorosa  
Fate levantó las comisuras de su boca y se acomodó en su asiento.  
― Palideciste y tus ojos se abrieron de par en par― cruzó sus manos bajo la barbilla―  
― Si― Reí― No me lo esperaba, pero ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado  
― ¿En serio?  
― Si― agaché la cabeza y me concentre en observar los anillos que adornaban mi dedo anular izquierdo. De pronto la visibilidad fue obstruida por su mano sobre la mía. Levante la vista y me percate de su cálida mirada ― Soy muy feliz contigo, Fate..chan  
― Dime cariño, ¿por qué? ― comenzó a jugar con mis dedos  
― Por muchas razones. Reconozco que al principio todo esto del matrimonio fue muy difícil para mí, pero después todo cambio. Cuando me enamore de ti, conocí un nuevo mundo de ilusiones, experimente lo que es necesitar a una persona, sentirte miserable si no está a tu lado― mis ojos se nublaron levemente― Debo sonar como una tonta pero…es la verdad.

Un calor se expandió por mis mejillas y reí. Me había sonrojado.

― No suenas como una tonta, suenas como alguien que solía estar enamorada― dio un ligero apretón a mi mano― ¿O aun lo estás?  
Asentí frenéticamente y suspiré  
― Estoy muy enamorada de una hermosa mujer llamada Fate Testarossa ― sonreí― Solo que ella duda de mí, lo que no sabe es que todo esto es un malentendido, cuando se ama a una persona, se es capaz de todo por evitar que algo malo le pase  
Fate frunció el ceño y justo cuando abría su boca para dar su opinión, el mesero llegó con sus órdenes. Segundos después se retiró. A medida que desayunábamos, la plática fluía  
― Esto esta delicioso― Llevé una porción a mi boca  
― ¿Quién lo dice, el bebé o tú? ― sonrió y sus ojos resplandecieron―  
― Ambos, aunque al parecer, el bebé detesta la manzana… siento nauseas cada vez que la veo  
― Tendrá que comerla si quiere nacer saludable― acercó un trozo de manzana a mi boca y arrugue la nariz― Vamos, cómela  
Le hice caso y la comí. En seguida me ofreció un poco de jugo de naranja y acepté.  
― Otra de las razones por las cuales te amo, siempre me consientes― Reí―  
― Es mi obligación― Contestó con una sonrisa― Y dime, ¿ya has pensado en algún nombre para el bebé?  
Esa pregunta verdaderamente me tomó por sorpresa y quedé boquiabierta.  
― ¿Debo tomar eso como un no? ― Levantó una de sus cejas  
― Yo, bueno…de ser una hermosa niña la llamare Vivio― puse la mano en mi vientre y luego miré a Fate  
― Me parece perfecto, suena agradable…pero… ¿y si es niño?  
― En eso no he pensado― Hice una mueca― Pero seguramente se nos ocurrirá uno bueno  
― Seguramente será igual de hermosa que su Fate-mamá, así que debería llevar tu nombre  
Me incliné y lo besé en la mejilla.

Al terminar el desayuno caminamos hasta Park, pues no estaba tan lejos del restaurante. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol y veíamos la gente pasar.

― Hace tiempo que no vemos a tu familia― dije recostándome en sus piernas―  
― Si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo― acarició mi mejilla―  
― No, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, quiero que me beses, me digas que me quieres y me beses…me beses ¿ya te dije que quiero que me beses? ― dije entre risas a lo que ella contesto con un beso― Te amo  
Fate me recostó en el pasto y luego se tumbó a mi lado  
― Entonces nunca te alejes de mi― Susurro en mi oído  
― Jamás― me recosté en su pecho― Después de anoche… ― dude en seguir  
― ¿Qué?  
― Bueno, es que hoy estas actuando de manera distinta ¿qué pasa?  
― Pasa que te amo demasiado y aun si intentara vivir sin ti, no lo conseguiría  
― Pero sigues dudando de mí, ¿no es así? ― Pasé saliva  
Fate no contestó, sus labios descansaron sobre los míos y me abrazo fuertemente.  
― En un principio tu dudabas de mi amor hacia ti  
― Si, pero era porque… estaba ciega, me resultaba ilógico que me quisieras, que te enamoraras de mí en tan poco tiempo  
― Me enamoré de ti desde el primer minuto en que te vi. Eres todo lo que siempre soñé  
― Quiero que las cosas entre tú y yo vuelvan a la normalidad. Así que comenzaré por decirte la verdad  
― ¿Qué verdad?  
― ¿Recuerdas el día en que me "perdí"? ― Tome su mano  
― Si, lo recuerdo, ahora que lo mencionas, desde entonces has actuado muy raro  
― Si y es porque…la verdad es que  
― ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en casa? ― Me interrumpió― creo que sería más cómodo  
Mordí mi labio inferior y asentí. Fate me ayudo a levantarme y después caminamos hasta el coche.

Al llegar a casa él subió a cambiarse de ropa, yo estaba encendiendo la televisión cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui a abrirla y me topé con alguien de quien me había olvidado temporalmente… Quattro…

Allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa descarada.

―Quattro― Dije con aspereza  
― ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo mi querida Nanoha! ― Unió sus manos en un aplauso  
― ¿Qué quieres?  
― Ya sabes que quiero, te quiero lejos de mi Fate  
― Ella no quiere darme el divorcio, pensé que ya te había quedado claro  
― ¡Pretextos! ― Exclamó dando un paso hacia mí―  
― Fate-chan está arriba, si no quieres que nos escuche baja la voz― Atropellé las palabras  
Quattro camino hacia el despacho. La seguí mientras contenía el enojo que comenzaba a correr por mis venas.  
― ¿Sabes algo? ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! Basta de tus chantajes, jamás me divorciaré de Fate-chan, yo la amo demasiado  
― Ahora resulta que la amas― Elevó una ceja― Por si no lo sabes hay más mujeres y hombres millonarios y atractivos, sabes que Fate no es la única.

Solo me orilló a odiarla aún más. Quattro es una interesada. Lo que menos me importa de Fate-chan es su dinero y atractivo. Si la amo es porque es una de los seres más maravillosos en este mundo…

― ¡No eres más que una hueca! ― Espeté con desprecio  
― ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? ― Levantó la voz― No somos de la misma clase social  
Apreté los labios para contener mis palabras.  
― Al menos tengo mejor educación. Es obvio que tu solo quieres estar con Fate-chan por su dinero… lo cual es tonto pues tu familia tiene de sobra  
― No es solo eso― Arrastró las vocales― Ella jamás debió dejarme, y menos para irse con alguien como tú.

― A mí me conoció tiempo después. Además, fue tu culpa, solo buscabas deshacerte de tu ex novio― Entrecerré los ojos― Ambas sabemos que te gusta jugar con las personas, ¡mi hermano por ejemplo!  
― Tu hermano era un idiota que buscaba amor― Se burló― A mí lo único que me interesaba… me interesa, son los lujos y tu familia no tiene muchos que digamos. Por eso te casaron con Fate  
― Eres una…― Callé― Si me casé con ella fue porque descubrí que era una buena mujer  
― Pero no la querías, mucho menos la amabas…lo que te convierte en una interesada.  
― Piensa lo que quieras. Podemos pasar la tarde discutiendo e insultándonos, pero no llegaremos a nada. Ya te lo dije, Fate-chan no me dará el divorcio y por otro lado, no pienso pedírselo, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces  
― Olvidas que "accidentalmente" Fate puede terminar en el hospital― Una sonrisita malévola se dibujó en sus labios― Recuerda lo que pasó hace unos meses.  
Por un momento palidecí, pero esta vez no le permitiría verme débil. Nunca jamás  
― Lamento arruinar tus planes, pero hay alguien que nos cuida a diario― pensé en Veyron― Intenta algo e irás a prisión  
Esta vez la sorprendida fue ella  
― Eso no es impedimento…  
― Vete, por favor― La interrumpí― Creo que he tenido suficiente de ti por hoy  
― No sin antes asegurarme que tú y Fate se divorciaran  
― Pierdes tu tiempo Quattro― Me senté― Por qué mejor no me cuentas cuando inició tu capricho  
― ¿Qué capricho? ― Repitió  
― Estas encaprichada con Fate, y quiero saber por qué.  
Me lanzó una mirada fugaz y apretó los labios  
― Fate jamás debió conocerte. Eres muy poco para ella― comenzó a decir― No sé qué vio en ti, ¡eres tan ordinaria! Ni siquiera perteneces a una alta clase social― chilló― Lo peor es que te ama

Ahora lo entendía. Quattro estaba enojada consigo misma, era una persona llena de complejos.

― Fue una decisión que ELLA tomó― Me encogí de hombros― Me considero afortunada  
― No somos amigas como para estar charlando sobre esto― El cómo te sientes me importa en lo más mínimo  
― ¿Entonces de que quieres hablar? ― Pregunté divertida  
― Tú firmaste un contrato en el cuál prometiste divorciarte de Fate  
¡El contrato! Maldición el contrato era legal, si ella quería podía disponer de las clausulas en este preciso instante.  
― Haré lo que quieras, menos divorciarme de Fate  
― Entonces, haremos lo siguiente: te irás de esta casa, no importa si ella no quiere darte el divorcio, te irás  
― ¿Y después?  
― Yo me quedaré con Fate y no podrás volver a verla… mucho menos hablarle a tu hija o hijo sobre Fate… es todo  
― ¡Vaya tontería! No pienso hacer eso… ¿qué te hace pensar que Fate aceptará?  
― Tú la convencerás. He notado que te ama lo suficiente como para hacer lo que le pidas  
― No pienso aprovecharme de ella, Quattro. ¡Desvarías!  
― No desvarío. Es solo que mis planes se han agotado, no me dejas otra alternativa que esa  
― Pues no lo haré― Me levanté de la silla― Te acompaño a la salida  
― ¿Cuándo le dirás a Fate que no lo amas?  
Ignoré sus palabras y seguí caminando. De pronto sentí como su mano se cerraba entorno a mi muñeca  
― No puedes hablar de amor cuando nunca lo has experimentado― Dije con brusquedad  
― Una relación se basa en la confianza… algo que no conoces. Estoy segura que Fate no sabe sobre todo esto… eres una cobarde  
― No necesito decírselo puesto que no me divorciaré de ella  
― ¡Claro que lo harás! ― Me sacudió con un poco de fuerza―  
― No lo hará― Espetó una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Ambas miramos por encima del hombro y contemplamos a Fate. ¡Mi salvadora!  
Con un movimiento rápido me zafé del agarre de Quattro y me posicione junto a Fate. Ella nos miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierta.

― No me equivoque al decir que no conoces la palabra límite  
― ¿Qué tanto has escuchado? ― Se apresuró a preguntar Quattro  
― Lo suficiente como para demandarte y refundirte en la cárcel. El chantaje e intento de homicidio no son muy bien vistos  
Quattro concentró su vista en mí. Sentí como una corriente helada recorría mi cuerpo. Fate noto mi postura tensa y con su brazo rodeo mi cintura.  
― Te doy treinta segundos para que abandones esta casa, si no quieres que llame a la policía― Dijo Fate completamente seria.  
Ella hizo una rabieta y al pasar junto a mi choco su hombro con el mío. Pero antes de salir del despacho metió una mano en su bolso Fate y Nanoha miraron extrañadas, todo paso tan rápido.

Sentía algo tibio recorrer en mi costado y un dolor tremendo solo podía oír a Fate-chan gritar mi nombre y a Quattro que me miraba y salía corriendo de ahí, sentí que alguien me cargaba no podía ver bien, solo podía pensar en dos cosas en mi pequeño bebe estará bien?, y en Fate que me abrazaba nerviosamente…cerré mis ojos los sentía pesados… yo.

― Nanoha… hey por favor, Nanoha no…no cierres los ojos todo estará bien…―Fate abrazaba fuertemente a Nanoha con lágrimas en sus ojos― NANOHAAAA!...

.  
.

.

.

.

_Y hasta aquí les dejo, ya que tengo que recuperarme de bueno algo ahahaha y más aun que tal este cambio tan de repente? , y bueno aparte de que me quede con –**NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI!**- aun así este fic ya para el otro capi de verdad será el final que pasara con Nanoha D: pues léanlo en el próximo capitulo :3 cuidaos._

Hasta la próxima ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**lamento por la broma que les hice disculpenme ya aprendi la leccion...**

**y sobre el ultimo capitulo de Amor, dame una oportunidad esperenme ahora mismo no ando de animos y mas aun por problemas que tengo... T-T**

**aunque no se quien lea esto prometo darles un final muy bueno..-olviden el otro- _"para quienes lo leyeron claro esta"_**

**por su atenchion gracias...y nos leerems en la proxima**

**actualizacion sigan aposhandome, aunque nose como ahahaha xD**

**sin mas hasta la prox ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ**


End file.
